Retour obligatoire
by galariel
Summary: Hermione vit cachée pour ne pas mourir comme tous les autres, tués de la main de Drago ou des Mangemorts. Son seul moyen pour retrouver une vie normale c'est de faire un bon dans le passé en mettant sa haine pour le Serpentard de côté.
1. Retour en septième année

**Disclamer: Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Retour en septième année**

**Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres était terminé mais une personne avait prit sa place, Voldemort avait fait de son successeur Drago Malefoy. Le jeune sorcier tout juste âgé de 20 ans était le sorcier le plus craint de tout les temps, beaucoup plus sournois, beaucoup plus machiavélique que l'ancien sorcier dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom, Drago désirait éliminé tous les sorciers de sang impur de la planète. Le jeune homme avait recrée un groupe avec des sorciers fidèles à ses opinions et avait tué son fidèle professeur des potions le jour où celui ci essaya de le faire revenir à la raison en lui demandant de faire comme lui, de travailler pour le bien. Mais Severus Rogue n'eu guère le temps car il le tua sans pitié de sang froid. Le seul but pour Drago Malefoy en ce moment même était d'éliminer de la terre la seule sang de bourbe qu'il eu toujours détesté Hermione Granger. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait échappé à la mort de justesse, son ennemi avait essayé de la tuer lors de sa septième année mais il en fut empêché par Ronald Weasley qui s'était sacrifié pour la femme qu'il aimé en se jetant devant elle pour la protéger. En cet instant Drago avait prit la fuite et avait avec son groupe d'amis commencé la tuerie. La magie noire régnait sur Londres et les sorciers voulant lutter contre ceci, furent tous tués, il n'en resté plus qu'une petite infinité et ils étaient obligés de se cacher sans faire usage de leur baguette pour qu'on ne les retrouves pas. C'est comme cela qu'Hermione Granger vivait terrée dans une maison à l'abri du danger en compagnie de son ancienne professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall. Poudlard servait désormais d'école où seule la magie noire y était enseignée et bien sur le directeur n'était autre que Malefoy père libéré de prison par son cher et tendre fils. Hermione se trouvait actuellement dans son salon quand un bruit se fit entendre dans l'entrée, par précaution elle prit sa baguette et s'avança pour voir qui était entré sans faire le moindre bruit. **

- Hermione ce n'est que moi !

- Ha Minerva vous m'avez fait une de ces peur. S'exclama Hermione en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Que ce passe t'il, vous paressez nerveuse.

- En effet Hermione, l'heure est proche et ils nous cherche, ils arrivent !

- Que faut il faire ?

- Venez avec moi !

Minerva McGonagall et Hermione descendirent dans un sous-sol avec pour seul éclairage des bougies accrochées au mur. L'escalier était très long et n'en finissait pas mais quand même au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'ancienne directrice ouvrit une porte et y entra avec la jeune fille. Une table se trouvait là au beau milieu de la pièce, une armoire avec plusieurs ingrédients de magie et des vieux grimoires étaient posés sur le bureau. Hermione dirigea son regard vers un chaudron situé sur une autre table tout au fond de la pièce, une odeur nauséabonde se faisait ressentir et fit éternuer la jeune fille.

- Qu'est ce que ceci ? Demanda Hermione en désignant du doigt le chaudron.

- Ecoutez moi bien Hermione, il ne nous reste que peu de temps alors promettez moi que vous allez accepter. Demanda Minerva en prenant les deux mains d'Hermione et en la suppliant du regard.

- Accepter quoi ?

- Acceptez de retourner dans le passé pour changer notre situation actuelle.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? C'est impossible, le retourneur de temps ne permet pas cela !

- Pas avec le retourneur de temps, avec ceci ! Dit elle en montrant le chaudron.

- Mais………. mais…….. comment avez vous réussi à faire de la magie sans être repérée.

- Nous verrons ces choses là plus tard, il faut Hermione que vous réussissiez ce que je vais vous demander de faire, c'est vital pour nous aujourd'hui.

Hermione reprit calmement ses esprits et fit un hochement de tête.

- Que devrais-je faire ?

- Il vous faudra faire en sorte que Drago Malefoy lors de sa septième année ne soit pas nommé digne héritier de Voldemort et qu'il change d'avis sur les sorciers de votre sang. Il vous faudra faire en sorte de rentrer à la maison Serpentard lors de la répartition des maisons et de vous lier à lui en lui faisant voir que ce qu'à fait Voldemort est très mal et que la magie noire ne devrait pas régner sur le monde.

- Vous voulez que je me lie d'amitié avec cette ordure, vous rigolez j'espère parce que moi je n'ai qu'une envie, le tuer !

- Hermione ! S'exclama Minerva en plongeant son regard glaciale dans celui de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Vous ne préféreriez pas avoir une vie meilleure, vivre en compagnie de Ronald Weasley, de voir Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley vivant. Ils sont tous morts, vos parents sont morts aussi, Hermione vous n'avez plus personne ! Alors vous préférez vivre cachée toute votre vie plutôt que d'essayer de changer le cours des choses. Je ne vous croyez pas si lâche !

- Je ne suis pas lâche mais réaliste, c'est impossible de faire une chose pareille, les voyages temporels……….c'est ..c'est impossible !

- Non Hermione ! Vous voyez ce grimoire là bas ! Il est dans ma famille depuis des générations, nous nous le transmettons de mère en fille, il a plus de 1000 ans et c'est un ouvrage connu de personne à part moi et vous aujourd'hui. Dans l'ancien temps, les baguettes magiques n'existaient pas et pourtant la magie elle existait réellement. Ils se servaient juste de divers ingrédients, il y a dans ce livre des potions que vous n'imagineriez jamais. J'ai préparé une potion qui permet de prendre une apparence au choix, elle dure 4 mois dans l'organisme après quoi il faut en reboire une gorgé. Il vous suffit de penser très fort et de visualiser dans votre tête la forme physique que vous voulez prendre, choisissez bien Hermione, il ne faut pas qu'on puisse se rendre compte que c'est vous.

- Et comment vais-je pouvoir me rendre dans le passé ?

- C'est très simple, cette potion dans le chaudron permet d'ouvrir un portail temporel dans le passé, il me suffit de tracer un cercle au sol et de prononcer une incantation et hop, vous êtes projetée dans le passé.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris ce que vous me demandez, il faut que je me fasse passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, que j'entre à Serpentard et que je me lie d'amitié avec l'homme le plus cruel qui soit pour que notre futur en soit changé.

- C'est exact.

- Et comment je rentre à Serpentard, le choixpeau verra la supercherie.

- Non Hermione, il vous suffit de vouloir entrer à Serpentard pour entrer à Serpentard. Le choixpeau ne fait que vous mettre là où vous le désirez le plus, c'est tout !

- Pourquoi en septième année ?

- Parce que c'est cette année là qu'Harry a vaincu Voldemort et que Drago à été nommé nouveau Seigneur et qu'il a commencé sa tuerie.

- Très bien, j'accepte ! Quand était ce exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas mais vous vous rappelez du jour où Harry est mort ! Ça doit être quelques temps avant ! Surveillez le et faîtes le changer.

- Je vais essayer mais Malefoy restera toujours ainsi ! Il n'a pas de cœur !

- Prenez ceci et donnez le à mon moi passé, elle comprendra. Par contre ne révélez pas votre identité à Harry, Ron et la Hermione du passé, quelqu'un pourrait lire dans leur pensées et vous seriez tuée, c'est bien compris !

- C'est très clair et comment je fais pour revenir à notre époque.

- Vous serez renvoyée automatiquement quand votre mission première c'est à dire Malefoy aura était réussi. Le sortilège vous matérialisera ici et vous seule verrez si ceci à marché. Maintenant buvez ceci et focalisez vous sur l'apparence que vous désirez obtenir.

Hermione bu la potion et ferma les yeux en ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, une apparence qu'elle prit aussitôt. McGonagall fit apparaître au centre de la pièce l'espace temporel, Hermione sauta dedans et arriva dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards sur le chemine de Traverse.


	2. Rentrée à Serpentard

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rentrée à Serpentard**

**Hermione avait atterrit dans une ruelle très éclairée et très jolie du Chemin de Traverse. Tout dans sa tête se chamboulé, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne se remettait pas encore de la nouvelle et de la sensation qu'avait provoqué de voyager dans le temps. Le voyage à travers ce vortex lui avait paru durer des heures et son corps tourné dans tous les sens mais finalement quand elle toucha la terre ferme, elle était sur ses deux jambes ce qui l'a rassura pendant un instant. **

« Bon Hermione réfléchie ! Il faut que je voie de quoi j'ai l'air dans une glace, McGonagall ne m'a rien dit avant que je parte. » Mais en pensant à McGonagall la lettre lui revint à l'esprit.

Hermione n'avait plus la lettre dans ses mains, la jeune fille commençait à paniquer mais quand elle mit sa main dans sa poche elle vit que la lettre s'y trouvait toujours, un grand soulagement se fit ressentir et elle soupira. Hermione traversa la ruelle sans croiser la moindre personne et s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements et d'accessoires. Elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir de la vitrine et fut ravi du résultat. Elle avait décidé de prendre l'apparence d'une jeune fille blonde décolorée avec toujours ses yeux marrons, une taille normale et des formes l'a où il fallait.

« De quoi j'ai l'air comme ça ? J'ai l'air ridicule avec ces vêtements trop petit, ma jupe est passée à mi-cuisse et ma chemise, elle me colle à la peau avec ces gros seins ! Pourquoi j'ai choisit d'apparaître comme cela ? Franchement je me le demande ! Il me faut d'autres vêtements et surtout savoir quel jour nous sommes ! »

Hermione tira sur sa jupe pour essayer tant bien que mal de la faire descendre un peu mais rien à faire. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le magasin de vêtement. Elle se mit à chercher dans les rayon pour trouver des vêtements plus adéquat pour éviter de ce faire trop remarquer. Elle prit un jean et une chemise blanche plus appropriés à sa nouvelle poitrine plus volumineuse que la précédente. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et trouva une trentaine de gallions. Hermione prit les vêtements et se dirigea vers le comptoir de caisse où un vieux monsieur s'y trouvait.

- Bonjour charmante demoiselle ! Dit il en plongeant son regard dans le décolleté d'Hermione. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je viens juste acheter ceci ! Répondit elle gênée par ce vieux sorcier entrain de loucher en posant ses vêtements sur le comptoir.

Il les prit en retirant les étiquettes et demanda 2 gallions à Hermione qui lui donna sans plus tarder.

- Il me faudrait une cabine pour me changer !

- Oui bien sur, c'est au fond de la pièce derrière les rideaux. Répondit il en désignant de sa main la cabine d'essayage.

Hermione prit ses vêtements et ne perdit aucune minute pour se rendre dans la cabine en fermant bien le rideau pour se changer.

« Non mais quel vieux pervers, ce n'est pas possible de loucher à ce point sur une poitrine ! Bah ça me dégoutte ! »

Elle enfila son jean et sa chemise en fermant tous les boutons et ressortit de la cabine. Le marchand se trouvait toujours à son comptoir et lui fit un grand sourire qui laissa Hermione voir le peu de dents qu'il lui restait c'est à dire trois. Elle fit une grimace mais vint quand même lui parler.

- Excusez moi mais vous n'auriez pas un sac pour que je mettes mes affaires dedans et aussi un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda t'elle en lui faisant un grand sourire hypocrite qui marcha à merveille.

Il sortit un sac et lui tendit la gazette du sorcier qu'elle prit en le remerciant et quitta la boutique. Elle marcha quelques mètres et s'arrêta en s'asseyant sur un banc pour lire son journal. Il indiquait lundi 1er septembre et rien d'intéressant ne s'était visiblement produit dans les derniers jours.

« 1er septembre ! Mais c'est le jour de la rentrée ! Bon Hermione réfléchit calmement et repenses à ta rentrée en dernière année » Pensa t'elle en fermant les yeux pour se souvenir à quelle heure le train partait.

« J'étais chez Ron pour les vacances et je me souviens qu'on avaient fait les derniers achats le matin même et qu'on avaient manger avec Harry et la famille Weasley au complet avant de prendre le train en milieu d'après midi, ah oui ça y est, le poudlard express partait à 15 heures ! Mais quelle heure est il ? »

Hermione se leva soudainement de son banc et retourna dans la boutique du vieux monsieur.

- Vous revoilà !

- Oui, c'est juste pour un renseignement ! Quelle heure est il s'il vous plait ?

- Il est 14h30

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, je vais être en retard ! Merci ! Dit elle en sortant de la boutique en courant et en se dirigeant vers la gare.

Hermione y arriva en dix minutes toute essoufflée par sa course. Elle passa la voie neuf trois quart et entra dans le Poudlard express où elle chercha un wagon libre, histoire de ne pas faire parler d'elle. Un groupe d'élève arriva en rigolant et ouvrit le compartiment où se trouvait Hermione. Elle leva la tête et vit tout de suite Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrés en posant leur valises dans le compartiment approprié. Le fait de voir Ronald en vie lui donna l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais elle devait avant tout accomplir sa mission, ça lui brisa le cœur et les larmes lui vinrent à l'œil mais elle se concentra pour ne pas pleurer.

- Bonjour ! Je me nomme Hermione Granger et voici Ronald et Ginny Weasley !

- Bonjour moi c'est « réfléchis vite Hermione, trouves quelque chose » Claire Wood ! Répondit elle en serrant la main de ses camarades.

- Tu es nouvelle ? Où sont tes affaires ? Demanda Hermione

« Ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi faut il que je sois toujours entrain de questionner les gens et de remarquer tout ce qui ne va pas. »

- Mes affaires ! Elles sont…….elles sont déjà à Poudlard !

- Ah bon mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny

- J'avais beaucoup de valise alors on m'a autorisé à les faire envoyer là bas directement !

Les trois Gryffondors ne posèrent plus de questions mais cela se voyait qu'ils trouvaient cette Claire Wood très bizarre. Hermione se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand elle est Ron étaient méfiants alors elle ne leur adressa plus la parole pendant tous le temps où ils se trouvaient là et ne parla pas non plus à Ginny de tout le voyage. La jeune fille était visiblement très triste et Hermione savait pourquoi, Harry avait décidé de ne pas revenir à Poudlard pour s'occuper des Horcruxes et de Voldemort. Le pauvre ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait, une mort certaine et une mort aussi pour tous les sorciers de sang impur. A cette pensée, le cœur d'Hermione se remit à battre à cent à l'heure, elle avait envie d'allé réconforter sa meilleure amie mais elle ne le pouvait pas, sa mission première était Malefoy, rien qu'en pensant à son nom elle eu un frisson sur tous le corps. Au bout de plusieurs heures, le train arriva enfin à destination et tous les élèves descendirent du train. Hermione du prendre les barques et arriva ensuite avec tout les premières années dans la grande salle où l'habituel répartition des quatre maisons avait lieu. Tout les élèves à leur table la regardaient d'un air plus que bizarre et tout le monde se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait là. McGonagall n'ayant pas connaissance d'une nouvelle élève en septième année se leva de sa table et vint à la rencontre d'Hermione.

- Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?

- Il faut que je vous parle mais en privé !

- Très bien, j'arrive. Répondit elle sans poser plus de questions.

La directrice fit signe au professeur Slughorn de s'approcher et lui donna la liste des premières années pour qu'il commence la répartition. McGonagall et Hermione quittèrent la grande salle et allèrent dans une salle se trouvant à proximité. L'ancienne Gryffondor prit la lettre de sa poche et la tendit à sa directrice. En ouvrant la lettre Minerva constata avec stupéfaction que c'était son écriture et que la lettre datée de deux ans de plus.

- Mais comment cela est il possible ?

- Vous le savez très bien professeur ! Lisez et vous comprendrez.

La lettre faisait au moins un parchemin entier, la directrice ne rata aucunes lignes et mit au moins dix bonnes minutes pour achever sa lecture. Elle en tomba sur sa chaise tellement les révélations sur le futur étaient abominables. Ses mains en tremblaient et la lettre tomba à terre.

- C'est si abominable que cela ?

- Oui c'est horrible, tous le monde est mort. Tous les membres de l'ordre au complet sauf vous et moi ont étaient fait prisonnier à Askaban ou on étaient tués. C'est le seul moyen que vous avez trouvé pour ne pas que nous mourrions et pour arrêter ce massacre.

La directrice était blanche comme un linge et semblait pouvoir tomber dans les pommes au moindre mouvement mais elle respira un bon coup et se leva.

- Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenne Miss Granger, c'est vital ! Quel nom avez vous choisi ?

- Claire Wood !

- Très bien, lors de nos entrevues je vous appellerez ainsi et jamais par votre réel nom. Je vais faire en sorte de vous faire parvenir l'uniforme, des vêtements pour votre année et les livres ainsi que tous le matériel dans votre chambre avant la fin du repas. Allons y maintenant !

Elles quittèrent la salle et se rendirent ensemble sous le regard intrigué de tous les élèves dans la grande salle où Hermione prit place sur le tabouret à l'appel de son nom.

« Pas à Gryffondor, pas à Gryffondor ! Je veux être à Serpentard »

- Serpentard tu es sur, moi je dirai plutôt Gryffondor

« NON ! Je veux être à Serpentard » pensa t'elle en essayant de ne pas faire ressentir sa haine envers cette maison

Très bien SERPENTARD ! Cria alors le choixpeau.

Tous les élèves à la table des Serpentard l'acclamèrent et Malefoy vint en personne faire la connaissance de la nouvelle élève de sa maison qu'il trouva au premier regard très à son goût.


	3. Rencontre avec Malefoy

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir. Voici le chapitre 3 qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.**

**

* * *

**

**Drago Malefoy, l'homme qu'Hermione détestait le plus au monde était là devant elle en lui tendant sa main. La nouvelle Serpentard resta devant lui sans bouger et voyant qu'il restait là et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir Hermione lui tendit sa main à contrecœur. Drago la lui prit et lui baisa, à peine eu t'il effleuré sa peau qu'elle s'empressa de mettre sa main dans sa poche de pantalon et s'essaya à table à côté d'une première année.**

**« Quelle horreur, Malefoy vient de me toucher et de m'embrasser la main, il va falloir que je frotte ce soir en prenant ma douche ! Ça me dégoutte ! Je crois que je vais vomir. En plus il va falloir que je le supporte plus que cela ! Rien que dit penser, ça me rend malade, BEURK ! »**

**Hermione fut sortie de ses pensée par l'arrivé sur la table du fabuleux repas qui s'offrait à elle. Etre là à la table des Serpentard lui coupait l'appétit mais elle du quand même se résoudre à partager la compagnie de ses camarades. La jeune fille assise à côté d'elle entama la discussion ce qui permit à Hermione de penser à autre chose. Au bout d'une heure le dîner se termina et la directrice ordonna aux préfets en chef de chaque maisons de conduire les nouveaux élèves dans leur dortoir. Hermione se vit ainsi que Ron prendre le commandement à la table des Gryffondor et un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres mais il s'effaça bien vite par Malefoy venant se planter devant elle.**

**- Il faut y aller !**

**- Ah oui, allons y ! Répondit elle sur un ton des plus polie mais au fond elle c'était l'horreur.**

**Les autres Serpentard étaient déjà parti en compagnie de Pansy quand Hermione et Drago quittèrent la grande salle. Il l'emmena avec lui et contrairement à ses anciennes habitudes où il fallait monter tous les étages, là il fallait plutôt en descendre. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un moment devant un tableau représentant une femme aux cheveux noir et au teint blanc, Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander le mot de passe car le jeune Serpentard le lui donna aussitôt. Il fit passer Hermione avant et l'a suivi dans ce long couloir sombre éclairé juste par des lanternes accrochées au mur reflétant une faible lumière verte.**

**« J'en ai la chaire de poule, c'est horrible ici ! Il fait froid, noir, j'ai l'impression d'être enfer, enfin non, j'aurais plus chaud ! »**

**Drago se trouvait là auprès d'Hermione à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le jeune homme lui jetait des regards en coin et n'était pas insensible au charme de la nouvelle Serpentard.**

**- Quel est ton nom ?**

**- Clair Wood. Répondit Hermione aussitôt**

**- Très jolie ! Dit il en la regardant. Tout comme tes yeux. J'ai toujours aimé les yeux marrons.**

**- Ah bon ! Merci pour le compliment. Répondit Hermione gênée par tant d'attention de la part de Malefoy**

**« Trouve un sujet de discussion ou alors à force de te dévisager de la sorte, il va finir par se rendre compte que c'est toi »**

**- Où sont les dortoirs des filles ? Je suis fatiguée.**

**- Justement nous y allons.**

**Ils tournèrent à un angle de couloir et arrivèrent dans la salle commune, il y avait au centre plusieurs canapés de couloirs noir ainsi qu'une table et au fond de la pièce se trouvait une cheminée avec un canapé devant pour se réchauffer. Plusieurs bureau pour faire les devoirs étaient présents dans la pièce et bien sur la tapisserie ainsi que les rideaux ornées aux couleurs de Serpentard.**

**Les dortoirs des filles se trouvent par cet escalier là et ceux des garçons se trouvent de l'autre côté. Si jamais tu veux discuter de choses et d'autres mon dortoir porte le numéro un, je serais ravi de te recevoir.**

**« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, il me fait du rentre dedans, j'y crois pas ! Alors là mon garçon, arrête de rêver parce que jamais je ne viendrai dans ton lit. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre pour te faire changer d'avis sur les sorciers de sang impur mais je sais au moins que ce na sera pas de cette manière là ! »**

**- J'y penserai à l'occasion ! Répondit elle un grand sourire au lèvres.**

**- Très bien ! Je t'attends demain matin à sept heures ici pour qu'on puisse se rendre dans la grande salle, je n'ai pas envie que tu te perdes et que tu arrives en retard en cours, ça ferait perdre des points à notre maison.**

**- C'est ça, à demain Malefoy !**

**- Non !Pas Malefoy, Drago !**

**- Oui Drago ! Répondit elle.**

**Rien que de prononcer son nom ça la rendait malade mais pour le bien de la mission, Hermione fit de son mieux pour paraître polie. Elle s'en alla sous le regard de Drago et monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre. En arrivant elle constata qu'elle devrait la partager avec Pansy Parkinson, le petit chien de Drago. Cette fille lui courait après depuis la première année dans l'espoir de devenir Mme Malefoy mais le jeune Serpentard lui faisait visiblement infidélité puisque qu'il était bien connu que beaucoup de filles de chez Serpentard étaient passées dans son lit. Hermione se dirigea vers le lit qui était visiblement inoccupé et constata qu'une valise avec les uniformes, les livres et les accessoires scolaires se trouvaient devant son lit. Hermione eu aussi la bonne surprise de voir tout un tas de vêtements moldu ainsi que des sous-vêtements très jolie. La nouvelle Serpentard sous l'œil de ses nouvelles camarades de chambres rangea ses affaires dans son armoire. Pansy voulant faire la connaissance de la belle blonde se rapprocha et posa différentes questions.**

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et voici Julia et Sharon !**

**- Moi c'est Claire Wood ! Vous êtes en septièmes années ? Demanda t'elle malgré le fait qu'elle le savait déjà.**

**- C'est cela ! Et toi d'où viens tu ? Et pourquoi arrives tu maintenant à Poudlard.**

**- J'ai fait toute ma scolarité en Bulgarie mais cette été un incident est survenu et mes parents ont été tués et vous m'excuserai mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Alors je suis revenu vivre chez les seuls parents qu'ils me reste c'est à dire ma tante et mon oncle. Ce sont des sorciers très bien mais un peu tête en l'air et ils m'ont inscrit à Poudlard un peu à la dernière minute.**

**- Nous sommes contentes de voir de nouvelles têtes à Serpentard ! Demain matin viens avec moi, je te montrerais le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle et nous irons ensemble en cours.**

**- Non, demain matin le préfet en chef, heu comment il s'appelle déjà ?**

**- Drago Malefoy !**

**- C'est cela Drago Malefoy ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'attendrais dans la salle commune pour me montrer les différents recoins du château.**

**Le visage de Pansy changea sur le coup, auparavant il montrait de la gentillesse mais là c'était plutôt de la jalousie et tout ce qui s'en suit.**

**- Ecoute Claire ! Si tu veux qu'on reste amies, n'approches pas Drago ! Ce garçon j'y tiens alors ne fais pas de bêtises !**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bouledogue, je ne compte absolument pas séduire ton Malefoy bien au contraire, tout ce que je veux, c'est le faire changer d'avis, c'est tout ! »**

**- J'ai bien compris ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas mon type !**

**Ravi de l'apprendre Pansy lui fit un grand sourire et alla se coucher. Hermione quand à elle termina de ranger ses affaires dans son armoire, prit son pyjama et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une bonne douche. Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Drago, ça discutait fort.**

**- La nouvelle, elle est vraiment jolie !**

**- Pour une fois Goyle, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, elle vraiment très très jolie, ça change un peu de d'habitude.**

**- Tu comptes sortir avec elle ? **

**- Peut être ! En tout cas je compte bien faire quelques trucs en sa compagnie ! Dit il un sourire en coin.**

**- Drago, il faudrait que je te poses une question ! S'exclama Blaise**

**- Va s'y**

**- Comment as tu fais pour qu'on te laisses revenir à Poudlard après ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier ?**

**- Ton père ne te l'as pas dit ? Tout les mangemorts sont au courant pourtant ! Et d'ailleurs tout les sorciers lisant la gazette le sont aussi.**

**Blaise lui fit comprendre qu'il ne savait pas alors Malefoy fière de lui s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et entama son récit.**

**- J'ai tout simplement fait croire que j'avais été soumis à l'impérium.**

**- Et le professeur Rogue ?**

**- Il est mort mais personne ne le sait! Quand Voldemort a apprit qu'il joué un double jeu, il m'a demandé de le tuer et vu que je n'avais pas pu tuer le vieux fou et bien j'ai prouvé ma fidélité en exécutant la mission. Après quoi Voldemort m'a fait nommer son plus fidèle Mangemort et je suis sure que quand le moment sera venu, je serais le plus grand sorcier de la planète et crois moi Blaise que seuls les sorciers au sang pur auront le droit d'y être.**

**- Tu veux dire que personne à part les Mangemorts ne sait que tu travailles toujours pour Voldemort.**

**- Non personne ! Et si la cette sang de bourbe et Weasmoche viennent mettre leur nez dans mes affaires, je les tuent d'un simple coup de baguette. Enfin pour Granger, j'irai un peu plus lentement, je veux la faire souffrir.**

**Les trois Serpentard rirent aux paroles de Drago, ils partageaient ses opinions et le lui firent comprendre. Après cette petite discussion, ils allèrent tous se coucher sans perdre une minute. Hermione de son côté cherchait un plan mais pour l'instant c'était le vide totale, comment allait elle faire pour que Malefoy accepte l'idée que les sorciers de sang pur ne sont pas supérieur aux autres. Elle avait beau se creuser la tête rien ne venait.**

**« Tu réfléchiras de ça avec le professeur McGonagall plus tard, pour l'instant il est tard et tu es fatiguée ».**

**Hermione sortit de sa douche, se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher dans son lit sous une couverture aux couleurs de Serpentard.  
**


	4. Baisé volé

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Baisé volé**

**Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure pour avoir le temps de prendre sa douche, une fois celle ci faite, elle enfila l'uniforme des Serpentards et regarda son reflet dans la glace. Elle y voyait une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux long et aux yeux marrons, une silhouette fine avec des formes avantageuses. **

« Mais à quoi tu pensais en prenant cette apparence là Hermione ! Sans doute que je pensais pouvoir amadouer Malefoy, il ne pourra pas résister à mon charme ! Le seul problème c'est que moi rien qu'en le regardant j'ai envie de vomir » pensa la jeune fille

Se voir ainsi avec les couleurs de Serpentard lui faisait drôle, jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour s'habiller de vert et argent et faire récolter des points à cette maison. Hermione se décida quand même après plusieurs minutes à quitter la salle de bain pour rejoindre Drago dans la salle commune. Etant donné que c'était le jour de la rentrée, elle ne prit pas ses affaires et alla directement là où Malefoy l'attendait. Il se trouvait devant la fenêtre en train de regarder le parc ensoleillé et ne vit même pas Hermione arrivée.

- Drago !

Le jeune Serpentard se retourna et un grand sourire vint se placer sur son visage à la vue de la belle Hermione.

- Claire ! Tu es en avance d'au moins cinq bonne minutes.

- J'ai horreur d'être en retard !

- Tu es très jolie habillé de cette façon, la jupe te va beaucoup mieux que le pantalon. S'exclama t'il en la reluquant de haut en bas en s'attardant quelque peu sur la vue que laissé les trois boutons ouvert de la chemise.

Hermione sentant le regard persistant de Drago se décida à bouger et fit le premier pas vers la sortie. Il la fit passer avant par le portrait et la suivit dans ce long couloirs sombre.

- C'est toujours aussi sombre ici ? Un peu de lumière ne ferait pas de mal.

- Si tu veux de la lumière, il fallait aller chez les Gryffondors ! Nous sommes des serpents ma chère, la lumière et la chaleur ne sont pas notre fort !

- Oui c'est vrai ! De toutes façon je n'aime pas le soleil ! Si je me souviens bien, il faut tourner à droite, est-ce exact ?

- Parfaitement !

« Cette fille est vraiment jolie, plus je la regarde et plus j'espère que je n'aurais pas à attendre longtemps » pensa Drago en scrutant dans les moindres détails la silhouette d'Hermione.

Ils tournèrent à droite et montèrent de longs escaliers en colimaçon et arrivèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la grande salle où ils s'installèrent à la table des Serpentards. La salle était déjà bien rempli et Hermione constata qu'à la table des Gryffondors se trouvaient son double, Ron et Ginny, tous les trois ne semblaient pas vraiment heureux de l'absence d'Harry et rien que de penser qu'elle ne pourrait pas allé leur parler, ça lui fit mal au cœur. Elle tourna la tête et s'installa de façon à être dos à eux pour ne pas trop avoir le cafard et Malefoy vint s'installer à ses côtés en se collant pratiquement à elle.

- Vous avez vu la nouvelle chez Serpentard, Malefoy à l'air de l'apprécier ! S'exclama Ginny

- Bah elle est jolie ! Dommage qu'elle soit à Serpentard ! Répondit Ron

- Tu trouves cette fille jolie ! Mais ouvres les yeux Ronald Weasley, cette fille est surfaite ça se voit, c'est une pimbêche blonde sans cervelle, voilà qui elle est !

Le pauvre Ron ne répliqua pas de peur de mettre Hermione plus en colère dès le matin et se contenta de manger ses céréales en regardant son bol. Comme à chaque rentrée une personne désignée à l'avance par la directrice arriva dans la grande salle et distribua les emplois du temps de l'année. Malefoy prit le sien et avant même qu'Hermione est put dire quelque chose il fit un commentaire.

- Il a fallu que cette vieille folle de McGonagall nous fasses partager nos cours avec les Gryffondors, à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Ils nous piquent tous les points, avec la Sang de Bourbe de Granger qui répond à toute les questions avant tout le monde. Ça m'a coupé l'appétit, allez viens, il faut qu'on aille prendre nos affaires pour les cours d'aujourd'hui, en plus on commence par défenses contre les forces du mal avec Lupin, il ne manqué plus que lui. Quand mon père sera qu'elle l'a fait revenir dans cette école, ça va barder.

- Que fait ton père ? Il doit être très respecté pour avoir une telle influence sur le ministère de la magie !

- Exact ! Mon père fait peur et il instaure le respect ! Personne n'ose le contredire et en plus de cela nous sommes une famille noble et de sang pur depuis toujours alors il n'a pas besoin de travailler pour subvenir à nos besoin à ma mère et moi.

« Le respect tu parles ! Lucius Malefoy respectueux, mon œil ! En tout cas depuis qu'il est en prison, on s'en porte pas plus mal »

- Ah oui ! J'aimerais bien faire sa connaissance, où est t'il ?

- Il est enfermé à Azkaban à cause de Potter, ses amis débiles et la sang de bourbe ! Je te préviens Claire, qu'un jour ils me le payeront !

- Que veux tu dire par-là ?

- Ne sois pas si naïve voyons, réfléchis !

- Les tuer !

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Cessons de parler d'eux, ça n'a aucun intérêt !

« Je te prévient Malefoy que je ne te le laisserais pas tuer Ron, Harry et Ginny, oh non ! Aucun de mes amis ne va mourir et surtout pas moi ! Je sens que ma mission va être beaucoup plus dure que ce que je croyais ! »

Hermione et Drago quittèrent la grande salle et retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour pouvoir prendre leur affaires de cours. La nouvelle Serpentard se rendit dans sa chambre, prit ses livres et son matériel de cours et retourna dans la salle commune où elle ne vit pas Drago.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait, il ne faut pas deux heures pour prendre ses affaires ! Pff ! J'en ai marre, je ne vais pas l'attendre là comme ça sans rien faire. Bon je vais le chercher ! »

Hermione prit donc la direction des dortoirs des garçons et arriva devant le numéro un. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte fermé et frappa, un beau blond vint lui ouvrir très peu de secondes après et visiblement il ne paraissait pas surpris de voir la jeune fille devant le pas de sa porte.

- Claire ! Ma compagnie te manque ? Dit il de son air hautain et de son sourire charmeur.

« Bien sur que non Malefoy »

- En fait ça fait plusieurs minutes que je t'attends en bas et on va être en retard pour notre premier cours de l'année si tu ne te dépêches pas ! Alors on y va ?

- Oui deux minutes, il faut que j'aille dans la salle de bain faire un truc et je reviens, entre !

Drago fit entrer Hermione et alla dans la salle de bain se donner un coup de peigne et bien sur se regarder dans le miroir. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et vit Hermione devant la fenêtre entrain de regarder le parc. Sans bruit il se rapprocha d'elle et se mit derrière elle.

- Claire !

Hermione sursauta et se retourna aussitôt, son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres de celui du beau Serpentard et sa poitrine touchait pratiquement le torse de Drago tellement il la serrait. Hermione n'eu même pas le temps de tourner la tête car il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la nouvelle Serpentard et l'encercla en posant ses deux bras sur la fenêtre. Il n'eu pas le temps de tenter d'aller plus loin parce qu'une claque magistrale vint se poser avec beauté sur la joue gauche de Drago. Il se redressa aussitôt et posa une main à sa joue.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas une fille qui saute au cou du premier garçon qu'elle croise sur son chemin !

- Si ce n'est pour ce que je croyais, pourquoi es tu venu dans ma chambre en sachant qu'à part moi il n'y avait personne !

- Je suis venue dans ta chambre pour te chercher pour que tu puisses m'accompagner et me montrer le chemin jusqu'à la salle de cours pour ne pas que je me perdre. Alors si tout ce que tu espérais de moi c'était une partie de jambes en l'air et bien il faudra t'y prendre autrement ! Répondit elle en s'en allant.

- Claire attends !

- Quoi ? Tu t'excuses, ça m'étonnerait !

« M'excuser, alors là jamais ! Si un jour tu veux qu'elle vienne à toi alors fais lui des excuses et maintenant, les filles adorent ça ! » Pensa t'il

- Oui je m'excuse du comportement que j'ai eu envers toi !

« Je n'en reviens pas, Malefoy faisant des excuses à une fille ! Bon maintenant arrêtes de faire la fille en colère et acceptes ses excuses sinon tu ne réussiras jamais à le faire changer d'opinion ! »

- J'accepte tes excuses mais la prochaine fois demandes moi ma permission ou alors préviens moi à l'avance, c'est bien compris ?

- C'est bon j'ai compris Claire ! Répondit il le sourire aux lèvres

Drago prit donc ses affaires de cours et suivi Hermione en lui indiquant le chemin jusqu'à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. La porte était ouverte et tous les élèves se trouvaient déjà assis à leur place mais Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas en retard, ils prirent donc place à la table restante au premier rang juste devant le bureau du professeur Lupin et sortirent leur affaires sous le regard persistant de Pansy Parkinson et de quelques Gryffondors.

- Tu vas arrêter de baver de la sorte Ronald Weasley. Chuchota Hermione dans l'oreille de son ami

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Jalouse de cette pimbêche blonde sans cervelle alors là non !

- Qui te dis que cette fille n'est pas aussi intelligente que toi !

- Moi je le dis et de toute façon ça se voit.

Ils cessèrent leur petite discussion et se tournèrent vers le professeur Lupin qui était entrain de faire son discours sur les ASPICS.

- J'aimerais m'assurer que vous n'avez rien perdu de vos cours pendant les vacances alors je vais vous poser quelques questions.

A peine eu t'il commencer à poser sa question qu'Hermione leva et répondit correctement.

- C'est parfait Miss Granger, 5 points pour Gryffondor.

- Et voilà c'est repartit pour un tour, miss je sais tout fait encore parler d'elle ! S'exclama Drago à Claire

Lupin reposa une question mais cette fois se fut la Hermione du future qui leva la main. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas faire gagner la maison ennemi, sa fâcheuse manie de répondre à toutes les questions prit le dessus sur elle et Hermione ne put s'en empêcher pendant tous le cours.

- Parfait miss Wood ! Cela fera 5 points de plus pour Serpentard. Eh bien Miss Granger je vois que vous avez trouver une adversaire à votre taille ! S'exclama Lupin en rigolant. Parfait, le cours est à présent terminé. A demain !

- A mon avis tu t'étais trompée sur sa cervelle ! S'exclama Ron

- Oh ferme là Ronald ! Répondit elle vexée en quittant le cours d'une marche rapide en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

- Eh bien Claire, je suis vraiment soufflé, tu connais tout sur tout ! On dirait miss je sais tout numéro 2, parfait ! En plus d'être jolie tu es très intelligente ! Je suis vraiment content que tu sois à Serpentard.

- Merci ! Peux tu me montrer la bibliothèque pour que je puisse commencer le devoir du professeur Lupin.

Il accompagna Hermione jusqu'à la bibliothèque et lui indiqua le chemin pour retourner jusqu'à la grande salle.

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- Non, il faut que je construise mon équipe pour le quidditch, j'ai été nommé capitaine de mon équipe alors il faut que j'établisse des sélections. Veux tu faire partit de mon équipe ?

- Moi ! Heu non, je suis vraiment nulle en sport !

- Dommage ! On se rejoint dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Drago sortit de la bibliothèque et Hermione s'installa à une table seule au fond de la pièce. Elle se vit à une table pas très loin en compagnie de Ron et visiblement ils se faisaient encore la tête.

« Je me souviens encore de notre premier baiser, c'était si bon ! Mais malheureusement notre histoire n'a pas pu durer très longtemps avec ce Malefoy de malheur ! Au moins je sais que ce n'est pas tout de suite que Ron va mourir et que Voldemort va être vaincu, j'ai encore pas mal de temps pour faire de Malefoy un ami des sangs impur. Mais il m'énerve avec ses compliments sur mon physique sans arrêt, s'il savait à qui il a réellement à faire, ça m'étonnerait qu'il continue son cinéma pour me séduire. En tout cas je ne le laisserais plus m'embrasser de la sorte même si je dois avouer qu'il ne pas laisser insensible. Malefoy est peut être beau garçon, il ne reste pas moins l'homme le plus cruel et détestable qui soit. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui faire rentrer mes idées dans la tête petit à petit. »

Un jeune garçon arriva dans la bibliothèque en courant et s'arrêta devant la Hermione du future, une lettre à la main. Le pauvre n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tellement il avait couru, Hermione prit la lettre et l'élève repartit.

_Miss Wood _

J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau à 11 heures.

Un petit tas de cookies vous attendent !

A tout à l'heure  
Minerva McGonagall

Hermione referma la lettre et regarda sa montre qui indiquait 10h30, elle rangea donc ses affaires et se dirigea par conséquent vers le bureau de la directrice sans jeter un regard à Ron et à son double. Elle prononça le mot de passe « cookies » et monta le petit escalier. La directrice la fit entrer sans attendre et lui proposa de prendre place en face d'elle.

- Bonjour Miss Wood !

- Bonjour professeur !

- Comment se passe votre plan avec Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Il semble m'appréciait mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore essayé de lui parler des sorciers nés de parents moldu, je préfère en apprendre plus sur ses plans ! Je pense qu'il me révélera tout au fur et à mesure. Par contre il faudrait que vous prépareriez de la potion pour que je garde cette apparence, comme vous le savez, ça a une durer limiter à quatre moi et il serait fort désagréable que je me réveille un matin avec ma véritable apparence.

- Ne vous en fait pas Miss Wood, il n'y aura aucun problème sur ce sujet. J'espère que les vêtements que j'ai fais acheter pour vous, vous conviennes !

- Ils sont parfait professeur.

- Très bien, alors disons à mercredi pour que vous puissiez me faire part des nouvelles choses que vous avez apprit. Au fait, le professeur Lupin m'a informé de vos aptitudes en classe, c'est très bien de votre part de ne pas faire exprès de répondre mal aux questions, cela permet de montrer que vous êtes une réelle Serpentard ! C'est parfait. Vous pouvez disposer !

Hermione se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la grande salle où elle s'installa à côté de Drago en face de Pansy.

- Je suis passé à la bibliothèque, où étais tu ?

- J'étais chez la directrice, elle voulait me rencontrer pour voir à quel niveau exactement je me situai et aussi pour me demander si cette école me plaisait.

- Et alors, elle te plait ?

- Oui énormément ! Répondit Hermione

- Et comment as tu fais pour te rendre au bureau de la directrice toute seule, tu ne savais pas où il était. S'exclama Pansy

- Si, j'avais un plan avec la lettre. Et en fait c'est très facile d'accès. Et l'emplacement des pièces du château commencent à rentrer dans ma tête grâce à Drago. Dit elle en le regardant et en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Hermione détourna la tête et commença son repas.

« Pourquoi faut il qu'elle me pose toutes ces questions, ce n'est pas croyable à quel point elle est jalouse du fait que Malefoy puisse être avec une autre fille »

- Drago ! Quand auront lieux les sélections pour le quidditch ?

- Tu n'as pas vu ! J'ai mis des affiches dans la salle commune, c'est demain soir à 16 heures !

Il ne lui adressa plus la parole et se contenta tout comme Hermione de manger son déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn.


	5. La marque des Mangemorts

**Merci beaucoup à Onariah et bestofdragohermy pour leur reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La marque des Mangemorts**

**Hermione et Drago terminèrent leur déjeuner sans adresser la parole à Pansy qui ne cessait de regarder le beau blond entrain de manger. **

« Si je n'étais pas là, elle lui sauterait dessus sans attendre ! C'est vraiment affolant à quel point elle aime Malefoy, franchement je me demande comment elle peut éprouver des sentiments aussi fort envers un homme avec de telles idées, enfin si je sais, Pansy Parkinson est exactement pareil, une sang pure qui déteste les sangs impur. Il faut que j'essaye de devenir amie avec elle aussi pour peut être lui faire changer d'opinion, ça pourrait m'aider pour ma mission »

- Alors Pansy, tu comptes passer les sélections de quidditch ?

Pansy très surprise qu'Hermione lui adresse la parole la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Oui au poste de poursuiveuse ! Et toi ?

- Au moi je ne suis pas très à l'aise sur un balai.

- Tu pourrais quand même essayer.

- Non je ne crois pas !

- Je n'ai pas encore constitué mon équipe, j'aimerais beaucoup te voir sur un balai ! Insista Drago

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis nulle en quidditch. Mais c'est vrai que me retrouver dans les vestiaires au milieu de tous ces Serpentard adepte de la magie noire me permettrais peut être d'avoir des informations sur le plan d'action de Voldemort et je pourrais peut être par je ne sais quel moyen en informer Harry et comme ça, peut être qu'il ne trouveras pas la mort en le combattant »

- C'est d'accord, je vais passer les essais !

- Parfait ! Répondit Drago tout souriant. Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours.

Drago, Hermione et Pansy se levèrent et se rendirent en cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Ils arrivèrent en avance et tombèrent nez à nez avec Hermione et Ron encore entrain de se disputer.

- Alors Weasmoche, querelle d'amoureux avec ta future femme, quel union minable ! Une sang de bourbe et un minable sans sou ! Comme c'est triste !

- Ferme là Malefoy !

- Visiblement Granger c'est toi qui portes la culotte on dirait !

Un coup de poing s'écrasa en plein sur le nez de Drago qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Le jeune Serpentard porta ses mains sur son nez ensanglanté et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tellement la douleur était forte.

- Tu me le payeras sale sang de bourbe, je te préviens que tu ferais mieux de regarder derrière ton dos.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur ! S'exclama Hermione en rigolant et en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux.

« Eh bien, quel tempérament j'avais à l'époque. Je me souviens encore la fois ou je l'ai frappé en troisième année, c'était tellement bon ! Par contre ce que je viens faire là risque de changer les plans futur de Drago, si cela se trouve il essayera de me tuer avant que Voldemort face de lui son digne successeur ! Non il faut que je lui parle »

Pansy commençait à se rapprocher de Drago pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie mais la Hermione du future prit le dessus sur elle et attrapa Drago par le bras en l'aidant de son mieux pour qu'il se redresse.

- Laisse Pansy j'y vais, préviens le professeur Slughorn que nous serons en retard et prends les notes du cours s'il te plait.

Pansy surprise par la demande d'Hermione accepta la situation sans faire de commentaire et les regarda s'éloigner vers l'infirmerie. Drago se tenait toujours le nez qui ne cessait de couler.

- Je te préviens Claire que la sang de bourbe va me le payer !

- Je te signales Drago que c'est toi qui a commencer ! Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces deux Gryffondors pour que tu les haïssent à ce point ? Osa t'elle demander

Drago n'eu pas le temps de répondre à Hermione car Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant vers Drago pour voir ce qu'il avait.

- Eh bien M.Malefoy que c'est t'il passé encore cette fois là ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Vous pouvez me faire boire une potion pour soulager la douleur parce que là vraiment c'est horrible !

- Deux minutes, le temps que je voie les dégâts.

- Ce n'est pas dur à voir, il est cassé ! S'exclama Drago de son air hautain.

L'infirmière tourna les talons et se dirigea dans la salle d'à côté pour préparer la potion.

- T'étais obligé de lui parler comme ça, je te signales que si elle n'était pas là, tu resterais ici avec ton nez qui pisse le sang !

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je n'aime pas tes façons d'agir ! A tout à l'heure en cours ! Répondit Hermione en quittant l'infirmerie et en laissant Drago sur son lit d'hôpital.

« Au moins cette fille ne cessera jamais de m'impressionner, elle n'a peur de rien même pas de moi ! J'adore ça ! Mais elle a quand même des façons de réagir qui me surpasse, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le double de Granger mais en vert et argent parfois ! Vraiment les filles, je crois que je ne les comprendrai jamais. Mais cette Claire est un vrai canon, oh là là rien que d'y penser ça…………. »

- Buvez ça M.Malefoy !

- C'est infect !

- Oui peut être mais ça arrêtera votre sang de couler. Bon maintenant ne bougez plus, je vais réparer votre nez.

L'infirmière prit sa baguette, la pointa droit sur le nez de Drago et lui remit en place avec l'aide d'un sortilège informulé.

- Bien, maintenant que tout à l'air d'être remit en place, vous pouvez aller vous nettoyez dans la petite salle de bain au fond.

Drago se leva de son lit sans même un merci envers Mme Pomfresh, se nettoya le visage pour enlever toute trace de sang et retourna en cours où il dut par obligation s'asseoir à côté de Goyle juste derrière Pansy et Claire.

- Alors ce matin ta réussi ton coup avec la petite nouvelle ? Demanda Goyle en chuchotant à l'oreille de Drago

- Non ! Je l'ai embrassé et elle m'a giflé, elle a du caractère et j'adore ça !

- M. Malefoy, je vous signale que vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'art de faire des potions alors prenez notes de ce qui est écrit au tableau et faîtes moi ce qui est demandé, je veux qu'elle soit terminée pour la fin du cours.

Drago répondit par un « oui » au professeur Slughorn et nota sur un parchemin les différents ingrédients et l'ordre dans lequel il fallait les incorporés. Hermione juste devant lui ayant déjà dans le passé préparé cette potion qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas été réussi avec succès, se rappela qu'elle avait échoué car elle avait oublié de mettre un ingrédients essentiel à la potion. Et cette fois grâce à son souvenir le professeur Slughorn la félicita pour sa potion parfaite et offrit 10 points à Serpentard ainsi qu'un petit flacon de felix felicis que personne n'avait obtenu à l'époque.

« Parfait ! Avec ça j'aurais au moins la chance de mon côté ! »

- Claire, bravo ! Félicitation !Mais dit moi dans quelle matière n'excelles tu pas ?

- Le quidditch, je crois !

- Avec moi comme professeur, tu deviendras la meilleure !

« Franchement Malefoy tu devrais t'écouter dès fois, ce n'est pas croyable à quel point tu peux être vantard, Harry est beaucoup plus talentueux que toi sur un balai »

- J'ai hâte d'apprendre ! Mais je te préviens que si je ne me sens pas alaise j'arrête.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec moi tu seras en parfaite sécurité !

- Je crois que pour l'instant je vais aller à la bibliothèque pour faire les devoirs qu'on à eu aujourd'hui. On se retrouve dans la grande salle pour le dîner ?

- Non je viens moi aussi à la bibliothèque. Ça serait sympa si tu pouvais m'aider en potion, j'ai quelques lacunes.

- Oui si tu veux ! Répondit Hermione

Ils allèrent tous les deux à la bibliothèque sans se dire un mot, c'était le calme plat.

« Bon j'aurais au moins réussi quelque chose, Malefoy semble m'apprécier et ça c'est tout à mon avantage, à mon avis je vais réussir à le mener à la baguette ! Enfin pas tout de suite quand même, il est coriace et fidèle à ses opinions, ça va être dur. Mais bon, j'ai quand même cinq bon mois pour le faire changer d'avis, avant que Voldemort ne tue Harry et face de Drago son successeur. »

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Heu, à rien !

- J'ai une question a te poser !

- Oui va s'y.

- En Bulgarie tu as un petit ami ?

Hermione ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une question du genre et sur le moment elle ne savait quoi répondre.

- Oui j'en ai eu, mais c'est fini quand je suis parti. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Non comme ça !

Ils arrivèrent dans la bibliothèque et s'installèrent dans le fond sur une table à l'abri des regards mais de toute façon ils n'eurent pas le choix car elles étaient pratiquement toutes prises.

- Pourquoi es tu parti de la Bulgarie ?

- Ma vie t'intéresses tant que ça ? Répondit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- J'aime bien connaître les gens que je fréquentes.

- Alors je te parles de moi et ensuite tu répond à toutes mes questions c'est d'accord ?

- Si tu veux, j'ai des choses très intéressantes à te révéler et d'ailleurs tout mes amis sont au courant. Dit il fière de lui. Bon bah répond déjà à ma première question.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, mes parents sont morts ! J'étais à l'école quand on m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Répondit elle en essayant d'avoir les larmes aux yeux pour paraître plus crédible. Mes parents étaient ma seule famille là bas alors c'est ma tante et mon oncle qui ont eu ma garde et j'ai du venir en Angleterre.

- De quoi sont ils morts ?

- Ils ont été tués mais par qui je ne sais pas ! Ils me cachaient beaucoup de choses sur leurs activités et sur les gens qu'ils recevaient à la maison, sans doute qu'ils devaient gênés quelques personnes en Bulgarie et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont été tués. Ils avaient préparés leur testaments comme s'ils savaient à l'avance que leur jour viendrai et c'était écrit dessus que je devais quitter la Bulgarie dès le lendemain pour vivre chez ma tante. Je te préviens Malefoy que je trouverais ceux qui ont fait ça et je leur ferai la peau. Bon maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais parler d'autres choses ! Parle moi de toi et de ta famille, ce que vous faîtes, ce que vous aimez ou détestez, allé va s'y je veux tout savoir ! Lui dit elle un grand sourire aux lèvres qui charma Drago.

- Très bien ! Alors nous sommes une famille au sang pur depuis toujours et de noble ligné. Mon père Lucius est l'homme le plus riche que tu peux trouver en Angleterre et maintenant qu'il est enfermé à Askaban ce n'est un secret pour personne de savoir que mon père est le plus fidèle Mangemort de Voldemort.

A l'appel de se nom Hermione fit exprès de frissonner comme pour montrer sa peur envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ton père travail pour le compte de Vol………Vol…….Voldemort !

- Oui ! Mais maintenant qu'il est enfermé à Askaban, il ne peut rien faire. Pratiquement tout les pères de ceux qui sont à Serpentard sont des Mangemorts et leur fils le devienne un jour ou l'autre.

- Tu veux dire que toi tu es un…………..

- Un mangemort ? Oui ! Répondit il en lui montrant son bras gauche et en regardant avant aux alentours que personne ne soit là.

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi prêt, elle lui prit le bras et regarda la marque plus attentivement. Drago était fière de lui et paraissait heureux de l'intention que lui portait Hermione. Il ne cessait de là regarder dans les yeux et de la désirer.

- C'est beau n'est ce pas ?

« Comment peux tu être aussi fière de porter cette horreur sur ton bras et servir un être aussi ignoble que Voldemort, ça me dégoûte à quel point tu peux être obnubilé par ce monstre et ses idée Malefoy »

- Le serpent sera toujours à mes yeux le plus bel animal ! Répondit elle à contre cœur en affichant un superbe sourire en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu en voudrais un ?

- De quoi ? Un serpent ? Oui je veux bien un petit serpent comme animale de compagnie !

- Mais non pas un serpent de compagnie, un serpent sur ton bras, la marque des Mangemorts !

« Voilà maintenant qu'il veux m'enrôler parmi les Mangemorts, c'est à moi de te faire changer d'opinion pas à toi Malefoy ! Oh là là ! La tache va être beaucoup plus dur que je ne le croyais, McGonagall avait tort, personne ne pourra changer Malefoy ! »

- Heu franchement Drago, je préfère voir cette marque sur ton bras plutôt que sur le mien, ça fait très masculin comme tatouage et sur le bras d'une fille ce n'est pas très jolie.

- Sur ton bras peut être mais je suis sur que derrière l'épaule ! Dit il en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione en descendant petit à petit vers son bas du dos. Ou dans le creux de tes reins ça serait parfait et j'aimerais beaucoup le voir à ces endroit là. Continua t'il en passant son bras droit autour de la taille d'Hermione et en prenant son visage dans son autre mains pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis mal partit pour le faire changer d'avis, dans quelle histoire je me suis embarquée, il est hors de question que je reçoive cette horrible marque ! Je déteste les Mangemorts et Voldemort ! Et s'il m'emmène devant lui je suis morte, je ne suis pas experte pour fermer mon esprit et il découvrira la supercherie ! Et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça Malefoy ! Oh Hermione pourquoi tu as choisit un tel physique, il va te sauter dessus si tu ne fais rien, détournes ton regard du sien ! »

Hermione essaya de regarder ailleurs mais il tenait son visage dans sa main et il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser !

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai, il me prévient à l'avance maintenant vu je lui demandé qu'à chaque fois qu'il voulait m'embrasser il fallait qu'il me le dise avant ! »

Drago n'attendit pas la réponse d'Hermione et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celle de la nouvelle Serpentard. Pendant qu'il tendait un baiser plus passionné sa main droite se faufila sous la chemise de la jeune fille et il lui caressa le dos.

« Malefoy arrête ça immédiatement ! Hermione réagi ou il va te déshabiller sur place, repousse le ! Je n'y arrive pas, c'est tellement bon ! »

La tentation était trop forte et malgré le fait qu'Hermione le détestait elle prenait goût à ce baiser si passionné et ne pouvait se séparait de ses lèvres.

- Je vous signales tous les deux que la bibliothèque n'est pas un lieu pour ces choses là ! S'exclama la bibliothécaire plantée devant eux droite comme un poteau les bras croisés et le regard grave.

Hermione gênée d'avoir était surprise de cette façon repoussa Drago et se concentra sur ces livres.

- On ne faisait rien de mal !

- Peut être que vous ne faisiez rien de mal M.Malefoy mais vous n'étiez pas entrain de travailler alors qu'il y a plein d'élèves qui voudraient bien une table POUR travailler !

- De toute façon nous nous en allons, allez viens Claire on va dîner ! Dit il en se levant de table et en prenant ses affaires.

Hermione surprise par ce comportement rangea ses affaires et suivi Drago à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque.

- Si je me rappelle bien la grande salle c'est de l'autre coté, où tu vas ?

- J'ai envie de t'emmener dans un endroit où cette vieille bique ne nous empêchera pas de terminer ce que nous avons commencer ! Allez viens ! Dit il en la prenant par le bras.

« J'ai peu être apprécié ton baiser mais ça s'arrête là Malefoy, je ne coucherais pas avec toi ! Alors trouves une excuse Hermione »

- Non par pour l'instant, j'ai faim ! Dit elle comme excuse

- Eh bien penses que tu sautes le repas et que tu passes directement à un merveilleux dessert.

- Non je suis désolée mais ce n'est vraiment pas pareil et si je ne mange pas je risque de tomber dans les pommes. Tu ne voudrais pas d'une fille qui s'évanouisse ou qui a un malaise pendant que tu lui fais l'amour quand même ?

- Bien sur que non Claire, ta santé compte beaucoup pour moi ! Allons manger alors !

« Ouf je l'ai échappé belle ! Par contre après comment je vais faire ? »

Ils quittèrent le couloirs et se rendirent ensemble dans la grande salle où ils prirent place à la table des Serpentards à côté de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.


	6. Discussion mouvementée

**Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Merci beaucoup à Onariah, bestofdracohermy et ari pour leur reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre 6 vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Discussion mouvementée**

**Hermione ne parla pas du repas, la jeune fille essayait désespérément de trouver une excuse valable pour ne pas suivre Drago là où il voulait l'emmener après le dîner. **

- Claire, pourrais tu m'aider en potion j'ai un peu de mal pour le devoir à rendre pour demain.

Hermione leva la tête et regarda Pansy.

- Oui si tu veux, on y va alors ! Répondit elle bien contente de trouver une excuse valable pour ne pas rester seul avec Drago.

Pansy termina son dessert et Hermione la suivi mais Drago la retint par le bras.

- Je pensais qu'on avait prévu des choses plus distrayantes.

- Toi, tu avais prévu des choses ! Moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire, dont les devoirs. On se voit demain Drago.

Le jeune Serpentard lâcha le bras d'Hermione et la regarda partir en direction du hall.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Pansy vient encore une fois de tout gâcher, j'en ai marre ! »

Drago mécontent de se manque d'intérêt quitta la grande salle et se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards où il vit Hermione et Pansy entrain de travailler leur devoir de potion. Il n'abandonna pas la partie et s'installa à la même table que les deux filles.

- Moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal en potion.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Drago, tu as toujours été le plus doué des Serpentards en cette matière.

- Franchement Pansy tu ne comprends vraiment rien, j'étais le meilleur quand c'était Rogue mais maintenant que c'est Slughorn j'ai des notes catastrophiques.

« Maintenant on sait tous que Rogue trafiqué tes notes mon cher Malefoy ! Quand Harry sera ça, il sera ravi de l'apprendre enfin seulement si j'arrive à accomplir ma mission. Il faudra demain que je parle à McGonagall, la tâche va vraiment être dur et il faut qu'elle m'aide. »

- Alors Claire tu m'aides ?

- Oui si tu veux, montres ton devoir !

Drago lui présenta le semblant de devoir qu'il avait fait et Hermione fit comme elle en avait l'habitude avec Ron et Harry corrigea entièrement la copie. Deux heures plus tard, son devoir était terminé et il était temps pour Hermione de dormir car la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus sur elle.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher ! A demain vous deux.

- Oui moi aussi je vais monter ! Répondit Drago.

- Drago attends je voudrais te parler seul à seul.

Drago montra par son attitude que l'envie de discuter avec Pansy n'était pas à l'ordre du jour mais il s'installa quand même en face d'elle pour lui parler.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Dépêches toi je voudrais bien me coucher !

- Tu as des vues sur Claire ?

- En quoi ça te regardes ? Tu n'es pas ma femme !

- Pour le moment non pas officiellement, je te signales que nos parents se sont mit d'accord dès notre naissance et ont signés un contrat inviolable sur lequel est écrit que quand nous quitterions Poudlard dès le mois de juin lors de notre dernière année, une cérémonie en notre honneur se déroulera au mois de juillet. Je te signales que ma mère et la tienne sont déjà entrain de préparer les préparatifs, elles sont si heureuses !

- Je te signales que ce n'est pas un bout de papier rédigé quand j'avais à peine une journée qui me dictera ma vie. Je suis quand même libre de choisir la femme qui aura l'honneur de partager mon lit et mon quotidien ! Et en ce qui concerne Claire, oui j'ai des vues sur elle, alors tu seras gentille pour une fois et tu ne lui fais aucun mal.

- Pourquoi tu me dis cela, je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal ! Dit elle avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

- Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal, tu te fiches de moi Pansy ou quoi ? A chaque fois qu'une fille rentre dans mon lit, le lendemain ou dans les jours qui suivent, elle se retrouve à l'infirmerie pour accident sans gravité ou alors elle devient malade. C'est bizarre quand même !

- Oui bizarre c'est vrai, peut être que c'est toi qui les rends malade !S'exclama Pansy en rigolant.

Le jeune Serpentard la laissa rire toute seule sous le regard de plusieurs élèves de premières années et monta dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Drago enleva sa cape et la posa sur son lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se glissa sous une bonne douche chaude. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et alla se coucher sans même adresser la moindre paroles à Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini.

- Drago ça ne va pas ? Osa demander Blaise.

Le jeune blond se redressa et s'assit dans son lit pour pouvoir voir ses interlocuteurs.

- Il n'y en a pas un de vous trois qui voudrait bien faire la coure à Pansy ?

Ils le regardèrent tous avec de grands yeux ronds et ne répondirent pas à sa question.

- Bon écoutez, cette fille me colle à la peau depuis toujours et elle jalouse à chaque fois que j'essaye d'avoir dans ma vie une autre fille qu'elle et j'en ai marre, moi Pansy je ne l'aime pas alors Blaise tu m'en débarrasse !

- Pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas grave que tu l'aimes ou non, toutes les filles qui sont passés dans ta chambre tu ne les aimais pas !

- Et alors ! En ce moment j'aimerais avoir le champs libre pour pouvoir me rapprocher de Claire et avec Pansy dans les pattes je n'y arriverais pas ! Alors tu demandes à Pansy que tu veux sortir avec elle et tu l'emmènes loin de moi ! C'est bien compris ?

- Oui j'ai compris ! Répondit Blaise pas vraiment enchanté par cet ordre. Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui écope de la petite nouvelle ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui décide ici et qui donne les ordres, tu ne voudrais pas que par ta faute ton cher papa subisse la colère de tu sais qui ?

- Laisses-le en dehors de ça, il fait très bien son travail et accompli toutes les missions de tu sais qui !

- Peut être qu'il les faits biens mais moi il me respecte plus que ton père alors tu fais ce que je te dis !

Drago attendit que Blaise accepte et se recoucha dans son lit en fermant les rideaux autour de lui. Hermione avait fini sa douche depuis longtemps et lisait un livre assise dans son lit le dos au mur quand Pansy entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit d'Hermione pour lui parler.

- Je t'avais dit que Drago était à moi !

- Oui je le sais et moi je t'ai dit qu'il ne m'intéressait pas ! Répondit elle en se concentrant sur son livre.

Pansy lui prit le livre des mains et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

- Alors arrêtes de lui faire croire qu'il a sa chance !

- Je ne lui ai rien fait croire du tout, c'est lui qui me cours après ! Tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui, peut être qu'après il viendra vers toi. D'après ce qu'il m'a fait comprendre, il te considère plus comme une amie qu'autre chose alors pour l'instant tu es gentille mais je voudrais dormir et ne plus parler de ton beau blond ! S'exclama Hermione en se couchant sous les couvertures et en tirant les rideaux de son lit pour que Pansy lui fiche la paix.

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Comme si j'avais besoin de Pansy et de ses scènes de jalousie ! Et Malefoy qui ne cesse de me faire la coure. En plus il y prend goût et va plus loin à chaque fois. Une journée chez les Serpentards et il m'a déjà embrassé deux fois et le pire c'est que je ne l'ai pas repoussé ce soir à la bibliothèque, j'avais même envie de répondre à son baiser ! Si un jour on t'avais dit que tu embrasserais Malefoy et que tu apprécierais, jamais tu ne l'aurais cru ma fille ! Bon Hermione, au lieu de penser à ses lèvres, penses plutôt à ta mission ! »

La nouvelle Serpentard fut emportée par le sommeil et n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps à quelques paroles qu'elles pourrait dire à Malefoy pour le faire changer d'avis petit à petit. La nuit fut excellente pour Hermione et le réveil agréable, la jeune fille avait bien dormi et le fait de se lever de bonne heure n'était pas un problème aujourd'hui. Hermione se retira de sous ses couvertures bien chaudes, enfila ses chaussons et fonça sous la douche. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle prit ses affaires de cours pour éviter de remonter après dans sa chambre et descendit dans la salle commune pour se rendre ensuite dans la grande salle. A son arrivée dans la salle commune des Serpentards, elle fut heureuse de constater que Drago n'y si trouvait pas et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. En arrivant elle vit son double à la table des Gryffondor avec Ginny entrain de rire de bon cœur, cette scène lui rappela de bons souvenirs mais aussi des mauvais car jamais depuis la mort de ses amis, elle n'avait plus rit de cette façon avec personne. C'est avec une mine triste qu'elle s'installa à la table des Serpentards. Sa solitude ne fut pas bien longue car elle eu à peine commencé de manger que Malefoy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en lui passant le bras autour de la taille et en la serrant contre lui. Hermione reposa sa cuillère dans son bol et sa tartine sur la table pour regarder Drago et lui dire de tirer son bras.

- Bonjour Drago ! Tu voudrais bien me laisser manger tranquille.

- Je pensais que tu m'attendrais dans la salle commune ! Dit il en rapprochant son visage de celui de Claire.

- Moi je pensais qu'on s'était mit d'accord hier pour se rejoindre ici ! Répondit elle en essayant d'éloigner son visage de celui du beau blond.

- Embrasse moi !

- Ici ? Devant tout le monde ? Dit elle en tournant la tête et en mangeant une bouchée de céréales pour ne pas que Drago tente quoi que ce soit.

Hermione avala ses céréales et n'eu pas le temps d'en prendre une deuxième cuillère car Drago lui prit son visage avec sa main gauche et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu sais hier j'ai vraiment apprécié notre petit moment d'intimité à la bibliothèque, pas toi ?

« Ce n'est pas vrai Malefoy, tu vas me lâcher un peu ! Ce n'est pas croyable à quel point tu peut être obsédé par la chose ! Je n'étais vraiment pas sur de croire les rumeurs te concernant à l'époque mais maintenant je sais qu'elles étaient vrai. Hermione trouve quelque chose pour le calmer. »

- Je dois dire que c'était assez gênant comme situation. Je ne me suis jamais fait surprendre pendant un moment pareil par une bibliothécaire.

- Oui peut être mais tu as apprécié n'est ce pas ?

- Oui ! Répondit elle furieuse au fond d'elle-même de dire la vérité.

Drago n'attendit pas qu'Hermione prononce un mot de plus et posa ses lèvres avec délicatesse sur les siennes. Cette fois le baiser ne s'arrêta pas là et leur langues s'entremêlèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Malgré sa haine envers lui, Hermione ne pouvait niée qu'il l'attirait beaucoup et qu'elle n'arrivait pas par sa simple volonté à arrêter ceci. Sa conscience lui disait « stop » mes ses envies lui disaient le contraire, ses mains quittèrent la table et prirent le visage de Drago. Il en fit de même et soudain se retira en la regardant dans les yeux. Hermione fut surprise de se changement si brusque et regretta cette décision pendant quelques secondes mais quand son regard croisa celui de Malefoy, les horreurs qu'il eu commit lui revinrent à l'esprit. Lui la regarda de son fidèle air triomphant et moqueur.

- Je savais que tu avais appréciée. Je dois y aller j'ai des affaires à prendre dans ma chambre! Dit il en se levant et en quittant la salle sans même un regard vers Hermione qui se sentait humilié, sali et idiote.

« Quel ordure ce type, je le déteste ! Il me fait un baiser passionné auquel je prend goût et il arrêtes soudainement sans raison en me regardant de son fidèle air arrogant. Qu'est ce qu'il croit, qu'il peut m'utiliser à sa guise ? Alors là non ! Hermione Granger, la prochaine fois que tu te trouveras en sa compagnie tu te concentres uniquement sur ta venue ici et tu oublies sa bouche et le reste ! »

C'est de mauvaise humeur qu'elle termina son petit déjeuner et quitta la grande salle sans même adresser la parole à sa camarade de chambre. La grande porte passée, Hermione sortit et se rendit à l'extérieur de Poudlard sous les serres dans lequel avait lieu le fidèle cours de botanique avec le professeur chourave en commun avec les Gryffondors, ça promettait d'être mouvementé. Hermione était en avance et la serre était fermée car le professeur n'était pas encore là, elle décida donc de s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour lire en attendant un bonne vingtaine de minutes que le cours veuille bien commencer. Mais comme elle dut s'y attendre, la solitude ne fut pas longue. Hermione était peu être dans le passé sous une autre apparence avec d'autres manies et habitudes mais son double était bien là et le fait d'arriver en avance était toujours primordiale pour elle. Elle resta là devant la porte de la serre à attendre que le cours veuille bien commencer et regarda Claire lire son livre.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, une serpentard qui lit le même livre que moi ! Il faudrait que je songe à lire autre chose ! Mais attends, c'est un livre écrit par un moldu, une serpentard qui lit un livre moldu, ce n'est pas possible ! » Pensa Hermione

Trop intrigué par ceci, Hermione quitta sa place et vint se planter devant son double futur.

- Excuses moi !

Sachant que la seule personne qui se trouvait là n'était en fait que son soi passé, Hermione ne quitta pas son livre des yeux.

- Hum !Hum ! Excuses moi ! Insista la gryffondor.

- Oui ! Répondit elle en levant les yeux vers elle et en se levant pour être à la même hauteur.

- C'est bien le livre d'Andrews Fallen racontant la vie d'une famille moldu que tu lis ?

- Oui ! En fait c'est la deuxième fois que je le lis, je l'ai lu il a………

Hermione s'arrêta là car il y a 2 ans de cela, le livre n'était pas sortit. Pour elle venant du future, il y a 2 années qu'il est sortit pour la Hermione du passé, il venait tout juste de sortir en librairie.

- ……..Non en fait j'ai lu la fin avant de lire le début alors maintenant je le lis normalement. Répondit elle en souriant.

- Je fais ça aussi, c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise. Mais comment se fait t'il que tu lises les livres moldu, généralement les Serpentards détestent tout ce qui touche aux moldus.

- Oui d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de certains Serpentards c'est vrai mais ce n'est parce que je suis dans cette maison que je suis du même avis !

- Oui je vois cela ! Est ce que tu as lu ce livre là aussi ?

Hermione n'eu pas le temps de répondre parce que Malefoy l'a prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers lui toujours en la tenant fermement.

- Qu'est que tu fais avec cette sang de bourbe de Granger ? Demanda t'il furieux.

- Je discute c'est tout ! Et lâches moi tu me fais mal ! Répondit elle en se détachant de l'emprise de Drago et en faisant tomber son livre que le jeune homme ramassa.

- C'est quoi ce torchon ? Un livre parlant d'une famille moldu !

- Rends moi ça ! Dit elle en lui arrachant des mains et en tournant les talons pour se diriger dans la serre à présent ouverte.

Drago courut après la jeune fille et la rattrapa en lui prenant son bras pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui. A peine fut elle retournée qu'il l'embrassa fougueusement et la serra contre lui.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Drago ? D'abord tu me cries dessus parce que je parle à cette gentille fille et l'instant d'après tu m'embrasses.

- Je le sais mais tu me rends fou ! Aucune fille de chez Serpentard n'a osé me répondre comme tu l'a fait et franchement j'aime les filles rebelles dans ton genre !

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, Hermione Granger ose te répondre. Qu'est ce qui te déranges à ce point chez elle ?

- C'est une sang de bourbe, voilà ce qui me dérange chez Granger ! Répondit il en se dirigeant vers la serre ouverte. Je te préviens que je n'accepte pas qu'une personne de ma maison fraternise avec les sangs de bourbes et les amis des moldus, et ton livre je ne veux plus le voir ! Dit il avant de lancer un sortilège qui le fit tomber des bras d'Hermione et de le brûler d'un simple coup de baguette.

Hermione respira un bon cou et ne montra pas sa colère en cet instant. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était lui cracher à la figure mais elle se contenta de le frapper à l'épaule et de rentrer sous la serre sous le regard du professeur et de tous les autres élèves de Serpentards et Gryffondors.

« Malefoy je te déteste ! Il va vraiment falloir que je demande de l'aide à McGonagall parce que là c'est vraiment dur. »

Le professeur Chourave leur donna les instructions à faire et Hermione se concentra sous l'œil amusé de Drago sur son travail. Le jeune homme aimait faire enragé sa nouvelle protégée et cela marchait à merveille.


	7. Une leçon bien particulière

**Merci à vous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une leçon bien particulière**

**Hermione ne voulait en aucun cas croiser le regard amusé et vainqueur de Drago. Son comportement la mettait hors d'elle et cela se fit ressentir sur son travail qui pour une fois fut très mal fait, ce qui lui attira quelques réflexions de la part du professeur Chourave. Tous les Serpentards l'a regardés d'un mauvais œil mais heureusement pour elle, aucuns point ne fut enlevé à leur maison. Les trois heures de botanique se terminèrent enfin, ce qui soulagea Hermione qui en avait plus que marre. Elle sortit donc sans attendre Drago de la serre et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée pour pouvoir se rendre à la bibliothèque mais Drago l'a rattrapa et se planta devant elle. **

- Où vas tu ?

- Je te signale que nous avons des devoirs à faire pour les jours qui viennes alors j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'avancer un peu !

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure mais je me disais qu'on pourrais aller sur le terrain de quidditch, histoire que je voie avant tout le monde comment tu te débrouilles sur un balai.

- Drago ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas douée du tout sur un balai, j'ai une peur bleu du vide !

- Eh bien je vais te montrer qu'avec moi tu ne risques rien ! Allez viens ! Dit il en la prenant par le bras.

Hermione n'eu d'autre choix que de le suivre jusqu'au terrain de quidditch, d'habitude la jeune fille se trouvait plus généralement dans les gradins plutôt que sur la pelouse du stade et voir tous ces gradins lui fit comprendre pourquoi Ron avait autant le trac avant chaque rencontre. Drago l'abandonna quelques minutes et revint accompagné de son fidèle nimbus 2001 sous le bras. Il s'arrêta à côté d'Hermione et posa ses livres au sol en lui demandant d'en faire de même. Drago se plaça sur son balai et fit signe à Hermione de venir le rejoindre.

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je monte avec toi ?

- Si voyons ! Je vais te montrer que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur du vide ! Allez Claire viens devant moi.

Hermione ne put se résoudre qu'à accepter la proposition de Drago et vint se placer devant lui sur le balai.

« Pourquoi Hermione a t'il fallu que tu cèdes à ce caprice, franchement tu vas être malade là haut et tu pourrais tomber »

- Oh Drago non, franchement je préfère rester au sol ! Insista t'elle.

Mais c'était trop tard, Drago avait déjà décollé et se trouvait à une bonne dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Hermione était crispée et se tenait fermement au manche du balai pour ne pas tomber et ses yeux ne regardaient pas autre part que devant elle.

- Drago s'il te plait on est trop haut, je te jure que j'ai la trouille et je vais faire un malaise si tu ne redescends pas tout de suite.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas note de ses paroles et ne descendit pas. Il passa son bras droit autour de la taille d'Hermione et posa sa tête sur son épaule droite pendant que son bras droit tenait le manche devant Hermione. Il était complètement collé à elle et Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue et dans son cou.

- Ça va mieux comme ça ? Lui demanda t'il au creux de l'oreille.

« J'aurais du m'en doutais qu'il en profiterait pour se coller à moi, il a intérêt à laisser sa main là où elle est, si jamais l'envie lui prend de la descendre ou de la monter, la mienne lui ira tout droit dans la figure. »

- Un peu mieux mais le vide est toujours là et franchement on pourrait tomber.

- Tu sens très bon tu sais ! Dit il en lui sentant les cheveux et en approchant sa bouche de la joue d'Hermione qui commençait à sentir le rouge lui montait aux oreilles.

- Drago s'il te plait, tu vois bien que je ne suis pas alaise, fais moi descendre !

- D'accord mais avant je veux quelques chose !

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ? »

- Ah oui et quoi ?

- Un baiser là tout de suite !

- Quoi ? Ici ? Mais tu es fou, je ne peux pas me retourner, je vais tomber !

Il l'encercla de ses deux bras et la serra très fort.

- Maintenant passe une jambe de l'autre côté.

- Tu veux que je m'installe en amazone sur un balai ?

- En amazone c'est quoi ça ?

- C'est une appellation moldu qu'ils emploient quand ils montent un cheval d'une certaine manière, c'est vraiment bien le cheval, tu devrais essayer un jour.

- Pourquoi j'essayerais de faire une occupation moldu ?

- Parce que c'est distrayant de faire du cheval, tu te sens libre et tu oublies tous tes soucis ! J'adore ça !

- Oui bah moi je me sens libre sur mon balai dans les airs et ne me parle pas de ces idiots de moldus.

- Ils sont loin d'être idiots ! Ils sont au contraire très intelligents je trouve, rends toi à l'évidence Drago, avoues le ! Ils n'ont aucunes connaissances en la magie et pourtant ils font et inventent des choses hors du commun !

- Arrêtes de me parler d'eux Claire ! Alors maintenant tu passes une jambes de l'autre côté.

Hermione arrêta là avec les moldus et passa tout en tremblant de peur sa jambe gauche du côté droit du balai. Il se recula un peu tout en tenant Hermione par la taille et lui ordonna de passer sa jambe droite de l'autre côté de façon à se trouver face à elle, ce que fit Hermione en se tenant fermement au manche.

- Ça y est tu es content ? Je suis à l'envers sur un balai ! Alors maintenant redescends immédiatement ! Ordonna t'elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Drago ne redescendit pas et le serra plus fort par la taille, il s'avança et colla son torse contre sa poitrine.

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai, à quoi il joue comme ça ? Monsieur me fait le coup de la leçon de vol et il en profite en me faisant chanter pour obtenir ce qu'il veut »

- Drago arrêtes ça tout de suite et fais moi descendre immédiatement !

- Non je me veux mon baiser avant et peut être quand suite je te reposerais au sol ! Répondit il de son sourire en coin.

« Très bien Malefoy, tu auras ce que tu veux mais ensuite je te préviens que jamais plus je ne me ferais avoir de la sorte ! Tu n'es qu'un sale prétentieux qui fais tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, je te déteste Drago Malefoy ! »

- Très bien, embrasses moi !

- C'est si gentiment demandé que je ne peux en aucun cas refusé ! Répondit il de son sourire le plus charmeur.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui et rapprocha son visage de celui d'Hermione, ils étaient si près qu'ils pouvaient voir le moindre détail de l'autre. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement et l'embrassa avec passion comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt dans la grande salle. Hermione cette fois se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Maintenant fais moi descendre !

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Je te préviens qu'une fois au sol, tu le paieras cher ! Dit elle en soutenant son regard.

- J'adore les filles dans ton genre, tu le sais ! Les filles qui n'ont pas peur de me dire ce qu'elles pensent et qui ne sont pas avec moi juste pour mon argent, mon nom ou juste une nuit, non toi tu es différente, tu as du caractère, tu es très intelligente et très jolie et tu me résistes !

- Et c'est ça qui te plais chez moi, mais qu'est ce que tu attends exactement de moi ? Parce que franchement j'ai l'impression que tout ce que tu veux c'est me mettre dans ton lit pour afficher une nouvelle conquête à ton tableau. Et franchement je ne fais pas l'amour avec un garçon avec lequel je ne sors pas et surtout pas dont j'ai fais la connaissance il n'y a que deux jours.

- Tu te trompes sur moi, je ne penses pas qu'à te mettre dans mon lit, non je veux une relation, je veux que tu sois toujours avec moi, qu'on montre aux autres que nous sommes ensemble, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser devant toute l'école n'importe quand dans la journée.

- Alors si je comprends bien, c'est ta façon de ma demander de sortir avec toi ?

- Tu as très bien compris ! Alors ?

- J'ai quand même le droit de réfléchir à cette question.

- Oui mais je te préviens que si tu refuse, ce n'est plus la peine de venir me parler, je ne te veux pas comme amie, je veux plus !

- Très bien, j'ai compris ! Poses moi à terre et je te donnes ma réponse demain !

Il accepta et descendit en piquer vers le sol tout en tenant Hermione de son bras. A peine furent ils à quelques centimètres du sol qu'Hermione posa ses pieds à terre, prit ses livres et s'en alla du stade de quidditch. Elle sortit du terrain sous le l'œil et le sourire victorieux de Drago et se rendit vers le bureau de la directrice pour lui parler de tout cela.

« Tu es vraiment bête ma fille, tu t'es fais avoir comme une bleue, franchement Hermione il te mène à sa guise, la prochaine fois il te dira qu'il veut te voir dans son lit et tu iras, réagies et ne te laisses pas faire de cette manière ! » Pensa Hermione très en colère contre elle-même.

Pendant que la nouvelle Serpentard se rendait en direction du bureau de McGonagall, Drago lui était toujours sur le terrain de quidditch et attendait les futurs joueurs de son équipe le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire de cette façon ? Demanda Pansy en arrivant sur le terrain.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas toi ! Répondit il de son fidèle air hautain.

- Très drôle Drago, où es Claire ? Je croyait qu'elle ferait les sélections.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai vu qu'en fait le quidditch ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection et ça serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose du haut de son balai. Tu n'es pas avec Blaise ?

- Pourquoi je serais avec ce crétin ?

« Parce que je lui ai demandé Pansy »

- Echauffes toi les autres arrivent ! Ordonna t'il en partant en direction des élèves de Serpentard arrivant sur le terrain.

En tout bon capitaine, il leur ordonna de s'échauffer un peu c'est à dire de faire deux ou trois tour de stade et remarqua de suite ceux qui n'étaient pas fait pour le vol. Plusieurs élèves de deuxième année se firent recaler et ils quittèrent le stade pour les gradins. Drago fit passer des essais pour trouver un gardien de but, des poursuiveurs et des batteurs. Hermione pendant ce temps là était arrivée dans le bureau de la directrice et ne semblait pas très alaise.

- Que me vaut votre visite Miss Wood ? C'est dur n'est ce pas ?

- Oui professeur ! Franchement ce n'est pas pour vous offenser que je dis ça mais qu'elle idée vous avez eu là professeur McGonagall ! Penser changer le passé en faisant de Malefoy un ami des sangs impur, je crois vraiment que c'est impossible. Je suis désolée mais je crois qu'il va falloir que vous trouviez une formule pour me faire revenir dans le futur !

- Miss Granger, comme mon autre moi à du vous le dire dans le future il n'y a aucune formule pour retourner de là où vous venez. Seul l'accomplissement de la mission permettra de rouvrir le vortex temporel qui vous a permise de revenir dans le passé. Dès le moment où M.Malefoy choisira de vous laisser en vie plutôt que de vous tuer, vous aurez réussi votre mission et vous serez immédiatement projetée dans le futur qui aura normalement changé, en bien j'espère. D'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin dans la grande salle, il vous apprécie !

- Il apprécie Claire Wood et son physique avantageux pas Hermione Granger, la fille de moldu ! Dès que je commence à lui parler d'elle ou des moldus, il devient ce sale type que j'ai toujours connu. Hier à la bibliothèque il m'a montré la marque des mangemorts sur son bras et m'a demandé si je voulais en devenir une comme lui, franchement s'il décide de parler de moi à Voldemort, je suis morte dans la seconde qui suit. Et il y a à peine dix minutes de cela, il m'a demandé d'être sa petite amie. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que si je n'acceptais pas, il ne me parlerait plus alors je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'accepte.

- Oui je crois Claire. Vous savez, plus vous serez proche de lui et plus il vous fera confiance et plus vous pourrez en apprendre sur ces intentions et sur Voldemort. Il croit que parce qu'il est à Poudlard, nous croyons en son histoire d'impérium mais c'est faux, au moins ici, nous pouvons le surveiller.

- Oui bah je vous signale que si je n'étais pas là vous ne sauriez même pas ce qui va arriver, c'est à dire qu'il va prendre le pouvoir et tuer tout les sorciers de sang impur et les membres de l'ordre. Seul vous et moi dans le futur sommes encore en vie, tout les membres de l'ordre sont morts ou torturés à la prison d'azkaban et Poudlard est devenu la plus grande école de magie noire et je préfère mourir plutôt que de revivre cela encore une fois. Parce que si je n'arrive pas à faire changer Malefoy d'opinion, je vais rester bloquer dans cet espace temporel toute ma vie et je n'ai pas envie de passer toute mon existence avec cette apparence aux côtés du plus grand psychopathe de tout les temps.

- C'est bien pour cela qu'il faut que vous usiez de vos charmes Miss Wood ! Vous avez encore le temps avant que Voldemort ne combatte Harry et avec un peu de chance, Drago vous livrera les intentions de Voldemort concernant l'heure exacte et la façon dont il compte le tuer. Si vous voulez réellement retourner dans votre espace temps Claire, il vous faudra faire des sacrifices que vous ne regretterez pas par la suite. Maintenant retournez auprès de lui et dîtes lui que vous acceptez de sortir avec lui ! C'est pour le bien de nous tous Claire !

- Je vais le faire et j'espère de tout cœur réussir ma mission parce que je ne veux pas vivre toute ma vie avec lui ! Au revoir professeur ! S'exclama Hermione en quittant le bureau de la directrice et en se dirigeant vers le stade de quidditch.

« J'accepte de sortir avec toi Malefoy mais ça n'ira jamais plus loin ! »

Hermione sortit du hall de Poudlard et se rendit sur le terrain. En arrivant elle vit plusieurs joueurs dans les gradins et d'autres dans les airs, Drago lui se tenait assit sur son balai entrain d'observer ses joueurs et ne la vit en bas à l'attendre.

- DRAGO !

En entendant son nom, il baissa la tête et fut ravi de voir Hermione en bas. Il fonça en sa direction et s'arrêta juste à côté d'elle.

- Claire ! Tu as déjà pris ta décision.

- Moi non plus Drago je ne veux pas être seulement ton amie, je veux plus ! Dit elle à contre cœur

Il laissa tomber son balai, prit le visage de la nouvelle Serpentard entre ses mains et l'embrassa de tout cœur à pleine bouche. Hermione avait beau le haïr au plus au point, elle aimait quand il l'embrassait et ce n'était pas difficile sur ce point de faire semblant d'aimer ces moments intime avec lui.

« Même si sa présence te répugne, tant qu'à jouer le jeu, autant y aller à fonds Hermione » pensa t'elle.

C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle en rajouta une couche et fit bien comprendre au jeune Serpentard qu'elle était prête à sortir avec lui devant toute l'école y compris Pansy Parkinson qui du haut de son balai voyait toute la scène et bouillonnait de rage.


	8. Ne me parles pas des sangs de bourbe

Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font énormement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Ne me parles pas des sangs de bourbe.

Pansy du haut de son balai regardée Drago enlacer la nouvelle, cette scène lui brisa le cœur, jamais elle n'avait vu le beau blond si heureux. D'habitude lorsqu'il était avec une fille c'était juste un jeu et une bonne rigolade ensuite avec Crabe, Goyle et Zabini mais là ça semblait si sincère. Elle empoigna son balai et descendit en piquet vers eux. Pansy posa pied à terre et se dirigea d'en leur direction telle une furie, prit Hermione par le bras ce qui fit qu'elle cessa d'embrasser Drago et lui colla une gifle magistrale. Aussitôt Hermione posa sa main à sa joue en feu et regarda Pansy dans les yeux.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Pansy, ça ne vas pas, tu es malade ou quoi ?

- Je t'avais prévenu Claire ! Tu le regretteras ! Et toi ! Dit elle en se tournant vers Drago. J'écris de suite à ta mère et à la mienne pour les mettre au courant de ton histoire avec cette pimbêche. Pour l'instant nous ne sommes pas mariés mais au mois de juillet mon cher Drago tu seras à moi et à personne d'autres ! Finit t'elle par dire avant de prendre la direction de la volière.

- Comment ça au mois de juillet tu seras à elle ! Je suis désolée Drago mais je ne partage pas !

- Oublies ce n'est rien ! Quand nous sommes nés, nos parents ont signés un contrat par lequel quand nous aurions terminés notre scolarité et atteint la majorité, nous devrons nous mariés. Tu sais ce que c'est les familles nobles au sang pur, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. Mais Pansy je ne l'aime pas et ce n'est pas parce que je serais marié avec elle que je ne pourrais plus te voir. De toute façon je vais tout faire pour qu'ils annulent ce contrat idiot qui m'unie à elle pour le reste de mes jours.

« De toute façon Malefoy, je ne compte pas faire ma vie avec toi ! Alors que tu te marries avec cette horreur ou avec quelqu'un d'autre je m'en fiche, j'espère bien être de nouveau chez moi à cette époque là. »

- Le mois de juillet c'est loin et pour l'instant nous sommes ensemble ! Dit Hermione en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Drago lui demanda de l'attendre quelques minutes le temps qu'il dise à ses joueurs ceux qu'il désiré voir dans son équipe et ceux qui ne faisaient pas l'affaire. Plusieurs élèves repartirent vers les vestiaires en faisant la tête et d'autres semblaient très heureux. Drago avait pratiquement gardé la même équipe que l'an passé et cela lui convenait. Il retourna ensuite auprès d'Hermione, passa son bras autour de son épaule et parti avec elle en direction du château. Ils passèrent le hall et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle des Serpentards.

- Où vas tu ? C'est l'heure de dîner !

- Je vais prendre une douche et ranger mon balai dans ma chambre, tu viens !

- Heu non, je vais t'attendre à table directement !

- Allez Claire viens, tu mettras tes livres dans ta chambre comme ça.

- Très bien, mais tu te dépêches parce que j'ai faim !

Elle le rejoignit et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cachots, Drago toujours le bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et le balai dans l'autre main. Ils descendirent les escaliers en colimaçons, passèrent le portrait et arrivèrent dans la salle commune ou un bon feu de cheminé se consumait.

- Tu viens, à cette heure ci, ils sont tous dans la grande salle ! Dit il en lui montrant de la tête les dortoirs des garçons.

- Je ne sais pas, normalement je n'ai pas le droit de venir dans vos dortoirs.

- Oui mais en tant que préfet en chef, je peux faire tout ce qu'il me plait, y compris faire monter une fille dans ma chambre, ce n'est pas un crime ! Répondit il de son sourire enjôleur.

« Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis vite ! Montes avec lui mais ne le laisse pas t'approcher ! »

- C'est bon je te suis.

Il l'a fit passer devant lui et ne se gêna pas pour lui regarder les fesses le temps qu'elle monte les escaliers. Une fois dans la chambre Drago ferma la porte, posa son balai contre le mur et coura derrière Hermione qui lui tournait le dos. Il l'a prit par la taille, l'a souleva et l'allongea sur son lit où il vint se placer immédiatement à califourchon sur elle. Hermione allongée sur le dos les livres de cours dans les bras le regardait sans rien dire, tout était arrivé si vite. Drago lui arracha les livres des mains et les laissa tomber au sol, il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou en descendant quelque peu vers la poitrine.

« Réagis Hermione, bon sang fais quelque chose »

Hermione plaça ses mains sous le torse de Drago et le poussa.

- Claire qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t'il en prenant les deux mains de la jeune fille et en les posant à plat sur l'oreiller.

- Ecoutes Drago c'est trop tôt !

- Comment ça trop tôt ? Tu préfères le faire après le dîner, en pleine nuit ?

- Non, c'est trop tôt nous deux pour qu'on couche ensemble. Je n'en ai pas envie pour l'instant !

- Ah oui et moi, tu y penses ! Moi j'en ai très envie et ça depuis que je t'ai vu et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre un siècle avant d'avoir ce que je veux ! Répondit il en s'avançant vers elle et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Hermione tourna la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- J'ai quand même mon mot à dire, tu ne crois pas ! Alors maintenant lâches moi !

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher !

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire l'amour sans mon consentement.

Il l'a lâcha et se leva du lit.

- Je ne te ferais jamais ça, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Mais j'avais espérait que maintenant qu'on était ensemble, tu passerais à l'acte !

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te connais pas assez pour çà ! Mais avec le temps tu auras ce que tu veux. Dit elle en se rapprochant de lui et en l'embrassant tendrement histoire de le calmer.

- J'attendrais mais pas une éternité non plus ! Je vais me doucher, je te rejoints dans la grande salle dans dix minutes !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et Hermione quand à elle ramassa ses livres et quitta la chambre. Arrivée dans la salle commune elle vit Crabe et Goyle qui venaient d'entrer. Ils l'a regardèrent avec un œil coquin partir dans la direction des dortoirs des filles et montèrent en courant les escaliers qui mènent à leur chambre. En arrivant, ils entendirent la douche couler et attendirent patiemment Drago. Hermione posa ses livres sur son bureau et partit en direction de la grande salle.

« J'en ai vraiment marre d'être ici, cette couleur verte me donne envie de vomir. J'aimerais tellement être dans la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Ginny et Ron. Oh les garçons vous me manqués tellement. Ron tu es mort avant même que j'ai pu te dire mes sentiments pour toi alors que tu as sacrifié ta vie pour la mienne et toi Harry je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la mort de Dumbledore. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton visage c'était dans ton cercueil à ton enterrement ! »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue à cette pensée si triste.

« C'est vraiment parce que je vous aime et que vous me manqués que je fais ça, que j'embrasse Malefoy et que je joue le jeu ! Mais faire l'amour avec lui pour l'instant ça me dégoûtes trop ! J'ai l'impression que le mal va entrer en moi et que je vais devenir comme lui si je passe à l'acte. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps dans cette situation. Si je veux pouvoir le changer, il faudra bien que je me rapproche de lui. »

Hermione était déjà arrivée sans s'en rendre compte devant les portes de la grande salle, elle entra et s'installa à la table des Serpentards sans même jeter un regard vers ses amis. Elle prit place et mangea sans prêter la moindre attention à Pansy qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Dix minutes plus tard, Drago s'installa à côté d'elle et lui donna un baiser dans le cou tout en la tenant par la taille. Visiblement il n'était pas en colère de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la chambre, ce qui rassura Hermione.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure !

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, au moins je sais clairement que tu as envie de moi et je suis contente que tu acceptes d'attendre un peu.

Après quoi il se concentra sur son assiette. Hermione quand à elle prit son dessert et quitta la table.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je vais dans ma chambre, je vais écrire une lettre à mon oncle et ma tante pour leur dire que tout va bien ici !

Sans plus d'explication, elle quitta la grande salle et fila dans sa chambre où elle prit une bonne douche chaude. Hermione se changea, enfila son pyjama et fila sous les couvertures où elle se laissa envahir par les larmes. Tous les évènements des deux dernières années lui revinrent à l'esprit. Tout depuis la mort de Voldemort, d'Harry et de ses amis jusqu'à sa fuite pour échapper aux Mangemorts et à Drago. C'est en se demandant si le futur avait déjà quelque peu changé qu'elle s'endormit le visage tout humide par les larmes. Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut assez difficile, un mal de tête abominable empêché Hermione de réfléchir correctement. La jeune Serpentard se leva sans faire de bruit, prit une douche et revêtit son uniforme. Elle prit ses livres en passant histoire de ne pas remonter dans les dortoirs et fila dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner où en entrant elle vit Hermione et Ron encore entrain de se chamailler pour des broutilles. Cette scène lui redonna le sourire et c'est avec le visage radieux qu'elle entama son petit déjeuner. Sans attendre la venue de Drago, elle termina son repas et se rendit ensuite devant la salle de cours de métamorphose. Comme elle l'avait prévu Hermione et Ron se trouvaient déjà là à attendre ! Elle s'adossa contre le mur et ne leur parla pas. Mais Hermione depuis qu'elle avait parlé de livre avec la nouvelle Serpentard avait très envie de recommencer et prit Ron par le bras et se planta devant elle.

- Tiens je l'ai terminé ! J'ai vu ce que Malefoy à fait du tien, c'est dommage !

La Hermione du futur prit le livre et l'a remercia avec un grand sourire.

- Je te présente Ronald Weasley !

Ron lui adressa un léger sourire et resta muet comme une carpe.

- Rends le moi quand tu l'auras fini !

- Merci beaucoup, cette fois Drago ne me le brûlera pas !

- Franchement Claire tu n'as rien à faire avec cette fouine, il ne te ressembles pas ! Je trouve ça même étrange qu'il accepte d'être avec toi alors que tu ne fais pas la différence entre les personnes de sang pur ou non. Et je me demande bien pourquoi tu restes avec lui et pourquoi le choixpeau t'a envoyée à Serpentard.

- Si je suis à Serpentard il doit bien y avoir des raisons valables. Et Drago n'est pas si odieux que vous avez l'air de le penser, avec moi c'est un garçon charmant ! Dit elle en n'en pensant pas le moindre mot.

- Il est charmant pour une seule raison ! S'exclama Ron.

- Ronald voyons, ça ne se dit pas ! S'exclama Hermione gênée par le comportement de Ron.

- Ce n'est rien ! Mais vous savez si je suis avec Drago c'est qu'il me plait et peut être que j'ai les mêmes intentions que lui ! Merci pour le livre, c'est cool !

Les deux Gryffondors laissèrent Hermione et attendirent le professeur McGonagall. La directrice arriva quelques minutes plus tard et les fit entrer.

- Venez dans mon bureau à 18 heures Miss Wood.

Hermione accepta par un hochement de tête et s'installa à la première table devant le bureau de la directrice où elle fut rejointe par Drago quelque temps après. Il l'a regarda de son fidèle air hautain et charmeur et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ce matin dans la grande salle ? Je voulais te voir. Et tu aurais pu te mettre au fonds de la salle, ici on ne peut rien faire.

- M.Malefoy, Miss Wood avez vous des choses à nous dire, nous voudrions nous aussi connaître les raisons de votre bavardage. La prochaine fois c'est 20 points de moins pour chacun !

- Excusez nous professeur ! Répondit Hermione sous le regard de toute la classe.

- Bien ! Nous pouvons reprendre le cours.

- Maintenant Drago tu te concentres sur le cours ! Chuchota t'elle à son oreille.

- Avec toi à mes côtés c'est assez dur !

Ce compliment la fit sourire et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Hermione se concentra sur sa copie et n'osa pas regarder Drago de peur de croiser son beau regard et d'avoir envie de l'embrasser. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à faire l'amour avec lui à cause de sa haine envers lui mais les baisers qu'il lui offrait faisait grandement du bien à Hermione et elle les appréciée. Le premier cours de métamorphose ne fut pas tellement différent des autres cours, un test pour voir les capacités de chacun dans la matière. Au bout de trois heures de cours en compagnie du professeur McGonagall, l'heure fut venue pour les élèves de quitter la salle, Hermione prit l'initiative de se rendre à la bibliothèque et Drago l'a suivit. Ils s'installèrent sur une table tout au fonds de la salle et posèrent leur affaires sur la table, le regard de Drago se posa immédiatement sur le livre d'Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Comment tu l'a eu, je l'avais brûlé ! Dit il en lui agitant sous le nez.

- C'est Hermione Granger qui me l'a prêté pour que je puisse le finir. Alors rends le moi ! Ordonna t'elle en essayant de lui prendre des mains.

- Tu as parlé avec cette sale sang de bourbe ! Reprends le ton torchon. Dit il en lui jetant dans les mains. Je croyais pourtant avoir était claire sur le sujet, je ne veux pas entendre parler d'elle et des moldus.

- Oui bah moi j'ai envie d'en parler, elle et son ami Ronald Weasley sont très gentils et ils ne m'ont rien fait de mal, alors j'ai quand même le droit de leur parler et de sympathiser avec eux, non !

- Justement non ! Les sangs pur ne fraternisent pas avec les sang de bourbe et leur amis.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je suis une sang pur ?

Drago resta sans voix devant de telles paroles.

- Ne joues pas à ça Claire, je sais très bien que tu es une sang pur sinon le choixpeau ne t'aurais jamais mise à Serpentard ! Seul les sang pur y sont admis et tu crois franchement que je tomberai amoureux d'une sang de bourbe, je sais encore faire la différence quand je la voie, je les sent à des kilomètres !

« Si tu savais mon pauvre garçon, j'aimerais bien voir ta tête si jamais un jour tu apprends qui je suis réellement »

- Bien sur que je suis une sang pur mais moi contrairement à toi les sang de bourbes je ne les déteste pas ! Et j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de dire comment je dois penser ! Je suis une femme et j'ai le droit de penser et de me faire mes opinions de la vie moi-même, je te préviens que je ne suis pas avec toi pour être soumise ! Dit elle en prenant ses livres et en s'en allant.

Drago la laissa s'en aller et s'installa sur sa chaise en bouillonnant de rage.

« Comment ose t'elle me parler ainsi, je n'y crois pas ! Quel tact elle a, je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est la seule fille qui ose dire ce qu'elle pense à un homme Malefoy, même mère ne dit rien à père, elle se soumet à ces conditions et obéit sans rien dire mais Claire, rien que pour ça je l'adore ! Mais parler de cette sale sang de bourbe de Granger et devenir amis alors la jamais, plutôt mourir ! »

Il se leva furieux, ferma ses livres d'un coup sec et quitta la bibliothèque à la recherche de Claire.


	9. La marque

_**Merci beaucoup à Rebecca Black, laura, Bestofdracohermy, sssarah, Maywen et Onariah pour vos reviews qui me font énormement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre 9 vous plaira.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La marque**

Hermione se trouvait dans le parc et respirait ce bon air frais de septembre, en cette saison le soleil était encore présent et la température très agréable. Elle s'adossa contre un arbre et entama la lecture de son bouquin.

« Ce n'est pas possible à quel point tu peux être borné mon pauvre Malefoy ! Au moins aujourd'hui j'ai progressé, je t'ai parlé de Ron et de moi, même si je sais que tu n'es pas du tout d'accord avec le fait que je leur parle, tu es au moins au courant et peut être qu'à force tu changeras d'avis enfin je l'espère. »

Drago pendant ce temps là, questionnait les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas vu Claire. Personne ne l'avait vu sauf Pansy Parkinson qui s'approcha de Drago.

- Je l'ai vu ta pimbêche blonde !

- Où ça ?

- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire tu te trompes !

Il l'a prit par les bras et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Arrêtes tu me fais mal aux bras !

- Dis moi où elle est ?

- Pour que tu ailles la retrouver et l'enlacer comme hier soir, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir en voyant ça ! Cette fille n'est pas faite pour toi Drago ! Répondit elle en se dégageant de son emprise. Débrouilles toi tout seul, en tout cas, sache que j'ai informé ta mère de ta petite liaison, à mon avis ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Drago lâcha Pansy et la regarda dans les yeux de son regard haineux.

- Si tu crois que je laisserai mes parents et les tiens me dire avec qui je dois me marier, tu te trompes ma chère ! Jamais je ne te passerai la bague au doigt sauf dans tes rêves bien sur !

Et il l'a laissa là, dans le couloir sur ces paroles blessantes. Il continua sa recherche et regarda par une fenêtre donnant vu sur le parc et là, il l'a vit adossée contre un arbre entrain de lire. Il accéléra sa démarche, sortit du château et se rendit là où se trouvait Hermione. La jeune fille s'était aperçu de sa venu car il lui faisait de l'ombre et le soleil ne tapait plus sur son visage.

- Drago je n'ai plus de lumière, pousses toi !

Il se décala d'un pas et resta planté là à attendre qu'elle parle. Mais Hermione ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire des excuses donc elle laissa son regard plonger dans la lecture. Trop frustré par ce manque d'intention, il lui arracha le lire des mains et le lança au loin. Hermione furieuse se leva et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pour qui tu te prends ?

- Mais pour moi Drago Malefoy, un sorcier de sang pur !

Hermione ne répliqua pas et se dirigea en direction de son livre au sol mais Drago l'a retint par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir en compagnie de Weasmoche et de la sang de bourbe et je ne veux plus non plus que tu me parles d'eux sauf si c'est pour les insulter ! Alors maintenant je te préviens, soit tu m'as comme petit ami soit tu m'as comme ennemi, il faut choisir ! Mais je te préviens Claire qu'il ne faut mieux pas m'avoir comme ennemi ! C'est bien compris ?

Toute la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui refit surface et l'envie de lui cracher à la figure était si forte que pour se contrôler elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément, toute leur colère passait dans ce baiser et Hermione s'arrêta brusquement.

- Alors maintenant Drago Malefoy c'est toi qui va m'écouter, j'ai horreur qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire ou non, je ne suis pas une poupée qu'on articule à sa guise alors si tu veux rester avec moi car je suis sur que tu le veux, il te faudra accepter mes opinions de la vie et non me les dicter, c'est bien compris ? Car figure toi que moi non plus il ne vaut mieux pas m'avoir comme ennemi. Dit elle en se dirigeant vers son livre pour le ramasser et le mettre dans son sac.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'arrive même pas à me faire respecter ce n'est pas croyable ! »

Drago ravala sa fierté de Malefoy et attrapa Hermione par le bras en l'a retournant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et ne fit rien.

- Je te préviens que je ne veux pas que tu leur parles en ma présence, c'est bien compris.

- Alors si je comprends bien, je peu leur parler quand tu n'es pas là !

- Tu es très intelligente et tu as très bien compris ! Tu sais très bien les sentiments que j'ai pour toi alors je vais faire un effort mais fais en aussi de ton coté et respectes mes opinions !

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son jolie visage et Hermione lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant.

- On arrête de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles d'accord! Maintenant allons manger, j'ai faim !

Drago passa son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione en descendant quelque peu sur les fesses mais elle le laissa faire et ne lui dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la grande salle pour le repas et s'installèrent à table sous le regard persistant de Pansy Parkinson. Hermione ne parla pas de tout le repas et d'ailleurs Drago n'on plus. Le cours de l'après midi était avec le professeur Lupin pour défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur leur fit réviser plusieurs sortilèges très utile à la défense et en profita pour évaluer les élèves sur leur connaissances de bases. Il fut très heureux de voir que la nouvelle élève était très douée en cette matière et le lui fit savoir. L'heure de la fin du cours sonna et chacun put ainsi partir où bon lui semble. Hermione informa Drago qu'elle devait aller voir la directrice.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle te veux encore cette vielle folle ?

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement me demander si je m'intègre bien !

- Oui peut être ! Bon bah on se rejoint dans la grande salle pour le dîner !

Elle le laissa s'en aller et prit la direction du bureau de McGonagall où elle prononça le mot de passe et monta l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Bonjour professeur !

- Miss Wood, entrez !

Hermione prit place sur un fauteuil devant la directrice et attendit qu'elle parle.

- Je suis sur que vous vous inquiétez de savoir si vous réussirez votre mission correctement.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait raison.

- Je suis sure que vous y arriverez, j'ai confiance en vous Miss Wood. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai eu des nouvelles de M.Potter.

- Harry ! J'aimerais tellement le voir ! Il me manque vous savez !

- Je le sais, mais vous le faire rencontrer serait trop risqué, si jamais Voldemort entrait dans son esprit et qu'il vous voie, cela pourrait être très lourd de conséquence, si jamais il vous tué je ne sais pas ce qui ce produirait dans le futur et dans l'immédiat, sûrement que votre double ici présent mourrait aussi et vice versa à mon avis. Donc comme je vous le disais, Harry à trouver un nouvel horcruxe, il avance assez vite, maintenant il ne lui en reste plus qu'un avant de s'attaquer à Voldemort. Vous vous souvenez je suppose de la date de leur combat.

- Comment pourrais je l'oublier !

- Quand il aura trouver un autre horcruxe je vous tiendrai au courant, ne vous en faîtes pas.

- J'aimerais réellement le voir vous savez, il me manque tellement ! S'exclama t'elle en prenant son visage dans ses main pour cacher ses larmes qui coulaient.

- Je suis désolée, ça serait trop risqué.

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva de son fauteuil.

- Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant.

McGonagall lui donna la permission de quitter le bureau et Hermione s'en alla le visage en larme. A peine fut elle sortit qu'elle essuya son visage pour éviter que Drago ne la voie dans cette état. En arrivant dans la grande salle, il ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait pleuré mais il sentait quand même que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Claire, ça ne va pas ?

- Si si ça va, je t'assure, ce n'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je crois que je vais monter me coucher.

- Et le dîner ?

- Je n'ai pas faim ! A demain Drago.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'embrasser car elle s'en alla avant sans même se retourner.

- Elle en a déjà marre de toi Drago !

- Parce que tu lis dans les pensées des gens toi maintenant, ça se saurait ! Non, je crois qu'elle ne sait pas tout à fait remise de la mort de ses parents, c'est normal tu ne crois pas ? S'exclama t'il avant de se lever de table et de s'en aller vers ses dortoirs.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, il vit Hermione assise dans le canapé avec un livre de cours dans les mains, la tête sur le rebord du canapé entrain de dormir.

« Je ne vais pas la laisser là pour passer la nuit »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras en essayant de ne pas trop la secouer pour ne pas la réveiller et l'emmena dans sa chambre vu qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans le dortoir des filles à cause des escaliers. Il l'allongea sur son lit et passa ses couvertures sur elle, posa ses livres sur le bureau juste à côté et prit la direction de la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche. Goyle, Crabbe et Zabini arrivèrent dans la chambre et la virent là dans le lit de Drago entrain de dormir. Les trois garçons se jetèrent des regards en coin et un sourire apparu sur leur visage. Drago torse nu, se séchant les cheveux arriva dans la chambre et les regarda, il leur fit signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Ils retournèrent avec lui dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir parler tranquillement mais tout de même d'une voix assez forte.

- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps mon vieux, alors comment c'était ?

- Je n'ai rien fait encore avec Claire, je l'ai trouvé endormi sur le canapé de la salle commune alors je l'ai monté dans mon lit. Mais demain matin elle s'y sera tellement senti bien qu'elle voudra y revenir bientôt. Répondit il en souriant.

Le regard de Blaise s'arrêta sur la marque au bras gauche de Drago.

- Ça fait mal ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre me disant qu'il était temps pour moi de rejoindre le clan des Mangemorts et d'accomplir ma première mission, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

- T'inquiètes pas, ça ne fait absolument pas mal, c'est bien, je suis content pour toi. C'est prévu pour quand ?

- C'est prévu pour samedi, il m'enverra un mot pour que je sorte de Poudlard. La vieille folle de directrice n'aura rien à dire.

Hermione était peu être endormie quand Drago l'eu monté dans sa chambre mais là elle avait entendu toute la conversation au sujet de Zabini et fit semblant de dormir lorsqu'elle les entendit revenir dans la chambre.

« Alors comme ça Blaise, tu va recevoir la marque samedi, il faut absolument que j'en informe McGonagall demain pour qu'elle te fasses suivre, ça pourra sûrement changer le futur. » Pensa t'elle avant de se rendormir sous le poids de la fatigue.

Elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit mais dans celui de Drago. Le jeune Serpentard retourna dans sa chambre sans faire trop de bruit et se glissa dans son lit au côté d'Hermione qui dormait paisiblement, il se serra contre elle et s'endormit. Au petit matin Hermione fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil venant se poser sur son visage. Comme a son habitude elle s'étira mais son bras toucha une personne à côté d'elle. La jeune Serpentard tourna la tête et vit Drago à côté d'elle entrain de dormir.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

Elle souleva doucement la couverture pour vérifier qu'elle portait ses vêtements mais son regard se posa de suite sur le torse de Drago. Il était là dans le même lit qu'elle et ne portait que son boxer, son corps était parfait et tout ce que demandé son torse c'était d'être touché, embrassé.

« Eh bien Malefoy, tu as des arguments dis moi ! Non mais ça ne va pas Hermione, voilà que tu te mets à fantasmer sur Malefoy, arrêtes ça immédiatement ! Oui mais il est canon ! Oh là là il faut que je sorte de là immédiatement »

Elle se retira en douceur du lit, prit ses affaires et sortit de la chambre mais avant elle jeta un regard vers Drago.

« C'est vraiment dommage Malefoy que tu sois si méprisant, je suis sur qu'on serait devenu très bon amis si tu n'avais pas cette haine envers les gens de mon sang, oui c'est vraiment dommage » pensa t'elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Hermione entra dans son dortoir et fut surprise de voir Pansy déjà debout les bras croisés à l'attendre.

- Tu étais où ?

- En quoi ça te regardes ?

- Je suis préfète en chef de la maison Serpentard je te signales et tu as l'obligation de passer la nuit dans ton lit !

- Dis ce que tu veux à McGonagall je m'en fiche ! Et maintenant pousses toi j'ai une douche à prendre.

- Tu étais avec lui, c'est ça !

- Si tu veux tout savoir oui ! Et maintenant tais toi parce que je te signales qu'il y a des filles ici qui dorment encore.

- Je pensais qu'on aurais pu devenir amies mais là c'est terminé Claire, tu me le paieras !

« Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi Pansy, tu te trompes »

- Tu m'excuseras mais je vais prendre ma douche !

« Sale garce ! Tu me le paieras Claire c'est moi qui te le dis ! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose sur toi pour te faire chanter ou salir ton image de jeune fille prude et modèle ! OH oui ma chère Claire, tu ne sais pas sur qui tu tombes ! »

Pansy était prête depuis longtemps et sortit en direction de la volière. Hermione quand à elle prit sa douche et changea d'uniforme, celui qu'elle portait était tout froissé du fait qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec.  
Une fois la douche faite, Hermione prit ses affaires de cours mais ne se rendit pas de suite à la grande salle, elle prit la direction du bureau de McGonagall, prononça le mot de passe et attendit qu'elle lui donne la permission d'entrer.

- Eh bien Miss Wood que me vaut votre visite si tôt le matin ?

- Hier soir j'ai entendu Zabini Blaise dire à Drago et les autres qu'il recevrait la marque des ténèbres samedi. Son père va lui faire un mot d'excuse pour qu'il puisse sortir de Poudlard sans problèmes, j'ai pensé que je devais vous en parler.

- C'est parfait comme information. Je le laisserais sortir mais j'enverrai plusieurs aurors en filature, il nous conduira à Voldemort et aux mangemorts, c'est parfait Miss Wood. Avez vous d'autres choses à me dire ?

- Non, c'est tout !

Hermione quitta le bureau de la directrice et se rendit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, elle y trouva Drago et s'installa à côté de lui.

- Tu peux me dire ce que je faisais dans ton lit ce matin !

- Hier soir quand je suis monté, je t'ai trouvé endormie sur le canapé, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser dormir dans la salle commune, non !

- Oh tu sais je suis sur que je me serrais réveillée à un moment ou un autre ! Mais merci à toi ! Dit elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Ton lit est très confortable et j'ai vraiment très bien dormi !

- Moi aussi j'ai très bien dormi ! Lui répondit-il de son sourire charmeur.

Elle entama son petit déjeuner et le termina au bout de dix minutes.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque pour deux heures tu viens avec moi ?

Drago leva la tête, regarda Hermione et lui fit comprendre qu'il acceptait. Ils quittèrent la grande salle et se rendirent ensemble à la bibliothèque. Drago prit place à la table au fond, posa ses affaires et Hermione en fit de même. Il lui prit la main gauche et souleva sa manche de chemise.

- Tu as réfléchies à notre discussion de l'autre jour ? Dit il en lui caressant le bras.

Hermione en regardant son bras comprit de suite de quoi il voulait parler.

- Pour un serpent sur mon épaule !

Il lui sourit et lui montra son bras à lui.

- Pour ça !

« Quelle horreur, je ne m'y ferais jamais ! »

- Non, à vrai dire ça m'est sorti de la tête.

- Ecoutes Claire ! J'aimerais beaucoup que tu y réfléchisses.

- Oui si tu veux ! Les femmes mangemorts portent la marque aussi ?

- Bien sur, ma tante Bellatrix en est une !

- Et ta mère ?

- Mère, non ! Elle obéit à père et c'est tout !

- Et si j'accepte, faudra t'il que je tue quelqu'un ?

- Généralement oui ! C'est la meilleure preuve de fidélité que tu puisses apporter à Voldemort !

- Peut être ! Mais tuer des sorciers ou des moldus innocents, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas ! Si j'ai bien compris, tu as tué quelqu'un ! Cela ne t'as rien fait de tuer une personne sans défense ? Qui as tu tué, un homme, une femme, un enfant ?

- Pourquoi faut il que tu sois si différente de tous les Serpentards ! Tu sais Claire, j'aimerais beaucoup aller plus loin dans la vie avec toi mais il faudra un peu faire des sacrifices et penser comme moi.

- Comment ça aller plus loin dans la vie avec moi ?

- Comme tu le sais, je suis lié à Pansy par un contrat inviolable qu'on fait nos parents.

- Oui

- Eh bien, j'ai fait des recherches pour trouver un moyen de me libérer de ce contrat stupide qui munie à elle et j'ai trouvé un vieil article de loi par lequel si jamais je prouvais que j'aimais une autre fille et que j'étais prêt pour elle à accepter un de ses choix sous le serment inviolable, je serais libéré de Pansy mais contraint de faire ma vie avec la fille que j'ai choisi. Et là ni mes parents ni les siens ne pourront m'obliger à l'épouser !

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu me demande de me marier avec toi pour que tu sois libéré de Pansy et en échange tu te soumettrais à une de mes volonté.

- Tu as parfaitement compris.

- Mais comment prouveras tu ton amour pour moi ?

- C'est une procédure assez longue, je devrais boire une potion qui me fera parler de mes sentiments, je ne parlerai pas avec ma tête mais avec mon cœur.

« Drago Malefoy, l'homme au cœur de glace serait amoureux, dur à croire ! »

- Tu m'aimes vraiment à ce point ? Mais tu ne me connais que depuis trois jours !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de sept ans pour savoir les sentiments que j'éprouve envers une personne !

- Mais pourquoi faire toutes ces choses ? En épousant Pansy, rien ne t'empêches de vivre normalement et d'aller voir ailleurs.

- Eh bien non ! Je serais lié à elle par un serment inviolable et telle que je l'a connais, elle me demandera de lui jurer fidélité et tout le reste et je me connais assez pour savoir que je ne l'aime pas et passer le reste de ma vie sans femme alors là non jamais !

- Alors tu préfères être lié à moi plutôt qu'à elle, mais tu ne sais pas ce que je vais te demander !

- Franchement Claire, je viens de te le dire ! J'éprouve de fort sentiments pour toi et je sais que ce sera pour longtemps ! Alors lorsque nous irons voir le juge pour ça, demandes moi ce que tu veux sous ce fichu serment et j'accepterais. Que veux tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est une décision à ne pas prendre à la légère tu sais ! Il faut que j'y réfléchisse ! J'ai combien de temps ?

- Il faut que je prouve que j'aime une autre femme du plus profond de moi sept mois avant la date du mariage. Alors étant donné que le mariage à lieu le 20 juillet, il faut que je prouve au mois de décembre que je t'aimes toi !

« Alors au mois de décembre je pourrais te faire jurer n'importe quoi, il faut que je parle de ça à McGonagall immédiatement, c'est très important »

- Et si j'acceptes, nous serons donc mariés au mois de décembre, c'est bien ça !

- En fait d'après ce qui était écrit, je dois d'abord me soumettre à ta volonté et ensuite dans les mois qui suivent on se marrie.

- Et moi je n'ai rien à promettre ?

- En fait si !

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ça ? Une fois devant le juge ! Alors c'est quoi ta demandes à toi me concernant ?

- Je veux que par amour pour moi, tu choisisses de porter la marque !

- Et je devrais faire serment avant ou après toi ?

- Après moi ! Je viens de te dévoiler tout ce que je ressent à ton regard et tu peux me croire Claire que pour un Malefoy c'est vraiment dure, jamais on ne se dévoile à ce point. Alors dis quelque chose.

- Tu me laisse le temps d'y réfléchir !

- Oui mais ne perd pas trop de temps, il faut faire ça avant le 20 décembre !

« Le 20 décembre, Harry est mort le 3 janvier et Ron quelques jours après ! Si je lui demande de ne pas succéder à Voldemort et de ne jamais tuer un sorcier pour le sang qu'il porte en lui, j'accomplirai ma mission, il serait contraint d'accepter et ne tueras personne ! Mais j'espère qu'il ne m'emmènera pas voir Voldemort entre temps ! »

- Je te donnerais ma réponse dans les prochains jours, maintenant allons en cours de potion, il est l'heure.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se rendirent ensembles au cours de potion du professeur Slughorn.


	10. Amour, dispute et jalousie

**Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos review qui me énormement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Sinon je viens de commencer une autre fic, si ça vous dit c'est Tu crois me connaître mais tu te trompes. Voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Amour, dispute et jalousie**

Tout au long du chemin menant à la salle des potions, Hermione était ailleurs, son esprit était tourné vers sa discussion qu'elle venait juste d'avoir avoir Malefoy.

« Alors comme ça tu éprouves des sentiments si fort à mon égard, franchement Drago j'ai du mal à le croire, toi qui utilise les filles juste pour assouvir tes pulsions, tu m'aimerais au point de te marier avec moi, ouais enfin juste pour ne pas être lié à Pansy ! Et si jamais tu me mentais au sujet du serment, si jamais je devais faire mon serment inviolable avant toi, je ne pourrais plus te demander d'arrêter ta haine envers les gens de mon sang ! Et si jamais une fois devant ce juge, tu n'acceptes pas ma demande, qu'est ce que tu feras ? Tu me tueras ! C'est un trop gros risque à prendre ! Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seule, il faut que j'en parle à McGonagall ! Mais si je me marie avec lui, que se passera t'il dans le futur ? »

- Claire à quoi tu penses ?

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et regarda Drago dans les yeux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je pense à notre discussion de tout à l'heure ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère !

- Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais je pensais que tu éprouvais les mêmes sentiments que moi !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas sur ce sujet, j'éprouve de réels sentiments pour toi, je t'aime beaucoup ! Répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Mais laisse moi y penser calmement, tu veux ?

- Oui mais ne tarde pas trop et n'en parle à personne, c'est bien compris !

- A qui voudrais tu que j'en parle ? « A part au professeur McGonagall bien sur ! ».

Ils entrèrent ensemble en salle de potion et reprirent les mêmes places que la dernières fois, Hermione se retrouva donc à la même table que celle de Pansy. Au cours précédent Hermione avait obtenu la meilleur potion et c'était vu offrir un flacon de Félix Felicis qu'elle avait soigneusement rangé dans ses affaires en le protégeant bien sur d'un sort pour que personne n'est l'idée de lui voler.

« Au moins avec ce flacon, j'aurais la chance de mon côté. Je pourrais m'en servir ce fameux jour devant le juge, avec ça il ne pourra pas me dire non et il sera contraint d'accepter. Peut être que ses sentiments ne changeront pas de suite mais au fur à mesure, sa haine disparaîtra peut être, enfin je l'espère ! »

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur ce cours de potion très facile à son goût. C'est encore en ayant fait récolter des points à Serpentard qu'elle quitta le cours en compagnie de Malefoy pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

« Il faut que je parle à McGonagall de ma discussion avec Drago, mais quand ? Il est toujours avec moi et ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. »

- J'aimerais être seule après le repas pour réfléchir à tu sais quoi !

- Oui si tu veux ! De toute façon cette après midi, j'ai l'entraînement de quidditch mais viens me rejoindre vers 16 heures, on ira faire une ballade tout les deux.

- Je te rejoint à 16 heures au stade !

Ils s'installèrent sous le regard toujours aussi méprisant de Pansy à la table des Serpentards.

- J'ai informé la directrice de ta petite escapade la nuit dernière et elle veux te voir dans son bureau quand tu auras terminée ton déjeuner.

- Pour qui tu te prends pour prendre de telles décisions ?

- Je te signale Drago que je suis préfète en chef de Serpentard et qu'à preuve du contraire les filles n'ont pas le droit de se rendre dans les dortoirs des garçons.

- Et moi je suis le préfet, tu aurais du m'en parler avant !

- Drago ce n'est rien ! Je vais aller voir la directrice et lui expliquer ce qui c'est réellement passé !

- Je vais venir avec toi !

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai, c'était la bonne occase pour que je me rende dans son bureau et il veut venir ! »

- Non je t'assure, ça va aller ! Va à ton entraînement et fais la souffrir s'il te plait ! Lui dit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille !

Drago tourna la tête, prit le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement devant Pansy qui prit ses affaires et quitta la table furieuse. Cette scène les fit sourire et c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils terminèrent leur repas.

- Bon j'y vais ! A 16 heures au stade beau blond ! Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire et prit la direction du terrain où il retrouva toute son équipe. Hermione quant à elle était déjà devant la statue du bureau de la directrice. Elle prononça le mot de passe toujours inchangé et entra dans le bureau une fois qu'elle en eu la permission.

- Comme vous le savez sûrement Miss Parkinson est venue me voir concernant la nuit dernière !

- Oui je le sais mais je n'ai rien fais de mal avec Drago. J'étais endormie sur le canapé de la salle commune et il m'a monté dans sa chambre pour que j'évite de dormir sur le canapé !

- Ne vous en faites pas Miss Wood, je ne vais pas vous sanctionner pour cela mais vous viendrez quand même dans mon bureau tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Nous pourrons discuter sans que les autres ne se doute de quoi que ce soit alors vous direz simplement que vous êtes en retenue avec moi, c'est tout !

- Très bien professeur ! Il faudrait que je vous parle d'une chose importante qui s'est passée ce matin.

Hermione expliqua dans les moindres détails sa discussion avec Drago à la bibliothèque et attendit que la directrice lui dise quoi faire.

- Il vous a vraiment dit cela ?

- Oui ! C'est dur à croire de la part de Malefoy mais il avait l'air sincère en me demandant de l'épouser. Je ne sais pas quoi faire professeur !

- Ne dîtes pas de réponse pour l'instant et moi je vais aller voir aux archives du ministère pour me renseigner si cette loi existe réellement. Faites-le attendre Miss Wood ! J'y vais de ce pas, revenez ce soir pour 18 heures dans mon bureau, pour votre retenue ! Dit elle en lui faisant un sourire.

- A ce soir alors professeur !

Hermione quitta le bureau de la directrice et se rendit dans la bibliothèque pour terminer ses devoirs. L'après midi passa extrêmement vite et l'heure pour elle de rejoindre Drago sur le terrain de quidditch arriva. C'est après avoir ranger ses livres et ses parchemins dans son sac qu'elle quitta la bibliothèque. En arrivant sur le terrain elle les vit entrain de s'entraîner durement et préféra s'installer dans les gradins pour les observer.

« Il faut avouer Drago que tu es assez doué au quidditch mais Harry l'est beaucoup plus ! Enfin tu as quand même belle allure sur ton balai ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, embrasser Drago par obligation ne devrait pas te faire fantasmer sur lui ! Retires toi cette idée de la tête »

- Claire ! Alors avec McGonagall ?

- Hermione sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête pour voir Drago debout devant elle à attendre. Le jeune homme transpirait et avait visiblement très envie de prendre une douche !

- Je suis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, tous les soirs avec elle ! Je crois que je vais devoir nettoyer et ranger son bureau façon moldu.

- Ce n'est pas normale, je vais aller la voir et lui dire que tu n'y es pour rien, après tout c'est de ma faute.

- Non laisse tomber, ce n'est rien !

- Tu es sure ? Dit il en se rapprochant d'Hermione pour l'embrasser.

- Drago arrêtes tu es tout trempé, c'est dégouttant ! Répondit-elle ne le repoussant.

- Ça ne me rend pas sexy ? Y en a plusieurs dans l'équipe qui n'attendent que le moment où j'enlève mon haut !

« Eh bien Drago, je savais que tu étais imbu de ta personne mais la c'est carrément du narcissisme »

- Bien sur que tu es très sexy comme ça, c'est vrai je dois l'avouer ! Mais à vrai dire si tu dois m'embrasser en étant trempé je préfère que lu fasse en sortant de la douche ou mouillé par la pluie, c'est plus propre !

- Bon alors je file sous la douche, tu m'attends dans les vestiaires et en sortant je viens t'embrasser !

- Arrête voyons, je te signales que tu n'es pas le seul dans l'équipe à prendre une douche !

- Oui et moi je dis que là la douche, ils l'ont déjà terminés le temps qu'on discute.

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, la prit par le bras et l'emmena avec elle dans les vestiaires. Il fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir sur un banc et lui fila vers les cabines.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que je fais ici seule avec lui dans les vestiaires ! Il faut que je parte, c'est obligé ! »

La nouvelle Serpentard se leva, fit quelques pas vers la porte mais vint se rasseoir sur son banc.

« Si je pars il va me faire une scène, bon je reste et j'assume ! »

Elle entama la lecture d'un livre et attendit quelques minutes. Drago sortit peu de temps après avec juste une serviette autour de la taille. En entendant des pas Hermione tourna la tête et le vit là, dans les vestiaires à quelques mètres d'elle le torse nu dégoulinant de goutte d'eau et juste une malheureuse serviette verte et argent autour de la taille.

« OH mon dieu, qu'il est beau ! Oh oui Drago Malefoy pour être sexy tu es sexy ! C'est un vrai canon ! Hermione ferme les yeux et vas t'en, ne restes pas ici dans la même pièce que cette bombe sexuel ! »

Drago était fière de lui et regardait Hermione de son fidèle air moqueur, charmeur enfin un vrai Serpentard quoi. Hermione quand à elle essayait de tout son être de résister à cet appel que lui dicté son corps. Elle resta là plantée comme un poteau avec ses livres dans les bras à le regarder.

« Reste où tu es s'il te plait, ne viens pas m'embrasser je t'en supplie ! »

Mais c'était mal connaître le Serpentard. Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui prit ses livres des mains et les posa sur le banc. Drago plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de la nouvelle Serpentard. Hermione voulait détournée ses yeux de ceux de Drago mais c'était trop dur. Ce garçon était peut être l'être le plus méprisant qu'elle n'eu jamais connu, il était aussi celui le plus canon qu'Hermione n'eu jamais vu. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il lui prit ses mains et les plaça sur son torse encore trempé.

« Par Merlin, par Merlin, par Merlin ! Drago Malefoy arrête ça tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas bien de jouer de cette façon avec mon cœur ! Comment veux tu que je te résiste dans cette tenue ! Hermione tu dois résister, c'est ton ennemi, c'est l'homme qui a tué Ron ! Oui c'est vrai mais pour l'instant il ne l'a pas tué et je suis là en quelque sorte pour ça ! McGonagall a bien dit qu'il fallait que je me rapproche de lui ! Oui mais je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait dire de façon si proche ! »

Le temps qu'Hermione réfléchisse à toutes ces questions, ses mains tenue par celles de Drago étaient presque arrivées sous la serviette. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu les faire descendre plus bas, elle l'embrassa avec une passion qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit. Il lui lâcha les mains et porta les siennes autour de la taille d'Hermione, il se colla à elle et la poussa sur le banc où elle y tomba allongée. Avant même qu'Hermione est pu dire un mot, il se plaça à califourchon sur elle avec toujours sa serviette autour de la taille. Hermione ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser ce corps si parfait et posa ses lèvres sur le torse de Drago encore trempé et sentant si bon. Les envies de la jeune fille prirent le dessus sur la raison et elle le laissa la déshabiller petit à petit. Son pull, sa chemise étaient déjà enlevées, Hermione se trouvait allongée sur le dos en soutien gorge avec Drago Malefoy au-dessus d'elle entièrement nu, s'il jamais il enlevé sa serviette. Il se pencha un peu plus sur elle et l'embrassa sur le haut de la poitrine, dans le cou et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione.

- Vas y enlève là ! Lui dit en lui désignant la serviette.

Hermione posa ses mains dessus et au moment où elle allait tirer sur la serviette, une horde de Gryffondor arrivèrent dans les vestiaires. En entendant des rires et des gens, Hermione tourna la tête et vit Ron, Ginny et tout le reste de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor.

Drago se releva en faisant bien attention de garder sa serviette et se dirigea vers Ron qui restait les yeux grand ouvert, fixés sur Hermione ne portant que sa jupe et ses sous-vêtements.

- Weasmoche qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te signale Malefoy qu'il est 16h30 et que c'est l'heure de notre entraînement de quidditch et d'après ce que je sais les vestiaires sont les mêmes pour toutes les maisons !

- Et pourquoi sur le planning, tu n'es pas inscrit.

- Parce que j'ai décidé à la dernière minute que ce serait aujourd'hui. Allez entrez ! Dit il a toute son équipe. Ginny tu viens !

La jeune Weasley restait en admiration devant le corps du beau blond mais elle reprit vite le dessus quand son frère l'appela. Hermione avait remit sa chemise et prit ses livres pendant cette petite discussion. Elle essaya de se faufiler parmi les Gryffondors mais Drago l'a retint par le bras.

- Claire tu vas où ?

- Je monte dans ma chambre !

- Attends je viens avec toi !

- Non ! Je viens d'être humiliée devant toute une bande de Gryffondor alors pour l'instant laisse moi ! Répondit-elle en laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Il lui lâcha le bras et l'a laissa s'en aller. Toutes les filles y compris Ginny le regardait avec admiration mais quand il se retourna et qu'il les regarda avec son air méprisant et hautain, elle détournèrent les yeux. Drago prit ses vêtements, se rhabilla à l'abri des regards et quitta les vestiaires pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards en espérant y trouver Claire. Hermione pendant ce temps était allongée sur son lit la tête sur l'oreiller entrain de pleurer.

« Oh Ron pardonne moi pour se comportement ! Tu te sacrifies en me sauvant la vie et moi comment je te remercies, je saute au cou de l'homme qui t'a tué, je suis horrible ! Pardonne moi Ron s'il te plait, je regrette ! »

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Claire ?

- Si, elle est montée dans sa chambre en pleurant ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Ça ne lui a pas plus ! Répondit Pansy en rigolant.

- Monte et dis lui que je veux lui parler !

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ! Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison.

- J'ai dis tu montes ! Et tu obéis ! Il faudrait peut être que tu commences à en prendre l'habitude, ici c'est moi qui donne les autres alors j'ai dis tu montes et tu me ramènes Claire !

- C'est bon j'y vais ! S'exclama Pansy furieuse en montant dans sa chambre.

- Drago veux te voir.

- Dit lui que je suis fatiguée !

- Il t'attends dans la salle commune alors descend parce que je n'ai pas envie de revenir te chercher ! Dit-elle avant de prendre la porte et de retourner dans la salle commune.

- Et Claire ?

- Ta pleurnicharde arrives !

Drago se rapprocha de Pansy, l'a regarda dans les yeux et s'exclama :

- Ne parle pas de Claire de cette façon, si tu avais été à sa place il y a 10 minutes de cela, à mon avis tu serais moins fière que maintenant ! Alors maintenant tu l'a laisses tranquille, c'est bien compris !

- J'aimerais réellement savoir ce qui vient de ce passer, en tout cas je ne suis pas ton esclave et tu n'es pas mon maître à ce que je sache alors tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres. Si j'ai des ordres à recevoir, ils ne viennent pas de toi !

- Pour le moment ! Mais un jour Pansy ça viendra, tu peux me croire !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et se rapprocha de lui.

- Je t'ai vu te diriger dans les vestiaires avec Claire ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal par contre toi ! Dit il en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine de Pansy. Tu arrêtes !

Drago rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'installa sur le canapé en attendant Claire qui s'essuyait le visage dans sa chambre avant de descendre. Hermione se regarda dans la glace et descendit rejoindre Drago qui l'attendait. Dès qu'il la vit, il alla la rejoindre.

- Ecoute Claire, ce n'est rien !

- Ce n'est peut être rien pour toi mais pour moi c'est important. Toute l'école va parler de moi « la nouvelle Serpentard est déjà tombée dans le lit de Drago, on peut dire que c'est une fille facile » et je ne suis pas comme ça, c'est de ta faute ! Répondit-elle en pleurant.

- Claire, laisse les parler ! Ils sont jaloux c'est tout ! J'ai bien vu comment Weasmoche te regardais, il aurait aimé être ma place, ça crevait les yeux ! Je pensais qu'il étais amoureux de cette sang de bourbe mais apparemment ton corps ne lui déplaisait pas !

- Pourquoi tu me parles d'eux ? Au moins tu auras eu un point commun avec lui pendant ta scolarité, le fait de me désirer !

- Jamais je ne serais comme lui !

- Pourtant c'est que tu viens dire, il me désirait et toi aussi à mon avis d'après ce que j'ai senti !

- Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je n'aurais de point commun avec cet ami des sang de bourbes ! Maintenant si tu le veux bien, je connais une salle où on pourra terminer ce que nous venions de commencer.

- Non ! Je n'irai pas avec toi dans cette salle tant que tu n'admettras pas que Ronald Weasley à ce point commun avec toi ! S'exclama Hermione avant de monter les escaliers.

Drago lui courut après mais les escaliers se transformèrent en toboggan et il dut se résoudre à abandonner.

« Non Claire ! Jamais je n'admettrais que Weasmoche puisse avoir un point commun avec moi. Même si je sais qu'il te désirait autant que moi, jamais je me soumettrais à cela ! Oui mais je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi bien longtemps Claire, tu me rends fou ! »

- Alors comme ça on s'est fait rembarrer !

- Dégage Pansy !

- Ou quoi ? Moi je te suis si tu veux dans cette fameuse salle. Dit elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- J'avais peut être envie d'y aller avec Claire il n'y a pas moins de deux minutes mais là te voir là devant moi, ça m'a coupé toute envie, désolée Pansy, c'est le calme plat chez moi.

- Je te connais Drago, un jour tu viendras me voir ! Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Drago la repoussa et elle en tomba sur le canapé.

- Si un jour je viens te voir Pansy, ce ne sera que dans tes rêves ou alors c'est que je ne serais plus moi-même !

- EH BIEN VA REJOINDRE TA TRAINEE DRAGO MALEFOY ! JE TE DETESTE !

Tous les serpentards étaient retournés et regardaient Pansy rouge comme une tomate et un Drago impassible devant la jeune fille. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta la salle des Serpentards pour se rendre à la bibliothèques où elle prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit une lettre.

_Père, _

J'aimerais que vous fassiez des recherches pour moi en Bulgarie sur une personne prénommée Claire Wood ! Trouvez n'importe quoi mais faite des recherches. Drago est très amoureux de cette fille et j'ai peur qu'il trouve un moyen de se marier avec elle plutôt qu'avec moi ! Je l'aime père et le voir avec cette pimbêche me dégoutte!

Votre fille  
Pansy Parkinson

Pansy roula sa lettre et prit la direction de la volière où elle attacha la lettre sur la patte d'un hiboux avant de repartir pour la salle commune des Serpentards.


	11. La lettre de Pansy

**Merci à Onariah, Rebecca-Black, Angel of Dust, Bestofdracohermy et MoOn LigHt pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre qui est un peu plus court que les précèdents vous plaira quand même.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : La lettre de Pansy**

Hermione dans sa chambre s'en voulait d'avoir succomber à la tentation de Malefoy mais elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras qu'elle n'avait pas pu résister. Ce garçon était peut être l'élève le plus détestable de poudlard, il était aussi le plus séduisant et très intelligent, oui Drago Malefoy avait tout pour lui et il le savait. Pendant qu'Hermione pensait à lui dans sa chambre, Drago pensait à Claire dans la salle commune. Le jeune homme était bien résolu à discuter avec elle mais le fait d'admettre qu'il pouvait avoir un point commun avec le gryffondor, lui était inadmissible. Mais il s'en fichait, il était bien résolu à lui parler et vu qu'il savait qu'elle devrait descendre pour aller faire sa retenue avec le professeur McGonagall, il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé et attendit. Hermione se doutait bien qu'il l'attendrait dans la salle commune mais pour sortir de chez serpentard, il fallait inévitablement passer par la salle commune alors elle descendit les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais Drago se leva et attrapa Hermione en l'attirant vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Si tu m'embrasses c'est que tu acceptes d'avoir un point commun avec Ron Weasley.

« Jamais je n'accepterai d'avoir un point commun avec ce minable, oui mais si tu la veux elle, il le faudra. »

- Très bien, j'avoue avoir un point commun avec Weasmoche, lui et moi avons l'œil attiré par toi. Mais ça s'arrête là.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ou c'est juste pour me mettre dans ton lit.

« Elle lit dans mes pensées ou quoi? »

- Bien sûr que je le pense, je ne suis pas un menteur, c'est mal me connaître.

« Justement je te connais assez Drago pour savoir que tu sais mentir pour tirer certains bénéfices »

- Tu me le jures?

- Oui.

- Je te préviens que je n'aime pas que l'on me mente.

- Ecoute Claire, je t'aime beaucoup tu le sais je te l'ai dit et j'avoue avoir un point commun avec Weasley alors maintenant que je l'ai répété, arrête avec ça.

- C'est bon, j'arrête. On se voit au dîner, je vais faire ma retenue.

- Tu sais j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires. Dit-il en lui souriant et en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Hermione se détacha de son emprise, le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit :

- Moi aussi beau blond. Dit elle avant de quitter la salle commune pour se rendre au bureau de la directrice.

Hermione prit donc la direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall et Drago lui s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Pendant tout le chemin menant jusqu'au bureau, Hermione n'eut cessée de penser à lui et à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans les vestiaires.

« C'était tellement bon d'être en sa présence, rien que quand il me touche, j'en ai des frissons partout, il sent si bon. Voyons Hermione c'est Drago Malefoy ton ennemi. Oui mais c'est aussi un très beau jeune homme qui sait s'y prendre avec les filles »

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de la directrice.

- Venez Miss Wood.

Hermione suivit donc la directrice jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa sur une chaise.

- Comme vous vous en doutez Miss Wood, j'ai fait des recherches sur la prétendue loi dont vous a parlé M.Malefoy et il s'avère qu'elle existe réellement. Il ne vous a pas menti.

- Alors si jamais j'accepte de me rendre devant ce juge, je pourrais lui demander ce que je veux, et je lui demande bien la première?

- Sur ce point je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Alors comment savoir s'il dit la vérité.

- Vous devez lui demander de vous montrer cette partie de l'article, de mon côté je vais continuer les recherches immédiatement, faites vos devoirs ici pendant une heure et ensuite partez.

La directrice sortit de son bureau en laissant Hermione seule à ses devoirs. Une heure plus tard, l'heure de dîner étant arrivée, Hermione prit donc la direction de la grande salle plutôt que celle de sa salle commune et ne fut pas surprise en arrivant que tous les regards à la table des gryffondors se tournent vers elle. La scène qui s'était déroulée dans les vestiaires devant l'équipe de quidditch des gryffondors avait fait le tour de tous les élèves de cette maison.

- Franchement cette Claire Wood, elle ne perd pas de temps. J'aurais bien aimer être à la place de Malefoy pour une fois. S'exclama Seamus à Ron qui tourna la tête vers son assiette dès qu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

La jeune fille passa le plus rapidement possible entre les rangs et s'installa à sa table au côté de Drago qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Ca ne va pas claire?

- Tous les gryffondors parlent de moi et de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les vestiaires. Répondit-elle les yeux quelques peu emplis par les larmes.

- Laisse les parler, ils sont simplement jaloux c'est tout. Sinon comment s'était la retenue avec la vieille McGonagall?

- Bah en fait j'ai dû nettoyer son bureau et les étagères. A part ça j'aimerais te parler de la discussion que nous avons eu sur tu sais quoi.

- Tu as pris ta décision?

- Non pas encore, en fait si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerais bien voir cette loi dont tu m'as parlée pour le serment.

- Mais pourquoi? Je te l'ai expliqué.

- Oui je sais mais écoute ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.

« Il m'énerve quand il prend son air sûr de lui et au-dessus de tout le monde, s'il ne veut pas c'est qu'il me ment »

- C'est bon Claire, je vais te les montrer.

- Super. Dit-elle avant de manger son repas.

L'ambiance à la table des serpentards était assez bonne jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine Pansy Parkinson n'arrive et s'installe en face d'Hermione et Drago.

- Claire, il faudrait que je te parle.

- Oh Pansy, elle mange, laisse la.

- Drago tu as changé de sexe, tu t'appelles Claire Wood maintenant.

- C'est bon Drago. Oui Pansy c'est à quel sujet. Dit-elle en levant la tête.

- C'est à ton sujet. Répondit-elle en souriant

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par-là? »

- A mon sujet? Bon viens dans la chambre, on sera plus tranquille entre filles. Désolée Drago. Dit-elle en se levant. On se voit demain, bonne nuit.

Hermione quitta la grande salle sur ces mots sans même laisser à Drago le temps de répliquer. La jeune fille était trop préoccupée par ce que voulait lui dire Pansy et ne voulait pas perdre une seconde. Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'au dortoir, Pansy et Hermione n'échangèrent pas un mot. Dès l'instant où elles arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Pansy se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir et prit quelque chose. Elle se retourna ensuite et fit face à Hermione qui semblait de plus en plus inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy?

- Ecoute Claire, ne le prends pas mal mais j'ai demandé à mon père de faire des recherches sur toi.

- Quoi?

- Oui, tu as très bien compris. Et visiblement tu n'as jamais été à l'école de Durmstrang.

« C'est normal, j'ai menti sur toute la ligne »

- Pansy écoute, tu sais qu'il existe des écoles de magie privées

- Bien sûr je ne suis pas idiote.

- Eh bien c'est normal que je ne sois pas dans les registres de l'école de Durmstrang puisque je n'y suis jamais allée.

- Et tu étais où ?

« Vite Hermione, souviens- toi de tes discussions avec Victor »

- J'étais à l'école de Suitrang, tu es contente? Maintenant si tu le permets, je vais faire un tour.

Hermione quitta la chambre et prit de suite en sortant de la salle commune la direction du bureau de la directrice. Elle prononça le mot de passe, monta l'escalier et entra dès qu'elle en eu la permission.

- Miss Wood.

- Professeur j'ai un problème.

- Quel genre de problème? Demanda la directrice soudainement inquiète.

- Pansy Parkinson a demandé à son père de faire des recherches sur moi en Bulgarie et évidemment il ne m'a pas vu sur la liste des élèves de Durmstrang. Alors je lui ai dit que c'était parce que j'avais été dans une école privée du nom de Suitrang, alors fait en sorte que j'apparaisse sur leur liste.

- En effet Miss Wood c'est un problème. Heureusement que vous connaissiez le nom d'une autre école. Normalement les directeurs et directrices n'ont pas le droit de divulguer de telles informations mais étant donné que le père de Pansy est un mangemort et que Igor Karkaroff est un ancien mangemort, ça n'a pas été trop dur pour lui d'avoir ces informations. Je transplane de suite en Bulgarie et je fais en sorte que vous ayez un dossier dans cette école.

- Merci professeur.

Hermione ressortit du bureau de la directrice en étant un peu rassurée mais ce sentiment disparut bien vite quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une personne sur laquelle elle ne voulait absolument pas tomber.


	12. Les documents de Drago

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font énormement plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : Les documents de Drago**

Hermione ressortit du bureau de la directrice en étant un peu rassurée mais ce sentiment disparut bien vite quand elle tomba nez à nez avec une personne sur laquelle elle ne voulait absolument pas tomber.

- Drago

- Claire? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore chez la directrice?

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici? Trouve vite quelque chose Hermione sinon il va encore te poser plein de questions »

- J'avais oublié mon livre de potion dans son bureau, c'est quand j'ai voulu faire mes devoirs que je m'en suis aperçue

- Et où est ton livre?

- Elle l'a fait envoyé dans ma chambre par un elfe de maison, maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des devoirs à faire.

- Et Pansy elle voulait quoi?

- Elle voulait juste me dire qu'elle a demandé à son père de faire des recherches sur moi et sur l'école où je suis allée.

- Elle a fait ça?

- Oui. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle n'aime pas le fait que nous soyons ensemble et à mon avis elle va tout faire pour que tu te maries avec elle cet été. En parlant de cela, tu ne m'as toujours pas montré les papiers sur cette fameuse loi.

- Ils sont dans ma chambre, attends-moi à la bibliothèque j'arrive.

Drago prit donc la direction des dortoirs de serpentard et Hermione prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

« Eh bien Hermione, tu t'en ais bien sortie. Je n'ai jamais eu à mentir autant de toute ma vie, heureusement qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent pas. Et j'espère que McGonagall va réussir à me faire inscrire dans cette école, je suis persuadée que Pansy a déjà envoyé une lettre à son père »

Hermione n'avait pas tort, Pansy avait prit un parchemin et une plume dès l'instant où Hermione eut quittée la chambre et le motif de la lettre était bien Claire Wood et son école privée. Hermione attendait Drago à la bibliothèque depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand il se décida enfin à montrer signe de lui.

- Eh bien tu en a mis du temps !

- Je le sais mais ces papiers sont très importants et j'ai mis plusieurs sortilèges dessus. Dit-il en lui tendant ces fameux documents.

Hermione les prit de suite et se mit à lire leur contenu en ne sautant aucunes lignes.

- Bon alors?

- Alors quoi? Demanda Hermione en levant le nez.

- Tu acceptes ou pas, il me faut une réponse assez vite.

- Arrêtes Drago, ça ne presse pas à la minute, c'est pour le 20 décembre.

- Peut-être que le serment aura lieu le 20 décembre mais le rendez-vous lui se prend bien avant. Alors Claire ta réponse ?

- Tu permets que je prenne ces papiers avec moi pour finir de les lire.

- Et pour que Pansy tombe dessus, tu es folle ou quoi?

« Non Malefoy je ne suis pas folle, je veux juste que McGonagall les voie avant de te donner une réponse »

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et vient s'asseoir à côté de Drago. Puisque que le simple fait de demander poliment ne marchait pas, elle l'embrassa tendrement en faisant glisser sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme puis s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux.

- S'il te plait beau blond. Dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Pansy ne verra pas ces papiers je te le promets.

« Comment lui résister ? » Pensa Drago

- Très bien, mais je les veux demain matin dans ma chambre en toute sécurité.

- Tu les auras et avec ma réponse. Maintenant si tu le permets je vais à la volière envoyer une lettre à ma tante.

- Je viens avec toi si tu veux.

« Non Drago, il est hors de questions, je vais voir McGonagall.

- Je crois que tu as une ronde à faire en tant que préfet en chef.

- Oui. Bon on se voit demain alors. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec un œil coquin et de la laisser partir.

Hermione en sortant de la bibliothèque se dépêcha de prendre la direction du bureau de McGonagall, prononça le mot de passe et entra dès qu'elle en eut la permission.

- Encore vous Miss Wood ? Que me vaut votre visite cette fois ?

- J'ai les papiers de Drago.

A cette annonce la directrice se leva de sa chaise et accourut au côté d'Hermione pour lire les fameux documents qu'elle lui tendit aussitôt. Elle prit sa baguette et pointa le bout sur la feuille et prononça une formule qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

- Que faites-vous professeur ?

- Je vérifie leur authenticité tout simplement !

- Et ?

- Et il s'avère que M. Malefoy ne vous a pas donné de faux documents. Maintenant passons à la lecture.

La directrice prit soin de lire chaque ligne sans en oublier une et une fois le dernier mot lu, elle les posa sur son bureau et regarda Hermione.

- Vous demandez bien serment avant lui, c'est un bon point par contre il va falloir bien réfléchir à ce que vous allez lui demander.

- Donc il jure serment avant moi ?

- Oui.

- Mais moi il va me demander de porter la marque et de servir Voldemort et s'il m'emmène devant lui avant qu'il n'ait pu accomplir son serment, j'aurais fait tout cela pour rien.

- Oui je le sais. C'est pourquoi quand vous formulerez votre demande, vous demanderez qu'il vous fasse porter la marque qu'à partir du moment où vous serez mariés, c'est-à-dire à mon avis quelques mois plus tard et d'ici là vous aurez normalement accompli votre mission et vous ne serez plus ici.

- Et si jamais le mariage avait lieu juste après le serment ?

- Si c'est cela, c'est très dangereux pour vous. Vous devez Claire absolument éclaircir ce point. Nous réfléchirons demain au serment que vous lui demanderez de faire. Maintenant il se fait tard, allez vous coucher.

- Il n'y aurait pas par hasard une autre sortie de votre bureau ?

- Non désolée, vous devez faire attention. Voici un mot si jamais vous rencontrez un préfet.

Hermione prit le mot et sortit du bureau avec les documents de Drago. Elle marcha tranquillement, tourna à un angle et se heurta à quelqu'un ce qui fit qu'elle laissa ses livres et ses documents tomber à terre. Elle se baissa pour les ramasser et une main qu'elle reconnut tout de suite se posa sur la sienne. Une sensation se forma dans son cœur et l'envie de pleurer lui monta aux yeux.

« Oh Ron, pourquoi tu m'as laissée, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te sacrifies pour moi ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert pendant ces deux ans. C'est bon de pouvoir te toucher encore une fois » pensa Hermione.

Elle leva la tête et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux.

- Excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu. Dit-elle.

- Que fais-tu ici à cette heure si tardive ?

- J'ai un mot de la directrice. Qu'elle lui tendit s'en perdre une minute !

- Ouais ça passe pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois c'est des points en moins pour les serpentards.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit à tous les gryffondors ce que tu avais vu dans les vestiaires ?

Ron regarda Hermione dans les yeux avec une telle insistance qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait démasqué.

- C'est bizarre Claire, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Je ne crois pas, je m'en serais souvenue. Répondit-elle en commençant à partir.

Il lui attrapa le bras et se planta devant elle.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, c'est juste contre ta maison et ton petit ami. Tu sais j'espère que Malefoy est un mangemort. Et sache que ce n'est pas moi qui est colporté la rumeur de ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires, je n'étais pas tout seul. Fais attention à Malefoy et à ses intentions.

- Pourquoi me dire cela au sujet de Drago?

- Parce que tu es différente de tous les autres serpentards et Malefoy fait toujours des coups bas à tout le monde même à ses petites amies.

- C'est gentil de me prévenir mais Drago est un garçon charmant et je ne pense pas qu'il me ferait du mal.

- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Dit-il avant de partir faire sa ronde sans ajouter un mot.

« Tu as bien raison Ronald, Drago ne fait jamais rien sans de mauvaises intentions, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. »

Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs des serpentards sans rencontrer la moindre personne. Elle monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre, rangea soigneusement ses documents et alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par un hibou cognant son bec à la fenêtre pour qu'on veuille bien lui ouvrir. Hermione regarda ses colocataires et put constater qu'elles dormaient encore toutes à poings fermés. Elle se leva et prit la lettre visiblement destinée à Pansy. Elle laissa le hibou partir et prit la direction des toilettes en s'enfermant pour être sûre que personne ne vienne la déranger.

_Chère Pansy _

J'ai fait des recherches comme tu me l'as demandé et il s'avère qu'il existe bien réellement une école répondant au nom de Suitrang et que Claire Wood y figure bien.  
Ne laisse pas cette fille avec Drago, c'est avec toi qu'il doit se marier et non avec elle, pense un peu à notre avenir et à ce que cela rapporterait pour notre famille.

Ton père

« Merci professeur McGonagall. Heureusement que vous êtes là, sans vous je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Voilà déjà un bon point »

Hermione replia la lettre soigneusement en prenant bien soin de formuler un sort permettant de la refermer correctement. Elle quitta les toilettes et posa la lettre en toute discrétion sur la table de chevet de Pansy avant de prendre une douche et de quitter les dortoirs avec les documents de Drago qu'elle retrouva dans la salle commune.

- Alors ta décision?

- Avant j'aimerais savoir la date précise de notre mariage.

- Le 20 juillet à la place du jour où je devais me marier avec Pansy, pourquoi cette question?

- Non juste comme ça pour savoir. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ta réponse ?

- J'accepte.

Une lueur de victoire passa dans les yeux du jeune homme. Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Alors comment se sent la future Madame Malefoy?

- Un peu stressée, c'est un grand changement dans ma vie mais je suis heureuse. « Et avec cette opportunité que tu m'offres Drago, peut-être que je réussirais ma mission avant que quelqu'un ne perde la vie. Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur les plans exact de Voldemort »

- Tant mieux. Répondit Drago. Allez viens, il est temps pour nous de descendre déjeuner.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune et entrèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Contrairement au jour précédent, les regards des gryffondors ne se portèrent pas sur Hermione. L'histoire des vestiaires était oubliée et chacun était passé à autre chose de visiblement beaucoup plus important.


	13. Un souvenir oublié

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, elle me fot très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Un souvenir oublié**

Tous les élèves étaient préoccupés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus important, en effet la Gazette du Sorcier venait de publier une nouvelle attaque des mangemorts et de Voldemort. Hermione s'installa donc avec Drago à leur table et prit un journal qui était posé là. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur l'article, elle se souvenu immédiatement de son contenu.

« Je me souviens de cela comme si c'était hier, les mangemorts ont fait des tas de victimes moldus ce jour-là, comment j'aurai pu oublier cela ? »

- Que dit la Gazette aujourd'hui ?

- Tu ne le sais pas? En tant que mangemort tu devrais le savoir. Dit-elle en chuchotant.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Répondit Drago le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et cela te fait sourire que des pauvres gens sans moyens de défense se fassent tuer ?

- Ils nous sont inférieurs, seuls les sorciers de sang pur devraient avoir le droit de vivre sur cette terre.

- Non mais tu t'entends, c'est honteux ce que tu dis là, ça me dégoûte. Dit-elle en se levant.

Hermione se leva donc et sortit de la grande salle d'un pas rapide mais Drago la rattrapa et l'emmena dans un placard à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Lâches-moi Drago. Dit-elle en se débattant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Claire? Pourquoi prends-tu parti pour ces moldus et sorciers de sang impur ? Tu es une serpentard et bientôt ma femme et je n'accepterai pas que tu ne sois pas de mon avis.

- Alors je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mes propres opinions. Répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il ne détourna pas le regard et plongea ses yeux glacials dans ceux d'Hermione en insistant encore plus.

- Tu n'essayerais tout de même pas de lire dans mon esprit ?

Drago fut surpris par cette question et détourna le regard.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, elle sait fermer son esprit. Pourquoi une serpentard prend la défense de ces moldus idiots ? C'est vraiment étrange. »

- Moi lire dans tes pensées, alors là jamais.

- Je ne suis pas idiote Drago, alors dis-moi ce que tu cherches dans ma tête.

- Mais rien je te dis. En tout cas, il va falloir que tu changes d'opinion sur certaines choses car je ne veux pas d'une femme qui ne pense pas comme moi.

- Eh bien changes d'opinion concernant les moldus, comme ça on pensera pareil et tu seras content. Dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de prendre la direction de ses dortoirs.

« Eh bien voila, première dispute. Ca commence bien Hermione, tu es dans de sales draps ma chère. Il ne va jamais changer ses opinions, cette mission est vouée à l'échec et je vais rester ici toute ma vie. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve une bonne manière de formuler ma demande du serment pour qu'il accepte. »

Hermione, une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, prit ses affaires de cours et croisa Pansy dans les escaliers qui revenait de la grande salle.

- Tu t'es disputée avec Drago ?

- Pas du tout. Au fait il est courant pour les recherches que tu as fait faire à mon sujet et je ne crois qu'il soit très content. C'était le sujet de notre discussion de ce matin, comme tu as pu le voir, cela ne l'a pas rendu très joyeux. Prépares-toi Pansy à subir la colère Malefoy. S'exclama Hermione avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Demande à Drago si tu l'oses.

« Je la déteste, cette Claire Wood n'a rien à faire avec mon Drago. De toute façon qu'il le veuille ou non, il est lié à moi par ce contrat et ne peut rien pour l'en empêcher. Cet été le 20 juillet, je deviendrai Madame Pansy Malefoy, future femme d'un célèbre mangemort. »

C'est donc sur ces pensées que Pansy monta à sa chambre pour prendre ses livres de cours. Hermione quant à elle repensait à ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt avec Drago et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

« Si je ne lui parle plus, je ne sers à rien ici, il faut que je lui fasse rentrer mes idées en douceur, petit à petit. Mais pour l'instant il faut que j'aille m'excuser »

C'est en arrivant devant la salle de cours de potion qu'elle vit Drago et ses débiles d'amis en grande discussion. Elle préféra rester à l'écart pour écouter sans être vue.

- Alors Blaise impatient d'y être? Demanda Drago.

- Oh oui ! Vivement samedi ! Avec l'attaque d'hier, personne ne pensera que samedi, une autre est programmée.

- Et qui sera ta victime?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Dit-il en rigolant.

« Alors comme ça Blaise c'est pour samedi, samedi 22 septembre, mais………….mais………c'est la date de la mort de mes parents. Personne n'a jamais su qui était le coupable pour ces crimes. Je me souviens maintenant que je m'étais disputée violemment avec les serpentards quelques jours avant leurs morts. Donc si je pense bien, ça serait Blaise qui aurait tué mes parents. Il faut absolument que j'empêche mon autre moi d'avoir cette querelle avec les serpentards. Mais c'était où, quand et à quel sujet, je ne me rappelle plus. Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis »

Hermione avait beau réfléchir, elle avait vécu tellement de choses pendant ces deux dernières années qu'une dispute qu'elle avait trouvé sans intérêt ne pouvait revenir à la surface.

« Il faut que je prévienne McGonagall de cela ce soir. Si elle le fait suivre, mes parents ne trouveront pas la mort. Voilà au moins un bon point que j'aurais pu modifier » pensa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Drago toujours en grande discussion. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se serra contre son bras.

- Claire. Tu t'es enfin décidée à changer d'avis ?

- On va dire ça oui. Je m'excuse. Dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sous les regards des gorilles qui bavaient d'envie.

- N'en parlons plus. Dit-il en l'attirant un peu plus loin. De toute façon tu sais très bien que je vais te demander comme serment de porter la marque et de jurer fidélité à Voldemort et aux mangemorts donc comme tu as accepté, c'est que tu penses comme nous.

« Oh non Drago, j'ai accepté car normalement je serais retournée chez moi et je n'aurais pas à porter ta fichue marque »

- Bien sûr Drago, tu as parfaitement raison. Sinon de quoi vous parliez avec Zabini

- De certains projets. Voldemort va le faire devenir mangemort samedi prochain mais tu gardes cela pour toi, je te fais confiance.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Allons en cours, il est l'heure.

Hermione et Drago suivirent donc les autres élèves jusque dans la salle de cours et comme à chaque fois, Hermione prit place au côté de Pansy.

- Bien le bonjour chers élèves. Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion qui va vous prendre plusieurs jours de travail et de concentration, du veritaserum.

Tous les élèves furent réjouis par cette annonce. Le professeur Slughorn fit apparaître les différents ingrédients au tableau et tous les élèves se mirent au travail y compris Hermione même en sachant qu'elle ferait gagner des points à sa maison ennemie. C'est donc quatre heures plus tard qu'elle quitta la salle avec Drago pour se rendre dans la grande salle et pour déjeuner. Le repas et le reste de l'après-midi avec le cours de botanique du professeur Chourave passèrent extrêmement vite et il était maintenant temps pour Hermione de partir pour sa soi-disant retenue et Drago quant à lui prit la direction du terrain de quidditch pour son habituel entraînement. Hermione prononça comme d'habitude le mot de passe, monta les escaliers et arriva dans le bureau.

- Voilà encore une nouvelle attaque des mangemorts. S'exclama la directrice en montrant la Gazette du matin.

- Oui et je sais pour quand est prévu la prochaine et contre qui. Vous ne le savez pas mais mes parents sont morts le 22 septembre de cette année, c'est donc samedi prochain qu'ils vont trouver la mort. Personne n'a jamais su qui était à l'origine de ce meurtre et aucune preuve à part la marque des ténèbres au-dessus dans le ciel n'était là, aucun auror n'a jamais su qui était le réel coupable. Eh bien moi je sais qui a fait cela, c'est Blaise Zabini pour recevoir la marque et devenir mangemort. Je me souviens que je m'étais disputée violemment contre les serpentards quelques jours avant la mort de mes parents mais il met impossible de me souvenir où et quand exactement.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas pouvoir vous souvenir, réfléchissez Miss Wood.

- Bon je vais essayer. Répondit Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra au maximum, elle revit tout un tas de souvenirs dont elle aurait préféré ne jamais revivre et elle se revit sur le terrain de quidditch, baguette à la main pointée sur Drago. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et regarda la directrice qui mourait d'impatience.

- C'est en cet instant même sur le terrain de quidditch.

Elle se leva subitement de sa chaise et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'au terrain en espérant de tout son être que rien ne se soit encore passé.


	14. L’ordre de Drago

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: L'ordre de Drago**

Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard sur le terrain, le souffle coupé par cette course et put constater en levant les yeux que la scène qu'elle redoutait tant venait de se passer. Drago avait le visage tout en sang et vociférait des injures à l'adresse d'Hermione qui répondait.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me mêle de tout ? Je n'aurais pas pu pour une fois laisser Ron et les gryffondors se débrouiller seuls, mais non, c'est tout moi ça ! »

Hermione accourut auprès de Drago qui fut surpris dans un premier temps de la trouver ici mais bien content qu'elle soit là. C'est en laissant la place aux gryffondors qu'ils quittèrent le terrain pour les vestiaires avec toute l'équipe. Hermione le savait très bien mais elle demanda tout de même des explications à Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- C'est cette sale sang de bourbe de Granger et ses amis les gryffondors. Je te préviens Claire qu'elle va me le payer par n'importe quel moyen qui soit. Je vais me venger tu peux me croire.

« Oh mais je te crois Drago, je sais très bien comment tu vas t'y prendre, tu vas faire en sorte que Voldemort t'autorise à donner l'ordre à Zabini de tuer mes parents mais sache qu'il n'y arrivera pas, enfin j'espère ! »

Drago tourna la tête et regarda Blaise.

- Blaise. En tant que chef des fils mangemorts je t'ordonne de tuer samedi les sales moldus de parents de Granger.

- Mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider cela.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, je suis sûr que Voldemort saura te récompenser pour la mort de ces sales moldus.

« Oh non mon petit Blaise, cela m'étonnerait fort que tu reçoives la marque vu que je vais tout faire pour que tu ne réussisses pas ta mission »

- Ta retenue avec la vieille folle est déjà terminée? Demanda Drago.

- Elle ne peut pas pour l'instant.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'avoir une retenue annulée. Je suis sûr que cette sale sang de bourbe m'a cassé le nez, j'ai mal c'est horrible.

- Allons à l'infirmerie. Répondit Hermione. « C'est sûr ! Cette fois là, j'y suis allée un peu fort quand même mais je ne le plains pas, il l'avait bien mérité ! »

Hermione et Drago allèrent donc à l'infirmerie en laissant le reste de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentards dans les vestiaires. En arrivant ils virent Mme Pomfresh occupée à soigner un autre élève visiblement atteint de mal de ventre. Quant elle vit le visage ensanglanté de Drago elle abandonna son patient et accourut auprès du jeune blond.

- Que vous est-il encore arrivé M. Malefoy ?

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? Soignez mon nez et faite votre travail.

Hermione ne fut pas surprise par ce sale comportement mais ne fit aucun commentaire et d'ailleurs l'infirmière non plus. Elle se contenta juste de lui faire avaler une potion au goût infect et retourna auprès de l'élève de serdaigle sans dire un mot. En quittant l'infirmerie Hermione osa tout de même faire quelques remarques à Drago.

- Pourquoi lui parles-tu de cette façon? C'est quand même une infirmière très compétente et qui a l'air très gentille.

- C'est une amie des sangs de bourbe et de tous leurs amis les gryffondors ainsi que de tous les traîtres au seigneur des ténèbres. A chaque fois que j'ai besoin de ses services, cela me dégoûte qu'elle pose les mains sur moi. Dit-il en faisant ses habituelles grimaces.

- A ce que je vois tu n'es pas mort du fait qu'elle t'es touchée.

- Non mais cela me rend malade d'être ici entouré de tous ces ennemis. Un jour Claire je changerais cela et cette école n'admettra que des sorciers de sang pur, je te le garantis.

« Au mais je te crois Drago, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as raison »

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre?

- En faisant en sorte qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux, c'est simple. Bon à part ça, j'aimerais bien savoir le serment que tu vas me demander devant le juge.

- A vrai dire Drago, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Mais j'ai jusqu'au mois de décembre pour cela. Ne t'inquiètes pas ce ne sera pas bien méchant. Dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- De toute façon venant de toi, j'accepterais n'importe quoi.

- Vraiment n'importe quoi?

Drago regarda Hermione dans les yeux et rigola.

- Oui enfin jusqu'à une certaine limite quand même. Allons dîner maintenant. Dit-il en la prenant par la taille.

« Pourquoi j'aime tant quand il est près de moi, il aura suffi qu'il m'offre un baiser et des caresses pour que je sois attirée par lui. Non Hermione tu n'es pas attirée par Malefoy c'est juste pour le bien de la mission. Après cela tu ne le reverras plus et tu seras heureuse avec Ron. Oui c'est vrai Ron que j'ai pratiquement toujours aimé »

- A quoi tu penses?

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et regarda Drago

- A nous et à notre futur. « Enfin à mon futur »

« Oui moi aussi j'y pense ma jolie Claire. Et il va venir plus vite que tu ne le crois » pensa Drago en affichant son fidèle sourire sournois qu'Hermione connaissait.

« Que me caches-tu Drago Malefoy? »

- Pourquoi souris-tu de la sorte?

- Je suis heureux. Tout un tas de choses positives dans ma vie vont arriver alors je ne peux qu'être content et je dois dire qu'il y en a une grande partie grâce à toi.

"Moi aussi Drago je suis ravie du futur que je vais pouvoir vivre grâce à toi, enfin si j'y arrive, ce qui pour l'instant n'est pas le cas"

Ils se rendirent donc bras dessus, bras dessous dans la grande salle et entamèrent leur repas en compagnie de cette Pansy qui ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère aujourd'hui.

Drago leva le nez de son assiette et regarda son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que cela me fasse, c'est ta mère et pas la mienne.

- Peut-être mais bientôt elle deviendra ta belle-mère et la lettre parle de ta mère et de nous.

-………………

- Je vais samedi et dimanche avec ma mère et la tienne pour faire ma robe et étant donné que mon futur beau-père n'est pas disponible pour le moment, c'est avec mon père que tu iras pour ton costume.

- J'ai d'autres choses beaucoup plus importante à faire ce samedi.

- Je me fiche de tes projets, c'est samedi et dimanche et pas autrement, ils viennent nous chercher à Poudlard. La directrice a donné son accord, maintenant bon appétit draginouchet.

Sans même ajouter un mot, Drago se leva de table et quitta la grande salle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je crois que ta présence lui coupe l'appétit. Franchement Pansy, je me demande comment tu feras une fois mariée pour vivre avec un homme qui vu comment il réagit ne t'aime pas. Tu ne pourras le garder pour toi seule pendant tout le reste de ta vie.

- Alors là Claire tu te trompes. Je vais lui demander de me jurer fidélité et je connais bien Drago, il sera rapidement en manque. Alors profites en bien pour le moment parce qu'au mois de juillet tu peux lui dire adieu.

- Comme on dit Pansy, l'espoir fait vivre. A bientôt ma chère. S'exclama Hermione en quittant la grande salle.

En chemin elle croisa son double et l'équipe de quidditch des gryffondors. Elle préféra ne pas s'arrêter mais un semblant de leur conversation lui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Hermione fais attention, je suis sûr que Malefoy va se venger.

- Si tu crois que j'ai peur de cette sale fouine.

- Hermione, Malefoy est un mangemort et ni toi ni moi ne croyons à sa soi-disant soumission à l'imperium.

- Tu sais Ronald, des mangemorts on en a combattu plus d'un et ce n'est pas la fouine de Malefoy qui va commencer à me faire peur.

- C'est mal le connaître tu sais. Il ne s'attaquera pas à toi personnellement, il est beaucoup trop froussard pour cela, non Malefoy est sournois et vicieux. Il te touchera d'une autre façon.

- Oui tu as peut-être raison. Mais en attendant tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que me procure le fait de le frapper.

- Comment ça du bien?

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux.

- Jaloux moi? Mais pour quelles raisons? Répondit Ron en détournant le regard.

En voyant cette scène, la Hermione du futur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais la réelle discussion concernant Malefoy la fit revenir à la dure réalité que ses parents allaient probablement mourir ce samedi et que ses amis aussi au fur et à mesure de l'année si elle échouait dans sa mission.


	15. Le retour d’un ami perdu

**Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Merc beaucoup à Moon Light et miss cerise pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Le retour d'un ami perdu.**

Hermione continua son chemin sans adresser le moindre regard à son double et au reste des gryffondors. Elle entendit certaines filles prononcer son nom mais ne savait nullement le thème de leur discussion.

« Je me demande ce qu'elles ont encore à glousser dans mon dos ces deux là. Et dire que je les aimais bien à l'époque, avec du recul et un autre point de vue je me demande comment j'ai pu les supporter. »

C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'Hermione arriva dans la salle commune et y trouva Drago regardant par la fenêtre.

- Drago, ça va?

Le jeune homme se retourna et lui répondit par un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? Pauvre Pansy, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête le jour où elle apprendra la vérité.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Mais tu sais je crois que ses sentiments pour toi sont sincères et dans un sens je la plains. C'est moche ce qui l'attend, et samedi tu vas aller avec son père pour le costume.

- Oui, il faut que je fasse comme si j'allais l'épouser et de toute façon, il m'en faut un pour nous alors ça tombe bien. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en l'embrassant tendrement tout en lui caressant le dos. Un petit tour dans la salle sur demande cela te dit? J'aimerais bien terminer ce que nous avons commencé dans les vestiaires. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Non mais Malefoy tu ne penses qu'à cela. J'ai failli succomber à la tentation une fois et tu ne m'auras pas une seconde fois »

- J'aimerais bien mais les devoirs ne vont pas se faire tout seul. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. On verra cela plus tard. A bientôt beau blond.

Drago soupira pour montrer sa déception mais n'insista pas plus, il la laissa prendre la direction des dortoirs en ne manquant pas de la reluquer de haut en bas.

« Oh Claire un jour je t'aurais ! En attendant, il faut que je prenne rendez-vous pour le 20 décembre devant ce juge maintenant si je ne veux pas rater ma seule chance de faire annuler ce fichu contrat qui m'unit à Pansy. »

Drago prit donc la direction de ses dortoirs et écrivit sa lettre à l'intention du juge Widorm et Hermione, quant à elle, constata qu'une lettre était posée sur son lit.

_Miss Wood  
Je vous attends dans mon bureau pour votre retenue à 20 heures.  
La directrice  
Minerva McGonagall _

Ps: Apportez-moi un peu de raisin en passant par-là.

Hermione referma sa lettre, regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était 19h30, elle décida donc de partir maintenant pour être sûre d'arriver à l'heure. Elle prononça le nouveau mot de passe et entra.

- Vos souvenirs se sont-ils révélés exacts ? Demanda la directrice.

- Oui professeur. C'était bien là que la dispute a eu lieu et mes craintes sont confirmées. Drago a donné l'ordre en tant que chef des fils mangemorts de faire tuer mes parents ce samedi.

- Où sont-ils morts exactement?

- Dans notre maison de campagne en France.

- Très bien, donnez-moi l'adresse exacte et je ferais mettre plusieurs aurors sur place. Zabini Blaise ne pourra rien faire.

Hermione donna l'adresse exacte à la directrice et expliqua son altercation avec Drago au sujet des moldus et expliqua par la même occasion de ses doutes concernant la mission.

- Miss Wood. Comment pouvez-vous douter de la réussite de votre mission ? Grâce à vous vos parents vont probablement rester en vie et rien que cela, ça change le futur. Et que vous vous en aperceviez ou non, le futur a déjà changé. Drago Malefoy n'épousera pas Pansy Parkinson et ça ne peut faire que du bien, cette fille a les mêmes idées et elle ne ferait que lui renforcer ses opinions et à l'encourager dans ses actions.

- Oui peut-être mais ma mission première c'est de faire en sorte que Drago n'accepte pas la succession de Voldemort et pour l'instant c'est très mal parti.

- Mais on ne change pas une personne en quelques jours. Si quelques semaines avaient suffi pour cette mission, je vous aurais renvoyée dans le passé disons au mois de novembre voire Décembre.

- Oui vous avez raison professeur. Sinon à part cela, j'aimerais vraiment voir Harry une dernière fois.

- Non je suis désolée.

- Oh s'il vous plait professeur. Présentez-moi à lui comme faisant partie de votre famille et de l'ordre.

La directrice s'adossa contre son fauteuil et regarda le ciel par sa fenêtre en tournant le dos à Hermione. La jeune fille mourait d'impatience et l'attente étant trop longue, elle demanda :

- Professeur ?

McGonagall se retourna vers elle.

- C'est d'accord Herm………….Heu Claire. Vous serez ma nièce.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir le regard de son meilleur ami perdu il y a de cela deux ans. La jeune fille laissa échapper une larme, se leva et vint serrer la directrice dans ses bras.

- Merci Minerva, merci. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse, merci. Dit-elle avant de quitter le bureau avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry, je suis heureuse de pouvoir te revoir et entendre le son de ta voix. J'attends ce jour avec impatience mon cher gryffondor. »

- Wood ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ?

La jeune fille était sortie du bureau tellement contente qu'elle en avait oublié de demander un mot d'excuse.

- J'étais chez la directrice pour ma retenue du jour.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve?

- Ecoute Hermione si tu ne me crois pas, va demander à la directrice, elle te le dira.

- Non c'est bon, je suis au courant pour tes retenues.

- Sinon concernant ton altercation avec Drago, je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Malefoy est un vrai crétin.

Claire ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque.

- J'insulte ton petit ami et cela te fait sourire.

- Oui. Je pense aussi que parfois, Drago a des réactions concernant certains sujets disons excessives et je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui sur certaines choses.

- Tu sais Claire. Je trouve cela étrange qu'une personne comme toi soit à serpentard et avec Drago Malefoy.

- Si je suis à serpentard, c'est qu'il y a probablement une raison et on va dire que Drago Malefoy a des arguments plus que convaincant. Tu ne trouves pas?

- Même si Malefoy était le dernier homme sur cette terre, je ne trouverais jamais un seul point positif à cette sale fouine.

« Alors là ma vielle tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu te trompes ! »

- Oui si tu le dis. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des devoirs à faire. Passe le bonjour à Ronald Weasley de ma part. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en partant.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça, passe le bonjour à Ron de ma part ? Est ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux?» Pensa la gryffondor.

Hermione savait très bien en disant cela que ça mettrait son double en colère. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des sentiments encore inavoués qu'elle éprouvait pour Ron à cette époque là. Et le fait de renforcer cette jalousie leur permettrait peut-être de vivre leur amour un peu plus longtemps. C'est en pensant à toutes ces actions et révélations du jour qu'Hermione se coucha avec le sourire aux lèvres.


	16. le veritaserum

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir. Je sais qu'en ce moment mes chapitres ne sont pas très long mais lorsque j'ai écrit celui-ci et quelques précedent je n'étais pas chez moi. Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus long. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Voilà. galariel**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : le veritaserum**

Comme à son habitude Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure pour avoir bien le temps de prendre sa douche et de se préparer sans se presser ! Une fois toutes les petites choses du matin faites, elle quitta son dortoir pour rejoindre la grande salle et prendre son petit déjeuner. Pour une fois, elle arriva non accompagnée de Drago et alla s'installer à sa table bien que l'envie de s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors en compagnie de ses amies soit forte. Elle entama et termina son petit déjeuner sans voir le moindre signe de Drago. En marchant une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Comment Blaise a-t-il su où se trouvaient mes parents ? Ah non je sais, c'est Voldemort qui est entré dans leurs esprits, bah oui c'est cela ! Alors même si je leur envoie une lettre en signant Hermione pour qu'ils se cachent ailleurs, il les retrouvera quand même. Oui c'était bête comme pensées. Bon maintenant allons en cours de potion. D'ailleurs si je me rappelle bien, personne n'avait réussi à faire du veritaserum, même pas moi, oui c'est vrai mais depuis j'ai réussi à en faire et c'est une potion qui met facile à réaliser. Si jamais je pouvais l'avoir en plus du Felix Felicis, cela pourrait mettre très utile »

La jeune serpentard venait de penser à tellement de choses qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue que la salle de potion se trouvait juste devant elle et avec en prime Drago Malefoy.

- Tu n'es pas venu déjeuner?

- Non je n'avais pas faim. Je t'ai manqué? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« Ah la la Malefoy tu ne changeras jamais ! Mais c'est vrai il faut l'avouer j'aime ta présence et ton absence m'a manqué. Non Hermione qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est Malefoy ne l'oublie pas. Derrière ces yeux et ce visage se cache un être infâme qui n'hésiterait pas à te tuer toi et Ron et tous les autres. Oh oui je le sais mais je suis ici pour le faire changer d'opinion alors il faut bien que j'y mette un peu du mien ! »

- Mais à quoi tu penses Claire?

- A toi et au fait que oui tu m'as manqué. Répondit-elle en lui rendant son baiser. Prêt à continuer et à finir le veritaserum?

- Oui, c'est une potion extrêmement complexe mais pour l'instant j'ai obtenu le même résultat que celui que nous devions avoir.

- Oui moi aussi.

« Je le sais Claire, c'est normal je fais exactement les mêmes gestes que toi. Etant donné ton potentiel en potion, je ne pouvais pas me tromper en te choisissant comme modèle. Et si jamais j'obtiens ce veritaserum, je pourrais faire parler bon nombre de personnes y compris toi Claire Wood ! »

- Je suis sûr que tu vas réussir cette potion. C'est bien toi qui a réussi à faire la dernière potion.

Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit et le professeur Slughorn les fit entrer.

- Bonjour à vous chers élèves. Reprenez vos places et continuez votre travail. Vous avez les quatre heures pour normalement la terminer. Et je tiens à dire que pour l'instant il n'y a que deux élèves qui suivent la bonne direction donc à vous de voir si votre potion ressemble à ce qui est écrit au tableau à ce stade de l'évolution.

Le professeur vit tous les élèves regardaient le contenu de leur chaudron et ensuite lever la tête pour voir si cela correspondait à ce que le professeur voulait et plus d'un fut déçu du résultat. La matinée passa extrêmement vite et l'heure de stopper toute manipulation arriva. Le professeur Slughorn se mit donc à déambuler dans les rangs en n'osant parfois ne pas regarder le contenu de certains chaudrons tellement l'odeur et les fumées qui en sortaient étaient immondes et nauséabondes. Mais soudain il s'arrêta et se mit à humer le contenu de l'un deux.

- Vous sentez cette odeur Miss Wood ?

Hermione se mit donc à penser qu'elle avait raté sa potion.

- Oui professeur, ça sent la réglisse.

- Exact. Dit-il en regardant à l'intérieur du chaudron. Voici pour vous un petit flacon de votre potion. Elle est parfaite, félicitations. Serpentard gagne 50 points. Vous savez Miss Wood, je vois pour vous un grand avenir dans le domaine des potions, vous devriez y penser.

« Oh mais non, j'arrive à créer cette potion et toutes les autres parce que je les ai déjà faites et je me souviens de mes erreurs et de toute façon mon avenir est incertain »

- Je vais y réfléchir professeur.

Il continua son chemin et s'arrêta devant un autre chaudron.

- Eh bien Mr Malefoy, je vois que le fait de fréquenter Miss Wood ne peut vous être que bénéfique. Voici pour vous. Dit-il en lui tendant une fiole de sa potion. Ainsi que 50 points pour votre maison.

« Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment a-t-il fait pour la réussir ? Normalement il ne devait y avoir personne. Ah ça y est je sais, il était à la bonne place pour voir mes moindres faits et gestes, il me faudra absolument la contre potion »

Tous les élèves quittèrent la salle mais Hermione y resta et se dirigea vers le bureau.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Miss Wood ?

- J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à faire l'antidote de cette potion.

- Oui mais c'est très compliqué et cela demande beaucoup de temps.

- Je le sais bien mais c'est vous-même qui avez dit que j'ai un grand avenir dans ce domaine alors plus j'en apprends et mieux c'est.

- Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous. Venez lundi après le dîner ici même et nous commencerons votre potion. En attendant vous devriez y aller ou il ne restera plus rien à manger.

- Au revoir professeur.

Hermione quitta la salle et tomba nez à nez avec Drago qui l'attendait.

- De quoi tu parlais avec Slughorn?

- Juste de potion. Je l'ai juste remercié pour ses commentaires et je lui ai demandé quelques conseils. Sinon bravo pour ta potion, tu dois être content et ce n'est pas pour être méchante ou vexante mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi doué.

- On a tous des talents cachés. Répondit-il de son sourire en coin.

« Oui enfin pour moi la triche n'est pas un talent »

- Enfin j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention d'utiliser ta potion sur moi?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais cela, aurais-tu des secrets à me révéler?

- Pas particulièrement, tu connais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi mais rassures-toi aussi Drago, je n'utiliserai pas la mienne sur toi non plus et sur personne d'ailleurs. « Enfin si sur toi »

- Je suis content de le savoir.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle, y entrèrent et s'installèrent à table pour le déjeuner. Une fois celui-ci terminé, les élèves partirent chacun de leur côté pour les différents cours. Hermione et Drago prirent donc la direction des serres pour le cours de botanique. L'après-midi et le dîner se passèrent sans évènements pouvant changer le cours des choses. A part bien sûr Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy se jetant des regards noirs et plein de haine. Le moment d'aller dans le bureau de la directrice était venu pour notre chère serpentard. Hermione prit donc ses affaires et laissa Drago dans la salle pour le dîner enfin plutôt le dessert. Une fois devant le bureau, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra comme à son habitude puis s'installa dans son fauteuil en face de la directrice.

- J'ai eu vent de vos prouesses en potion, félicitations Miss Wood. Du veritaserum, c'est une potion qui pourra grandement vous servir.

- Oui c'est vrai. Le seul problème c'est que mes prouesses comme vous le dites ont aussi servi à Drago, il a fait une potion parfaite alors que vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est nul en potion et a eu donc droit aussi à un flacon. Et je suis sûre qu'il l'utilisera sur moi, c'est pourquoi dès lundi je prends des cours particuliers avec le professeur Slughorn pour faire l'antidote.

- Je suis au courant, il est venu me demander ma permission et je l'ai refusé.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que Drago se pose déjà assez de questions au sujet de vos venues ici bien que ce soit prétendu comme étant des retenues mais en plus si vous lui dites que vous prenez des leçons en potion alors qu'il sait très bien que vous n'en avez totalement pas besoin, il se posera encore plus de questions et Pansy Parkinson aussi. Et de plus, j'ai ici même avec moi un flacon de l'antidote que je vous remets.

- Merci professeur, je suis soulagée. C'est vrai que sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Sinon avez-vous réfléchi à ma rencontre avec Harry ?

- Oui et c'est programmé pour demain. Etant donné que M. Malefoy, Miss Parkinson et M. Zabini sont absents du château, ils ne remarqueront pas votre absence et demain matin a lieu une réunion de l'ordre concernant le plan d'action pour vos parents. J'en profiterai pour vous faire intégrer et vous aurez toute l'après-midi pour discuter avec Harry sans lui révéler votre identité, il en va de soi.

- Bien sûr professeur. Je serais muette comme une tombe concernant ceci.

- Très bien. Alors rendez-vous dans mon bureau à 9 heures, Malefoy et les autres partent à 8 heures, leur parents viennent les chercher. Et surtout surveillez toujours les gestes de Drago quand il y aura un verre en votre présence.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sortit du bureau et fila dans sa chambre pour se coucher en pensant à ce lendemain qui promettait d'être riche en rebondissement.


	17. Le grand jour

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le grand jour**

Le samedi matin lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle eue la bonne surprise de voir que Pansy était déjà partit pour son rendez-vous avec sa mère et sa future belle-mère pour la confection de sa robe de mariée. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et deux des amies de cette chère Pansy. Hermione se leva, prit ses affaires moldu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle prit une bonne douche chaude. Une fois la petite toilette faite, elle sorti donc de ses dortoirs et prit la direction de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il était environ 8 heures et beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà levés à cette heure-ci de la matinée. Elle vit notamment son double en compagnie de Ron et de Ginny. La jeune Weasley ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Visiblement le moral était assez bas et Hermione savait très bien pourquoi.

« Ginny tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je compati à ta douleur. Moi aussi Harry me manque plus que tout. Et maintenant que je sais qu'il va mourir et que vous aussi au fur et à mesure du temps j'ai encore plus de peine pour toi. Mais s'il te plait Ginny, reprends goût à la vie, tu as des amies et ton frère qui t'aime, alors pour le moment, il serait bon que tu tournes la page sur Harry. Il a mit votre relation de côté pour te protéger même si je sais qu'au fond de lui, il t'aime aussi plus que tout au monde. Je ne peux rien te promette, mais je vais tout faire pour qu'Harry ne meurt pas, oui Ginny je vais tout faire, même si je dois faire des sacrifices, je te promet que je ferais tout ce dont je peux pour que vous viviez une vie différente de celle que j'ai vécu » pensa Hermione en allant s'installer à la table des Serpentards.

Hermione prit donc son petit déjeuner en étant toute excitée à l'idée de revoir son meilleur ami mort il y a plus de deux ans de cela. Une fois terminé, elle prit la direction du bureau de McGonagall où celle-ci l'attendait assise dans son fauteuil en regardant la vue qu'offrait le parc.

- Vous êtes en avance miss Wood.

- Oui je le sais mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Voir Harry c'est tellement important pour moi.

- Justement avant de partir il faut que nous mettions certaines choses au clair. Vous devez me promettre que vous ne révélerez pas votre véritable identité à Harry c'est très important.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne direz rien.

- Oui peut être mais Harry est un garçon vraiment intelligent et il vous connaît bien, il a vécu avec vous pendant plusieurs années alors s'il vous plait faite attention. Si jamais Harry devait savoir la vérité, cela pourrait mettre vos vies en danger encore plus tôt que dans la réalité que vous avez vécu. Imaginez une seconde que Voldemort réussisse à entrer dans l'esprit de Harry et qu'il vous y voit sous votre véritable apparence, c'est un risque qu'il ne faut pas prendre alors faite attention. Je peux avoir confiance en vous ?

- Ne vous en faites pas professeur, je ne direz rien, je vous le jure.

- Bien, alors allons y.

Elles se levèrent de leur fauteuils et entrèrent dans la cheminée en prenant de la poudre de cheminette puis disparurent en deux secondes. Quand elles arrivèrent, Hermione et McGonagall furent accueilli par Molly Weasley.

- C'est bien vous êtes à l'heure pour la réunion. S'exclama t-elle en serrant la main de la directrice. Alors voici votre nièce dont vous nous avez tellement parlée. Dit-elle en tournant son regard vers Hermione.

- Oui, voici Claire. Claire je te présente Molly Weasley la mère de Ronald et Ginny Weasley les deux élèves de Gryffondors.

- Bonjour madame Weasley ! Répondit Hermione en lui serrant la main.

- Mais non appelle moi Molly, tu fais parti de la famille maintenant. Dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, ta tante et moi devons partir pour une réunion. Va attendre dans la salle d'à côté s'il te plait.

Hermione n'ajouta pas un mot et se rendit donc dans le salon.

« Ce n'est pas croyable à quel point vous êtes gentille Molly. J'avais oublié le son de votre voix, comme j'ai honte »

Sans s'en rendre compte Hermione était arrivée dans le salon où Harry y était aussi. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience que son ami d'enfance ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas d'elle, Hermione eu une soudaine envie de pleurer.

« Oh Harry, tu es là, mon dieu tu es vivant, je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est tellement bon de te voir, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mon cœur peut battre. Comme j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras ! Hermione contrôles-toi, si tu cours pour le prendre dans tes bras il va te prendre pour une cinglée, n'oublie pas que c'est la première fois qu'il te voit. Oui je le sais mais j'ai besoin de le serrer contre moi, je crois que je vais pleurer. C'est trop beau ce qui m'arrive. Non ressaisis-toi ma fille, tu ne peux pas pleurer. »

Hermione ravala son excitation et s'approcha doucement d'Harry, lui se leva de son canapé et vint à sa rencontre. Leur yeux ne se quittaient pas, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son ami droit dans les yeux.

« Même après deux longues années sans toi Harry, je n'ai jamais pu oublié ton regard. Mais j'espère que toi tu ne reconnaîtra pas mes yeux, c'est la seule chose de mon physique que j'ai gardé »

Une fois l'un devant l'autre, Hermione tendit sa main pour lui dire bonjour et faire les présentations. Harry en fit en de même et présenta sa main qu'Hermione serra de tout cœur.

« Comme c'est bon Harry, tu ne peux savoir. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir et de te toucher que rien ne pourra me gâcher cette merveilleuse journée. »

- Je me nomme Claire Wood et je suis la nièce de Minerva enfin si tu préfère du professeur McGonagall.

- Oui je le sais, elle m'a déjà parlé de toi. Moi c'est Harry Potter mais je suppose que tu dois déjà le savoir.

- Non je ne le savais pas. Quand je suis venue ici ce matin, je ne savais pas que tu serais là et je ne t'ai jamais vu donc mettre un nom sur ton visage me serais difficile.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose Claire Wood ? C'est étrange, ton regard mets familier, je t'ai déjà vu quelque part mais où, je suis incapable de le dire »

- T'aurais-je déjà vu quelque part ?

- Non je ne pense pas, je m'en serais souvenu. J'ai une très bonne mémoire.

« Alors pourquoi tes yeux m'obsède à ce point ? »

- Ça te déranges si on fait connaissance au lieu de chercher l'endroit où l'on a bien pu se rencontrer. Demanda Hermione inquiète par l'attitude d'Harry.

- Non allons-y! De quelle maison es tu ? Moi je suis à Gryffondor, enfin j'étais.

- Non tu y es toujours ! Tu sais j'ai cru comprendre en entendant certains élèves de Gryffondor parler que tu leur manqué beaucoup, une petite rousse avec son frère Ronald et Hermione Granger ainsi qu'à d'autres mais à mon avis c'est à eux que tu manques le plus. Pourquoi n'es tu pas revenu à Poudlard pour ta dernière année ?

- C'est une histoire que je ne peux malheureusement pas encore te raconter. Tu peux me dire comment ils vont ?

- Ils ont l'air d'être en forme mais paraissent inquiet à longueur de journée. Peut être que tu devrais leur écrire, cela leur ferais sûrement plaisir. « Et j'en suis sure. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Harry nous avons pu nous inquiéter pour toi tout les jours, pas une lettre, pas un mot rien. Et on n'a même pas pu se dire au revoir, tu es partis si vite. Alors s'il te plait écrit leur »

- Oui c'est vrai qu'une lettre ne ferait pas mal. Ils m'en envoient mais je ne réponds pas de peur que quelqu'un intercepte les lettres mais ils me manquent. Alors maintenant parlons de toi, de quelle maison es tu ?

« Tu ne vas pas être ravi de l'apprendre »

- Serpentard

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non ! Pourquoi je mentirais ?

- Tu n'as pas du tout le profil d'un Serpentard. Ils ne sont pas comme ça, à l'écoute des autres, gentille. Non je crois que le choixpeau a fait une erreur.

- Je ne pense pas non ! Serpentard est une très bonne maison « oh non. Rien que de dire cela, ça me donne envie de vomir » et les élèves y sont gentil.

- Je ne dois pas connaître cette personne avec qui tu traînes. Dit-il en rigolant. Alors comment s'appelle t'elle.

« Mon pauvre Harry tu vas tomber à la renverse quand tu vas l'apprendre. »

- En fait c'est mon petit ami, Drago Malefoy.

- Drago Malefoy ! Tu te fiches de moi là ?

- Bah non. C'est vrai qu'il a des idées un peu bizarre mais c'est un garçon très bien. « Très bien physiquement en tout cas »

- Des idées bizarre ! Non, c'est carrément de la haine et s'il le pouvait il éliminerais tout les sorciers qui ne sont pas de sang pur. Je ne comprends pas comment McGonagall te laisses entrer ici alors que tu es une amie des Mangemorts.

- Je ne suis pas une amie des Mangemorts.

- Eh bien pour moi si. On voit une personne à la fréquentation de ses amis, alors tu m'excuseras mais les amis des Mangemorts moi ça ne m'intéresse pas. Dit-il en se levant pour prendre la porte.

Hermione laissa échapper ses larmes tant retenues et s'écroula sur le canapé.

- Comment ose tu me parler ainsi, tu ne me connais même pas. Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je connais Malefoy et ses amis et je suis désolé Claire mais je ne crois pas pouvoir être un jour ton ami.

- Harry ne part pas s'il te plait !

Le son est la façon dont Hermione avait prononcée cette phrase fit stopper Harry dans sa marche vers la sortie. Il rebroussa chemin et se planta devant Claire en lui prenant le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il resta ainsi perdu dans le regard noisette de la jeune fille et s'exclama soudain :

- Tu n'est pas Claire Wood.

Hermione baissa le regard et tourna la tête mais il lui reprit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. L'émotion pour Hermione était trop fort, une puis deux larmes coulèrent sur ce jolie visage. La jeune fille prit soudain Harry dans ses bras et se serra contre lui en respirant son odeur et en profitant pleinement de ce moment de bonheur entre les bras de son ami d'enfance.

- Je reconnaîtrais tes yeux n'importe où Hermione !

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du le découvrir, c'est trop dangereux.

- Que me caches tu, pourquoi as tu cette apparence ? Et pourquoi es tu à Serpentard et avec Malefoy ?

- C'est trop dangereux que tu apprennes la vérité et c'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai toute mon après midi alors tu sais……….

- Très bien.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena avec elle sur le canapé se trouvant au fond de la pièce. Ils s'installèrent tout les deux et Hermione commença son récit en n'oubliant aucun détails de sa vie antérieur et de tout les évènements qui risqués de ce produire si elle échouait dans sa mission. Harry en restait cloué sur son canapé, le jeune homme ne savait quoi dire tellement la nouvelle était horrible.

- Alors comme ça tu es revenu pour nous éviter la mort à nous tous.

- C'était horrible Harry. Le jour où tu as tué Voldemort tu es mort aussi je ne sais comment et Malefoy a prit le contrôle de tout. Et au fur et à mesure des jours et des mois, nos amis sont tous morts et pratiquement tout les membres de l'ordre aussi sauf moi et McGonagall. Le seul moyen qu'elle est trouvée pour changer cela c'était que je revienne lors de notre dernière année dans la maison des Serpentards. Et tu connais Malefoy, il aime les jolies filles, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il me fasse confiance que j'accepte de sortir avec lui pour le faire changer.

- Et Ron ?

- Quoi Ron ?

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Bien sur ! Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche au milieu d'un couloir. Je dois oubliée mes sentiments pour lui et me concentrer sur Drago.

- Tu appelles cette sale fouine par son prénom maintenant. Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Sentant le regard imposant de son ami, Hermione baissa le regard de peur que ses yeux ne la trahissent. Mais Harry avait touché un point sensible et le jeune homme avait vu juste concernant les sentiments de la jeune fille.

- Ne me juge pas sur mes actions avec Drago, c'est pour vous sauver tous que je fais cela.

- Excuse moi. Tu es obligée de passer par-là avec lui. Malefoy est un coureur de jupons et il faut avouer que tu es très jolie comme ça, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il est jeté son dévolu sur toi. En tout cas tu dois être fatiguée de tout cela, beaucoup de choses reposent sur tes épaules et l'avenir s'il reste comme tu l'a vécu n'est vraiment pas beau. Moi qui croyait qu'une fois Voldemort vaincu, le monde des sorciers seraient beaucoup mieux, je me trompais. Je regrette tellement.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry.

- Si ! C'est moi qui est vaincu Voldemort.

- Mais il faut que Voldemort meurt Harry. Alors promets moi que tu vas faire attention le jour où tu le combattras. Je connais la date exacte mais je ne te dirais rien aujourd'hui. McGonagall va déjà m'en vouloir assez comme ça de te l'avoir dit alors s'il te plait ne lui dit rien, tu veux ?

- Je ne dirais rien. Reviens me voir très bientôt pour que l'on puisse finir cette conversation. Toi et les autres vous me manqués tellement.

- Toi aussi Harry tu nous manque terriblement. Et si je peux te donner un conseil du future, écris leur ! Je me souviens qu'avec Ron et Ginny on espérait recevoir une lettre de toi tout les jours mais nous n'en avons jamais reçu une. Dit-elle en le serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je t'enverrai des lettres en signant Claire et toi si tu m'en envoie pour me parler de tes Horcruxes ou de toi, signe Alfred tu veux ! Je dirais que tu es mon cousin si on me pose des questions. Maintenant je dois y aller, j'entends du mouvement dans le couloir. McGonagall arrive sûrement pour me dire comment s'est déroulée l'action de sauvetage de mes parents.

- A très bientôt Claire. Répondit-il en lui souriant avant de quitter la salle pour laisser la place à la directrice.

McGonagall fit signe à Hermione de venir la rejoindre à côté d'elle sur le canapé pour lui parler de la mission d'aujourd'hui. Elle cherchait un indice sur le visage de la directrice mais rien ne laissait voir si les parents d'Hermione étaient morts ou vivants.


	18. Une mission à moitié réussie

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me font énormement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Une mission à moitié réussie**

Hermione mourrait d'impatience de savoir la vérité, cette attente était trop dure à supporter alors elle prit la parole pour être plus vite fixée.

- Sont-ils en vie ? Demanda t-elle les larmes au bord des yeux.

La directrice prit un air triste est répondit à la question d'Hermione.

- Ecoutez, j'ai en quelque sorte deux bonnes et une mauvaise nouvelle. Etes-vous prêtes à les entendre.

- Allez y je suis prête, mais s'il vous plait ne me faite pas languir.

- Très bien. Je commence par la mauvaise nouvelle. Zabini Blaise n'est pas arrivé tout seul sur le terrain, plusieurs Mangemorts étaient présent. Pour tout vous dire nous étions cinq personnes de l'ordre contre huit Mangemorts dont Blaise qui était en première ligne. Ils ont transplané directement dans la maison où se trouvaient vos parents et Blaise a eu le temps de tuer votre père d'un seul coup de baguette. Je suis désolée Hermione. Dit-elle en chuchotant.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille, mais sa peine était moins forte que la fois où on lui avait apprit la nouvelle de la mort de ses parents il y a deux ans de cela.

- Et la bonne nouvelle ? Demanda t-elle

- Votre mère est seine et sauve, nous l'avons sauvé avant qu'il n'est le temps de la tuer. Blaise s'est enfuit mais nous avons réussi à capturer deux de leur Mangemorts. Ils seront interrogés dans la journée et enfermés dans des lieux sur. Est ce que ça va aller ?

- Oui. J'ai déjà vécu la mort de mes parents alors vous savez le plus dur n'est pas pour moi mais pour mon double. Mais au moins en revenant dans le passé, même si je dois mourir ou ne jamais rentrer dans mon véritable espace temporel, je me dis que j'aurais au moins réussi à changer ce passé en bien en quelque sorte.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre père mais c'est bien de le prendre comme ça. Ne faite pas voir votre tristesse à Malefoy où il se doutera de quelque chose. Il va sûrement vous parler de cette mission, à mon avis il est déjà au courant à l'heure qu'il est que deux des Mangemorts sont entre nos mains et en ce concerne Blaise Zabini, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il l'attend. Parlons de votre rencontre avec Harry maintenant, comment ça c'est passé ?

- Bien !

- Bien ! C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?

- Bah oui. Vous savez je suis votre nièce, une élève de Serpentard qui est amie à Drago Malefoy alors imaginez la suite. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Il ne vous a tout de même pas rejeté à cause de cela !

- Au début si mais j'ai réussi en discutant avec lui à faire en sorte qu'il m'apprécie pour ce que je suis et non pour la maison auquel j'appartiens.

- Bon si les choses se sont bien passées alors c'est parfait. Vous pouvez rentrez à Poudlard par la cheminée, moi je ne rentre pas tout de suite. A demain Miss Wood !

Hermione prit donc la direction de la cheminée où elle prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et disparut dans les flammes vertes. Une fois arrivée dans le bureau de la directrice elle s'effondra dans le premier fauteuil qu'elle croisa et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

« Papa je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver ! Pardonne moi. » Pensa t-elle en séchant ses larmes. Elle se leva ensuite et vérifia dans le miroir que ses yeux ne soient pas trop rouge puis sortit du bureau de la directrice en prenant bien soin que personne ne la voit. Hermione regarda sa montre et constata que l'heure du déjeuner était proche. Elle prit la direction de la grande salle où elle vit son double, Ginny et Ron entrain de rire de bon cœur. Visiblement les jeunes Gryffondors étaient entrain de lire une lettre mais l'expéditeur était inconnu pour Hermione.

« C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas avoir reçu une lettre le jour où mes parents sont morts et surtout qui nous fassent rire comme ça. Pauvre moi, profite de rire t'en que tu le peux encore, dans moins de deux ou trois heures, tu vas pleurer la mort de ton père. Je sais qui est l'auteur de la lettre, c'est Harry ! Mais oui c'est cela, j'en suis sure. Merci Harry ! »

La jeune fille s'installa donc à sa table et profita de son repas en étant seul. Pas un seul des fidèles Serpentards n'étaient là, ce qui pour une fois fit du bien à Hermione. Une fois son déjeuner terminé, elle fila dans sa chambre, s'installa devant son bureau et fit ses devoirs de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione était tellement occupée par ses devoirs qu'elle ne vit même pas l'heure avancée à une vitesse folle, elle s'aperçut seulement de l'heure quand cette chère Pansy montra le bout de son nez à 18 heures.

- Mais qui vois-je ?

En entendant sa colocataire, Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Alors tu as choisi ta robe ?

- Oui, elle est parfaite. On a fait les mesures et la couturière a presque fini, j'y retourne demain pour la terminer. J'ai des photos, tu veux les voire ?

- Des photos de toi en robe ? « Ça doit être marrant à voir » Oui montre les moi ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

Pansy marcha donc jusqu'à Hermione et sortit les photos de son sac. Elle lui tendit et attendit sa réaction.

- Elle est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui c'est vrai il faut avouer qu'elle est vraiment très belle mais…………

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais ce qu'il y a dedans l'est beaucoup moins ! Dit-elle en rigolant. Franchement Pansy c'est ridicule de faire faire une robe autant de mois avant, je te signale que tu risques de prendre du poids et la robe ne te sera plus du tout à la bonne taille. J'espère que Drago ne les a pas vu !

- Bien sur que non ! Je lui laisse la surprise pour le grand jour. Je suis sur que dès qu'il me verra dans cette robe, tout ce qu'il voudra c'est me l'enlever pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Répondit-elle en affichant un sourire sournois.

- Si tu le dis, enfin d'ici là, fais attention à ta ligne. Maintenant je te laisse, j'ai faim et c'est l'heure de dîner.

« Sale petite pimbêche blonde, comment oses-tu m'insulter de la sorte. Et toi tu t'es vu, miss je suis nouvelle et je saute sur tout ce qui bouge, tu n'auras jamais mon Draginouchet, ça tu peux me croire, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de me marier avec lui et surtout pas une blondasse à forte poitrine. » Pensa Pansy rouge de colère par les commentaires d'Hermione.

« Ha la la Pansy tu ne changeras jamais ! Mais je dois avouer que ta robe était très jolie, il faut l'admettre, je me verrais bien avec une robe dans ce style, je suis sure que Drago ne résisterait pas longtemps à la tentation s'il me voyait dedans. Hermione mais à quoi tu penses, voilà que tu te mets à avoir des pensées coquines avec lui, arrêtes cela immédiatement, il ne faut pas que cela aille aussi loin. Oui c'est vrai, mais peut être qu'il faudra que je passe par-là pour que mes idées lui rentre dans le crane. Et il faut avouer que j'aime sa présence, ses baiser, ses caresses et aussi nos moments intimes comme celui des vestiaires. Oh mon dieu, Harry a vu juste, je crois que j'éprouve de réelles sentiments envers Drago Malefoy, l'homme qui essayera par tout les moyens de me tuer, je suis devenue folle. »

Hermione était arrivée devant la grande salle sans s'en rendre compte et fut sortit de ses pensées par quelqu'un l'a prenant par le bras et l'emmenant dans le couloir voisin à l'abri des regards. Le temps qu'elle réagisse il était trop tard, le fameux inconnu avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait passionnément. Hermione repoussa le jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Drago arrête, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Oh Claire je ne contrôle plus mon corps quand tu es là ! Toute la journée j'ai pensé à toi et la seule compagnie que j'avais c'était ce vieux Parkinson. « Drago mais vous êtes dans la lune aujourd'hui, a quoi donc pensez vous ? Ah je sais, à ma merveilleuse fille » quel abruti, bien sur que non, c'est à toi que je pensais et je peux te dire que c'était dure d'attendre. Répondit t-il en la prenant par la taille et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée « et en plus c'est vrai, il y a encore deux minutes de cela, je rêvais que tu me déshabilles et c'est ce qui va arriver si je n'arrête pas cela immédiatement ! …….Mais je ne peux pas………….non Drago ne te colles pas comme ça à moi ou je crains ne pas pouvoir te résister » Pensa t-elle en succombant de plus en plus au baiser du jeune homme. Et si un professeur nous voie ? Nous devrions aller manger !

- Je n'ai pas faim, j'ai soif de ton corps c'est tout ! Dit-il en continuant ses baisers et en commençant ses caresses au niveau des hanches de la jeune fille.

- Drago s'il te plait, pas ici en plein milieu d'un couloir et contre un mur.

- C'est très excitant d'être ici dans un couloir sombre de Poudlard, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda t-il en continuant ses baisers et ses caresses qui rendaient Hermione de plus en plus vulnérable.

« En plus il a raison, ça rend la chose plus excitante » pensa t-elle en se laissant faire.

Drago prit Hermione par la taille et la souleva ce qui fit qu'elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille à lui. Il l'embrassa sur le haut de la poitrine et s'apprêta à déboutonner quelques boutons quand une voix ce fit entendre.

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Professeur McGonagall ! « La honte, la honte ! oh mon dieu comme j'ai honte » pensa Hermione

« Ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi faut il que cette vieille chouette nous interrompe. Je sens la retenue qui pointe son nez »

- M.Malefoy, suivez moi à côté j'ai à vous parler ! Dit-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il lâcha Hermione et suivi la directrice dans une des pièces d'à côté. Hermione quand à elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, s'assit au sol et plaça sa tête contre ses genoux. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et ne mirent pas longtemps pour couler.

« Qu'est ce que j'étais sur le point de faire ? J'étais entrain de succomber à Drago Malefoy. Si McGonagall n'était pas arrivée, j'aurais probablement passée au niveau supérieur avec lui à Poudlard et dans un couloir. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je ne suis pas comme ça, cela ne me ressemble pas. Même si ça ne me ressemble pas, les sensations et sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui quand il est là sont bien réels. Oh maman aide moi s'il te plait, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Aidez moi toi et papa, papa ! Oh par Merlin, il est mort, je l'avais presque oublié. Comme je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi de te sauver, pardonne moi »

- Claire qu'est ce que tu as ?

Hermione leva la tête et vit Drago à quelques centimètres d'elle debout entrain de la regarder pleurer.

- Ce n'est rien ! Répondit-elle en se levant et en essuyant ses larmes.

- Dit moi ce que tu as ! Demanda t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Ma famille me manque.

« Pourquoi ai-je la sensation que tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité, que me caches tu Claire Wood ? »

- C'est normal, allons dîner, cela te feras du bien.

Ils quittèrent leur couloir et se rendirent dans la grande salle où ils prirent place à leur table.

- Regarde ! Granger est encore entrain de pleurnicher ! S'exclama Drago en affichant son fidèle sourire.

Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder son double et Drago pendant cet instant en profita pour verser une goutte de véritaserum dans le verre de la jeune fille. Il s'attaqua à son assiette et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Notre petite aventure m'a donné soif.

- Oui moi aussi ! Répondit-elle en prenant son verre et en buvant.

Drago l'a regarda avaler son jus de citrouille en affichant son air vainqueur.

- Alors Claire, que ressens tu exactement pour moi ?

- De l'attirance physique ! « Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, ça ne ce dit pas une chose pareil. Ma langue parle toute seule »

« Je suis flatté »

- Bon maintenant qui es tu réellement ?

- Je suis………………..je suis………………..H………………

BOUM

- Claire ! Claire ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, répond moi !

Hermione était tombée de son banc et son corps gisait inerte sur le sol glacé de la grande salle.


	19. La plume de jobarbille

**Merci à Onariah, Angel of Dust, Maywen et HappyHermia pour vos reviews qui me ont super plaisir. Je ne sais pas si vous recevez mes réponses à vos reviews mais moi tout comme Onariah, je ne reçoit plus rien provenant du site, que ce soit quand il y a un nouveau chapitre publié ou quand je reçois une review.**

**Bon à part ça, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. à bientôt pour la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : La plume de jobarbille**

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione et Drago. Le jeune Serpentard était penché sur son ami, mort d'inquiétude. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'emmena hors de la grande salle, direction l'infirmerie.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Mais non Drago tu n'y es pour rien ! Si c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui lui est fait boire de la potion, si ça se trouve son organisme ne va pas supporter la potion et elle va mourir ! Mais non elle ne va pas mourir, Claire est une fille forte ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais je ressens de fort sentiments pour toi Claire, je dirais même que pour la première fois de ma vie, mon cœur connaît l'amour. »

- M.Malefoy ! Mais……….mais…que se passe t'il ? S'écria l'infirmière en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pu vers Drago portant Claire dans ses bras. Déposez-la ici, sur ce lit.

- Faite quelque chose, elle ne respire pratiquement plus. Répondit Drago envahi par la peur.

Mme Pomfresh pointa sa baguette sur le cœur de Claire et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle courut vers son armoire et en sortit divers ingrédients.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites, et qu'est qu'elle a ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, c'est la première fois que je vois cela ! C'est très étrange, on dirait une réaction allergique ou une sorte d'empoisonnement. A t'elle mangée ou bu quelque chose ?

- Elle a bu un verre de jus de citrouille « accompagné de veritaserum » et c'est tout !

- Du jus de citrouille ! C'est tout vous en êtes sur ? Insista t'elle

- Bah………euh oui je crois, j'en suis sur, juste du jus de citrouille.

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai déjà eu affaire à un élève allergique à certains ingrédients faisant partit du jus de citrouille et les symptômes n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes. Son cas a l'air beaucoup plus grave, partez chercher le professeur McGonagall, il me faut son accord pour l'envoyer à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

- A l'hôpital ? Mais qu'est qu'elle a ?

- Justement je ne sais pas. Dépêchez-vous, sa vie ne tient à mon avis à pas grand chose, bougez vous, allez chez la directrice !

Drago ne fit aucune remarque sur le ton et les ordres donnés par l'infirmière, il quitta la salle en courant et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice ou il arriva tout essoufflé en très peu de temps. Une fois arrivé devant la statue il prononça le mot de passe et entra sans frapper dans le bureau.

« Heureusement que ma place de préfet me permet de connaître son mot de passe » pensa t-il.

- M.Malefoy ! Votre retenu n'est prévu que pour dans une heure !

- Je ne suis pas là pour ma retenu, je suis ici parce que Claire a eu un malaise et Mme Pomfresh attends votre autorisation pour l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste car elle n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi elle souffre !

- Allons y immédiatement ! Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise et en filant vers la sortie.

Ils arrivèrent en deux minutes à l'infirmerie, le souffle coupé par cette course. Minerva demanda des explications à Mme Pomfresh sur l'état de santé de Claire mais l'infirmière ne lui donna guère plus d'information qu'à Drago. La directrice se tourna vers Drago en plongeant son regard dans celui glacial du jeune homme et lui posa une question.

- Auriez vous mis par hasard une goutte de veritaserum dans le jus de Claire ?

- Non jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareil étant donné que je ne possède pas cette potion ! Répondit-il en ne détournant pas le regard.

- Ne mentez pas Drago ! Je suis au courant de votre réussite au dernier cours du professeur Slughorn ! Alors avez vous oui ou non versez une goutte dans son verre. Car sachez le Drago que Claire est allergique à la plume de jobarbille qui est un ingrédient essentiel à cette potion comme vous le savez sûrement !

- Oui j'ai effectivement versé une goutte de veritaserum dans son verre mais je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal !

- J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! Je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard ! Ordonna t-elle.

Drago n'osa pas répondre et quitta l'infirmerie pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Dois-je l'envoyer à l'hôpital ?

- Non ! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Donnez lui un bézoard pour lui permettre de respirer plus aisément, je reviens dans une minute. J'ai dans mon bureau la potion contre son allergie.

Mme Pomfresh donna alors à Hermione un bézoard en attendant que le professeur McGonagall ne revienne avec sa fameuse potion.

« J'aurais du m'en douter que le véritaserum et la potion permettant de garder une autre apparence ne peuvent être gérées toutes les deux par l'organisme, la plume de jobarbille et la pierre de lune ne peuvent être gérées toutes les deux en même temps. Heureusement que j'ai toujours mon vieux grimoire avec moi dans mon bureau, ma mère et ma grand-mère on eu bien des situations difficiles a surmonter et elles ont toujours su tout régler. Grâce à elles j'ai fait plusieurs potions d'avance dont une qui je suis sure guérira Hermione. »

La directrice arriva dans son bureau et courut de suite en direction de son armoire regorgeant d'un tas de petite fiole. Elle l'ouvrit et prit une fiole dont le contenu était violet voir bleu à certains endroits.

« Espérons que celle-ci fasse l'affaire ! En tout cas cher M.Malefoy vous n'avez pas fini de venir en retenue. Heureusement pour vous que j'ai besoin de vous avoir à l'œil sinon c'était l'exclusion immédiate ! Bon allons vite à l'infirmerie maintenant »

La directrice sortit en hâte de son bureau et fila à l'infirmerie ou elle fit de suite boire trois gouttes de sa potion à Hermione.

- Je ne vois aucuns changements !

- Il faut attendre quelque minutes ! Répondit Minerva.

- Pauvre petite, qu'a t'elle exactement ?

- Une réaction allergique à la plume de jobarbille.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle aurez bu du veritaserum !

- Oui grâce à notre ami Drago Malefoy !

- Tel père tel fils, exactement comme lui. Je le vois bien finir ses jours à Azkaban comme ce cher Lucius.

- Ça y est ! Elle se réveille ! S'exclama la directrice avec un grand sourire. Et bien Miss Wood vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur.

- Professeur, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard, pour le moment reposez vous. Mme Pomfresh va vous donner de quoi dormir.

L'infirmière fit boire une potion pour le sommeil à Hermione qu'elle avala sans poser de questions. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione dormait paisiblement.

- Je dois retourner dans mon bureau. Faite en sorte qu'elle passe une bonne nuit.

La directrice quitta l'infirmerie et se rendit non pas dans son bureau mais dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Jamais elle ne venait dans cette maison mais là, c'était un cas extrêmement grave. Elle déambula dans la salle commune des Serpentards et vit Drago installé dans son fauteuil.

- M.Malefoy, suivez moi dans mon bureau s'il vous plait.

- Comment elle va ?

- Elle va bien ! Maintenant venez avec moi.

Drago se leva donc de son fauteuil et suivit la directrice jusqu'à son bureau où elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

- Qu'est ce q'elle a eu ?

- Miss Wood est allergique à un ingrédient essentiel à la potion de veritaserum. Sachez M.Malefoy que vous auriez pu la tuer, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte et que vous regrettez votre geste !

- Bien sur que je me rend compte de mon geste et je regrette de lui avoir fait du mal. Peut être que cela va vous étonner mais je tiens beaucoup à Claire, je l'aime beaucoup.

- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure dans le couloir, vous semblez l'apprécier !

- Ce n'est pas juste pour ce que vous croyez, si vous voulez que je vous le dise et bien je vais vous le dire, je l'aime ! Voilà c'est tout ! Maintenant qu'est ce que vous allez faire, me renvoyer ?

- Vous renvoyer ? Oui c'est vrai que votre comportement mérite le renvoie « mais j'ai besoin de vous avoir à l'œil et votre présence ici est indispensable à la réussite d'Hermione » mais non, vous restez ici. En plus de vos retenues que je vous ai donné tout à l'heure suite à l'incident dans le couloir, vous viendrai tout les jours ici, et je verrais bien au jour le jour ce que je vous donnerai à faire et cela pendant un mois.

- Un mois ? Et le quidditch je fais comment ?

- Trouvez vous que vous êtes en position de discuter ? Moi je ne crois pas ! Alors ça sera pendant un mois et ne dites rien d'autres ou alors je rallonge votre punition à trois mois, c'est vous qui choisissez !

- ………….

- Bien ! Vous pouvez disposer ! Ordonna t-elle.

- Puis-je aller voir Claire ?

- Elle dort pour le moment mais vous pouvez y aller. Donnez ceci à Mme Pomfresh, c'est un mot sur lequel est écrit mon autorisation.

Drago prit le mot et sortit du bureau de la directrice. Contrairement à son habitude le jeune Serpentard n'était pas fier et n'affichait pas son fidèle sourire sournois et vainqueur, non aujourd'hui il semblait attristé et honteux. Drago donna son mot à Mme Pomfresh et s'installa au chevet d'Hermione.

« Comme tu es belle Claire, je regrette tellement, je te jure que je ne voulais pas cela, je ne sais même pas ce que je voulais découvrir en te faisant boire cette potion. Quel abruti je suis ! Notre soirée avait pourtant bien commencée et moi j'ai tout gâché »

- M.Malefoy, il est tard ! Vous devez retourner dans vos dortoirs.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici ? Il y a plein de lit !

« C'est bien la première fois que je le voit se soucier d'autre chose que de sa petite personne. Il a l'air très attaché à cette demoiselle »

- C'est d'accord, prenez place sur le lit à sa droite !

Il ne remercia pas l'infirmière et fila sous les couvertures, le visage tourné vers Hermione qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.


	20. Une vérité dévoilée

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment super plaisir. Je vous remercie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. à demain pour la suite. galariel**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Une vérité dévoilée**

Le lendemain lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle vit Drago le visage tourné vers elle en train de dormir paisiblement.

« Drago ? Serais tu inquiet pour moi, franchement cela m'étonnerait fort mais alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? En tout cas je me demande bien ce qui a pu m'arriver ? »

- Vous êtes réveillée Miss Wood, c'est parfait ! C'est l'heure de votre potion ! Dit l'infirmière en affichant un grand sourire.

Elle lui fit boire une cuillère d'une potion verte et retourna à ses occupations quelques mètres plus loin.

- Mme Pomfresh !

- Oui ma petite ?

- Je vais rester combien de temps ici ? Je me sens bien !

- Il faut que j'en parle avec le professeur McGonagall mais normalement vous sortez ce matin. Il me semble que vous êtes en parfaite santé ! D'ailleurs voilà Minerva !

- Comment vous sentez vous Miss Wood ? Demanda t-elle.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Mme Pomfresh, ça va bien ! Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui mets arrivé !

- Plus tard s'il vous le voulez bien, il faut que je vous voie dans mon bureau en privé. Dit-elle en regardant vers Drago qui était à présent réveillé. Vous pouvez donc sortir immédiatement si vous le désirez Miss Wood !

- Je vous remercie professeur McGonagall !

Hermione se leva donc de son lit et Drago en fit de même. La directrice quitta l'infirmerie mais demanda avant à Hermione qu'elle voulait la voir dans son bureau toute de suite après sa sortie. Drago prit Hermione par le bras et l'emmena à l'arrière de la salle.

- C'est gentil d'être resté prêt de moi cette nuit mais tu n'étais pas obligé, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui m'ai arrivé !

- « Oh que si j'en suis responsable » Oui c'est vrai mais j'ai eu peur pour toi, tu ne respirais plus et j'ai paniqué, je t'ais tout de suite emmené à l'infirmerie. Dit-il en l'embrassant et en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Ça va Drago je t'assure ! Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Au fait on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler l'autre jour, mais qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit quand elle nous a trouver dans le couloir.

- Je suis en retenue pour le mois. Répondit-il.

- Un mois ! C'est beaucoup je trouve ! C'est sûrement de cela qu'elle veut me parler. Bon j'y vais, on se voit plus tard ! Dit-elle en partant de l'infirmerie.

Hermione laissa donc Drago seul à l'infirmerie et fila d'abord dans son dortoir histoire de prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller voir la directrice dans son bureau pour parler d'une chose visiblement importante. Elle fila donc dans la salle de bain et vit Pansy devant le lavabo entrain de se brosser les dents.

- Alors Wood, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée hier soir dans la salle commune ? Demanda t-elle en rigolant. C'est le fait que Drago t'a dit qu'il m'aimait à la folie qui ta mise dans cet état !

- Oh non ma chère Pansy. Pour tout te dire nous sommes passés aux choses sérieuses si tu vois ce que je veux dire et il m'a tellement épuisé que du coup je manquais totalement de vitamines et j'ai fait un malaise devant tout le monde !

- Tu mens, je ne te crois pas !

- C'est toi qui vois, mais là je suis convoquée dans le bureau de McGonagall et Drago a eu droit à un mois de retenue. Figures toi, qu'elle nous a surprise pendant un moment disons plutôt gênant, enfin je te passe les détails. A plus tard Pansy j'ai une douche à prendre ! Dit-elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa cabine le sourire aux lèvres.

« Sale petite garce ! Je te le ferais payer tu peux me croire. Et toi Drago comment oses tu t'afficher en public avec cette sale pimbêche blonde et idiote comme ses pieds. Tout le monde est au courant de notre mariage cet été et ils vont tous se moquer de moi, non je ne le permettrais pas ! Tu peux me croire Drago, c'est avec moi que tu passeras toutes tes nuits ! » Pensa Pansy rouge de colère en se regardant dans le miroir.

La jeune fille quitta la salle de bain en étant furieuse, elle passa en coup de vent dans sa chambre et se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner où elle y retrouva Drago en train de prendre le sien. Pansy se planta devant lui, attendit qu'il tourne la tête pour la regarder et le gifla.

- Mais tu es malade ma parole ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-il en se levant.

- Ta petite traînée ma mise au courant de la raison de son malaise et sache que je ne te laisserais pas t'afficher comme ça avec elle devant toute l'école, c'est avec moi que tu dois être et non avec cette étrangère !

- Arrêtes ta scène tu veux, tu es ridicule !

- Moi ! Je suis ridicule ? Le plus ridicule de nous deux c'est toi, Drago Malefoy !

- Je te signale Pansy que ce n'est pas de moi que tout les autres sont entrain de rire en ce moment ! Au contraire ils m'envient d'être avec Claire.

- Ils t'envient d'être avec cette sale miss je suis parfaite pour la simple et bonne raison qu'eux aussi voudraient la mettre dans leur lit.

- La jalousie ne te vas vraiment pas Pansy. Respire un bon coup parce que là j'ai l'impression que tu manques d'oxygène. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai des choses à faire. Dit-il en quittant la grande salle pour se rendre dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires de cours.

La jeune Serpentard s'installa donc devant son petit déjeuner en n'osant pas tourner la tête de peur que tout les regards soient tournés vers elle. Au même moment de l'autre côté de la salle à la table des Gryffondors, une personne pleurait la perte d'un être cher.

- Hermione ça va aller ? Demanda Ron inquiet pour son amie.

- McGonagall m'a autorisé à rentrer chez moi pour quelques jours, pour les funérailles et pour ma mère. Il faut que j'aille la voir dans son bureau ce matin. Quand je pense que tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Répondit-elle en pleurant.

- Arrête Hermione, c'est ridicule.

- Si ! C'est de ma faute. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je me dispute avec cette sale fouine de Malefoy, je suis sur que c'est lui qui a donné l'ordre à Zabini de tuer mon père.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit Drago qui dirige ce genre d'opération, non à mon avis l'ordre vient directement de Tu sais qui ! Tu n'y est pour rien Hermione.

- En plus cette sale ordure de Zabini est toujours en liberté, ils n'ont pas réussi à l'arrêter mais au moins ils en n'ont eu deux ! Répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour l'enterrement de ton père ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu es gentil Ronald mais je préfère être seul avec ma mère si cela ne te déranges pas !

- C'est comme tu veux ! Répondit-il en mangeant une cuillère de ses céréales.

Pendant que l'une pleurait l'autre sortait de la douche avec le sourire aux lèvres rien qu'en repensant à la scène qui s'était déroulée ici quelques minutes auparavant. Hermione termina sa toilette, se changea et quitta ses dortoirs pour rejoindre le bureau de la directrice. En sortant, elle croisa Drago dans la salle commune avec ses livres de cours.

- Qu'as tu raconté a Pansy, elle m'a fait une scène dans la grande salle.

- C'est elle qui a commencé, elle se fichait de moi parce que j'ai eu un malaise hier alors je lui ai simplement dit que tu m'avais juste totalement épuisé si tu vois ce que je dire ! Dit-elle un sourire en coin.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Tu as bien fait de lui raconter ça, au moins maintenant elle va me ficher la paix ! Bon je te laisse aller voir l'autre vieille folle « en espérant qu'elle ne te dise pas que je t'ais fait boire du véritaserum ou je sens que tu vas mal le prendre ». Ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune ensemble et chacun alla de son côté. En deux minutes Hermione arriva devant la statue où elle prononça le mot de passe avant d'entrer. McGonagall lui autorisa donc à s'installer dans le fauteuil en face du sien et prit la parole.

- Savez vous ce qui vous est arrivée hier ?

- Non, absolument pas, je me revoie encore assise dans la grande salle à boire mon jus de citrouille et après c'est le trou noir ! Est ce un problème en rapport avec la potion permettant de garder une autre apparence.

- En quelque sorte oui ! Pour tout vous dire la pierre de lune et la plume de jobarbille ne peuvent être gérées toutes les deux par l'organisme.

- La plume de jobarbille ? Celle qui est nécessaire à la réalisation du véritaserum !

- Exacte !

- Alors c'est Drago qui m'en a fait boire, quel ordure ! Il me fait le coup de l'homme éperdument amoureux et deux minutes après il me fait un coup bas, je n'y crois pas ! Quelle fouine ! C'est pour ça qu'il en a pour un mois de retenu n'est ce pas ?

- Pour ça et pour aussi ce qui s'est passé avant ! Êtes vous amoureuse de lui ?

- Non, non bien sur que non « en fait je crois que si ! ». C'est juste pour le bien de la mission que je me rapproche de lui !

- Bon écoutez, là je ne parle plus à Claire Wood mais à vous Miss Granger.

« Miss Granger, mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte » Pensa Hermione Granger la jeune fille de chez Gryffondor qui était sur le point de frapper à la porte du bureau avant qu'elle n'entende cette phrase.

- Vous ne devez pas avoir honte d'éprouver de réels sentiments pour M.Malefoy, c'est tout à fait normal.

- J'ai honte !

- Mais pourquoi cela ? Grâce à vous les choses changent et votre avenir ne sera que meilleur.

- Non j'ai honte car j'éprouve des sentiments pour un homme qui n'aura aucun scrupule pour me tuer moi Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny et tout les autres !

- Le Drago que vous avez connu oui mais le Drago que vous connaissez maintenant enfin que vous allez connaître car je suis sur que vous êtes la seul à pouvoir le rendre meilleur. S'exclama McGonagall en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Oh là là ma tête me fait mal, de quoi elles parlent toutes les deux, je ne comprends rien » Pensa la Gryffondor toujours derrière la porte.

- Cela ne me dérange pas que vous passiez par toutes les méthodes si c'est de votre plein gré mais pas dans les vestiaires ou dans un couloir de l'école ! C'est bien compris !

- J'ai retenu la leçon. Est ce que je continue à dire que je suis en retenue pour pouvoir venir ici sans qu'il ne me pose de question.

- Bien sur ! Dit-elle en se levant et en ouvrant la porte pour permettre à Hermione de s'en aller.

- Miss Granger ? Que faites vous ici ? Demanda t-elle surprise et inquiète.

Hermione qui était encore l'oreille collée à la porte lorsque celle ci fut ouverte était rouge de honte.

- Professeur McGonagall ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers elle et en regardant Claire. Vous m'aviez demandé de venir vous voir pour que nous parlions de la mort de mon père.

Elle l'a fit entrer et lui demanda de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à côté de Claire. La jeune Gryffondor paraissait stressée mais l'autre était inquiète tout comme la directrice.

- Qu'avez vous entendu derrière cette porte ?

- Rien je venais d'arriver ?

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui je vous le jure !

- Elle ment ! S'exclama Hermione de chez Serpentard

- NON ! Répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers Claire.

- Je te connais bien tu sais, tu as les oreilles qui deviennent rouge quand tu mens ! Elle ment professeur, je peux le garantir.

- Bien, alors dite moi tout ce que vous avez entendu exactement miss Granger et dépêchez vous je commence à perdre patience !

- D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai entendu que vous l'appeliez par mon nom et aussi une histoire avec Drago Malefoy mais je n'ai rien compris et Ron, Ginny qui étaient morts, qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier ?

- Cela signifie que Claire Wood que vous voyez ici est en fait vous venant du futur !

- Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Elles lui jetèrent un peu d'eau à la figure et aidèrent la jeune fille à se redresser correctement histoire de lui raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début.


	21. Un secret partagé

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me énormement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre 21 vous plaira. biz et à bientôt pour la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Un secret partagé.**

Hermione Granger, l'élève parfaite de chez Gryffondor qui gardait toujours son sang froid dans de n'importe circonstance était aujourd'hui entrain de perdre la raison.

- Je suis entrain de faire un rêve c'est ça ! Ou alors je deviens folle et je délire !

- Miss Granger, voyons vous n'êtes absolument pas entrain de rêver, je vous l'assure.

- Alors pourquoi cette fille qui est là sous le nom de Claire Wood est en fait moi venant du futur mais ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je ne suis pas blonde avec une forte poitrine et surtout je déteste Drago Malefoy et jamais je ne pourrais l'embrasser comme elle le fait.

- Avant que l'on ne vous raconte toute la vérité vous devez promettre de ne jamais révéler le secret. C'est beaucoup trop important et des vies sont en jeux, vous serez la seule personne avec nous à savoir la vérité. Intervint le professeur McGonagall.

- Heu ………….. en fait professeur, il y a quelqu'un d'autre !

- Qui ? Demanda la directrice en ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux.

- Harry !

- Vous avez mit Potter au courant mais quand ? Ah oui j'y suis, hier ! C'est exact ?

- Il m'a reconnu !

- Quand aviez vous l'intention de me le dire ?

- Bon écoutez ! J'aimerais bien savoir une bonne fois pour toute de quoi vous êtes entrain de parler parce que là je ne comprends rien. ! S'écria Hermione qui était pour le moment spectatrice des évènements.

- Vous devez promettre que vous ne direz rien à Ronald et Ginny Weasley et à personne d'ailleurs. Beaucoup trop de vies sont en jeu Miss Granger.

- Je vous le jure professeur McGonagall, je ne dirais rien même sous la torture. Répondit la jeune Gryffondor.

- Très bien ! Alors écoutez bien ce que l'on va vous dire parce que je pense que c'est assez dur à croire comme histoire la première fois qu'on l'entends.

- Je suis prête vous pouvez me croire, je veux savoir pourquoi je ressemble à une poupée dans le futur.

La directrice respira un bon coup et commença son récit en n'omettant aucun détails que ce soit du futur ou depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout avait été dit dans les moindres détails. Chacune des deux femmes attendaient la réaction de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Alors tu es vraiment moi ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers son soi futur.

- Oui tu as bien compris.

- Et comment peux tu être avec cette sale ordure de Malefoy, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais, tu ne joues pas la comédie quand tu es avec lui, tu l'aimes vraiment ? Ça me dégoûte, rien de penser que c'est en fait moi !

- Tu sais je ne suis pas tomber amoureuse de lui d'un jour au lendemain, quand je suis arrivée ici, tout ce que je voulais c'était le tuer pour toute les horreurs qu'il avait commit mais pour notre bien à nous, à Ron, à Harry et à tout les autres, j'ai fait en sorte de me rapprocher de lui. Au début ce n'était qu'un jeu mais aujourd'hui mes sentiments ont changés et je pense que les siens aussi depuis hier.

- Je pense aussi que les sentiments de M.Malefoy ont évolués hier, je l'ai vu, il paraissait très mal à l'aise et vraiment honteux de ce qu'il venait de vous faire. A mon avis miss Wood, vous êtes sur la bonne voie avec lui. C'est sur aujourd'hui qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à changer d'opinion sur les moldus et les sorciers de sang impur mais je suis sur que ça viendra.

- Et moi je fais quoi dans l'histoire ?

- RIEN ! Répondirent McGonagall et Claire en même temps.

- Je ne peux pas essayer de vous aider un peu.

- Franchement sous cette apparence, tu ne pourras pas grand chose, Malefoy te déteste pour l'instant alors s'il te plait, ne dis rien et laisses-moi faire, tu veux !

- Et surtout ne répétais rien aux autres, c'est bien compris Miss Granger ?

- J'ai bien compris, je ne dirais rien, c'est bien trop dangereux. Par contre j'ai une question qui va sûrement vous paraître idiote mais ça me tracasse.

- Allez y !

- Si jamais il m'arrivait malheur cette année, enfin je veux dire pendant que mon double est là, est ce qu'elle mourrait aussi ?

- Oui ! Par contre si c'est elle qui devait mourir, votre vie prendrai fin le jour où elle est venue dans le passé. Vous devez faire vraiment attention toute les deux, aucune de vous deux ne dois mourir !

La jeune Gryffondor se leva de sa chaise et serra son double dans ses bras.

- Merci !

- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- D'avoir sauvé maman. Je viens de réaliser que j'aurais du perdre les deux et que toi tu as du souffrir plus que moi alors merci d'être là et d'avoir permit qu'au moins l'un des deux reste en vie. Puis-je retourner dans ma salle commune professeur ?

- Bien sur ! Et n'oubliez pas, Miss Wood est une Serpentard alors pas de grand sourire dans les couloirs et vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs amies du monde !

- J'ai bien compris ne vous en faîtes pas professeur ! A bientôt alors.

Hermione quitta le bureau de la directrice et s'en alla en direction de la salle commune où elle retrouva Ron et Ginny.

- Ça va mieux Hermione ? Demanda le jeune homme toujours inquiet.

- Oui ! McGonagall vient de m'expliquer comment mon père est mort et ça va mieux. Il faut que je fasse mon sac, je pars pour quelques jours pour son enterrement ! Dit-elle avant de filer dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise.

Pendant se temps l'autre Hermione était toujours dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi négligente ! Si ça avait été M.Malefoy derrière la porte, je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite des évènements.

- Oui mais heureusement ce n'était que moi !

- Peut être mais j'ai fait une grave erreur. Je vais faire en sorte que l'on n'entende pas la conversation de mon bureau lorsque l'on est juste derrière la porte. Et d'ailleurs vous aussi, vous avez commis une erreur. Je suppose que vous savez laquelle !

- Harry !

- Oui Harry ! Pourquoi donc lui avoir dit la vérité, c'est bien trop dangereux pour lui comme pour vous.

- Je le sais mais il m'a reconnu. Quand il a apprit que j'étais de Serpentard et avec Drago il m'a rejeté et je n'ai pas supporté de le perdre encore une fois et j'ai pleuré. Je ne sais pas comment mais il m'a reconnu. J'ai essayé de garder la vérité pour moi mais c'était trop dur. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose qu'il le sache, cela pourra lui être d'une grande aide contre Voldemort.

- Oui peut être ! Enfin maintenant c'est trop tard, l'erreur est faite. Bon, je crois que notre entretien pour aujourd'hui va prendre fin. Et M.Malefoy doit venir pour sa retenue, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire faire mais je vais bien voir.

- Dois-je lui faire savoir que je suis au courant pour le véritaserum ?

- C'est vous qui décidez ? De mon côté s'il me demande si je vous ai appris la vérité je lui dirais que non. En fait ne lui dites pas, faites comme ci nous n'en avions pas parlé, j'ai envie de voir s'il vous dira la vérité de lui-même ! Histoire de voir s'il change vraiment.

- D'accord professeur, je ne dirais rien ! Répondit-elle en quittant le bureau de la directrice.

Hermione retourna dans sa salle commune et ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver le jeune homme assis dans le canapé. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Ça ne va pas Drago ?

- Hein……..heu si ça va !

- Tu semble perturbé par quelque chose !

« Oui en effet, je me demande si l'autre vieille folle ta mise au courant pour le véritaserum ! » Non ça va. Lui répondit-il. De quoi avez vous parlez avec McGonagall ?

- De toi !

- De moi ? « ça y est c'est bon, je vais avoir droit à la scène devant tout le monde »

- Oui, enfin je veux dire de nous. Elle m'a rallongé mes retenue à cause de………. enfin de nous, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Alors vous n'avez parlé que de ça ?

- Tu voulais que l'on parle d'autres chose à propos de toi ?

- Non, non ! Il n'y a rien à dire ! Répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, et j'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas ! J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi. Dit-il en se levant du canapé. Il faut que j'aille faire mes deux heures de retenues ! On se rejoint dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure ! Répondit Hermione en lui faisant un grand sourire. « Je ne sais pas si tu me diras un jour la vérité mais quand ce jour viendra je serais sur de tes sentiments. Enfin pour l'instant j'ai l'impression que tu m'apprécies juste encore que pour mon corps mon cher Drago ! » Pensa t-elle en montant dans sa chambre.

- Tiens Pansy, tu es encore là ? Tu ne devais pas retourner au magasin pour finir ta robe.

- Non, j'y retourne la semaine prochaine pour tout recommencer, celle là est horrible !

- Moi je la trouvais plutôt jolie !

« C'est bien ça qui me gêne Claire que tu l'as trouve jolie. »

- Elle ne mettait pas mes formes en valeurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Drago appréciera sûrement un décolleté !

- Peut être ! Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des devoirs à finir alors je vais à la bibliothèque. A plus tard Pansy !

Hermione prit ses affaires et s'en alla de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque où elle s'y installa pour faire ses devoirs en attendant que l'heure du déjeuner n'arrive. Drago pendant ce temps venait d'arriver dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Installez vous ici M.Malefoy !

Drago prit place devant une table individuel sur lequel était posé une plume, un parchemin et un livre.

- Je veux que vous lisiez les deux premiers chapitres et que vous répondiez aux questions que je vais vous poser. Après quoi vous me ferez une rédaction. Vous pouvez commencer.

Drago prit le livre et regarda le titre.

« La vie des moldus »

- Il est hors de question que je lise ce torchon.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que c'est insultant et rabaissant !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de lire un livre sur la vie des moldus peut être rabaissant et insultant ! Alors vous me lisez les deux premiers chapitres ou je vous préviens que vous viendrez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Suis-je assez claire ?

- Oui professeur.

Drago baissa la tête et ouvrit le livre à la première page pour commencer sa lecture.

« Elle me le paiera cette vieille chouette. » Pensa t-il en commençant la lecture forcée.


	22. Tu me manques mon amour

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir. J'epère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Tu me manques mon amour.**

Drago toujours présent dans le bureau de la directrice alors que deux heures venaient de s'écouler, leva la tête de son livre sur les moldus et se risqua à poser une question à McGonagall.

- Excusez moi professeur mais je crois bien que mon heure de retenue est terminée ! Et j'ai extrêmement mal à la tête !

La directrice qui était entrain de lire un parchemin que venait justement de rendre le jeune homme, leva les yeux et le regarda fixement.

- Je vous signale Mr Malefoy que c'est moi seule qui peut dire ou non si votre retenue est terminée et il vrai qu'elle est largement finie ! Laissez-moi votre travail et filez déjeuner enfin s'il reste quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent ! Répondit-elle en affichant un grand sourire hypocrite.

Drago vexé par cette attitude à son égard se leva et quitta le bureau sans même dire un au revoir. Il fila directement vers la grande dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Claire mais vu que sa retenue avait durée une heure en trop, il ne vit personne. C'est avec un mal de tête et le ventre vide qu'il retourna par conséquent dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Mais une fois encore, pas le moindre signe de Claire.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu aurais quand même pu m'attendre dans la salle commune. Mais non au lieu de ça, je suis sur que tu es dans ta chambre entrain de faire tes devoirs, comme d'habitude. Et moi qu'est ce que je suis censé faire, t'attendre ici dans l'espoir que tu viennes ? Non ! »

Il jeta des regards dans la salle pour voir qui se trouvait là.

« Pratiquement toute l'équipe de quidditch est ici à part cette nulle de Pansy qui doit encore être avec sa mère pour sa robe ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle dans mon équipe »

- Prenez vos balai, on va s'entraîner ! Cria t-il pour que tous les joueurs l'entendent.

Ils se levèrent et laissèrent leur livres de cours, leur magazine et leur occupations sur place et suivirent tous Drago jusqu'au stade de quidditch où ils prirent leur balais dans le hangar.

- Où est Pansy ? Demanda l'un deux.

- On n'a pas besoin d'elle ! Répondit Drago en enfourchant son balai et en montant bien au-dessus de tout le monde pour montrer sa position de chef. Bon maintenant on commence, alors mettez vous en place !

Les différentes balles furent lâchées et l'entraînement commença. Pendant que Drago jouait au quidditch, Hermione se trouvait toujours à la bibliothèque à faire ses devoirs. La jeune fille n'avait pas décollée le nez de ses bouquins depuis que Drago se soit rendu en retenue. C'est en entendant des élèves de première année parlant du déjeuner qu'ils venaient tout juste de prendre qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié d'y rejoindre le jeune Serpentard.

« Mince ! J'étais tellement concentrée sur mes devoirs que j'en est oubliée Drago ! Je suis sur qu'il doit être furieux, il a du me chercher partout, enfin non pas partout puisqu'il n'est pas venu ici ! Mais où peut il bien être à présent ? Dans la salle commune sûrement, je devrait peut être y aller ! Non, j'ai encore des devoirs ! Si, quand même ! »

Hermione se leva, rangea ses affaires et prit la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards en espérant y retrouver le jeune homme. Une fois sur place elle constata rapidement qu'il ne se trouvait pas là et vit plusieurs affaires posées sur les table. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des table, ouvrit plusieurs livres qui se trouvaient là et lu les prénom inscrit.

« Goyle, Crabbe………….. ! Ça me semble être toute l'équipe de quidditch qui a désertée la salle, ça doit être ça, ils doivent sûrement être sur le stade. »

Par simple précaution, elle demanda à un élève s'il savait où se trouvait Drago, et celui-ci lui répondit bien évidemment qu'il se trouvait sur le terrain pour l'entraînement. Hermione le remercia et quitta la salle commune pour se rendre sur le terrain et s'excuser auprès du jeune homme pour ne pas l'avoir rejoint dans la grande salle. Quand elle arriva sur le state, elle vit Drago et les autres en pleine partie de quidditch, lui ne faisant pratiquement rien à part scruter l'horizon à la recherche de la précieuse balle couleur or. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille du haut de son balai, il ordonna à ses joueurs de continuer alors que lui descendit à la rencontre d'Hermione.

« Je sens qu'elle va me faire une scène pour ne pas être arrivé à temps dans la grande salle »

- Claire ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda t-il en posant un pied à terre.

- Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que ce serait le contraire !

- Le contraire, mais de quoi tu parles ? Répondit-elle surprise.

- Alors tu n'es pas furieuse ou énervée ?

- Mais non ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on devait se retrouver dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner et je n'ai pas pu y aller puisque l'autre vieille chouette m'a retenu deux heures au lieu d'une. Et quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne, je t'ais cherché partout mais aucune trace de toi ! Tu étais où ?

- A la bibliothèque !

- Alors maintenant expliques-moi pourquoi j'aurais du être fâché contre toi !

- Parce que j'ai complètement oublié qu'on devait se rejoindre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, je n'avais pas fin alors je suis restée concentré sur mes devoirs. Sinon elle ta fait faire quoi la directrice ?

- Elle m'a fait lire un livre sur les moldus et sur leur vie plus que pénible.

- J'ai hâte que tu me racontes.

- On verra cela pus tard, j'ai un entraînement à terminer. Répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Il remonta sur son balai et se remit à la recherche du vif d'or. Hermione quant à elle retourna dans sa chambre pour lire un livre en toute tranquillité. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre elle vit Pansy entrain de lire une lettre ! Dès qu'elle vu la jeune fille, Pansy se précipita de la cacher derrière son dos en espérant qu'Hermione n'est rien vu.

- Claire, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis ici dans ma chambre autant que toi ! C'est une lettre de qui ?

- Heu….Heu……..c'est une lettre de mon père.

- Une lettre de ton père ?

- Oui !

- Alors pourquoi tu la caches et pourquoi adoptes tu le comportement de quelqu'un qui vient de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire. Tu mens cette lettre n'est pas de ton père ! Avoue qu'elle m'est destinée.

- Oui c'est vrai c'est pour toi. Tu sais dans le fond, je ne fais que faire comme toi. En tout cas j'ai hâte de dire à Drago à quel point tu manques à ce cher Alfred ! Répondit-elle en souriant de son fidèle sourire en coin. C'est que ce garçon à la plume si fine, un amoureux caché ? Pauvre Drago, la fille pour qui il est en admiration total, le trompe avec un autre ! Merci Claire pour ses informations servis sur un plateau. Je pensais que ce serai difficile de reconquérir le cœur de Drago mais après ce que je vais lui apprendre là, il va être tellement en colère contre toi qu'il se jettera dans mes bras. Et je suis sure que tu sais déjà comment je vais le consoler.

Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à Pansy de continuer car elle se jeta sur elle et l'a fit tomber au sol.

- Rends-moi cette lettre sale garce ! Hurla Hermione en arrachant le parchemin des mains de Pansy.

Hermione laissa Pansy se relever, attendit qu'elle remit ses affaires ainsi que ses cheveux correctement et lui envoya un direct du droit en pleine figure. Ce qui produisit chez la jeune fille, un nez cassé plein de sang. La jeune Serpentard s'en alla en pleurant de sa chambre tout en se tenant le nez et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put à l'infirmerie. Hermione pendant ce temps là, regardais la lettre qui lui était destinée.

« Heureusement Harry que j'ai eu la bonne idée que tu ne signes pas par ton prénom. Enfin tu aurais quand même put écrire autre chose que «_ je t'aimes, tu me manques mon amour. Alfred_» comme message de camouflage »

En effet le parchemin était protégé de façon à ce que seul le destinataire de la lettre puisse voir le message écrit dessus. Et pour ne pas qu'une personne se doute de la supercherie, Harry avait fait en sorte qu'un autre message apparaisse au cas où une personne mal intentionnée s'en emparerait. Et ce fut le cas de Pansy qui eu le droit de lire le message qu'Hermione avait pu lire quelques secondes auparavant. Maintenant que la lettre était entre les mains du bon destinataire, le vrai message s'afficha.

_Chère Claire,_

_McGonagall est venue me voir aujourd'hui pour me dire qu'elle savait que j'étais au courant. Je me suis d'ailleurs prit un savon sur la façon dont je t'ais traité quand j'ai apprit que tu étais une Serpentard et avec Drago Malefoy mais elle s'est ensuite calmée et on a put discuter calmement des enjeux que cela représentaient._

_Sinon moi, je n'ai rien de nouveau à t'apprendre à part le fait que j'avance quand même sur la recherche des Horcruxes. Je pense pouvoir bientôt être en sa possession, il suffira simplement ensuite de le détruire, un vrai jeux d'enfant. D'ailleurs à se sujet, tu dois savoir quels sont les autres Horcruxes et comment les détruirent. Je sais que tu ne vas pas vouloir m'en faire part pour l'instant mais cela m'aiderait beaucoup « _Et te rapprocherait aussi surtout d'une mort encore plus proche et je ne veux pas Harry, il en est hors de question_. » Enfin voilà, tiens moi au courant de tes avancements au sujet de Malefoy._

_Je pense à toi._

_Alfred_

_Ps : J'espère que la fouine ne trouvera pas la lettre avant toi car il ne sera pas du tout déçu par le message de camouflage que j'ai écrit. Prends soin de toi._

« Tel que je le connais, il va vouloir des explications sur cette lettre mon cher Alfred. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir répondre à ça, je me le demande. Enfin bref, pour l'instant, allons voir où en est son entraînement de quidditch. »

Hermione rangea soigneusement la lettre dans ses affaires et quitta les dortoirs des filles pour se rendre sur le terrain. Mais une fois dans les couloirs devant la grande salle, elle put constater que l'entraînement était déjà fini puisque Pansy se trouvait en grande discussion avec le garçon auquel il ne fallait justement pas qu'elle parle, c'est à dire Drago Malefoy.


	23. La vérité

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre 23 vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : La vérité**

Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, Drago cessa d'écouter Pansy et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui craignait une scène devant toute l'école. Mais au lieu de ça, il l'a prit par le bras et l'emmena dans un couloir voisin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et surtout de Pansy.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-elle en faisant mine de ne rien savoir.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui un certain Alfred !

- Je te jure que tu es le seul.

- Alors tu ne connais pas d'Alfred ? Demanda t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Si je connais bien un Alfred mais c'est du passé.

- Ah parce que pour toi quand on écrit _je t'aime, tu me manques mon amour_ signé Alfred c'est du passé. Excuses-moi Claire mais il a bien l'air d'écrire au présent !

- Effectivement il écrit au présent mais ce garçon est en réalité mon ex petit ami. Quand j'ai apprit que je venais à Poudlard, je lui ai dit adieu mais visiblement il m'aime toujours et ne peut pas m'oublier ! Mais pour moi c'est fini avec lui, maintenant je suis avec toi et avec personne d'autre.

- Très bien ! Alors on va aller à la volière et devant moi tu vas lui écrire une lettre par lequel tu es avec moi et que la prochaine fois qu'il te harcèles de cette façon, je transplane direct chez lui et je lui botte le train.

- Non Drago oublis-le tu veux ! Je lui est déjà dit qu'il ne devait plus m'écrire. Je pense qu'il va comprendre en lisant la lettre que je lui ai envoyé.

- On verra ! En tout cas Claire sache que je n'aime pas partagé la fille avec lequel je suis !

- Tout comme moi ! Alors tu diras à ta sangsue que j'en ai raz le bol qu'elle te tourne autour sans arrêt. Je sais que normalement tu dois continuer de lui faire croire qu'elle va t'épouser mais j'en ai marre de la voire se vanter partout qu'elle deviendra à la fin de l'année scolaire Mme Malefoy. Dès que tu es avec elle, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va te sauter au cou et te faire un bébé sur place et peut être que tu ne le sais pas mais je tiens beaucoup à toi.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Pansy ne compte en rien pour moi. Et d'ailleurs je ne l'embrasse jamais ! Et je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce mariage mais ce que je ne veux pas, c'est qu'elle se doute que j'ai trouvé un moyen de l'annuler. Tu comprends ? Alors pour ça je dois quand même aller aux réunions de famille, faire les magasins pour les costumes, les repas et tout le tralala. Et il n'y a que toi à mes yeux !

« M. Malefoy qui avoue ses sentiments à une fille, c'est bien la première fois que je le voie aussi sincère depuis que je le connais. Peut être que je compte réellement pour lui. »

- Tu me le jures !

- Oui je te le jure ! Et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire car tu es la seule fille auquel ces mots atteindront les oreilles, je t'aime Claire et je te le demande officiellement et non juste pour me débarrasser de Pansy, Veux tu devenir ma femme ?

« Alors là, je dois rêver ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Drago Malefoy qui me montre ses sentiments ouvertement, ce n'est pas croyable. »

- Ma réponse n'a pas changée depuis la dernière fois. Mais c'est vrai que la première fois, je t'avais dit oui juste pour t'aider face à Pansy mais maintenant mes sentiments pour toi sont vraiment différents et « oh là vache, je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire » je t'aime aussi Drago et je serais ravi de devenir Mme Malefoy « Ce qui n'arrivera probablement jamais. Dans un sens j'aimerais rester avec le Drago que je connais actuellement mais dans l'autre, je veux par-dessus tout retrouver mon identité et mes amis, quel gâchis tout ça ! » Pensa t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement comme pour ne jamais oublier ce moment.

- Va m'attendre dans la grande salle, il faut que je parle à Pansy !

Hermione accepta et se dirigea vers la grande salle en passant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres devant la Serpentard qui était toute fière d'elle.

- Drago veux te parler ! S'exclama Hermione

- Me parler ? Et de quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ! Répondit Hermione en allant s'installer à table.

Pansy prit la direction opposée et retrouva Drago au même endroit où celui-ci venait juste de discuter avec Hermione. Elle arriva devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres, le visage radieux et attendit qu'il parle.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me pourris la vie de cette façon ?

- Parce que je t'aime ! Mais pourquoi ne comprends tu pas que cette fille se joue de toi. Je n'ai pas rêvé en lisant cette lettre et elle est bizarre, elle débarque de je ne sais où comme ça d'un jour au lendemain. Te fais le coup du charme auquel tu succombe bien sur……….

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire exactement ?

- Que Claire n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être, j'en suis sure !

- Franchement Pansy, arrêtes-ton cinéma ! Je sais que tu cherches par tout les moyens de me séduire et de faire en sorte que Claire et moi ne soyons plus ensembles mais maintenant tu arrêtes de délirer parce que je commence à perdre patience. Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand un Malefoy se fâche !

- Serait ce une menace ?

- Peut être !

- Eh bien saches que tu ne me fait pas peur Drago Malefoy ! Alors maintenant, profite bien de ta traînée parce qu'au mois de juillet tu peux dire adieu à ta blondasse, je veux dire sur le point sexuel vu que le jour de notre mariage tu te douteras que je vais te demander de me jurer fidélité. Et je suis sure qu'au bout de deux semaines maximum, tu viendras me supplier à genoux de te faire l'amour. Je te connais bien, il faudra bien que tu assouvisses tes envies ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

- Alors là, détrompes-toi Pansy ! Je préfère encore assouvire mes pulsions, envies sexuelles tout seul si tu vois ce que je veux dire plutôt qu'avec toi. Enfin remarque, quand j'en aurais envie je viendrai te voir et une fois que j'aurais vu ton superbe corps nu, à mon avis il n'y a aura plus personne. Alors maintenant. Dit-il en la plaquant au mur et en pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine. Tu me fiches la paix jusqu'au mois de juillet, c'est claire ?

- …………

- Parce que sinon je peux te garantir Pansy que tu assisteras bel et bien à un mariage ! Oui un mariage, mais celui de Claire et moi vue dans haut ! Tu m'as très bien comprise je suppose !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui sourit de son fidèle air vainqueur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Deux secondes plus tard, il se détacha de son emprise et voulu s'en aller mais elle le gifla de sa main droite et lui dit avant s'en aller

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement que tu le crois Drago Malefoy! Lui répondit-elle avant de prendre la direction de la grande salle pour le dîner ou elle arriva en quelques secondes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Pansy s'installa non loin d'Hermione qu'elle regarda avec un regard empli de haine. La nouvelle Serpentard se demandait qu'est ce qu'ils avaient bien pu aborder comme sujet de conversation pour que sa colocataire soit de si mauvaise humeur. Hermione n'eue pas à attendre longtemps car Drago arriva peu de temps après.

- Vous avez parler de moi ! C'est ça !

- De toi, de moi, de nous, d'elle. Enfin à mon avis, elle va nous laisser tranquille pour un bon moment maintenant. Ce qui est chouette c'est qu'elle est persuadée qu'au mois de juillet je lui appartiendrai mais elle se trompe, d'une part je n'appartiendrai jamais à personne et d'une autre c'est avec toi que je serais ! Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément devant Pansy.

« J'en ai assez de son petit jeu ! Tu me dégoûtes Drago de t'afficher de cette façon avec cette pimbêche ! Mettons un petit peu tes parents au courant »

Pansy ne mangea même pas et quitta la table pour la direction de sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'installa devant son bureau, prit un feuille de parchemin, une plume et se mit à écrire une lettre.

_Cher M. et Mme Malefoy._

_Je vous écrit cette lettre pour vous informer que votre fils Drago Malefoy qui est largement au courant de son engagement vis à vis de moi, s'affiche avec une nouvelle fille nommée Claire Wood. Elle a débarquée ici au mois de septembre pour la rentrée et a tout de suite mit le grappin sur votre fils. Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait rien d'elle ou quasiment rien à part qu'elle vient de Bulgarie et qu'elle a fait sa scolarité dans une école répondant au nom de Suitrang. Mon père a fait des recherches là bas mais n'a rien trouvé de plus et j'aimerais si vous le permettez que vous fassiez vous aussi quelques recherches là bas ou ailleurs. Le nom de Malefoy à beaucoup plus d'influence que le mien et je pense que vous pourriez en apprendre plus que mon père. Je vous demande cela parce que je doute de cette fille, je sens qu'elle ne dit pas toute la vérité la concernant et je crains qu'elle soit avec Drago pour de mauvaises intentions. Tout ce que je veux c'est protéger votre fils._

_Pansy Parkinson._

La jeune fille plia avec soin la lettre et la posa sur son bureau avant de reprendre une feuille de parchemin et d'écrire une nouvelle lettre.

_Père, Mère._

_Je vous ai dit il n'y a pas très longtemps de cela que Drago traînait avec une fille nommée Claire Wood. Jusque là je ne pensais pas vraiment que c'était sérieux mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu le droit à des menaces de sa part si je ne le laissait pas tranquille avec elle. J'ai vraiment peur qu'il est découvert un moyen de rompre le contrat qui munie à lui et je ne veux pas le perdre. Si je ne me marie pas avec lui, qui d'autre pourra subvenir à mes besoins ?_

_Alors faites des recherches de votre côté pour voir s'il n'existe pas une ancienne loi, cachée quelque part pour rompre le contrat que vous avez passés avec ses parents._

_Votre fille Pansy Parkinson._

Elle plia cette lettre avec autant de soin que la précédente et prit la direction de la volière ou elle accrocha chacune des lettres à la patte d'un hiboux qui s'envola sur-le-champ. C'est avec le sourire au lèvres qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre. Hermione et Drago quand à eux venaient juste de terminer leur dessert. Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, l'air était frais mais cela faisait du bien. Ils prirent place contre un arbre devant le lac noir et regardèrent le soleil se coucher. Ce spectacle était magnifique et Hermione avait l'impression de rêver.

« Je dois rêver ! C'est le plus beau moment que je passe depuis que je suis ici et il est avec Drago Malefoy. Il est assit contre l'arbre, il m'entoure de ses jambes et me serre dans ses bras. J'ai ma tête posée contre son torse et je suis bien, je me sens en sécurité. J'ai honte à l'avouer mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un garçon. Cette fois je ne peux plus le nier, je crois réellement que je l'aime lui Drago Malefoy, un homme qui ne m'aimera probablement jamais sous mon vrai visage. » En pensant à ça, une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas Drago ?

- Je dois avouer que oui, c'est la première fois que je vois un coucher de soleil et c'est un spectacle vraiment exceptionnel. Répondit-il en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione. Tu es vraiment belle, tu le sais ça !

- Merci ! Répondit Hermione en ayant les joues quelques peu rosi.

- Ecoute Claire, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important à mes yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'éprouve du remord.

- Du remord ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je me sens vraiment honteux d'une part parce que je ne suis pas fier d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait et d'une autre parce que je ressent ce sentiment que tout être humain ressent.

- Arrête Drago tu commences à me faire peur. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Je vais probablement gâcher ta soirée mais je n'en peux plus, il faut que je te le dise.

- Vas y je t'écoute ! Dit-elle en tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis la cause de ton évanouissement d'hier !

Hermione se mit à rire et s'exclama tout en riant.

- Mais arrêtes, tu n'y est pour rien. J'ai fait une allergie au jus de citrouille. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu es responsable. « Enfin si je le sais, c'est le véritaserum »

- Si c'est de ma faute. Tu n'es en rien allergique au jus de citrouille. Tu es d'après la directrice allergique à la plume de jobarbille.

- Celle que l'on trouve dans le véritaserum ?

- Oui !

- Mais je n'ai jamais bu de véritaserum !

- En fait si ! J'ai mit une goutte dans ton jus de citrouille hier !

« Je n'en reviens pas, il me l'a avouer, ce n'est pas croyable ! »

Hermione se leva et le regarda.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'es fait ça, à moi Claire Wood, moi ta petite amie, fiancée, future femme ou oh je n'en sais rien ! Tu me dégouttes ! Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos et en s'en allant.

Drago se leva et lui courut après. Il l'a rattrapa rapidement, l'attrapa par le bras et la regarda. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et jouait très bien la comédie.

- Je te le jure, je regrette ! Crois moi ! C'est la première fois que j'avoue la vérité à quelqu'un, je tien beaucoup à toi, je ………….je…….je t'aime Claire.

- Laisses-moi pour l'instant tu veux. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ça ! Lui répondit-elle en quittant le parc et en filant dans son dortoir.

Drago quant à lui semblait abattu et retourna lui aussi dans sa chambre en prenant tout son temps. En arrivant, il croisa Crabbe et Goyle qui rigolait comme à leur habitude.

- Alors Drago, ça avance avec la petite Claire !

- Foutez moi la paix ! Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain ou il s'enferma dans une cabine pour prendre une bonne douche chaude.

- A mon avis, elle lui a encore dit non ! S'exclama Crabbe en rigolant avec son idiot de copain.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils sont bêtes c'est deux là ! Pourquoi a t'il fallu que j'éprouve ce sentiment, ce remord ! C'est à cause de cette vieille chouette et de sa morale à deux balles. Non mais pour qui elle se prend pour me faire lire ses livres sur les moldus et sur la morale ! Elle peux être contente, elle a réussi son coup, j'ai tout avouer à Claire et maintenant c'est fini entre nous deux. » Pensa t'il tout en sortant de sa douche et allant se coucher.

Hermione quant à elle, était heureuse.

« Alors là, je dois dire que le Drago Malefoy que j'ai toujours connu à bien changé. Jamais il n'aurait avouer un truc pareil, alors là je suis vraiment contente. Il faudra que j'apprenne ceci à McGonagall dès demain mais pendant ce temps, il est l'heure que je me couche. »

Tout comme Drago, elle sortit de la douche, se changea et fila sous les draps.


	24. Un sentiment avoué

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me font énormement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Un sentiment avoué**.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait passée une excellente soirée en compagnie de Drago Malefoy au pied d'un arbre devant un sublime couché de soleil. Le jeune Serpentard lui, croyait avoir tout gâché lorsqu'il avait avoué la vérité à la jeune fille mais en réalité, il se trompé. Drago avait maintenant réellement conquit le cœur d'Hermione. Mais malheureusement lui n'aimait pas Hermione mais Claire, ce qui en quelque sorte brisait le cœur de la demoiselle.

« Est ce qu'un jour je pourrais me montrer sous mon véritable visage en ta compagnie. J'ai bien peur que non pour l'instant. Pourquoi faut il que tu détestes tant les sorciers qui ne sont pas de sang pur ? Enfin, j'ai déjà progressait je trouve et d'ailleurs, il faut que j'en parle à McGonagall. »

Hermione sortit de son lit, enfila ses chaussons et fila dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et ensuite se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice avant d'aller en cours. Une fois terminée, elle quitta sa chambre sans adresser le moindre regard à Pansy Parkinson et passa par la salle commune avant d'arriver devant le bureau de la directrice où elle prononça le mot de passe et entra.

- Miss Wood ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien. Je crois que vous avez bien fait de faire lire à Drago des livres sur les moldus et de lui avoir fait entrer dans le crane quelques leçons de morale.

- Y a t'il eu un changement ?

- Un changement minime mais un changement. En fait il m'a avoué qu'il avait mit du véritaserum dans mon verre et que c'est à cause de cela que j'ai eu un évanouissement.

- Alors je crois qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'être inquiet l'autre jour, visiblement vous tenait une place dans son cœur, c'est vraiment parfait, bravo Claire ! Je suis fière de vous.

- Merci professeur. Croyez vous que de ce fait, j'aurais un peu plus de chance concernant la mission ?

- Je pense que ce ne peut être qu'un avantage ! Vous êtes sur la bonne voie, il faut continuez ainsi ! Moi je vais continuer les retenues dans le même genre qu'hier. Ça ne peut pas lui faire du mal, non je ne pense que ça peut que lui apporter du bien. Ce qu'il faut c'est qu'il est moins de contact avec sa famille et avec les Mangemorts.

- En parlant de ça, avez vous retrouvé Zabini Blaise ?

- Malheureusement non ! Les membres de l'ordre ont interrogés les quelques Mangemorts arrêtés avec du véritaserum donc ils nous ont dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Mais Voldemort avait du prévoir que l'on trouverait sa cachette et quand nous y somme allés, vous vous doutez bien, qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Et pas précaution aucun de ses Mangemorts ne connais ses cachettes à l'avance. Mais si c'est au sujet de votre mère que vous vous en faites, il n'y a aucunes raisons, elle est sous haute surveillance. D'ailleurs en ce moment même c'est l'enterrement de votre père, je sais que vous auriez aimé vous y rendre mais si quelqu'un vous y voyez cela pourrait attirer l'attention sur vous.

- A vrai dire, je n'avez pas vraiment envie d'y assister une seconde fois, c'est assez difficile à vivre comme expérience. Répondit-elle en regardant la directrice dans le yeux. Sinon je commence à avoir peur de Pansy Parkinson, comme vous le savez sûrement, elle et Drago sont censés se marier au mois de juillet vu que leurs parents ont signés un contrat dès le jour de leur naissance mais me voyant avec lui tout les jours je crains qu'elle ne fasse des bêtises et approfondisse ses recherches sur moi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y est de quoi s'en faire. Pansy Parkinson n'est pas connu pour son grand sens du raisonnement et de la logique. Ne vous en fait pas, Pansy est simplement jalouse de vous voir avec l'homme qu'elle aime ou plutôt l'homme dont la fortune est inestimable.

- Oui si vous le dîtes ! Mais je vais quand même la surveiller de prêt au cas où ! A quelle heure dois-je venir pour ma retenue de ce soir ?

- Venez à 19 heure, celle de Mr Malefoy sera terminée.

- Très bien, donc à se soir professeur ! Dit-elle avant de quitter le bureau.

Hermione sortit donc du bureau de la directrice et se rendit directement dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'intérieur, aucunes traces de Drago ni de Pansy.

« Sans doute sont ils encore dans la salle de bain à l'heure qu'il est. Pauvre Drago, il doit croire que je lui fais la tête pour le véritaserum. Dans un sens c'est ce que je devrais faire mais dans l'autre je suis tellement heureuse qu'il m'ait avoué la vérité que je ne peux que lui pardonner. »

Hermione tourna la tête en direction de la table des Gryffondors et vit Ron et Ginny entrain de manger leur céréales. Visiblement les deux Gryffondors n'avaient pas l'air au meilleur de leur forme.

- J'aurais dû aller avec Hermione à l'enterrement de son père !

- Oui c'est vrai. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Harry doit sûrement y être, ça aurait été un bon moyen pour le revoir.

- Alors tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est Harry ! Et Hermione tu n'y penses donc pas, c'est quand même ta meilleure amie.

- Franchement Ronald tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale. Tu es là toi aussi.

- Oui je suis là parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait être seule avec sa mère.

- Elle t'a peut être dit cela mais elle pensait le contraire, franchement tu ne vois donc pas comment elle te regarde ! Bouges-toi Ronald, vous éprouvez les mêmes sentiments l'un envers l'autres. Je peux te dire que si Harry était là, je lui montrerais moi à quel point je l'aime, tu peux me croire ! Répondit la jeune fille en versant une larme.

- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? Ne me dis pas que la prochaine fois que tu le verras tu comptes passer………………passer……….

- Passé aux choses sérieuses ? Bah si figures toi ! Je l'aime et je veux qu'il le comprenne, je me fiche que le seigneur des Ténèbres le sache et que je sois en danger si je vis mon amour avec Harry à fonds, il me manque et je vais de suite lui écrire une lettre pour le voir. Je sais qu'il est souvent avec maman et je veux le voir. Répondit-elle en se levant de table. Tu devrais faire comme moi et tout dire à Hermione tant que tu le peux encore ! Parce que vu comment le danger approche, il se pourrait que tu n'es jamais l'occasion de lui avouer ton amour et j'en ai marre de vous voire tous les deux comme ça à rester sans rien faire pour l'autre.

Ginny quitta la grande salle d'une marche rapide et Ronald quant à lui restait bouche bée devant les explications de sa sœur.

« Tu as raison Ginny, personne ne sait ce que nous réserves le lendemain ! C'est décidé, Hermione je t'aime et il est temps que tu le saches ! » Pensa le jeune homme en se levant de table et en quittant la grande salle.

Ron contrairement à Ginny qui prit la direction de la volière se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Son poste de préfet lui permettant de connaître le mot de passe, il arriva sans perdre une minute devant la porte. Après avoir entendu la permission d'entrer à l'intérieur, il ouvrit la porte et s'installa dans le fauteuil.

- Y a t'il un problème Mr Weasley ?

- Non, non professeur ! En fait j'aimerais si vous me donner la permission, rejoindre Hermione Granger pour l'enterrement de son père et pour l'aider dans cette tragédie.

- Mais que faites vous de vos cours ?

- Ce n'est que pour deux jours !

- Vous y tenez tant que ça ?

- Oui ! Il lui faut un ami.

- Bon, si vous y tenez tant. Miss Granger et sa mère sont actuellement qu square Grimault, vous pouvez y aller à partir d'ici mais c'est vraiment occasionnel Mr Weasley.

- Merci professeur McGonagall, je vais chercher quelques affaires et je reviens dans deux minutes. Dit-il avant de quitter le bureau de la directrice à la hâte. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'aux dortoirs des Gryffondors, fila dans sa chambre, sortit un sac de dans sa valise et y mit quelques affaires à la va vite. A la même vitesse qu'il était arrivé dans sa chambre, il retourna vers le bureau de la directrice en courant et en ne faisant absolument pas attention de vérifier si un élève pouvait arrivé en même temps que lui au coin d'un couloir.

Il fila droit devant lui alors que Drago Malefoy arrivait par le couloir de droite. Ronald lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.

- Non mais tu es malade Weasmoche ! Tu devrais peut être t'acheter des lunettes comme ton crétin de copain binoclard ! Et respire un peu tu es tout rouge, on dirait une vrai tomate !

- Ferme là Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à discuter avec toi !

- Et tu vas où avec ton sac ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresses ?

- En rien ! Mais tient c'est bizarre, où est la sang de bourbe ?

S'en était trop pour le jeune Gryffondor, il lâcha son sac et prit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le torse du jeune homme en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Mr est susceptible dès qu'il s'agit de Miss je sais tout. Comme c'est mignon !

- Ne la traite plus jamais de sang de bourbe ou je te le ferais regretter !

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai peur de menaces venant d'un Weasley, tu es comme ton père, un bon à rien !

- Ce n'est pas mon père qui groupie en prison comme un rat. C'est justement grâce à des gens comme lui que les personnes de ton espèces peuvent être envoyés à Azkaban et s'il n'y avait que moi tes amis et toi ne seraient pas envoyés en prison mais seraient mort sur place grâce à un sortilège impardonnable que tu connais bien !

- Je suis étonné que tu oses proférer de telles menaces à mon égard, alors là franchement Weasmoche bravo. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen Granger s'y est prise mais elle a su te redonner confiance en toi, les choses deviennent sérieuses alors. Profites en bien tant que tu le peux encore parce que bientôt les choses changerons et tu pleureras sur son corps inerte. Répondit-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et en la pointant sur la poitrine de Ron en le regardant de ses yeux glacial.

Le jeune Serpentard réussit à pousser Ron et à prendre l'avantage en le plaquant à son tour contre le mur et en plaquant sa baguette sur son cou.

- Alors dis moi, comment et la miss je sais tout au lit ? Exemplaire je suppose comme dans tout.

- Ferme là Malefoy ! S'écria Ron en poussant le jeune Serpentard de toute ses forces. Si jamais tu la touches un jour je te tues sale traître ! Et crois moi que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air !

Le jeune Weasley allait prononcer une formule quand Hermione arriva et arrêta cette bagarre entre les deux jeunes sorciers.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tout les deux ? Demanda t'elle en regardant Drago.

- Claire ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda t-il surpris.

- Je te cherchais, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier au parc.

Drago s'avança vers Ron et lui chuchota tout bas pour que seul lui n'entende.

- Tu as eu de la chance pour aujourd'hui mais surveilles tes arrières Weasmoche !

- J'en dirais de même pour toi Mr le Mangemort ! Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ronald ramassa son sac et fila vers le bureau de la directrice pour pouvoir se rendre au square pour y retrouver Hermione. Drago quant à lui se dirigea vers Hermione en ne sachant pas du tout de quoi la jeune fille pouvait bien avoir envie de lui parler.

- Si c'est pour me dire que c'est fini entre nous ce n'est pas la peine ! Dit-il en commençant à lui tourner le dos.

Hermione lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner vers elle.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter ! C'est vrai que j'aurais une bonne raison vu ce que tu m'as fait mais le fait est que tu m'as tout avoué et j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la vérité.

- Alors on est toujours ensemble ?

- Oui ! Mais promets moi qu'à partir de maintenant tu ne me feras plus de coup bas comme celui là.

« Il est hors de question que je te refasses boire du véritaserum alors tu peux être sur Claire que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te faire du mal ! »

- C'est promis ! Répondit-il en se rapprochant de la jeune Serpentard et en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Par contre j'aimerais savoir pourquoi enfin je veux dire qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir de moi en me faisant boire du véritaserum ?

- En fait je n'en sais rien ! Peut être connaître tes sentiments à mon égard, je ne sais pas ce que je voulais exactement ! Mais je te jure que c'est fini, je n'en ferais plus l'utilisation sur toi !

- Je te crois ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Au fait qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Ronald Weasley, ne me dis pas que vous alliez vous battre !

- Bien sur que non ! Allez viens maintenant, on va en cours de potion.

Pendant que Drago et Hermione se rendaient en cours de potion, Ron quant à lui venait d'arriver au square en passant par la cheminée. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il vit Hermione et Harry entrain de discuter. Il se dirigea de suite vers ses amis et serra Harry dans ses bras en lui faisant une grande tape dans le dos. Les deux garçons étaient heureux de se revoir et cela se voyait sur leur visage. Ron tourna ensuite la tête vers Hermione.

- Est ce que je peux te parler une minute ?

- Bien sur !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle pour être un peu plus tranquille.

- Ecoute Hermione, c'est assez difficile pour moi à dire alors écoute et ne dis rien. Je sais ça depuis maintenant plusieurs années mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire. Mais ce matin Ginny m'a fait ouvrir les yeux alors voilà, je……….je……….je t'aime Hermione ! Réussit-il à avouer en devant rouge écarlate.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione prit les mains de Ronald et le regarda dans les yeux.

- J'attends que tu me dises cela depuis de nombreuses années et je ressens les mêmes sentiments que toi Ronald. Je t'aime aussi ! Dit-elle en laissant échapper une larmes sur ses joues.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui essuya les larmes et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie avec délicatesse comme pour savourer ce moment. Harry qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Eh bien vous en avez mis du temps tout les deux !

Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent leur amis en rigolant.

- Mais ne soyez pas si gênés, je savais que ça arriverait depuis au moins la quatrième année ! Maintenant allons faire un tour !

Les trois Gryffondors sortirent du salon et se rendirent dans le jardin pour prendre l'air. Pendant qu'ils rigolaient entre eux, Pansy Parkinson qui se trouvait toujours dans la grande salle reçu une lettre qui provenait visiblement de chez elle


	25. Une discussion entre amis

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Une discussion entre amis**

Pansy Parkinson qui se trouvait toujours dans la grande salle prit sa lettre et l'ouvrit. Elle remarqua à première vue que celle ci venait de ses parents.

_Chère Pansy,_

_Nous t'avions bien prévenue ton père et moi sur le fait que le fils Malefoy est un très beau jeune homme et qu'il soit possible que d'autres filles que toi lui fassent la coure. Cependant je ne pense pas que Claire Wood soit un obstacle à ton future mariage. Ton père est partit au ministère et aux archives pour essayer de voir s'il n'existe pas une loi sur lequel Drago pourrait se servir pour annuler le contrat qui l'unit à toi. Je suis sure qu'il ne trouvera rien. Quant à moi je vais faire des recherches plus approfondies sur ta camarade. Ne t'inquiètes pas ma fille, ton avenir est avec lui et je te le promets._

_Ta mère._

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle, je suis quelque peu rassurée. Mais pour l'instant ça n'arrange en rien le fait qu'ils sont toujours ensembles. J'ai vraiment l'impression que cette fille arrive à mener Drago à la baguette ! En tout cas ma petite Claire, profite bien de Draginouchet car bientôt il ne sera qu'à moi ! »

Pansy replia sa lettre et la rangea dans son livre de potion entre deux pages. La jeune Serpentard quitta la grande salle et retrouva tous les élèves en cours avec le professeur Slughorn. Comme d'habitude, elle prit place à côté d'Hermione qui en avait plus qu'assez de se retrouver avec Parkinson.

- Bonjour à vous !

- Bonjour professeur Slughorn répondirent tous les élèves.

Le professeur de potion inscrivit au tableau les différents ingrédients utiles à la potion et les élèves se mirent tous au travail sans plus tarder. Comme à son habitude Hermione avait pour l'instant suivi la bonne marche à suivre et aurait encore le droit au prochain cours aux félicitations du professeur. Pour une fois, aucunes remarques de Drago concernant les Gryffondors ne furent prononcées, ce qui était totalement normale vu qu'Hermione et Ron ne se trouvaient pas ici. Les deux amis étaient toujours en compagnie d'Harry, de Molly et de la mère d'Hermione. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment bonne mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer ce moment avec sa mère. La jeune fille savait qu'elle aurait du perdre normalement ses deux parents et elle était très reconnaissante à son soi future d'être intervenue.

- Harry, je peux te parler une minute seule à seule.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard vers Ronald mais celui ci était trop préoccupé à manger des gâteaux posés sur la table.

- Oui si tu veux ! Allons par ici ! Dit-il en l'emmenant vers une autre pièce.

- Je viens d'apprendre un truc vraiment dure à croire et tu es la seule personne qui soit aussi au courant. Tu connais Claire Wood ?

- Alors elle te l'a dit ?

- En fait je l'ai appris par accident. Tu crois vraiment que c'est moi !

- Pour tout te dire, oui Hermione je pense réellement que cette fille est bien toi. Je t'avais reconnue au bout d'un moment. Mais pourquoi demandes tu cela ?

- Parce que en fait j'ai du mal à croire que…………..que………..que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour Malefoy !

- Mais non Claire enfin je veux dire toi, n'éprouve aucuns sentiments pour cette sale fouine, elle me l'a dit. C'est juste pour le bien de la mission que tu fais ça !

- Je n'en suis pas si sure ! Quand j'ai entendue la conversation qu'elle avait avec le professeur McGonagall, elle disait clairement qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ! Et franchement ça me fait peur, ça voudrais dire qu'au fond de moi-même que cette sale fouine de Malefoy m'attire mais je ne veux pas ! J'aime Ron.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sure que ton double, enfin ton toi futur le fait exprès pour le bien de nous tous.

- Je ne crois pas non ! J'aime Ron de tout mon cœur mais explique-moi pourquoi dans le futur ce n'est plus pareil. Explique-moi pourquoi lorsque je reviens dans le passé, je me jette dans les bras de l'homme qui à tué l'homme que j'aimais !

- Ecoute Hermione, j'aimerais t'être utile mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu poses ses questions, c'est à toi ! Maintenant cesse de pleurer ou Ron va te poser plein de questions. Répondit-il en lui souriant.

- Oui tu as raison. Je vais dire au revoir à ma mère et retourner à Poudlard pour parler de cela avec elle !

- Pourquoi cela te tracasses t'il a ce point de savoir si oui ou non ton toi futur éprouve des sentiments sincères à l'égard de Malefoy ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas éprouver des sentiments pour une ordure pareille, c'est traumatisant pour moi de savoir que je suis là à côté entrain d'embrasser ou de faire des choses avec lui alors que ce devrait être avec Ronald ! Je sais c'est très compliquer pour toi à comprendre ! Je vais retourner là bas !

- Tu as peur que la vision que tu as de lui ne change ! C'est ça Hermione !

- Tu as tout compris Harry ! Mais je crois que je prends les choses trop à cœur, j'aime Ron et rien ne changera mes sentiments pour lui !

- Même pas un Malefoy ayant changé d'opinion sur les sorciers de sang impure ?

- Jamais une chose pareille n'arrivera !

- Alors ton toi future aura fait tout cela pour rien !

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, peut être qu'elle y arrivera et je l'espère de tout mon être. Ce sont mes sentiments sur Malefoy qui ne risqueront pas de changer je viens de m'en rendre compte grâce à notre discussion ! Merci Harry d'être toujours là pour moi ! Répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Mais de rien Hermione ! Lui répondit Harry.

Il retournèrent dans la salle rejoindre Ron qui ne s'était pas aperçu de l'absence de ses amis tellement il était occupé à dévorer les petits gâteaux posés sur la table. Hermione alla voir sa mère pour se rendre compte de son état.

- Est ce que ça va aller maman ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui ma chérie, tu peux retourner à tes études. Je vais rester ici encore quelques semaines. D'après ta directrice, il est préférable que je reste encore sous surveillance au cas où ces gens, ces sorciers reviennent.

- Je reviendrais te voir dans le week-end d'accord !

Hermione embrassa sa mère, la serra dans ses bras et quitta le square par la cheminée en compagnie de Ron qui trouvait qu'il n'avait pas manqué assez de cours.

- Je te signales Ronald que cette année nous passons les ASPICS alors tu ferais bien de te mettre au travail.

- Oui madame ! Répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils passèrent chacun leur tour par la cheminée et arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice.

- Vous revoilà déjà M. Weasley !

- Bah oui, Hermione voulait rentrer. Répondit-il.

- Bien, alors rejoignez vos camarades en cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Voici un mot pour votre retard. Dit-elle en lui donnant un morceau de parchemin.

Hermione et Ron quittèrent le bureau de la directrice et se rendirent donc ensuite en salle de potion. Le cours était maintenant commencé depuis une heure lorsque les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent. Ils donnèrent le mot au professeur Slughorn qui ne fit aucune remarque. Il était parfaitement au courant de la raison de leur absence.

- Prenez place à votre table et mettez vous au travail.

Deux heures plus tard le cours était terminé. Les élèves quittèrent tous le cours mais Hermione fit exprès de ranger ses affaires tout doucement pour pouvoir discuter avec son soi futur. Claire quand à elle qui voulait discuter également avec son double en fit de même et expliqua à Drago qu'elle le retrouverait dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

- Ecoute Drago, il faut que je parle au professeur Slughorn, on se rejoint dans la grande salle !

- Si tu veux ! A tout de suite, ne soi pas trop longue ! Répondit-il en la serrant contre lui et en l'embrassant tendrement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione qui fit une grimace.

Drago sortit donc de la salle et se rendit dans la grande salle, ce qui fit que les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient à présent seules pour discuter.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait aller ailleurs si tu le veux bien ! Proposa Claire

- Oui je pense aussi !

Elles sortirent donc de la salle de potion et allèrent dans un couloir voisin ou personne ne passent vu qu'il ne mène qu'à un cagibi pour ranger les potions du professeur.

- Alors comment va maman ?

- Elle tient le coup mais c'est dur quand même. Elle va rester là bas pendant plusieurs semaines.

- C'est bien ! Je suis contente ! A part ça, j'ai remarqué un comportement différent avec Ron, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Oui, nous sortons ensembles à présent, il m'a avoué ses sentiments !

« Alors là je n'en reviens pas ! Ma présence ici n'est pas inutile alors puisque Ronald m'a enfin dit qu'il m'aimait. »

- Par contre il faut que je te parle d'une chose qui me tracasse !

- Oui va s'y je t'écoute Hermione !

- Es tu réellement amoureuse de Malefoy ou fais tu semblant pour la mission ?

- Non, je l'aime vraiment !

- Et Ron tu l'oublies !

- Non je ne l'oublie pas ! Quand je suis revenu ici et que je l'ai vu, j'ai senti mon cœur renaître mais je ne pouvais rien faire avec lui ! Je n'allais tout de même pas lui sauter au cou !

- Non c'est vrai ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aimer cette sale ordure de Malefoy, c'est quand même lui qui à tué Ron.

- C'est peut être lui qui l'a tué mais là Ron est vivant et Malefoy n'a encore rien fait, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ! Le Drago que je connais maintenant est je pense différent du Drago que j'ai connu ! Il change grâce à moi et je ne peux pas expliquer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui, ils sont réels et je ne peux les nier, je l'aime vraiment.

- Mais si tu réussi ta mission, est ce que ça voudra dire que je serais avec lui dans le futur ! Parce que moi Malefoy je le déteste et j'aime Ron !

- Franchement Hermione qu'est ce que j'en sais ! Je ne peux prédire le futur vu que tout est en train de changer. Regarde la preuve est là, jamais je n'ai vécu ce que toi tu es entrain de vivre avec Ronald, jamais il ne m'a avoué ses sentiments comme il l'a fait pour toi aujourd'hui ! Alors si tu veux mon avis, profite à fond des moments que tu vis avec Ron parce que je ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Malefoy change très lentement mais sa haine pour vous est encore bien présente, alors profitez à fond de l'amour que vous ressentez l'un envers l'autre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Moi c'est ce que je fais avec Drago, je l'aime aujourd'hui et je sais que si je réussie, cela sera finie, enfin en fait je n'en sais rien mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il m'aime sous ma véritable apparence.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas me dire que par le fait que tu vis ton histoire avec lui à fond, tu…………….tu………tu couches avec lui !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas encore fais l'amour avec Drago Malefoy !

- Parce que tu comptes le faire ?

- Bah à vrai dire oui ! Je l'aurais déjà fait si nous n'avions pas étaient interrompu. Il me rend dingue et…………

- Non, non, non ! Stop ! Arrête ça s'il te plait ça me dégoûte !

- Et en quoi ça te dégoûtes ? Je suppose que tu vas faire de même avec Ronald maintenant que vous sortez ensemble.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ça me dégoûte parce que tu es moi et je ne peux pas croire qu'une fois dans ma vie j'aurais donnée mon corps à cette pourriture de Malefoy.

- Bon écoute Hermione, oublie-moi tu veux ! Occupes toi de Ron comme si je n'étais pas là ! La plus à plaindre dans l'histoire ce n'est pas toi mais moi alors maintenant pense tout juste à moi comme une Serpentard répondant au nom de Claire Wood, c'est clair ?

- Oui, je vais essayer !

- Très bien ! Je retourne dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, alors attends quelques minutes avant de venir toi aussi ! Dit elle avant de partir vers la grande salle et de laisser son double dans le couloir.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ose me dicter ma conduite, suis je vraiment comme ça, à commander tout le monde et à dire ce qu'il faut faire sans arrêt. En tout cas maintenant je suis avec Ron, chose que je n'avais pas vécu puisqu'il est mort avant même que l'on vive quelque chose ensemble. C'est réellement étrange comme situation. Si je réussie ma mission et que je retourne dans le futur, me souviendrais-je de mon retour dans le passé ? C'est une question qu'il faudra que je pose ce soir à McGonagall »

Hermione sans s'en rendre compte était arrivée devant la porte de la grande salle. Elle entra et scruta la table des Serpentard et elle ne fut pas étonnée d'y voir Pansy Parkinson juste à côté du beau blond.

« Non mais regardez là celle là ! Je m'absente dix minutes et elle se jette dessus, ce n'est pas croyable ! »

Hermione du se résoudre à s'installer à la place restante entre Crabbe et Goyle. Drago l'a regarda et lui fit un sourire qui en disait long sur la situation. Pendant que la jeune Serpentard entamait son repas, Hermione Granger de chez Gryffondor arrivait à sa table où elle fut accueilli par Ron qui lui offrit un baiser comme elle n'avait jamais eu le droit.

- Alors ça y est vous sortez ensembles maintenant, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Quand maman va l'apprendre, elle va être ravi, elle t'adore Hermione !

- Ginny ça suffit ! Répondit Ron

- Ne rougis pas frérot, vous êtes mignon tous les deux ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire moqueur ! Maintenant toute l'école est au courant et même les Serpentards puisque la fouine et miss Bouledogue vous regarde.

- Pourquoi ce sourire Drago ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tournes toi et tu verras ! Miss je sais tout et ce crétin de Weasmoche ! Alors j'avais raison ce matin, je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il est une telle confiance en lui mais maintenant j'en suis sur, elle s'est ouverte à lui.

- Et en quoi ça te gênes tant qu'ils soient ensembles ?

- Parce que deux de leur espèces ça suffit bien assez mais avec les rejetons qu'ils vont produirent je ne te raconte pas l'état de l'Angleterre ! Si Weasmoche est aussi productif que son crétin de père, ça fera une bonne ribambelle de petit Weasmoche je sais tout ! Ils me dégouttent tout les deux !

- Tu t'entends parler des fois Drago !

- Oui je m'entends parfaitement. Non mais franchement Claire, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu es heureuse pour des gens comme ça !

- Bah franchement Drago si ! Ils vont bien ensembles et ont l'air de s'entendrent alors pourquoi pas ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais une fixation sur eux à ce point ! Laisse les vivrent leur vie et pense à la tienne et à ton avenir.

- Elle a raison Draginouchet ! S'exclama Pansy en se collant à Drago. Oublie Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe pour l'instant et pense plutôt à nous et à notre mariage !

- Ça me donne encore plus la nausée que de les imaginer tout les deux au lit ! Répondit-il en se levant de table et en s'en allant.

- Tu peux être fière de toi Claire, maintenant il est partit !

- Si tu veux mon avis Pansy, Drago n'est pas partit à cause de moi mais plutôt à cause de la vision d'horreur que lui procure ton mariage et la nuit de noce ! Répondit-elle en rigolant !

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends sale traînée ! S'écria Pansy en prenant son vert de jus de citrouille et en le lançant à la figure d'Hermione.

Le jeune fille se leva, prit sa baguette et prononça une formule informulée

- « Dentesaumento ». Puis quitta la salle très énervée.

Pansy quant à elle avait les dents qui devenaient très longue et subissait les moqueries de tous ses camarades. La jeune fille quitta la grande salle les yeux emplis de larmes et couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie.


	26. Une action en entraînant une autre………

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font énormement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26 : Une action en entraînant une autre……….**

Pansy qui était toujours à l'infirmerie pour ses dents devenues trop longues en avait plus qu'assez de Claire Wood.

« Alors là Claire, tu vas me le payer dur crois-moi ma chère que je vais t'en faire baver ! » Pensa la jeune fille allongée sur son lit.

L'infirmière arriva quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de la directrice.

- Alors Miss Parkinson, qui est l'auteur de ce sortilège ? Demanda McGonagall.

- C'est Claire Wood !

- Miss Wood ! Que s'est il passé exactement ?

- Rien ! Elle est jalouse que je sois la petite amie de Drago Malefoy !

- C'est donc cela ! Et vous n'avez pas ripostée ?

- Pour avoir des heures de retenues tout les soir, non merci je ne suis pas assez idiote pour lui répondre !

- Je suis ici parce que vos parents mon envoyés un hibou, il faut que vous rentriez chez vous de toute urgence !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune Serpentard visiblement inquiète.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien ! D'ailleurs M. Malefoy est aussi demandé. Vous quitterez Poudlard tout les deux vers 18 heures, après vos cours de l'après midi !

- Mais je ne peux pas aller en cours comme ça ! Répondit Pansy en se redressant sur son lit.

- Professeur, j'ai besoin de la garder en observation toute l'après midi, au cas où il y aurait un effet secondaire sur la potion que je viens de confectionner.

- Très bien, alors venez pour 18 heures dans mon bureau Miss Parkinson. S'exclama la directrice avant de rebrousser chemin et de retourner à ses occupations.

Mme Pomfresh quant à elle fit boire à Pansy une nouvelle potion qu'elle testa en quelque sorte sur la jeune fille.

- Mais c'est infecte votre truc !

- C'est peut être infect mais efficace miss Parkinson. Maintenant prenez ceci, ouvrez la bouche et dîtes moi lorsque vos dents auront retrouvées leur taille normale. Ça devrait prendre à mon avis pas plus de vingt minutes. Appelez moi !

Pansy prit le petit miroir que lui donna l'infirmière et regarda ses dents.

« Non mais regarde moi cela, c'est horrible, je ressemble à un lapin ! Mais pourquoi les parents veulent-ils me voir ? Et Drago qu'est ce qu'il a avoir là dedans, c'est peut être à propos du mariage, il faut peut être parler des préparatifs, oui ça doit être cela, je n'ai aucunes raisons de m'en faire pour ça ! »

Pendant que Pansy se trouvait à l'infirmerie, Hermione quant à elle retournait à son dortoir. En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle espérait y retrouver Drago mais le jeune homme n'était visiblement pas ici. Elle s'approcha de la table où se trouvait des Serpentards de septièmes année et leur demanda :

- Vous ne seriez pas par hasard où se trouve Drago ?

- Il est monté dans sa chambre !

- Quand Goyle et Crabbe vont arriver, vous pouvez leur dire d'attendre que je sois redescendu pour monter dans leur chambre. Il faut que je parle avec Drago et je n'ai pas envie d'être interrompu. Demanda t-elle en faisant un grand sourire.

Ils lui répondirent qu'ils retiendraient les deux Serpentards le temps qu'ils discutent et Hermione monta dans les dortoirs des garçons.

- Vous pouvez leur demander qu'ils attendent que je sois redescendu, il faut que je parle à Drago seule à seule ! Non mais laisse moi rire, comme s'ils allaient discuter, ils vont plutôt s'amuser un bon coup moi je dirais ! S'exclama un des jeunes Serpentards.

- C'est sur, non mais il ne faut pas nous prendre pour des Blaireaux non plus ! N'empêche qu'il a bien de la chance le Malefoy ! Répondit-il en rigolant.

Pendant que les deux septièmes année discutaient sur Claire et Drago, Hermione quant à elle se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Drago.

« Courage Hermione, tu y vas, tu rentres, tu t'excuses pour ta dispute avec lui à table et tu ressorts illico presto ! » Pensa t-elle en frappant à la porte.

- Pas besoin de frapper bande d'abruti, je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez rentrer comme ça dans la chambre !

- Merci du compliment Drago c'est très gentil de ta part.

Drago était allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu vers le plafond lorsque Hermione fut entrer. Mais dès qu'il l'à vit, il se redressa et mit ses jambes en tailleur.

- Excuse-moi, je croyais que c'était ses débiles de Crabbe et Goyle !

- Ce n'est rien ! Répondit-elle en fermant la porte.

- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans la chambre des garçons alors qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? Demanda t-il surpris.

Hermione le rejoignit sur son lit et s'installa en face de lui.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on se dispute !

- La faute à qui ! Répondit Drago en haussant les yeux !

- A toi !

- A moi ! Non mais tu te fiches de moi, c'est toi qui fait tout pour me mettre hors de moi quand on parle de ce crétin de Weasmoche et de la sang de bourbe, c'est toi qui prends toujours leur défense !

- Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Quand je suis arrivée dans la grande salle, elle était là à côté de toi entrain de te coller, de te tripoter et franchement j'ai eu l'impression que tu aimais ça, cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça puisque tu te laissais faire. A mon avis si je n'étais pas arrivé, elle t'aurais probablement embrassée et tu n'aurais pas dis non !

- Tu parles de Pansy !

- De qui veux tu que je parle d'autre !

- De Pansy Parkinson, la fille que je déteste au plus haut point !

- Bah oui ! Répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Drago se mit à rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter mais Hermione l'arrêta.

- Arrête Drago ce n'est absolument pas drôle du tout, tu entends !

- Si au contraire c'est trop fort ! Comment as tu pu croire que je puisse éprouver du plaisir quand elle me touche ? Je n'éprouve cette sensation que lorsque c'est toi qui me touches Claire ! Répondit-il en se rapprochant de la jeune fille et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes en les faisant baladées sur son corps à lui. Tu sens ça ?

- Bien sur que je le sent !

- Il ne bat que pour toi ! Il n'a jamais battu aussi fort de toute ma vie, c'est la première fois Claire ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'ouvre à une personne et je lui donne toute ma confiance ! Tu es la seule personne Claire auquel j'accorde une confiance presque absolu !

« Ne me dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux avoir confiance en moi puisque je te ment depuis le début et sur tout, sauf sur mes sentiments » pensa t'elle en laissant échapper une larme sur sa joue.

- Mais arrêtes, je n'ai pas dis ça pour te voir pleurer ! Dit-il en essuyant la larme de la joue d'Hermione avec son pouce et en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il se rapproche plus d'elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Son cœur à elle battait aussi fort que celui du jeune homme qu'elle pu sentir contre sa poitrine. Drago poussa Hermione sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle à califourchon.

- Tu as verrouillée la porte ? Demanda t'il en se penchant sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui se gonflait au rythme de la respiration.

- Non, mais j'ai dit aux autres de retenir tes camarades de chambre jusqu'à ce que je descende ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

- Tu as bien fait, ils ne viendront pas nous déranger alors ! S'exclama t'il en passant ses mains sous le chemisier d'Hermione. Rien qu'au contact de sa peau, il put sentir à quel point elle le désirait et à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet. Il déboutonna le bouton le plus en bas et continua jusqu'en haut en embrassant à chaque fois la partie du corps d'Hermione qui se laissait entrevoir. Elle se redressa quelque peu sous l'envie et se mit à son tour à lui enlever sa chemise et à lui embrasser le torse.

- Crois………….tu………..que..c'est vraiment…..raisonnable de faire ça ici ? Demanda t-elle tout en parcourant son corps de baiser multiple.

- Absolument pas mais je m'en fiche royalement ! Répondit-il en enlevant sa ceinture.

Pendant que nos deux Serpentards passés à l'étape consistant à enlever les vêtements quelque peu gênant, une personne venait d'arriver dans la salle commune et se dirigea de suite vers les dortoirs des garçons.

- Arthur regarde !

- Merde, elle va monter, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Tu as raison ! PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL ! S'écria Arthur.

La directrice ayant entendu son nom, s'arrêta et rebroussa chemin.

- Messieurs c'est pour quoi ?

- Vous désirez voir une personne en particulier professeur pour monter dans nos dortoirs ou c'est juste pour une inspection des chambres ?

- Avez vous peur que je retire des points à votre maison pour avoir une chambre mal rangée.

- En effet vous avez raison professeur !

- Ne vous en fait pas M.Nilson, je ne vais pas faire une inspection des chambres, je cherche M.Malefoy, l'auriez vous vu par hasard.

Le jeune Arthur regarda son camarade et finit par répondre qu'il avait vu Drago à la bibliothèque.

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Oui !

- Parce que j'en viens et je ne l'ai pas vu. On m'a dit qu'il avait prit la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, vous l'avez peut être raté !

- Oui c'est sûrement ça mais Peter est là depuis plusieurs heures et il n'a pas vu Drago, hein Peter ! Dit-il en tournant la tête vers son ami pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il devait suivre sa version.

- Oui c'est vrai, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici et je n'ai vu aucune trace de Drago professeur !

- Bien ! Mais si vous le voyait dites lui bien, qu'il doit me retrouver dans mon bureau pour 18 heures, c'est très important, ses parents le demandent ! Demanda t-elle avant de quitter la salle commune.

- Alors là Arthur je n'en reviens pas que tu es osé lui mentir, c'est la directrice !

- Tu en as fait autant Peter. Mais pense un peu à se qu'on va récolter quand on va lui dire à Malefoy qu'on a empêché la directrice de monter dans sa chambre alors qu'il était avec Claire !

- Bien trouvé Arthur ! Tu as raison, Malefoy va nous devoir un truc digne de ce nom !

Pendant que les deux amis réfléchissaient à la chose qu'ils demanderaient à Drago, le jeune homme quant à lui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au corps qui s'offrait à lui.

- Drago !

- Quoi ? Demanda t'il en passant ses mains sous la jupe d'Hermione.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est fini une fois qu'on l'aura fait ! S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- Bien sur que non Claire, pourquoi cette idée ! Je t'aime tu le sais non ?

- Je t'aime aussi ! Répondit-elle en enlevant le dernier obstacle permettant la relation sexuelle.

Hermione passa ses jambes autour du corps nu de Drago et se colla à lui. Il plaça ses mains derrières les hanches de la jeune fille, l'allongea sur le lit, baissa la tête et se mit à recouvrir les parties intimes d'Hermione de petits baisers. Il put alors se rendre compte qu'elle était prête et que son corps ne réclamait plus que lui. Drago lui écarta alors les jambes et la pénétra avec douceur comme pour faire perdurer ce moment de bonheur intense. Une fois ceci fait, il commença à donner de petits coups de rein ce qui produisit chez la jeune fille un bien être absolu. Hermione était en pleine extase et Drago le savait, il commença à accélérer ses mouvements de va et vient. Ils étaient en parfaite osmose, il le sentait, leur corps ruisselaient de sueur tellement ils étaient chaud. Les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus violent et des cris de la part d'Hermione se firent entendre dans la chambre, elle prononçait son nom et lui eu prononçait le sien lors de l'obtention de l'orgasme. Tout aller à une vitesse fulgurante, Hermione n'en pouvait plus, la jeune fille hurlait de bonheur et une fois qu'ils eurent atteint une nouvelle fois l'orgasme, Drago se retira avec douceur. Les deux Serpentards s'étaient offert l'un à l'autre. Il s'allongea sur le dos à côté d'Hermione qui était dans la même position que lui. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle se tourna vers lui, passa la couverture sur leur corps nus et se colla à lui en passant une jambe sur celle de Drago. Lui passa son bras autour du corps d'Hermione et ils s'endormirent sous la fatigue.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire boire encore votre mixture infect ! S'exclama Pansy à l'infirmière.

- Il faut en boire trois fois Miss Parkinson, c'est la dernière fois, ensuite vous serez libre de partir, vos dents ont apparemment reprisent leur taille normale.

Pansy prit le verre, le porta à sa bouche et but en deux gorgées la fameuse potion au goût infect.

- Bien ! Je peux y aller maintenant parce qu'il est 17 heures et je dois bientôt aller rejoindre le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Mais si vous avez des nausées, des vertiges ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à revenir, c'est bien compris.

Sans même répondre Pansy quitta l'infirmerie et se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle chercha Drago du regard mais ne le vit pas et ne voyant personne dans la salle commune, elle monta dans les dortoirs des garçons pour y voir si le jeune homme y était.

« A l'heure qu'il est Drago tu dois être dans ta chambre puisque le cours de défense contre les forces du mal est terminé, mais où sont donc les autres, bah oui je sais à l'entraînement de quidditch mais toi je suis sur que tu es dans ta chambre entrain de prendre une bonne douche pour être propre et présentable à la réunion de famille. » Pensa t'elle en arrivant devant la chambre.

Pansy ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse pour ne pas que quelqu'un l'entende et entra. Elle avança en faisant le moins de bruit possible dans la chambre et s'arrêta brusquement.

« Non mais qu'est ce que c'est ça ? Un soutien gorge ! »

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à accélérer comme jamais il n'eu battu. Elle se rapprocha du lit, tira la couverture qui recouvrait apparemment le corps entier d'Hermione puisqu'elle ne lui voyait pas la tête et tout en regardant Drago, elle tira quelque peu sur la couverture et put alors voir une tête blonde collée au corps de son homme tant désiré. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler sa douleur.

- DRAGO MALEFOY, TU N'EST QU'UN……………..QU'UN………..QU'UNE SALE ORDURE !

Sous les cris stridents de Pansy, Hermione et lui ne purent s'empêcher d'être réveillés. Il tourna la tête et vit Pansy à côté du lit, le visage rouge de colère et les yeux emplis de larmes.

- PANSY ! Sort de là tout de suite ! Ordonna t'il.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je sors ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir ta salope à poil mais sache que tu es attendue dans le bureau de la directrice à 18 heures, tes parents ainsi que les miens veulent nous voir donc on partira de son bureau ! Dépêches toi de prendre une douche. Et toi, tu me le payeras ma chère ! Dit elle à Claire avant de quitter la chambre et de s'arrêter dans le bas des escaliers pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils te veulent à ton avis ? Demanda Hermione en embrassant le torse de Drago.

- Je n'en sais rien ! C'est sûrement une réunion pour les préparatifs du mariage enfin j'espère ! Répondit celui ci en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux. Tu te rends compte que nous avons ratés les cours de cette après midi !

- Non j'ai peut ratée la défense contre les forces du mal mais j'ai eu le droit à mon cours de biologie ! Répondit-elle en se collant à lui encore plus.

- La biologie ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est une appellation moldue pour parler de la science de la vie et de la terre. Et la reproduction mon cher et une fonction de l'être vivant. Les jeunes moldus de notre age apprennent tous cela au collège, c'est très utile n'est ce pas ? Répondit elle en le couvrant de petits baiser qui ne laissaient pas Drago insensible.

- Pour une fois qu'ils font quelques choses de bien ces moldus ! S'exclama t'il en se tournant vers Hermione et en lui mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière les oreilles. Tu es tellement belle Claire ! Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux et en l'embrassant tendrement tout en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

Un baiser en entraînant un autre, ils furent comme au début de l'après midi, collés l'un à l'autre mais la raison reprit le dessus et Drago se leva du lit avant de repasser aux choses sérieuses.

- Il faut que je prenne une douche, la réunion doit être importante. Dit-il en la regardant allongée sur son lit.

- Oui moi aussi, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, on se revoit ce soir dès que tu rentres ! Di- elle en se levant et en enfilant son uniforme.

- A ce soir alors ! Répondit il en lui souriant de son fidèle sourire charmeur.

- A ce soir beau blond ! Répondit Hermione en quittant la chambre et en montant dans la sienne pour pouvoir y prendre une douche.

En arrivant, elle ne vit aucune trace de Pansy, la jeune fille devait être sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards et devaient probablement se trouvait dans le bureau de la directrice. Hermione se dirigea vers son armoire, en sortit de nouveaux vêtements et fila vers la salle de bain, ouvrit une cabine de douche, se précipita à l'intérieur, enleva ses vêtements sales et fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps tout en se savonnant. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et se sentais aux meilleur de sa forme.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de faire l'amour avec Drago Malefoy ! Par Merlin, qu'est ce que c'était bon ! Rien que d'y penser, mon corps le réclame encore ! Hermione ressaisis toi ou ça va se lire sur ta figure comme dans un livre ouvert ! De toute façon toute l'école va être au courant puisque Pansy nous a vu ! »

Pendant que Hermione prenait sa douche, Drago quant à lui en ressortit tout propre et bien habillé. Il prit la direction du bureau de la directrice et y arriva en quelques minutes. Il prononça le mot de passe, frappa et entra. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir Pansy assise dans un fauteuil.

- Et bien M.Malefoy, où étiez vous ? Je vous ai cherché partout.

- J'étais en cours professeur !

- Et quel cours ? Vous les avez tous ratés !

« En cours de biologie » En cours de……….de………en fait j'étais dans le parc avec Claire, nous nous sommes baladés toute l'après midi !

- Vos retenues ne vous suffisent pas, vous en voulez d'autres peut être ?

- Non, mais il fallait qu'on parle c'est tout !

- On réglera cela plus tard, pour l'instant vos parents Miss Parkinson ainsi que votre mère M.Malefoy vous attendent chez vous Drago. Prenez de la poudre de cheminette et allez y.

Pansy et Drago prirent chacun leur tour, une poignée de la fameuse poudre et arrivèrent en deux en trois mouvements au manoir Malefoy ou les attendaient M. et Mme Parkinson ainsi que Narcissa Malefoy.


	27. La réunion de famille

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : La réunion de famille**

Quand Pansy et Drago arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy, ils y virent Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que M et Mme Parkinson buvant le thé et mangeant quelques gâteaux. Drago qui venait de sortir du lit ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait été demandé et préférerait bien retourné à ses occupations avec Claire.

- Mère ! Pourquoi nous avoir fait demander Pansy et moi ? Demanda t-il en se rapprochant de sa mère.

- Parce qu'il faut que nous parlions Drago !

- Et que nous parlions de quoi ?

- De toi et de Pansy ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de celui de sa mère et se tut. Pansy quant à elle, s'installa au côté de sa mère et lui fit un grand sourire. Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes mais Drago brisa la glace.

- Si je suis venu ici pour vous entendre manger vos gâteaux et boire votre thé, je préfère rentrer, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importante qui m'attendent à Poudlard ! Dit celui-ci en se levant et en partant vers la cheminée.

- Des choses plus importante comme Claire Wood ! S'exclama Pansy en le regardant.

- Exactement !

Sa mère à Drago ainsi que les parents de Pansy le regardèrent alors avec de grands yeux, comme si le jeune homme venait de commettre l'irréparable.

- Drago reviens ici immédiatement et viens t'asseoir ! Ordonna Narcissa en se levant.

Il rebroussa chemin et reprit place dans son fauteuil.

- Vous allez vous décider à nous expliquer ce que nous faisons ici !

- Vous êtes ici tous les deux pour parler de votre mariage. Répondit sa mère. Figures-toi Drago que nous sommes au courant de tu fréquentes une jeune fille répondant au nom de Claire Wood alors que tu sais très bien que ton futur est avec Pansy !

Drago voulu parler mais le père de Pansy intervint avant.

- Mon garçon ! Nous avons découvert que tu avez emprunté certains documents au ministère de la magie ! Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Et nous savons tous de quoi ils parlent !

- Et bien moi je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler M. Parkinson ! Répondit celui-ci sans faire voir qu'il mentait.

- Drago cesse de faire l'innocent ! S'exclama Narcissa en le fixant droit dans les yeux !

- Je vous assure mère que je n'ai pas en ma possession des documents provenant du ministère !

- Cesse donc de mentir ! Grâce à Pansy qui nous a prévenu que tu fréquentais une moins que rien……….

- Claire n'est pas une moins que rien ! Répondit-il en se levant.

- Claire Wood n'est qu'une traînée ! S'exclama Pansy en tournant la tête vers la mère de Drago ! Cette fille ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent et pour cela, elle est prête à tout avec votre fils Mme Malefoy !

- Claire une traînée ! Non mais tu t'entends Pansy ! A mon avis tu confond les personnes !

- Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter ma fille de cette façon jeune homme ! S'écria le père de Pansy qui s'était levé et avait marché jusqu'à Drago qui se tenait lui aussi debout.

- Drago ! Nous sommes au courant que tu as découvert un moyen d'annuler le mariage ! S'exclama Narcissa en se levant et en venant s'interposer entre les deux hommes. Alors maintenant je suppose que la fille que tu as choisi pour faire annuler ce mariage n'est autre que cette Claire, c'est exact ?

« Comment ont ils su pour les documents ? Bien sur c'est Pansy qui a du s'en douter ! »

- Puisque que vous avez tout découvert, ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici !

- Au non mon garçon, tu restes !

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ! Répondit celui-ci en prenant la direction de la cheminée.

- Tu épouseras Pansy Parkinson et que tu le veuilles ou non Drago !

- Eh bien je ne le veux pas ! N'avez vous pas tiré de leçon de votre propre mariage avec père ?

Narcissa s'avança vers Drago et le gifla.

- J'aime ton père et lui de même ! Nous sommes très heureux !

- Et c'est pour ça que depuis qu'il est en prison, tu vas chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour te satisfaire ! Répondit-il en affichant un rictus.

- Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est nous les adultes qui décidons de l'avenir de nos enfants ! Et le tien est écrit depuis ta naissance alors maintenant que nous sommes tous au courant il te sera impossible de faire ce que tu avais prévu avec ta chère Claire Wood ! Tu épouseras Pansy et tu donneras à ton père, un petit-fils, c'est clair !

- Non mais vous rêver ! Il est hors de question que je fasse l'amour un jour avec elle ! Dit-il en regardant Pansy d'un air dégoûté. Père et vous voulez un héritier, et bien vous aurez un petit-fils mais ne venant pas de Pansy !

- J'espère pour toi mon fils que tu n'as pas fait d'erreur avec cette fille ! Nous ne savons rien d'elle et elle ne vient en aucun cas d'une famille noble. Il faut préserver notre race Drago et c'est le seul moyen pour que des gens de notre lignée ne s'éteignent. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix maintenant que nous avons découvert la vérité. Nous avons fait annulé le rendez vous que tu avais prit avec le juge !

- Faîtes ce que vous voulez mais jamais je ne me présenterais le jour du mariage. Choisissez un autre garçon pour votre fille qui vient de noble lignée. Blaise Zabini je pense fera très bien l'affaire ! Répondit-il en ne quittant pas des yeux M. et Mme Parkinson qui restaient sans voix. Maintenant débrouillez vous sans moi mais sachez mère que jamais je n'aurais de relation sexuelle avec elle alors même si par je ne sais quel moyen vous réussissez à m'unir à Pansy, elle ne goûtera jamais à mon corps et je lui ferais infidélité, vous pouvez en être sur ! Quel scandale dans les journaux ! Je vois très bien les gros titres et ce n'est pas moi qui en subira les conséquences. Sur ceux, je m'en vais rejoindre Claire qui elle peut faire de moi ce qu'elle désire ! S'exclama-t-il en affichant un fidèle sourire avant de partir vers la cheminée, de prendre une poignée de poudre et de disparaître sans même que quelqu'un est pu le retenir.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas le laisser faire ! S'écria Pansy horrifié par les révélations de Drago.

- Pansy, je pense que tu devrais retourner toi aussi à Poudlard, il faut que nous parlions entre adultes ! S'exclama son père en la tenant par les épaules et en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas ma fille, Drago changera d'avis sur cette Claire Wood, je te le promets !

Sur les paroles réconfortantes de son père, Pansy prit le même chemin que Drago quelques minutes plus tôt et arriva en deux secondes de là où elle venait il n'y a pas moins d'une vingtaine de minutes c'est à dire du bureau de la directrice qui se trouvait en pleine discussion avec le jeune Serpentard.

- Miss Parkinson, vous pouvez vous rendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner, je dois avoir une discussion avec M. Malefoy.

Pansy qui aurait bien voulu savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parlés, partit du bureau en faisant la tête. Elle arriva donc dans la grande salle est s'installa à sa table où elle croisa le regard de Claire.

« Je te hais Claire Wood, je te hais ! Je te jure que jamais tu n'auras Drago ! » Pensa Pansy en ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux. Si Pansy avait pu faire sortir de ses yeux des éclairs, Hermione aurait été foudroyée sur place.

- J'espère que vous savez que vous êtes ici dans une école et que vous avez obligation de vous rendre à vos cours.

- Oui professeur !

- Alors pourquoi n'y étiez vous pas cette après midi ?

Drago qui était déjà énervé par la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa mère et les parents de Pansy, commençait à perdre patience et serait bien partit sans répondre, mais il se contrôla et lui répondit tout simplement

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, j'étais avec Claire Wood dans le parc ! Si vous voulez tout savoir, nous nous sommes disputés ce matin et pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair, il fallait que nous discutions de choses et d'autres et c'est ce que nous avons fait toute l'après midi !

- Alors j'espère que tout s'est arrangé !

- Oui professeur, tout va pour le mieux. Puis-je aller dîner maintenant !

- J'enlève 50 points à Serpentard pour vos absences à tout les deux mais la prochaine fois M.Malefoy ça sera plus grave ! Venez demain pour votre retenue, aujourd'hui il est trop tard ! Et dites à Miss Wood que c'est pareille pour elle, sa retenue aura lieu demain après la votre ! Vous pouvez disposer !

Drago encore très énervé de sa réunion de famille, quitta le bureau et se rendit dans la grande salle. Il ne fut pas surprit d'y retrouver Claire et Pansy. Il se dirigea vers Hermione, la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement sans dire un mot. Drago se leva ensuite et se planta devant Pansy.

- Il faut que je te parle !

- Vas y parle ! Répondit-elle sans même le regarder.

- Pas ici !

- Très bien !

Elle se leva de table et suivi le jeune homme jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle. Une fois dans le hall, Drago ouvrit une porte menant dans une salle de cours et entra, Pansy le suivi mais n'était pas très rassurée pour autant. Une fois qu'elle fut entrée, il ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce à l'aide de sortilège.

- Je te préviens Drago que si tu me touches, tu le paieras cher ! S'exclama Pansy en reculant au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme avançait vers elle.

Elle du arrêter sa marche arrière lorsqu'elle percuta le mur du fond de la salle. La peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, elle avait glissé la main dans sa poche et tenait sa baguette fermement. Drago arriva jusqu'à elle, la plaqua au mur et pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

- Drago arrête, qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Tu oses me le demander ! Non mais tu te fiches de moi Pansy Parkinson !

- Arrête Drago tu me fait peur !

- Et bien tu as raison d'avoir peur parce que je suis en colère et tu sais contre qui, contre toi ! J'en ai raz le bol que tu te mêles de ma vie privé, laisse moi vivre en paix, laisse moi fréquenter les filles que je veux sans t'avoir sur le dos s'en arrêt. Aujourd'hui Pansy, tu as dépassé les bornes en insultant Claire devant ma mère ! Elle vaut beaucoup plus que toi, tu le sais ça !

- Cette fille ne vaut rien, tu ne sais rien d'elle-même pas je suis sur si c'est une sang pur !

- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de lui demander pour le savoir ! Elle est à Serpentard, bien sur que s'en est une !

- Mais c'est une pauvre fille ! Répondit-elle en lui souriant !

- Une pauvre fille, je ne crois pas non ! La pauvre fille comme tu dis, c'est toi Pansy ! Même pas capable de se trouver un homme sans l'aide de ses parents adorés ! Je te signales que s'il n'y a pas de mariage entre nous, tu peux dire adieux à ton beau manoir parce que ton père croule sous les dettes et le seul moyen pour qu'il refasse surface, c'est que tu épouses un riche parti ! Lui répondit il en affichant un grand sourire digne d'un Malefoy.

- Tu ment ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de le pousser.

Il lui attrapa les poignés et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Fais attention à toi Pansy, un accident pourrais vite arriver tu sais ! Alors si j'étais toi, je m'occuperais un peu moins des affaires des autres c'est clair !

Elle lui cracha à la figure et lui sourit.

- Tu ne me fais en aucun cas peur Malefoy ! Dit-elle en se libérant de l'emprise de Drago et en ouvrant la porte à l'aide de sa baguette.

Drago s'essuya le visage avec sa cape et retourna dans la grande salle ou il retrouva Hermione qui était entrain de manger son repas en compagnie des autres Serpentards.

- Alors Drago tu as passé une bonne après midi ? Demanda le présumé Arthur.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Demanda t'il en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Ça nous regardes Peter et moi puisque nous avons empêchés la directrice de monter dans la chambre alors que vous y étiez touts les deux ! Et je pense que ça mérite récompense !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela mérite une récompense !

- Tu aurais peut être préféré qu'elle surprenne au lit avec une fille ! Alors tu nous dois quelque chose Malefoy !

- Je ne vous dois rien du tout, c'est clair !

- C'est comme tu voudras alors ! Mais je pense qu'un petit mot à la directrice ne sera pas de refus.

- Tu peux aller la voire si tu le souhaites mais elle est déjà au courant que j'ai passé mon après midi avec Claire, je lui ai tout avoué, va lui demander si tu veux !

En entendant cela, Hermione tourna la tête et regarda Drago.

« Non mais ça ne va pas Drago de lui avoir dit ça, tu es malade ou quoi ! Et moi maintenant je vais passer pour une traînée à ses yeux ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ça ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes vexés par l'attitude de Drago quittèrent la table et retournèrent dans la salle commune. Drago quant à lui regarda Hermione et lui sourit. Mais la crainte dans ses yeux pouvait se lire et cela Hermione le remarqua de suite.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Il s'est passé quelque chose chez toi tout à l'heure ?

- Si tu le veux bien, allons en parler ailleurs qu'ici !

Ils quittèrent la grande salle et retournèrent dans la chambre de Drago en passant par la salle commune où ils y virent Pansy entrain de faire ses devoirs dans un canapé.


	28. Une mauvaise nouvelle

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Une mauvaise nouvelle**

Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans la chambre et s'installèrent sur le lit du jeune homme en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre.

- Drago ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Hermione inquiète par l'attitude du jeune blond.

- Il n'y aura aucun mariage entre nous Claire ! Répondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me quittes, c'est ça ?

- Bien sur que non ! Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en soulevant son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il n'y aura aucun mariage entre nous puisque les parents de Pansy et les miens ont tout découvert de ce que je prévoyais de faire avec toi ! Je n'ai aucune chance d'échapper au mariage ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de Pansy et des parents ! Je la déteste, elle mériterait de finir au fond d'une tombe !

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? S'exclama Hermione apparemment horrifiée par les propos de Drago.

- Et pourquoi je ne parlerais pas sérieusement ! Un accident peut vite arrivé, tu sais !

- La tuer n'est pas une solution Drago ! Parle avec elle et fais lui comprendre que si jamais elle t'a comme époux, tu en lui fera baver et elle aura une misérable vie. Dis lui que tu exigeras un contrat de mariage avec des biens séparés. Qu'elle n'aura aucun droit sur ta fortune et que pour vivre elle devra travailler !

- Mais je ne veux pas d'elle !

- Oui je sais, mais peut être qu'en lui disant tout cela, elle te laissera tranquille et demandera à ses parents et aux tiens d'annuler ce contrat qui l'unie à toi ! Essaye, ça ne coûte rien ! En plus si tu la tue, tu finiras ta vie en prison ! Et moi tu y penses ?

- Bien sur que je pense à toi Claire, comment peux tu penser ça après ce qui s'est passé entre nous !

Elle se leva du lit et le regarda.

- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit s'il te plait et ne fais pas bêtises ! Dit-elle avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

- Claire où vas tu ?

- Je vais dans ma chambre !

- J'aurais pensé que tu resterais pour la nuit ! S'exclama-t-il en la regardant d'un air coquin.

- Je ne peux rester ici pour la nuit, si McGonagall fait une ronde de nuit, je suis morte ! On se voit demain !

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle quitta le dortoir des garçons et retourna dans le sien en croisant au passage Pansy qui était encore dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle vit que Claire montait dans sa chambre, elle abandonna ses devoirs et monta elle aussi.

- Maintenant qu'il a ce qu'il voulait, il ne va pas mettre longtemps à te larguer !

- C'est à moi que tu parles ! Demanda Hermione en se retournant vers Pansy.

- Bien sur que c'est à toi !

- Tu vois Pansy ! S'exclama Hermione en se rapprochant de la jeune fille. Drago et moi nous nous entendu à merveille et ce n'est pas une relation purement sexuelle. Il m'aime il me l'a dit.

- Maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de toi pour le mariage, je suis sure que dans les jours voire les semaines qui vont suivre, il s'éloignera petit à petit de toi !

- Peut être, mais pour l'instant tout va bien ! Mais tu sais Pansy, ce n'est pas à toi qu'il propose de passer la nuit dans son lit ! Répondit la jeune fille en affichant un grand sourire !

- Il me le demandera un jour, j'en suis sure ! De toute façon, il y aura un mariage entre nous et il ne pourras pas faire autrement que de me jurer fidélité, alors tu ne seras plus rien pour lui. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, je vais me coucher !

Hermione n'en revenait pas du comportement de Pansy. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait pertinemment que Drago n'éprouvait aucuns sentiments pour elle, cela ne l'a dérangeais absolument pas de lui obliger ceci !

- En fait tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est ton confort personnelle ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste Pansy !

- Non c'est Drago l'égoïste, c'est lui qui ne pense qu'à son petit confort ! Moi tout ce que je veux c'est Drago !

- C'est Drago Malefoy le digne héritier de Lucius qui t'intéresse ! Si l'argent t'obsède à ce point, si j'étais toi c'est le père que j'irai voir et non le fils ! Va faire un tour en prison et demande un peu d'argent en échange de comment dire………. d'une nuit ! Je suis sure que tu en serais capable !

Sur les paroles de Claire, Pansy se leva et frappa la jeune fille d'une gifle magistrale.

- Je ne suis pas une traînée comme toi Claire, sache le ! Je sais très bien que tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est sa fortune, je les reconnais les filles comme toi ! Tu arrives comme ça du jour au lendemain sans donner de réelles explications et tu te jettes directement dans les bras de celui qui est en l'occurrence le plus riche de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici Claire mais je l'apprendrais un jour ou l'autre et Drago sera évidemment mit au courant de tes manigances.

- Franchement Pansy, je crois que tu confonds les personnes. Drago et moi vivons une réelle relation et c'est ça qui te dérange, avoues le, tu es jalouse !

- Jalouse de toi ! Alors là jamais. Répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos et en s'en allant dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

« Franchement Pansy, je ne te comprendrais jamais ! Comment peux tu épouser un homme dont les sentiments ne sont absolument pas réciproque ! Mais ce mariage qui les unis m'est quand même bénéfique dans un sens, enfin non, je ne pourrais plus lui demander de me jurer ce que je veux et ça sera plus dur pour la mission mais dans un sens, lui ne me fera pas porter la marque des Mangemorts. Il faut que j'en parle à McGonagall, j'ai beaucoup trop de questions dans la tête qui demande réponses. »

Sur ces pensées Hermione quitta la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit de possible et se faufila jusqu'aux bureau de la directrice sans croiser le moindre préfets. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dès qu'elle en eu l'ordre. La directrice l'a fit asseoir en face et Hermione commença.

- Professeur ! Je viens d'apprendre une chose sur le mariage de Drago et Pansy.

- Avant que nous parlions de cela, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu en cours cette après midi ?

- Parce que j'étais avec Drago.

- Avec Drago ? Et qu'avez vous fait ?

- Nous avons discutés et appris à nous connaître.

- Et pensez vous que cela soit bénéfique à votre venue dans ce monde ?

- Un peu ! Vous savez professeur, c'est très dur de lui faire entendre raison et………..

- ……. et vous n'avez pas vraiment essayé ces temps ci, n'est ce pas ?

Sur ces paroles Hermione baissa la tête honteuse parce que la directrice avait raison. Elle s'était essentiellement concentrée sur sa relation avec le jeune homme et en avait complètement oublié sa mission première ! McGonagall se leva, prit sa baguette et jeta un sortilège sur la porte. Elle prit ensuite place aux côté de la jeune fille et la regarda.

- Vous avez raison professeur ! Ces derniers jours, j'en ai littéralement oublié ma venue ici et j'en suis honteuse ! Maintenant je ne pense plus comme le jour où je suis arrivée ici, tout ce que je voulais c'était convaincre cette ordure de Malefoy de changer pour pouvoir faire ma vie avec Ronald, voir mes amis en vie mais maintenant je me pose des questions sur mon futur et sur mes sentiments actuels.

- Sur vos sentiments actuels ? Qu'entendez vous par-là miss Granger ?

- Eh bien, je veux simplement dire que je ne vois plus Drago de la même manière et que mes sentiments ont changés. Quand je suis revenu ici et que j'ai vu Ron, tout ce que je voulais c'était lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais mais au fur et à mesures j'ai pris conscience que mes sentiments allés vers quelqu'un d'autre et cette personne n'est autre que Drago. Si je réussie cette mission, je repartirais dans le futur et je ne serais plus avec lui, vous comprenais !

- Je comprends seulement que vous faites passés vos intérêts avant celui de la communauté sorcier Hermione !

- Non c'est faux ! Répondit-elle en se levant de sa chaise ! Je veux sauver Ron, Harry, Ginny et tous les autres mais c'est très dur et je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai bien peur que je resterais coincée ici pour le reste de ma vie sous cette apparence !

- Asseyez vous s'il vous plait parce que ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous faire un choc. Je ne pense pas que mon moi futur est prit le temps de vous le dire mais maintenant vu la situation, je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous appreniez la vérité.

- Quelle vérité, vous me faîtes peur professeur !

- Cela fait maintenant un mois que vous êtes ici et le fils Malefoy n'a pas l'air de changer beaucoup à part peut être que pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouve des sentiments qui je pense sont sincères pour une personne.

- Venez en au fait professeur !

- Deux personnes ayant le même code génétique ne peuvent vivrent plus d'un an dans le même monde !

- QUOI ! ALORS JE VAIS MOURIR !

- Calmez vous s'il vous plait miss Granger. Dit-elle en appuyant sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour qu'elle se rassit. Il est vrai que si vous ne repartez pas d'ici moins de onze mois, vous ainsi que votre autre vous mourraient.

- Mais c'est horrible.

- Oui c'est extrêmement horrible, alors s'il vous plait Hermione, pensez à votre mission et faites le changer ! Maintenant dîtes moi ce que vous avez appris sur le mariage de Miss Parkinson et M. Malefoy.

- Leurs parents ont découvert qu'il avait trouvé des documents permettant l'annulation du contrat qui l'unit à Pansy et donc il n'y aura aucun mariage entre lui et moi. Je ne pourrais pas lui demander de me jurer n'importe quel serment.

- Nous trouverons une solution ! Pour le moment, retournez dans votre chambre et reposez vous ! Nous reparlerons de cela demain.

Hermione se leva donc de sa chaise et sortit du bureau. Elle prit de suite la direction de ses dortoirs mais croisa comme elle aurait du s'en douter son double.

- Tu étais où cette après midi ?

Claire qui ne voulait pas vraiment parler vu la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui répondit en toute sincérité pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

- J'étais dans la chambre de Drago entrain de lui l'amour ! Tu es contente ?

La préfète perdit le contrôle d'elle-même et gifla son double sans aucune retenue.

- Comment as tu pu me faire cela ?

- Ecoute Hermione, fiche moi la paix tu veux, je n'ai pas le morale alors laisse moi ! Répondit-elle en s'en allant sans même tourner le dos vers son double.

La rouge et or était outrée par cette révélation. Elle se sentait salie, trompée et tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est l'image d'elle entrain de faire l'amour avec Drago. Une soudaine envie de vomir prit le dessus et s'en rien comprendre, son repas du soir arriva en deux secondes sur le parquet du couloir. Elle prit sa baguette et nettoya ceci à l'aide d'un sortilège et repartit dans son dortoir où elle croisa Ronald qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller tu es toute blanche. Demanda-t-il inquiet en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Non ça ne va pas Ron ! Je crois que je suis quelque peu malade, je vais me coucher, on se voit demain ! Répondit elle en le laissant ainsi sans plus d'explications et fila dans son lit où elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer.

Hermione du futur quant à elle était tout aussi patraque ce soir. La révélation que venait de lui faire la directrice lui avait fait un choc immense. Elle se changea et fila directement dans son lit en réfléchissant du mieux qu'elle le put à un plan pour ne pas mourir dans ce monde.


	29. Une larme

**Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Une larme**

Le lendemain lorsque la jeune Gryffondor se réveilla, l'image d'elle et de Drago faisant l'amour lui apparut dans la tête et les nausées refirent surface.

« Contrôle toi Hermione, contrôle toi ! Tu n'as pas vraiment donnée ton corps à cette sale ordure puisque que ce n'était pas vraiment toi! Oh mais si c'est moi, ça ne sert à rien de penser le contraire ! Après ça, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Ron de la même façon, je suis avec lui, je l'aime mais en quelque sorte je le trompe et avec cette sale pourriture de Malefoy ! Il faut que je lui en parle, c'est horrible de garder cela pour moi ! Il comprendra j'en suis sûre ! »

C'est donc sur ses pensées, qu'Hermione fila sous la douche et sortit ensuite toute prête du dortoir des filles avec dans la tête la ferme intention de dire toute la vérité à Ronald concernant sur soi futur venue pour sauver le monde, elle se dirigea dans la grande salle et y attendit le jeune rouquin. Claire qui était tout aussi prête, attendait quant à elle Drago dans la salle commune des Serpentard et d'ailleurs celui-ci ne se fit pas trop attendre. Il lui donna un baiser et ils filèrent tous deux dans la grande salle.

- Que comptes-tu faire alors ? Demanda Hermione en levant les yeux vers Drago qui regardait droit devant sans dire un mot.

- Ce que je compte faire sur quoi ? Demanda-t-il en ne tournant même pas la tête.

- A propos du mariage entre toi et Pansy !

- Il n'y a rien à faire !

Sur cette réponse, Hermione stoppa net et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Alors tu vas l'épouser ?

- Non ! Répondit-il honnêtement.

- Alors explique parce que je ne comprends pas !

- Je vais les laisser préparer le mariage, je vais leur faire croire que j'ai retrouvé la raison et que j'accepte d'épouser miss Pansy mais en réalité, jamais je ne viendrai rejoindre Pansy à l'autel. Après mes ASPICS en poche, toi et moi Claire, on s'en va d'ici sans le dire à personne et oublie Pansy et ce contrat ridicule !

- Tu serais prêt à faire cela ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

- Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire !

- Eh bien ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

- Je crois au contraire que si !

- Réfléchi cinq minutes Drago ! Tu vas t'en aller mais ils te retrouveront, ce contrat t'unit à elle pour le reste de ta vie et………

- Et non, tu as tort, le contrat est prévu pour une date spéciale, une fois cette date dépassée, le contrat n'aura plus lieu d'être.

- Tu prends vraiment tes parents pour des débiles Drago ! Ils se doutaient en faisant cela que tu ne serais probablement pas d'accord et à mon avis, d'accord il y a une date mais il doit y avoir une close selon laquelle si tu ne te présentes pas ce jour J, la date peut être repoussée ! Alors si j'étais toi, j'essayerais de faire entendre raison à Pansy, dégoûte la de toi, dit lui que tu lui en feras voir de toutes les couleurs, je ne sais pas mais parles avec elle.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse cela ! Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas ton problème alors laisse-moi le gérer comme je l'entends. Répondit-il en prenant son fidèle air hautain.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Alors tu m'excuseras mais moi j'ai des problèmes bien plus intéressant que toi et ton fichu mariage qui me réclament ! Sur ce, bonne journée Drago ! Lui dit-elle avant de s'en aller et de prendre la direction de la grande salle.

« Des problèmes ? Mais de quoi elle parle ? » Pensa Drago seul dans son couloir.

Hermione était arrivée dans la grande salle et vit Ron et son double à leur table.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle va lui dire quelque chose d'important ! Maintenant que j'ai changé certaines choses entre moi et Ronald, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi, ils pourraient parler, en tout cas moi, il faut que je lui parle de ma discussion avec le professeur McGonagall d'hier soir. »

Elle se dirigea donc vers son double et vers Ron à la table des Gryffondors sous l'œil suspicieux des autres de la table.

- Hermione je dois te parler !

La rouge et or leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et la regarda sans rien dire.

- A propos de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir !

Son regard se porta direct sur Ron et ensuite vers Claire qui restait debout sans rien dire puis elle se leva et suivit la Serpentard jusqu'à une pièce donnant dans le hall. Claire prit soin de fermer la porte et utilisa un sortilège d'insonorisation pour pouvoir parler sans retenue.

- Si c'est pour me raconter en détails ta petite escapade avec lui, ce n'est pas la peine, je préfère partir. S'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non, attends Hermione, ce n'est pas de cela que je veux te parler.

- Alors c'est de quoi ?

- D'une chose bien plus importante que ça. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Vas-y je t'écoute !

- Alors déjà il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec Drago ! Je t'ai dit ça, juste parce que j'étais en colère hier soir, enfin en colère non, plutôt très inquiète parce que McGonagall venait de m'apprendre une chose terrible et toi tu m'agresses sans raison dans le couloir pour savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas venue en cours alors j'ai inventé ça sur le moment.

- Tu es entrain de me dire, que tu ne l'as pas fait ! C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à se sentir mieux.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Excuse moi !

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage de savoir ça !

- Oui je pense ! Mais quand tu vas apprendre ce que McGonagall m'a dit hier, à mon avis, tu vas vite te sentir mal.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit hier ?

- Que deux êtres ayant le même code génétique ne peuvent vivre plus d'un an dans le même monde !

- Qu…….quo…………..quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'on …………..qu'on………..qu'on va mourir dans même pas un an.

- Oui, si je ne réussis pas ma mission avec Malefoy !

- Pourquoi elle ne te l'a pas dit avant que tu acceptes cette mission ridicule et sans avenir ! S'exclama la Gryffondor en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise et en prenant sa tête dans ses mains en posant ses coudes sur la table en face d'elle.

- Elle n'a pas eu le temps ! Et je suppose que si elle me l'avait dit, je n'aurais probablement pas acceptée cette mission. Dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur le bureau en face de celui où se trouvait Hermione.

- Tu vas y arriver n'est-ce pas ?

- Franchement je n'en sais rien, il ne change pas d'une semelle ! Il faudrait que tu m'aides.

- Et comment ? Demanda Hermione en levant la tête pour voir Claire.

- Je ne sais pas trop ! Il te hait mais en fait tu ne fais rien non plus pour qu'il t'apprécie !

- Parce que c'est de ma faute peut-être ! Répondit-elle outrée par cette phrase en se levant de sa chaise.

- Non, je ne dit pas ça mais……….mais quand tu le croises, au lieu de répondre à ses habituelles insultes et sarcasmes, bah laisse le et fait lui un sourire, ça lui fera sûrement quelque chose. Soit gentille avec lui, ne le cherche pas !

- Alors là je n'y crois pas de t'entendes dire ça ! Tu sais de qui on parle là ? DRAGO MALEFOY !

- Oui je le sais mais je ne pourrais pas y arriver toute seule ! Si tu veux mourir dans onze mois c'est bien mais moi je ne suis pas revenue en septième année pour me voir mourir, alors tu m'excuseras mais moi au moins je me bouge et je fais quelque chose, alors que toi, tu restes là à pleurer sur ton sort et à faire tout un cinéma parce que je suis avec Drago ! Réagi Hermione parce que dans onze mois, il sera trop tard, tu comprends !

- C'est bon j'ai compris, pas la peine de me le répéter !

- Alors tu feras un effort en présence de lui ?

- Oui ! Si c'est pour sauver les sorciers comme nous et nos vies en prime, c'est bon je ferais un effort mais ne me demande pas plus avec lui !

- Je m'occupe du reste avec lui ! Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant en sourire qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée.

- Soit gentille ! Contrôle tes hormones ! Répondit Hermione en quittant la salle pour retourner auprès de Ron.

A peine fut elle sortit de la salle que Ron alla à sa rencontre et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tiens Weasmoche et la sang de bourbe ! Vous êtes vraiment………..

- Vraiment quoi Malefoy ? Va s'y termine ta phrase ! S'exclama Ron en prenant sa baguette et en la pointant vers le Serpentard.

- Ronald arrête, laisse-le ! Intervint Hermione en se plantant devant Drago.

- Pousses-toi Hermione, j'ai une chose à terminer avec cette sale fouine.

- Si tu le touches, je te quitte ! S'écria Hermione en ne bougeant pas de devant Drago.

- Parce que tu prends sa défense maintenant, c'est nouveau ! Demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

La jeune fille se rapprocha de Ron, le prit par le bras et le tira quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ecoute Ron, laisse Malefoy et ne répond plus à ses avances, tout ce qu'il cherche c'est la provocation et en répondant tu lui donnes satisfaction, ignore-le !

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, toi qui l'autre jour, lui flanqué ton point dans la figure !

- Oui ! Laissons-le et ignorons-le !

- Très bien ! Répondit-il en pouffant. Mais je te préviens que s'il me cherche trop, je vais craquer.

- Je t'adore Ronald Weasley ! Répondit Hermione en l'embrassant avec délicatesse.

Malefoy qui se trouvait toujours à l'opposé, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il restait abasourdi par le comportement de Granger et ne savait pas trop pour quelle attitude opter. Soit il allait à leur rencontre pour finir ce que lui et le Gryffondor avaient commencés, soit il prenait la direction de la grande salle sans leur attribuer le moindre regard. Il opta finalement pour la seconde option bien malgré lui puisqu'il en fut empêché par Claire se plantant devant lui.

- Dit-moi quel plaisir tu as, à rabaisser les Gryffondors qui sont là-bas de la sorte ! Dit-elle en montrant Hermione et Ron de la tête.

- Et toi quelle satisfaction ça t'apportes de les défendre ? Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Insulter les gens sans raisons, tu m'excuseras mais ce n'est pas mon genre ! Alors si tu veux rester avec moi, tu arrêtes ça immédiatement.

- Parce que tu me dictes ce que je dois faire ou non maintenant !

- Non mais j'en ai marre de ton sale comportement !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ou quoi ! Tu n'es plus la même depuis ce matin.

Hermione baissa la tête et à la pensée que peut-être sa vie allait s'arrêter dans un an, elle laissa échapper une larme qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Serpentard.

- Claire ?

- Laisse-moi ! Répondit-elle en prenant la fuite vers les escaliers en pleurant.

Elle alla jusqu'à son dortoir et s'écroula sur son lit.

« Pardonnez-moi tout le monde mais jamais je ne réussirai la mission qui m'a été confiée. Jamais il ne changera d'avis ! Et moi j'ai été trop bête pour croire que si et j'ai laissé mon cœur plutôt que ma cervelle commander, et voilà où j'en suis arrivée, à rien. Rien du tout ! » Pensa la jeune fille en pleurant la tête dans l'oreiller.


	30. La marque des Ténèbres

**_Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling._**

**_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : La marque**

Drago qui était toujours dans le hall ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune fille et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait avoir pour réagir de la sorte.

« Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive de cette façon Claire ? J'ai dû lui dire quelque chose qui lui a fait du mal pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer ainsi. Il faut que je lui parle, oui mais comment, madame se trouve j'en suis sûr dans sa chambre et avec ces fichus escaliers, je ne pourrais pas monter. Par les escaliers non, mais par……………. »

Il ne termina même pas sa pensée et sortit en courant du hall pour se diriger à la hâte vers le local à balais, non loin du terrain de quidditch. Drago prit son nimbus 2001, l'enfourcha et fit le tour du château jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de la fenêtre rendant sur la chambre d'Hermione. Avec sa baguette, il frappa sur la vitre ce qui réveilla Hermione qui pleurait encore sur son destin pour l'instant mal parti. Voyant qu'elle ne déniait même pas venir lui ouvrir, il l'appela.

- Claire, ouvre moi !

Hermione se leva et se planta devant la fenêtre.

- Laisse moi tranquille Drago ! Cria-t-elle de l'autre côté.

- Claire, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Répond moi, il faut qu'on parle.

- Laisse moi je t'ai dit, je ne veux pas te parler ! Lui répondit-elle en allant se rallonger sur son lit et en tournant le dos à la fenêtre.

Le jeune Serpentard fut contraint de repartir et rangea son balai dans le local prévu à cet effet. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, il décida de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle et d'oublier Claire pour le moment. Il s'installa devant son bol et fut dérangé comme à chaque fois par les autres mais aussi par cette chère Pansy qui comme à son habitude vint prendre le sien en même temps que celui de Drago.

- Alors, où est ta traînée ? Demanda-t-elle en affichant un grand sourire béat.

Le jeune homme ne dénia même pas lever un sourcil et continua son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

- Je savais Drago que tu faisais certaines choses dans ta chambre pouvant rendre un garçon sourd mais le faire à ce point en pensant à moi, je suis flattée.

- Ces choses-là ne rendent pas sourd un homme, bien au contraire ! Et arrête de prendre ton air supérieur parce que crois moi Pansy que le jour du mariage où tu te rendras compte que ton futur mari ne viendra pas, à mon avis devant tous ces invités, tu feras moins la fière ! Lui répondit-il en mangeant une cuillère de céréales.

- Tu sais Drago, j'arriverai à mes fins que tu le veuilles ou non ! « Un petit impérium devrait suffire. »

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur Pansy ! Franchement regardes-toi, en ce qui concerne la magie tu n'es pas plus douée qu'une cracmol !

- Pour qui tu te prends ? S'exclama-t-elle en se levant de son banc, en prenant son bol de lait et en lui versant sur la tête. Un sale prétentieux, égoïste et imbu de sa personne, voilà ce que tu es Drago Malefoy !

- Tu as fait une parfaite description ma chère Pansy, et tu veux épouser un homme comme moi ? J'ai du mal à le croire. Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux mais ma fortune et crois moi j'arriverai à le prouver ! Répondit-il en s'en allant de la grande salle pour rejoindre son dortoir.

A peine arrivé dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et fila sous la douche.

« J'en ai raz le bol de cette journée où tout va mal. Il est à peine huit heures du matin et rien ne va ! Et j'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute alors qu'en fait, je n'ai rien fait. Bon c'est vrai j'ai envoyé balader Claire quand elle m'a parlé de Pansy. Mais la discussion avec elle n'est pas possible, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est ma fortune et mon héritage, mais elle n'aura rien, il faut que je trouve quelque chose sur les biens, une loi me permettant de ne rien partager avec ma future femme. Si j'arrive à trouver quelque chose, elle ne voudra sûrement plus de moi et me fichera la paix. » Pensa-t-il tout en se savonnant de bas en haut.

En passant sa main sur son bras gauche, il remarqua que sa marque était noire et une douleur se fit ressentir.

« Et voilà, il prévoit quelque chose, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'il nous fait miroiter mais là, il doit avoir une mission pour nous. Il faut que j'y aille, mais comment sortir de ce château ? Oui je sais ! »

Sur cette pensée, il sortit de la douche, s'habilla, prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit une lettre en imitant à la perfection l'écriture de sa mère. Il enroula ensuite le parchemin et accrocha la lettre à la patte du hibou de famille avec comme destinataire le professeur McGonagall. Le hibou s'envola et frappa avec son bec au carreau de la directrice. Elle prit le parchemin, lut son contenu et sortit à la hâte de son bureau pour se rendre dans les dortoirs des Serpentards où Drago l'attendait patiemment. Il en profita pour terminer sa toilette et entendit frapper comme il l'avait programmé à la porte.

- Oui ! Dit-il en sachant très bien qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.

- M.Malefoy, je viens de recevoir une lettre de votre mère me disant qu'elle devait absolument vous voir pour une raison familiale, je pense que c'est urgent et vous devriez y aller, vous avez ma permission de prendre la cheminée qui se trouve dans mon bureau.

- Oh heu, je suis désolé mais mère fait actuellement nettoyer notre cheminée, la dernière fois j'y suis ressorti dans un tel état. Non, il faut que je transplane directement au manoir.

- Bon, alors je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'extérieur du château.

« Parfait, quelle idiote, elle s'est fait avoir comme un bleu »

Ils sortirent tous deux du dortoir et au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils croisèrent Claire qui sortait elle aussi de sa chambre pour se rendre en cours.

- Miss Wood !

- Professeur, Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant la directrice et ensuite le jeune homme.

Drago se rapprocha, lui prit le bras et l'emmena au fond de la pièce.

- Claire, qu'est-ce tu as ? Lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter maintenant. Pourquoi étais-tu avec la directrice ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras gauche de Drago.

Le jeune homme fit une grimace sous la douleur que lui produisit la main sur la marque et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la Gryffondor. Drago se rapprocha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Il m'appelle.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller maintenant. De toute façon tu ne peux pas sortir du bureau !

- J'ai fais croire à la vieille chouette que ma mère me demandait au manoir et que le seul moyen pour m'y rendre était le transplanage.

- Tu lui as menti !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Lui répondit-il en lui souriant de son plus fidèle sourire charmeur.

- Et tu vas où ?

- J'aimerais te le dire mais pour ça, il te faudrait toi aussi porter la marque ! Répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement avant de retourner vers la directrice qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda Hermione mais la jeune fille ne pouvait rien dire devant Drago et rien faire non plus puisque celui-ci ne la lâchait pas du regard. Le seul moyen qu'elle trouva pour attirer l'intention de la directrice c'est de s'évanouir et de s'écraser au sol en faisant semblant d'être inconsciente.

- Claire !

- Miss Wood !

Ils accoururent aux côtés de la Serpentard qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

- M. Malefoy, allez vite chercher Mme Pomfresh, je reste à ses côtés ! Vite !

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre et sortit de la salle commune en courant et se rendit en tout hâte jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pendant que Drago courait comme un dératé, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et expliqua toute la situation à McGonagall.

« Quelle idiote je suis pour avoir cru une seconde à son histoire ! » M. Malefoy ne sortira pas de Poudlard, je vous l'assure. Merci à vous Claire.

Elle referma les yeux et attendit sagement que l'infirmière et Drago reviennent. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Mme Pomfresh avec l'aide de Drago et de la directrice emmenèrent Claire jusqu'à l'infirmerie. A peine arrivée à l'infirmerie que Drago demanda à la directrice s'ils pouvaient aller à l'extérieur pour qu'il puisse transplaner.

- Vous ne préféreriez pas rester ici avec Claire, votre mère attendra !

- Non, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, ça doit être important.

- Laissez-moi lui envoyer une lettre pour la prévenir que vous ne viendrez pas.

- Heu, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Intervint le jeune homme

- Mais si je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra !

- Non c'est bon, je vais le faire moi-même ! Répondit-il à la directrice. Je vais de suite à la volière, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Il quitta la salle et s'arrêta à l'angle d'un couloir, se laissa tomber au sol, posa sa tête sur ses genoux qu'il encercla de ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, comment je vais faire pour y aller ! C'est impossible pour le moment. J'espère qu'il ne me fera pas payer mon absence d'aujourd'hui ! » Pensa Drago en soulevant sa manche gauche. La marque était toujours aussi noire mais ne lui faisait visiblement plus mal, le mage noir avait cessé de l'appeler. Sans doute avait-il compris que Drago ne pouvait pas sortir de Poudlard pour le moment.

Pendant que Drago s'inquiétait sur son sort, Hermione quant à elle ouvrit les yeux avant que l'infirmière ne lui fasse avaler, une de ses mixtures infectes.

- Comment vous sentez vous miss Wood ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ça va très bien, je vous assure ! Puis-je me rendre en cours professeur ?

- Oui je pense que c'est bon, enfin si vous le permettez Madame Pomfresh ! Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'infirmière.

- Je ne vois rien d'anormal.

Hermione se leva donc de son lit et sortit de l'infirmerie avec la directrice. Au moment où elles eurent franchies la porte, Drago arriva.

- Claire, tu es levée ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui ça va, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu, un malaise d'après Mme Pomfresh, rien de grave ! Lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

- Professeur ! Maintenant que Claire est sortie, puis-je me rendre chez moi ?

- Je n'ai plus le temps M. Malefoy de vous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie je suis désolée mais j'ai un rendez vous important qui m'attend au ministère ! Je dois m'y rendre de ce pas, excusez-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre la direction de son bureau où bien sur elle ne bougerait pas !

- Excuses-moi Drago de t'avoir fait rater ton rendez-vous, enfin votre réunion ! J'espère qu'il ne te fera rien pour cela !

- Je l'espère aussi Claire !

Sur ces paroles Hermione baissa la tête n'osant pas croiser le regard du jeune Serpentard. Il lui prit le menton et lui releva la tête pour capter son regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Demanda-t-il.

- Rien ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

- Arrête de me mentir Claire, je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas depuis ce matin, tu es bizarre !

- Bizarre moi ? Non ça va ! Répondit-elle en le regardant cette fois droit dans les yeux.

- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu mise à pleurer ce matin ?

- Pour rien.

- Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, et dis-moi ce qu'il y a ! Tu es malade ?

- Non mais dis-moi ce que tu ferais si tu savais qu'il ne te restait plus qu'un an grand maximum à vivre ? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Drago.

Le jeune homme ne savait quoi dire, il était tellement abasourdi par la question qu'il s'asseye sur les marches où il fut rejoint par Claire. Drago la serra contre lui en passant son bras autour de la jeune fille.

- Ne me dis pas Claire, que tu es atteinte d'une maladie incurable comme ces moldus !

- Pas moi non ! Mais ma tante qui a veillé sur moi à la mort de mes parents oui ! Répondit-elle en laissant échapper une larme.

- Je ne savais pas, excuses-moi si j'ai été désagréable ce matin avec toi. Mais cette histoire avec Pansy et ce Weasley qui me cherche, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Granger a eu un comportement bizarre, je n'ai rien compris, elle prenait ma défense !

Sur ces paroles, Hermione essuya ses larmes qui étaient en fait dû à sa propre mort elle-même si elle ne réussissait pas sa mission et regarda le blondinet.

- Comment ça, elle a prit ta défense ?

- Bon je sais ce que tu vas dire mais quand je les ai vus tous les deux, j'ai été les voir et tout de suite, l'autre abruti de Weasmoche a pointé sa baguette sur moi sans raison en plus, parce que je n'avais rien fait et il s'est mis à m'insulter et avant même que j'ai pu répliquer miss-je-sais-tout s'est plantée devant moi en lui disant que je n'en valais pas la peine.

« Alors elle a quand même fait ce que je lui ai demandé ce matin, c'est au moins ça de gagner, mais il faut qu'elle continue »

- Claire, tu rêves ?

- Non, je pensais.

- A ta tante ?

- Oui ! Tu ferais quoi toi, si tu étais dans son cas ?

- A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, mais pour l'instant oublie ça tu veux et vis l'instant présent avec moi en oubliant tous les problèmes que nous avons ! Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et en l'embrassant tendrement.


	31. Une grave erreur

**Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Une grave erreur.**

Drago et Claire quittèrent les escaliers et se rendirent ensemble en cours de botanique dans les serres. Le professeur Chourave comme à son habitude était de bonne humeur, elle leur donna la plante à traiter et les laissa tout seul.

- J'aimerais que vous me fassiez pour le prochain cours par groupe de deux, quatre parchemins sur cette plante.

- Nous choisissons les groupes ?

- Non M. Weasley, c'est moi qui les donne, ils sont déjà fait. Et je suis sur qu'ils vont plairont. C'est une idée de votre directrice. Donc M. Weasley vous serez avec M. Malefoy

- Il est hors de question que je sois avec lui ! S'écria Drago

- Et pourquoi cela M.Malefoy ? Si vous voulez vous plaindre c'est à votre directrice, c'est elle qui a choisi les groupes. Et je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que vous serez par groupe de deux dans chacune de vos matières. Un travail d'équipe dans chaque matière, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Maintenant je continue ma liste. Ensuite, nous avons Miss Granger avec Miss Wood

Elle arrêta sa lecture pour voir la réaction des deux jeunes filles mais reprit aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'avaient rien à dire et poursuivit sa lecture. Tous les groupes furent formés et le travail était donné pour la semaine suivante.

- Je veux un travail d'équipe, je vous préviens que je le serez si ça été fait individuellement, chacun de votre côté. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous les élèves quittèrent la serre de botanique en protestant plus ou moins mais Drago lui n'était absolument pas d'accord.

- Non mais voilà autre chose maintenant, c'est nouveau ça un travail d'équipe avec un Gryffondor !

« Oui c'est vrai que c'est nouveau car je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir eu à faire cela lors de ma septième année. Le professeur McGonagall veut sûrement m'aider dans ma tache en mettant Ron et Drago ensemble, il changera peut être de comportement, enfin peut être. »

- Claire ?

- Oui ! Répondit-elle en sortant complètement de ses pensées.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A ce travail en groupe, d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille voir Hermione pour lui demander quand est ce qu'elle peut travailler avec moi.

- Parce que tu comptes travailler avec elle !

- Bah oui, c'est un travail à deux, alors autant le faire à deux. Tu devrais toi aussi aller voir Ronald pour lui demander quand est ce qu'il est libre.

- C'est lui qui viendra et non l'inverse !

- Fait comme tu veux. On se rejoint plus tard alors ! Lui répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui et en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, la serra par la taille et colla son torse à sa poitrine en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Etant donné que les cours sont terminés pour aujourd'hui, j'aurais cru qu'on iraient dans ma chambre ! J'ai envie de toi Claire ! Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille en l'embrassant dans le creux du cou.

« Moi aussi Drago j'aimerais bien faire ça, mais il faut que tu comprenne que je suis ici pour autre chose que de faire l'amour avec toi. » Ecoute Drago, j'en ai j'en suis sure autant envie que toi mais il faut penser à nos ASPICS, c'est important ! Ce soir, on se rattrapera ! Lui dit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille tout en lui embrassant le lobe.

- Ce soir, d'accord ! Dit-il en la lâchant.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je vais réunir l'équipe de quidditch, on va s'entraîner.

- Et ton devoir avec Ronald.

- On verra ça plus tard ! Répondit-il en prenant la direction opposée à celle de Claire.

« Il faut que Ron se bouge et qu'il aille le voir sinon lui ne fera pas le premier pas » Pensa Hermione en se dirigeant vers les deux Gryffondors.

- Bonjours tous les deux ! Hermione quand est ce que tu es libre pour travailler notre devoir ?

- Tout de suite si tu veux.

- Ça me va et toi Ronald ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu a le même travail que nous à faire alors quand comptes tu demander à Drago quand est ce qu'il est libre !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller lui demander, c'est à lui de venir !

Claire regarda Hermione avec un regard qui en disait long sur la situation et la Gryffondor comprit ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Ecoute Ron, oublie ta fierté et va le voir, fait une trêve pour une semaine, jusqu'à ce que ce devoir soit fini.

- Je te signale Hermione que ce n'est pas juste pour une semaine puisque c'est pareil dans chaque matières.

- Et alors, va le voir et demande qu'il travail avec toi pour une heure aujourd'hui et pareil demain, ce n'est quand même pas la mort de travailler avec un Serpentard une heure par jour, non !

- C'est facile pour toi de dire cela, tu écopes de Claire, une Serpentard qui ne se comporte pas du tout comme les autres alors que moi, j'ai Malefoy le mangemort !

« Ce n'est pas vrai, quel entêtai ce Ronald, c'est pas lui qui va m'aider dans ma mission, il est plus borné qu'une mule et se comporte exactement comme Drago dans le fond ! »

- Tu veux que je te dise Ronald, tu as peur, et dans le fond tu es comme Drago puisque lui non plus ne veux pas venir te voir en premier à cause de sa fierté de male, alors tu es comme lui ! Vous êtes pareil tous les deux !

- Moi pareil que lui, tu rigoles là ! Je vais aller le voir ton Drago et on ne pourra plus dire que je suis un lâche ! Très bien, j'y vais de suite ! S'exclama Ron en commençant à partir vers une direction.

- IL EST AU TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH ! Cria Claire.

- Oui je le sais bien ! Marmonna le Gryffondor dans ses moustaches.

- C'EST DANS L'AUTRE DIRECTION !

Ronald fit demi-tour et se dirigea cette fois vers le terrain de quidditch où se trouvait Drago et toute son équipe.

- C'est une idée de McGonagall de faire ça puisque normalement je ne l'ai pas fait pendant ma septième année.

- Alors espérons qu'ils ne s'entretues pas !

- Oui espérons que ça marche surtout !

Elles quittèrent la serre et se rendirent donc à la bibliothèque pour travailler au calme leur devoirs sans pour une fois parler de la mission, du future et de tout le reste. Côté garçon, c'était différent, Ron venait d'arriver sur le terrain de quidditch et se dirigea bien malgré lui vers le Serpentard le plus détestable qui soit. Drago n'était pas encore dans les airs, toujours à la traîne pour se préparer.

- Tiens Weasmoche, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ferme la Malefoy et dis moi plutôt quand est ce qu'on commence à travailler ensemble !

- Jamais ! Oh si je sais, dans tes rêves les plus fous. Répondit-il en affichant un rictus.

- Si tu crois que ça m'enchante de travailler avec toi tu te trompes ! Mais tu vois Malefoy, ces devoirs que nous allons avoir à faire ensembles, comptes pour les ASPICS et je n'ai pas envie de les rater par ta faute, alors soit tu viens avec moi pour travailler, soit tu te ramasses une note plus que médiocre !

- Le fait de m'avoir comme partenaire t'éviteras sûrement d'être le plus nul de la classe. Dans une heure et demie à la biblio, j'ai entraînement pour l'instant. A plus tard Weasmoche et ne soit pas en retard ! Dit-il en prenant son balai et en filant sur le terrain.

Ron n'eu pas le temps de répliquer comme il l'aurait voulu vu que le Seprentard était déjà bien haut dans les airs pour l'entendre. Il prit donc la direction de la bibliothèque pour retrouver les filles et y être déjà sur place.

- Au fait Hermione, j'ai apprit ce matin que tu avais pris la défense de Drago ! S'exclama Claire en la regardant dans les yeux.

- J'ai simplement fait ce que tu m'avais demandée ce matin, c'est tout, ne va pas te faire de fausses idées !

- Sur ce point, je ne m'en fais absolument pas ! Mais tu as eu le bon comportement dans le hall, ça a troublé Drago puisqu'il m'en a parlé.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Que tu avais prit sa défense et qu'il avait trouvé cela vraiment bizarre !

- Si le fait de ne plus lui mettre mon point dans la figure peut t'être bénéfique, je me contrôlerais ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

Elles n'en parlèrent pas longtemps et se mirent au travail. Ron qui avait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour discuter avec les filles changea d'avis au dernier moment quand il croisa dans les couloirs Neville. Le jeune Weasley lui fit part de son envie soudaine de jouer aux échecs version sorciers, ce que Londubat accepta avec joie.

- Franchement Ron, c'est vraiment ridicule ces travaux par deux avec un Serpentard, pourquoi la directrice a eu une idée pareille ?

- Alors là Neville, je n'en sais rien du tout ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'a mit avec le pire de tous, Malefoy !

- Tu sais, ils sont tous pareilles je crois dans cette maison. Des mangemorts !

- Oui, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi Neville, mais apparemment personne n'a l'air de s'en soucier à part nous ! Tout le monde est courant que Malefoy en est un, mais personne et surtout les Aurors et la directrice ne font quoi que ce soit pour l'enfermer à Azkaban ! Répondit-il en posant son cavalier sur une case.

- Ma grand-mère est certaine que Malefoy a menti concernant l'imperium auquel il veut nous faire croire. Et je suis sur qu'il va recommencer comme l'année dernière, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Oui moi aussi ! Mais en fait en y pensant bien, le travail donné par McGonagall n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça puisque comme ça, je pourrais le surveiller pendant plusieurs heures par jour !

- Oui dans un sens tu as raison ! Mais méfie toi de lui ! Répondit le jeune Londubat en prenant le cavalier de Ron.

Les deux amis arrêtèrent leurs discussions sur Malefoy et les mangemorts pour se concentrer sur leur partie d'échecs qui comportait plus de pion blanc que noir. Le pauvre Neville n'était visiblement pas très doué pour ce jeu là non plus. Drago quant à lui ne se doutait absolument pas que plusieurs conversations portaient à son sujet et jouaient parfaitement serein au quidditch. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, il se changea dans les vestiaires comme à son habitude et y prit bien le soin de prendre tout son temps.

« Weasley m'attendra pendant plusieurs minutes, il peut bien ! J'espère que Claire en aura fini avec la sang de bourbe, il ne manquerait plus qu'il faille que je lui parle à elle aussi ! »

Drago quitta donc les vestiaires et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. En entrant il vit Claire et Hermione à une table au fond de la salle entrain de rigoler à plein poumons. Il s'approcha doucement de Claire et la fit sursauter. Drago lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres qui fit frémire Hermione qui assistait à toute la scène.

- Alors ma belle, de quoi étiez vous entrain de discuter pour rigoler de la sorte ? Lui demanda t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Heu……………. de………….de…….

- De moi je suppose !

- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi Malefoy ! S'exclama Hermione s'en même s'en rendre compte.

Claire qui était en face d'elle, lui fit bien comprendre par son regard qu'elle n'aurait jamais du lui dire cela.

- Qui t'as autorisé à me parler Granger ! Répondit-il de son regard froid et glacial. Claire, lève toi, on y va ! Dit-il en passant son bras sous celui de la jeune fille comme pour la traîner hors d'ici.

- Arrête Drago, je n'ai pas fini avec Hermione !

- Parce que tu l'appelles par son prénom, c'est nouveau ça, ne me dit pas que vous êtes devenue les meilleures amies du monde !

Claire se leva subitement de sa chaise et lui fit face.

- Moi au moins je me fais des amis ! Lui répondit-elle en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Pour qui te prends tu pour me parler de la sorte Claire ?

- J'ai tout de même le droit de choisir mes amis, et si j'ai envie d'être amie avec Hermione, j'en ai parfaitement le droit.

- Alors tu devras choisir entre moi et ton amie la sang de bourbe !

Sur ces mots, Hermione perdit le contrôle d'elle-même et gifla le jeune homme de sa main droite. Drago en resta stupéfié et ne sut quoi dire sur le coup, mais le jeune garçon reprit vite ses esprits.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire cela Claire ! Lui cracha t-il à la figure en la regardant avec un regard empli de haine comme jamais il n'avait eu envers elle.

Réalisant trop tard son erreur, elle le retint par le bras alors que celui ci avait fait demi-tour et commencé sa marche vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Elle l'attira vers un rayon sans la moindre personne et se mit à lui faire ses plus plates excuses.

- C'est fini entre nous, c'est toi qui l'a décidé !

- Quoi ? Non……..non…..Drago, s'il te plait, je regrette ! S'empressa t-elle de dire en posant ses lèvres sur celles du beau blond.

Il ne la laissa pas entreprendre un baiser plus passionné et la repoussa en la tenant par les deux poignés.

- Je t'ai déjà fait comprendre mon opinion sur les sangs de bourbe et tu m'as clairement montrée le tien. Si tu veux me faire changer d'avis sur toi et que nous reformions un couple, alors je n'accepterais notre relation qu'à partir du moment où tu portera la marque ! Et dans le cas contraire, il vaudrait mieux pour toi Claire, que tu ne croises plus mon chemin.

« Non mais pourquoi as tu fais cela Hermione, tu es complètement folle de l'avoir giflée, c'est encore pire qu'avant et jamais tu ne pourras le faire changer d'avis, tu mourras ici et tu auras fais tuer ton autre toi par la même occasion, tout le monde mourra ! Non ! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, oh mais il ne veut rien entendre, quelle idiote je suis, je regrette tellement mon acte ! »

- C'est d'accord ! Répondit-elle à contre cœur. Tout espoir de réussir sa mission venait de s'envoler en une seconde.

Un sourire vainqueur s'afficha alors sur le visage du jeune sorcier et s'empressa sans attendre de lui montrer à quel point il était content d'avoir gagné.

- Je vais de suite informer le maître par une lettre, qu'une nouvelle jeune fille veut faire partie de notre clan. Je te pardonne pour cette fois ton geste mais ne t'avises plus jamais de recommencer, c'est bien compris. Lui dit-il en la serrant très fort au niveau des bras.

« Tu me fais mal Drago, arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Non mais quelle ordure tu peux être, comment j'ai pu me laisser berner par ton comportement et tomber amoureuse de toi ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote, tu me dégouttes Drago Malefoy ! »

- Alors va le lui dire. Répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire au plus haut point hypocrite.

Le jeune homme s'en alla en direction de la volière sans perdre une minute et Hermione quand à elle se laissa tomber au sol, le dos contre l'étagère, les jambes pliées sur sa poitrine et la tête sur les genoux. La jeune Gryffondor qui avait vu Drago partir avec un air triomphant, ne put s'empêcher de partir voir sa camarade. Elle se rapprocha doucement d'elle et s'abaissa à son niveau.

- Claire !

La jeune fille leva la tête et regarda son interlocutrice sans rien dire.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu ouvres ta grande bouche et que tu le provoques, il ne t'avais rien fait ! Par ta faute, tout est gâché et nous allons cette fois mourir, tu peut en être sur. Tout est de ta faute, jamais tu n'aurais du apprendre la vérité ! Tu vas tous nous faire tuer ! Répondit-elle en se levant et en s'en allant de son rayon.

- Claire attends !

La jeune fille ne répondit même pas et s'en alla pour prendre la direction du bureau de la directrice. Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle ne comprenait même pas ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle obtienne des réponses, alors c'est avec détermination qu'elle quitta la bibliothèque. Mais elle ne put aller bien loin puisque Ronald fit son apparition et posa comme à son habitude une quantité de questions auxquelles la jeune fille n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre..


	32. La décision du professeur McGonagall

**Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling.**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : La décision du professeur McGonagall**

Hermione qui venait d'avoir une discussion plutôt mouvementée avec Drago Malefoy, avait prit la direction du bureau de la directrice pour lui parler de cette dispute. La jeune Serpentard était tellement en colère qu'elle arriva devant la statue en quelques minutes à peine. Elle prononça le mot de passe et monta les escaliers, frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce. La directrice se trouvait assise dans son fauteuil et était visiblement entrain de corriger des copies d'élèves.

- Miss Wood, votre retenue n'est pas pour tout de suite !

- C'est urgent professeur ! Répondit-elle.

En entendant la voix et le ton qu'avait prit la jeune fille, McGonagall leva les yeux vers elle et abandonna son occupation.

- Que ce passe t'il Claire ? J'ai l'impression que c'est grave.

- En effet c'est grave.

La directrice soutint le regard de la Serpentard et préféra ne rien dire.

- Je viens d'avoir une dispute avec Drago, je me suis emportée, je l'ai giflée et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer sur place.

- Je suppose que le sujet de votre dispute reste les sangs impurs !

- Oui et plus précisément Hermione ! Elle l'a provoqué, il l'a traité de Sang de bourbe et j'ai pris sa défense en lui disant que c'était mon amie. Et à partir du moment où je l'ai giflé, ça n'a plut était pareille. Nous avons eu une discussion plutôt mouvementée et je peux vous dire qu'il m'a fait peur. Il m'a alors dit que tout était fini entre nous et qu'il fallait que je fasse attention à moi, il m'a carrément menacé ! S'exclama t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Alors moi je lui ai dit que je voulais toujours être avec lui, que je regrettais mon geste……….

- Et qu'a t'il fait ? Demanda la directrice sur les nerfs.

- Il m'a dit que le seul moyen pour qu'il me fasse confiance, en gros c'est ce qu'il voulait dire, il fallait que je porte la marque.

Sur ces paroles, Minerva quitta son siège et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu d'autres choix que de dire oui ! Je me trompes ? Demande-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui pleurait.

Hermione fit un hochement de tête et ne prononça aucunes paroles.

- Il est partit envoyer une lettre à Voldemort ! J'ai peur professeur ! Je mettais préparer à mourir à cause de la date limite, mais pas de cette façon là!

- Vous ne mourrez pas miss Granger !

- Je ne suis pas experte en occlumentie et il pourra lire dans ma tête ! En moins de deux secondes, j'aurais reçu le sortilège impardonnable en pleine poitrine.

- Non ! Nous allons trouver une solution. Je pense que pour recevoir la marque, il faudra déjà qu'il vous rencontre pour vous donner votre mission et….

- Et quoi, ça ne change rien, il lira dans ma tête.

- Non, venez avec moi, nous partons au square Grimault !

Hermione plus qu'étonnée par cette nouvelle, suivie la directrice dans la cheminée et en de en trois mouvements, elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon où elles furent accueilli par Harry qui s'entraînait sur un sortilège. En voyant la jeune fille, il laissa tomber son activité et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Miss Granger, vous restez ici avec M.Potter, il faut que j'aille parler de toute cette histoire à l'ordre, c'est un cas d'extrême urgence. S'exclama t-elle en quittant la pièce et en fermant la porte.

Harry lâcha la jeune fille et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ?

- Je suis dans de sale draps ! Répondit la jeune fille en le regardant avec des yeux empli de larmes.

Il l'a prit par le bras et alla s'installer sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

- Racontes-moi tout.

- Tu vas me détester pour ce j'ai fait Harry !

- Mais non Hermione ! Dit-il en lui soulevant le menton de sa main droite.

- Oh si Harry, quand tu va apprendre ce que j'ai fait, tu ne vas plus me regarder de la même manière.

- Hermione, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda t-il en commençant à s'inquiéter.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'il m'aimait, je le voyais d'un œil différent, il était bon et gentil avec moi et je suis tombée amoureuse de lui !

Elle arrêta là et attendit une remarque de la part du jeune Gryffondor mais celui ci resta muet et attendait la suite.

- J'ai…………… j'ai …………… j'ai fait l'amour avec lui ! S'écria t-elle en mettant ses mains devant son visage pour cacher ses larmes.

Hermione pleurait et Harry quant à lui restait de glace devant cette révélation. Elle releva la tête devant ce silence et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas de cela que tu parlais au début de notre conversation quand tu disais que tu étais dans de sales draps. Alors pourquoi me dire cela ?

- Parce que j'ai fais confiance à Malefoy et maintenant je le regrette amèrement tu peux me croire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fais cette sale fouine ? Il t'a menacé ?

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et raconta dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était déroulé depuis leur dernières rencontre. A la fin de son monologue, Hermione avait cessée de pleurer et Harry ne semblait pas surpris par ces révélations.

- Qu'a dit McGonagall ?

- Rien ! On est venue directement ici, je suppose qu'elle doit apprendre toute la vérité aux membres de l'ordre !

- Tu ressens quoi, pour lui à l'heure qu'il est ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Hermione baissa les yeux et le visage comme pour montrer qu'elle avait honte.

- Je ne sais pas trop ! Dans un sens je le hais pour ce qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure et le comportement qu'il a eu envers moi mais dans l'autre, je ne peux pas oublier les moments que j'ai passé avec lui ! Je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser, il m'a vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer sur place, et c'est probablement ce qui va arriver quand il va me mettre face à l'autre psychopathe. Répondit-elle en levant la tête vers son meilleur ami qui ne cessait de la regarder.

Pendant que les deux amis discutaient de se qui venait de se dérouler dans la bibliothèque, Drago quant à lui se trouvait à la volière. Le jeune homme venait d'envoyer une missive à l'adresse de Voldemort pour lui parler de Claire Wood et de son désir de devenir Mangemort. Il était fière de lui et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il quitta la volière pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui devait selon lui se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Mais il fut bien surpris en entrant de ne pas y voir la jeune fille. A la place il vit Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley en grande discussion.

« Mais où es tu Claire, il faut que nous parlions ! » Pensa t-il tout en marchant vers la table des Gryffondors.

- Granger ! Dis-moi où es Claire !

Hermione tourna quelque peu la tête et regarda Malefoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache Malefoy ! Répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers Ronald qui regardait la scène sans rien dire.

Drago détestait quand Hermione lui parlait de la sorte et sa haine envers elle déjà bien profonde, refit surface. Il respira un bon coup, mit sa main dans sa poche en y tenant fermement sa baguette et resta là, debout à côté de leur table. Les deux Gryffondors firent comme s'il n'existait pas et se concentrèrent sur leur devoirs. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de chercher la bagarre. Le jeune Serpentard s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette quand la bibliothécaire arriva.

- M.Malefoy, ne restez pas debout de la sorte, allez prendre une chaise ! Ordonna t-elle.

- Non, c'est bon, je m'en vais ! Répondit-il en tournant les talons.

Il quitta donc la bibliothèque et se mit à arpenter les pièces du château dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Claire. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, il cessa et préféra retourner dans la salle commune. En entrant il y vit Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle en grande discussion.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Claire ?

- Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle sort !

Sans ajouter un mot, il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit le regard vers le plafond.

« Mais où peux tu donc être Claire ? On ne disparaît pas de la sorte tout de même. J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort avec elle dans la bibliothèque ! J'ai agit comme il fallait, je ne vais pas laisser une femme me dicter ma conduite. Père a toujours eu l'autorité sur mère et elle n'est pas malheureuse pour autant. Au moins maintenant, elle va clairement faire partit de notre clan et de cette façon sera plus respectée vis à vis de père et mère. Pansy tu peux dire adieu au mariage, je suis sur que mère préférera avoir Claire qui est une mangemort comme belle-fille que toi qui est une bonne à rien et qui me veux comme époux que pour mon argent »

Pendant que le Serpentard se reposait sur son lit, une discussion plutôt agitée faisait feu au quartier général de l'ordre.

- Comment avez vous pu nous cacher cela Minerva ? Demanda Mme Weasley. C'est une mission bien trop dangereuse pour la petite. La laisser fréquenter ces Serpentards et ces mangemorts.

- Molly, voyons, Hermione s'en sort parfaitement bien, croyez moi !

-Vous trouvez vous ? Et c'est pour cela qu'elle va recevoir la marque ! Il lira dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Pas si on lui apprend à le fermer correctement. Harry a reçu un excellent apprentissage de la part de Severus et je suis sur qu'il parviendrait à enseigner ceci à Hermione !

- Harry ne dois pas quitter le square !

- Bien sur que non, c'est évident, c'est Hermione qui devra venir ici tous les jours !

- Comment à réagi mon Ronald ?

- Il n'est au courant de rien, cela vaut mieux !

Personnes ne vint s'opposer à la décision du professeur McGonagall et ce fut donc dans l'unanimité qu'ils acceptèrent qu'elle viennent tous les jours pour qu'Harry lui enseigne son savoir avec bien sur des aurors quand ils en auraient le temps. Elle quitta la salle de réunion et retourna dans le salon où se trouvaient Harry et Hermione.

- Alors professeur, qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda la jeune fille très inquiète.

- Vous viendrez tous les jours ici pour que Harry vous apprenne l'art de fermer son esprit. J'espère que vous en êtes capable Potter et que vous vous souvenez de vos cours avec le professeur Rogue !

- Bien sur professeur !

- C'est parfait ! La première leçon aura lieu demain soir. Il faudra faire vite, je ne sais pour quelle date est prévu votre rencontre avec Voldemort.

Elle prirent donc le chemin de la cheminée et disparurent aussi vite qu'elle furent arrivées. Une fois dans le bureau, la directrice s'installa dans son fauteuil et fit signe à Hermione dans faire de même.

- Cette histoire devient vraiment très dangereuse Miss Wood ! Etes vous sur de vouloir continuer ?

- De toute façon, je n'ai en aucun cas le choix ! Si je renonce, il ne me parlera plus et je serai venue ici pour rien. Je n'ai pas envie d'être remontée dans le temps pour me voir mourir à cause d'une date idiote qui m'empêche de retourner dans mon espace temporel. Non professeur, je suis vraiment prête et même si pour cela je dois avoir cette horrible chose sur mon bras.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Le monde des sorciers vous sera à jamais reconnaissant miss Wood. Venez demain à 16 heures dans mon bureau. Nous partirons immédiatement pour votre première leçon.

- Bien professeur, à demain alors ! Répondit Hermione en quittant le bureau et en se rendant dans la salle commune.

Une fois dans celle-ci, elle fut bien heureuse de ne pas y croiser Drago et fila directement dans sa chambre pour y faire ses devoirs avant de dîner. Elle ne cessait de penser à la scène future qui l'attendait face à Voldemort, savoir si se faire poser cette horreur sur le bras était douloureux ou non et quelle serait sa mission pour obtenir cette marque ? Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle laissa tomber une larme sur son parchemin et posa ses bras sur le bureau pour ensuite y déposer sa tête.

- Alors Wood, on pleur ! S'exclama Pansy venant d'arriver dans la pièce en rigolant.

Claire ne répondit rien et fit comme si comme ci, elle n'avait rien entendu.

- J'ai vu Drago tout à l'heure, il te cherché ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, mais il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Une querelle d'amoureux, tu as refusé ses avances ? De toute façon, bientôt il sera à moi, et là je peux te dire que tu pleureras pour quelque chose au moins ! Bon tu m'excuseras mais je descends dîner !

Et elle descendit pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Hermione quant à elle n'avait aucunement faim et se fut après une bonne douche chaude qu'elle se coucha le ventre vide mais la tête pleine de pensées les plus horribles les unes que les autres.


	33. Merci père

**Tout l'univers d'HP appartient à JK Rowling. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. à bientôt pour la suite.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 33 : Merci père.**

Pendant que Hermione dormait le ventre vide, d'autres se trouvaient à table devant un fabuleux dîner. Drago ne cessé de se demander où pouvait bien être la jeune fille et se décida une nouvelle fois à le demander à Pansy.

- Où est Claire ?

- Dans sa chambre ! Répondit la jeune fille en regardant Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux aujourd'hui mais elle était dans la chambre tout à l'heure et elle pleurait ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois, en ce moment elle pleure tout le temps.

- C'est normal qu'elle soit triste, quelqu'un de sa famille est malade !

- Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être pour ça ! Enfin bon, tu m'excusera mais parler de ta traînée me coupe l'appétit. Bonne nuit Draginouchet ! Dit-elle en quittant la table et en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

« Pansy a raison pour une fois, elle pleure tout le temps en ce moment et je suis sur qu'elle me cache quelque chose ! Bon d'accord elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle portera la marque mais elle devrait être contente ! Il faudra que nous ayons une discussion sérieuse à ce sujet demain matin, et au plus tôt. » Pensa-t-il tout en quittant la grande salle.

Le lendemain lorsque Drago se réveilla, il vit son hibou à la fenêtre entrain d'attendre sagement que quelqu'un veuille bien venir lui ouvrir. Le jeune homme se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, prit la missive et laissa le volatile prendre son envol.

_Mon fils,_

_J'ai été mis au courant que tu comptais annuler le mariage que j'avais mit au point avec la fille Parkinson pour épouser à la place une jeune fille répondant au nom de Claire Wood. Quand je l'ai apprit tu peux croire que je n'étais pas du tout content de la nouvelle mais un évènement est intervenu en sa faveur et en la tienne ! S'il est vrai qu'elle est prête à faire parti des nôtres alors j'annulerai le contrat que j'ai signé avec la famille Parkinson. J'aimerais avant cela que ta mère rencontre cette jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse me dire ce qu'elle pense d'elle. Je pense que tu va recevoir une lettre très bientôt._

_Au revoir._

_Ton père._

_Lucius Malefoy._

« Oh merci père pour cette bien heureuse nouvelle ».

Drago replia soigneusement la lettre de son père et la rangea dans sa valise. Après quoi, il fila sous la douche et se rendit ensuite dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Hermione quant à elle était toujours dans sa chambre à ce préparer. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle prit courage et descendit dans la grande salle où bien sur elle y vit Drago. La jeune fille n'eue même pas le temps de venir s'installer à la table puisque Drago alla à sa rencontre et l'emmena dans une pièce au fond du couloir en fermant la porte à l'aide de sa baguette.

- J'aimerais déjeuner si c'est possible !

- Tu déjeuneras après ! Où étais tu hier, je t'ais cherché partout.

- Dans ma chambre, tu peux comprendre quand même que j'avais besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir ! S'exclama t-elle en soutenant son regard.

- Bon écoute Claire ! Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père ce matin et il veut que tu rencontre ma mère !

- Ta mère ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis qu'il a apprit que tu acceptais de recevoir la marque, il accepte de reconsidérer le contrat qui m'unit à Pansy et t'avoir à la place comme belle-fille mais il veut l'opinion de ma mère. Dit-il toujours en se rapprochant d'elle.

Hermione quant à elle ne cessait de reculer mais sa marche arrière s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle percuta le mur du fond. Son regard croisa celui du beau blond et elle resta sans voix devant le jeune homme qui voulait visiblement quelque chose d'elle. Lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser, elle tourna la tête.

- Et quand est-ce que je devrais rencontrer ta mère ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien, peut être demain, dimanche ou dans les jours qui suivent.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fera ?

- On discutera !

- Et pour Voldemort enfin je veux dire pour la marque, c'est prévu pour quand ? Demanda t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il mit la main sous son menton et plongea son regard dans celui noisette de la jeune fille.

- Tu as peur n'est ce pas ?

- Qui ne l'aurais pas ?

- Ecoute Claire ! Je serais là ce jour là pour te soutenir, il ne faut pas que tu es peur !

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la Serpentard.

- Et si je refusais de porter cette horrible chose, m'aimeras tu encore ? Ou alors tu te jetteras dans les bras de Pansy qui je suis sur, elle, finira par la recevoir !

- Moi je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mais toi visiblement ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est plutôt à moi de savoir si tu m'aimes réellement Claire ou si tu te joues de moi ! Répondit-il en la plaquant au mur et en l'entourant de ses bras !

- Lâche moi Drago tu me fais peur ! Dit-elle en prenant les bras du jeune homme et en les enlevant d'autour d'elle. Je t'aime tu le sais mais tu ne croit pas que tu me demande beaucoup !

- Parce que pour toi, accepter ce qu'un homme demande à sa future femme en guise d'amour c'est trop demandé !

- Tu sais bien que j'accepterais n'importe quoi venant de toi mais ça, c'est dur ! S'exclama t-elle en se laissant glisser le long du mur pour mettre sa tête sur ses genoux et pleurer.

Il fit comme elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer tout contre lui.

- Je te promet que ce n'est qu'un petit moment à passer, je serais avec toi et ensuite tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux je l'accepterais sans rien dire, même sous serment inviolable si ça peut te rassurer.

« Et tu crois que je vais te croire ! Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi pour faire cette mission ! Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tout le monde pense le croire, cette chose restera à vie sur mon bras et ce meurtre restera gravé dans ma tête. Jamais je ne réussirais à faire de Drago ce que McGonagall attend de moi et je vais mourir dans même pas un an et faire tuer mon autre moi ! Aidez moi s'il vous plait, par Merlin, faite que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! »

- C'est vrai, tu accepteras n'importe quoi ? Demanda t-elle en levant la tête et en le regardant !

- C'est promis, parole de Malefoy ! Allons déjeuner maintenant ! Dit-il en lui essuyant les larmes et en l'embrassant tendrement tout en lui caressant le dos. Tu sais que tu m'a manqué hier, j'aurais voulu fêter la bonne nouvelle de te voir parmi nous ! Chuchota t-il à son oreille tout en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle et la faisant basculer sur le dos.

Hermione fini par être allongée au sol et Drago quant à lui se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Il se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le creux du cou tout en descendant ses mains vers le dessous de la jupe. La jeune fille quand à elle n'en avait nullement envie pour le moment et elle le repoussa à l'aide de ses mains.

- Qu'est ce qui te prends Claire ? Demanda t-il en se redressant.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Sous cette remarque, il se leva.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment mais tu n'es d'humeur à rien et j'en ai raz le bol que tu pleurniches sans arrêt, que tu te plaignes et tu me repousses à longueur de journée. Alors pour le moment j'oublie ce qui vient de se passer mais la prochaine fois Claire, je ne serais pas aussi patient ! On se verra en cours ! Répondit-il en ouvrant la porte et en la claquant avant de prendre la direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Hermione quant à elle se redressa, ferma son chemiser et quitta la salle pour pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner. Quant elle arriva, elle y vit son double en grande discussion avec Ronald. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta la grande salle pour se rendre dans son dortoir mais elle croisa la directrice sur son chemin.

- Je vous cherchée, il faut que je vous parle ! Suivez moi dans mon bureau !

Hermione n'eu pas le choix et suivit donc la directrice jusqu'à son bureau où elle prit place dans le fauteuil.

- C'est aujourd'hui qu'aura lieu votre première séance avec Harry, il vous faudra être très concentrée pour apprendre un maximum de choses en très peu de temps, qui sait quand aura lieu votre rencontre avec Voldemort.

- Et avec la famille Malefoy !

- Que voulez dire ?

- Que Lucius est apparemment au courant du fait que je vais recevoir la marque et il veut que Narcissa me rencontre pour lui donner son avis sur moi ! Figurez vous qu'il serait prêt à annuler le contrat qui unit Drago à Pansy pour me marier moi avec son ordure de fils !

- Vous ne le portez plus dans votre cœur visiblement !

- Oui c'est vrai ! Je me sens honteuse de m'être rapprochée de lui alors que ce n'est qu'une sale ordure et qu'il ne changera jamais. Je ne suis qu'une idiote d'avoir cru qu'il pouvait changé et je me suis fait avoir par son physique ravageur, je ne suis nullement différente des filles qui lui courent après juste pour coucher avec lui, et je me suis laissée tenter par ce corps et maintenant professeur je le déteste et je n'y arrive plus ! Je ne le supporte plus, il me dégoûte !

- Miss Granger cela suffit ! Dit-elle en tapant du poing sur la table. Vous n'êtes pas une idiote mais il faut vous ressaisir ! Ne le repoussez plus où il finira par ne plus vouloir de vous ! Si jamais vous vous éloignez de lui, pourquoi être venue ici alors ! Faite comme si vous étiez ravi par le fait de porter la marque. Nous trouverons probablement un moyen pour vous empêcher d'avoir cette horreur alors s'il vous plait faite un effort ! Vous lui avez ouvert votre cœur une fois alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer, il n'as pas changé c'est toujours le même garçon dont vous êtes tombée amoureuse ! Ce soir dans mon bureau à 20 heures ! Vous pouvez disposer pour le moment.

Sur ces paroles elle quitta le bureau et se rendit en cours de potion. En arrivant, elle le vit dans le couloir à attendre avec Crabbe et Goyle.

« Bon Hermione, il faut que tu te ressaisisses comme l'a dit McGonagall et que tu joues le jeu, tu l'as fait une fois alors pourquoi ne pas le refaire ! Présente lui tes excuses ! »

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle alla à la rencontre de Drago et s'arrêta devant lui.

- J'aimerais te parler mais sans eux ! Dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête désignant les deux Serpentards.

Il ne posa pas de question et suivi la jeune fille jusqu'à l'angle de couloir. Là elle le plaqua au mur et l'embrassa passionnément sans se poser de questions. Lui se laissa faire et lui rendit un baiser aussi fougueux qu'elle venait de lui donner.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure ! J'étais juste un peu secouée par les nouvelles des derniers jours, pardonne-moi, tu veux !

-Tu es toute pardonnée ! Répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Mais évite quand même de me repousser comme tu l'a fait ce matin, ce n'est pas très agréable !

- C'est promis, je ne recommencerais plus ! Allons en cours maintenant ou alors des points seront retirés à notre maison.

Ils filèrent en cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn et s'attardèrent donc à la tâche donnée par le professeur. Trois heures plus tard, tous les élèves en sortirent et se rendirent à leur prochains cours ou à leurs occupations s'ils n'avaient plus cours. Drago fit part à Hermione qu'il devait se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch pour l'entraînement de son équipe et la jeune fille quand à elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. A peine fut elle installée que son double arriva à la table telle une furie.

- Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier parce que je n'en peut plus de ne pas avoir de réponses.

- Comme je te l'ai dit hier, tu as tout gâché et tu peux être fière de toi ! Dis-toi maintenant que tu auras un superbe tatouage sur l'avant bras gauche !

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, la jeune fille avait les yeux écarquillés et regardait son double sans rien dire.

- Arrête, c'est une blague ?

- Parce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ! Tu n'auras qu'à aller voir le professeur McGonagall, elle te parlera de tout ça ! Bon maintenant tu es gentille mais nous avons un devoir à faire en commun alors mettons nous au travail.

La jeune Gryffondor n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle allait recevoir cette horreur et tout était en partie de sa faute. Elles ne discutèrent plus de cela ou de Drago et se concentrèrent sur leurs devoirs. Ce fut quelques heures lus tard, qu'elles décidèrent d'arrêter le travail et Claire laissa son double pour se rendre dans la grande salle où venait tout juste d'arriver Drago. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et entamèrent leur repas.

- Drago Malefoy !

A l'appel de son nom le jeune homme leva la tête et put alors constater qu'un élève de première année visiblement se trouvait devant lui et attendait.

- Oui ? Demanda t-il.

- J'ai une lettre pour vous, elle vient d'arriver ! Répondit celui-ci en lui tendant la missive que Drago prit sans broncher.

- C'est une lettre de qui ? Demanda Hermione

- De ma mère ! Elle nous attends demain sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire ta connaissance. Lui répondit-il en repliant la lettre.


	34. je ne peux accepter ceci

Chapitre 34 : Je ne peux accepter ceci !

L'annonce par lequel le rendez-vous avec la mère Malefoy était prévu pour le lendemain coupa subitement l'envie de dîner d'Hermione mais la jeune fille ne fit rien paraître devant Drago et continua son repas comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne pensais pas que la réunion avec la mère Malefoy aurait lieu aussi vite. Pour l'instant il ne faut pas que j'y pense ! »

Le repas se passa à merveille, pas de dispute quelconque avec Drago ou Pansy, non rien, c'était le calme plat.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, j'ai ma retenue pour le moment avec la vielle folle ! S'exclama Drago tout en embrassant la jeune fille.

- Et moi j'ai la mienne juste après toi ! Ne m'attends pas ce soir, on se verra demain.

- Ma mère nous attends dès neuf heures demain matin, je crois qu'on ira se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Sois à l'heure, je t'attendrais dans la salle commune tout à l'heure !

Après avoir encore une fois embrasser la jeune Serpentard, Drago se leva de table et disparut de la grande salle pour se trouver quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau de la directrice, assit à une table avec pour seul distraction, un parchemin, une plume et un livre.

« Encore se fichu livre sur les moldus, pff, ce n'est pas vrai, j'en raz le bol de ces leçons ! »

- Aujourd'hui vous me lirez le chapitre 8 et 9 et répondrez à mes questions.

Sans dire un mot, il entama la lecture de son livre. Pendant ce temps Claire se trouvait dans sa chambre en compagnie de Pansy.

- J'ai mal entendu où tu es attendu demain au manoir Malefoy ?

- Non Pansy, tu ne deviens pas sourde, c'est parfaitement exact ! Mme Malefoy veut me rencontrer. Pourquoi je n'en sais absolument rien mais je te ferais un compte rendu de ma journée demain si tu veux ! Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

-Elle veut juste voir à quoi tu ressembles c'est tout ! Moi demain, je vais avec mère choisir ma robe de marié, la dernière n'allait pas !

- Alors on se verra sûrement sur le chemin de Traverse. Mais sinon Pansy, tu m'excuseras mais j'aimerais terminer mes devoirs avant de me rendre à ma retenue du jour ! Rétorqua t-elle en plongeant le nez dans ces devoirs de botanique.

Pansy n'insista pas et préféra écrire une lettre.

_Mère, _

_Je viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui que Mme Malefoy était désireuse de rencontrer Claire Wood, cette traînée que fréquente Drago !_

_J'espère que ce n'est juste que pour ce faire une idée d'elle et de l'humilier !_

_Rends-toi au manoir Malefoy et pose la question à Narcissa._

_A demain._

_Ta fille, Pansy._

La jeune fille roula le parchemin et se rendit à la volière pour y envoyer sa lettre dans l'immédiat. L'heure de retenue de Drago passa extrêmement vite et se fut le tour de Claire de s'y rendre. Elle croisa le jeune homme dans le couloir.

- Alors, ça va ?

- J'ai déjà oublié tout ce que contient ce livre ridicule ! A tout à l'heure dans la salle commune ! Je t'attendrais.

Hermione prononça le mot de passe, frappa et entra. Minerva se tenait debout devant la cheminée avec une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la main.

- Il ne faut perdre aucune minute Miss Wood ! Allons y immédiatement.

La jeune fille passa donc dans la cheminée et quelques secondes plus tard se retrouva au Square Grimault pour sa première séance d'occlumentie avec Harry. Comme à chaque fois, elle serra Harry dans ses bras et la directrice quant à elle les laissa seuls.

- Vous avez trois quart d'heure aujourd'hui ! Dit-elle avant de passer dans l'autre pièce.

Hermione n'était pas une débutante dans le domaine, la jeune fille savait déjà comment fermer son esprit et ça c'était un grand avantage pour Harry. Ils se mirent donc tout de suite au travail et la difficulté pour la jeune fille se fit ressentir des les premières minutes.

- Hermione, concentres-toi bon sang !

- J'essaye Harry mais c'est dur.

- Non ce n'est pas dur, enlève moi de ton esprit cette pourriture de Malefoy !

La jeune femme se concentra et pensa à tout autre chose ! Elle sentait une intrusion mais n'arrivait pas à empêcher le jeune sorcier de lire dans son esprit et d'y voir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du connaître. Une fois qu'Harry décida d'arrêter, Hermione alla directement s'asseoir sur le canapé de la pièce.

- Bon écoute Hermione, pour une première séance ce n'est pas trop mal, mais il faut te concentrer plus que ça.

- J'essaye Harry mais c'est dur, et pour une première fois, je trouve que ce n'est pas si mal !

- Oui c'est vrai mais qui sait de combien de temps nous disposons ? Il faut que tu y arrives le plus rapidement possible. On se revoie demain à la même heure. Pense à tout ce que je t'ais apprit aujourd'hui d'accord !

- Oui, je le ferais ! Répondit-elle en serrant son ami dans ses bras.

La directrice arriva au même moment et elles repartirent par le même chemin qu'elles furent arrivées. Une fois dans le bureau de McGonagall, la directrice lui demanda de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

- Vous semblez épuisée Miss Wood !

- En effet professeur je le suis ! Demain j'ai rendez-vous au manoir Malefoy pour neuf heures ! Je ne sais absolument pas pour combien te temps j'y serais.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Par précaution, j'enverrai un auror en filature !

- Ça me rassure de savoir que je ne serais pas seule !

- Il y aura quelqu'un pour surveiller de loin, rien ne vous arrivera, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Vous feriez bien de partir vous coucher, une dure journée s'annonce demain !

Sans ajouter un mot, Hermione quitta le bureau et se rendit de suite dans la salle commune où Drago l'attendait patiemment.

- Claire ça va ?

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, ce n'est rien !

- Grâce au fait que tu acceptes de porter la marque, mes parents vont reconsidérer mon mariage avec Pansy et père sur l'avis de mère décidera si ou non je peux t'épouser. Alors s'il te plait Claire, fais tout ton possible pour paraître bien aux yeux de mère.

- C'est promis Drago, maintenant si tu permets, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher ! Répondit-elle en se levant et en filant dans sa chambre sans même un regard pour le jeune homme.

La Serpentard fila sous la douche et se coucha quelques minutes plus tard s'en accorder le moindre regard à ses colocataires qui rigolaient comme à leurs habitude. Elles ne firent aucun effort pour paraître plus discrètes et ne se soucièrent absolument pas de Claire qui voulait dormir. Le lendemain, la jeune fille se leva de bonne heure et rejoignit Drago dans la salle commune et se rendirent ensuite dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- Tu as l'air épuisée ?

- Non ça va, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ta mère ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence total et se rendirent après cela dans le bureau de la directrice pour utiliser la cheminée. Drago fit passer la jeune fille avant lui et la rejoignit ensuite avec une poignée pleine de poudre de cheminette. Deux secondes plus tard, le décor de la pièce que voyait Hermione était bien différent. La pièce était immense, au milieu se trouvait une table basse avec autour un canapé et plusieurs fauteuils. Au fond la jeune fille put y voir une étagère avec des objets visiblement plus précieux les uns que les autres. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de poser les yeux sur le reste puisque Mme Malefoy arriva. Elle était vêtu d'une robe longue noire et ses cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de son fils et de son époux lui tombaient dans le bas du dos et sur les épaules. Drago très heureux de voir sa mère, alla à sa rencontre, Hermione pendant ce temps ne faisait pas la fière dans cet endroit célèbre pour y avoir accueillit les plus grands Mangemorts.

- Mère, je vous présente Claire Wood ! S'exclama Drago en prenant la jeune fille par la taille et en se collant à elle.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mme Malefoy ! Répondit Hermione en tendant sa main que prit sans hésiter la maîtresse de maison.

Elle dévisagea la jeune Serpentard de haut en bas dans les moindres détails avec un regard qui en aurait laissé plus d'un de glace. Mais Hermione se devait de soutenir ce regard et d'être forte face à cette femme.

Une fois l'examen fait, Narcissa frappa une fois dans ses mains et un elfe de maison apparut à ses côtés dans la seconde suivante.

- Apporte le thé et les gâteaux ! Ordonna t-elle sur un ton qui ne plaisait absolument pas à Hermione.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans les fauteuils dans le calme le plus total et attendirent que l'elfe revienne avec le plateau.

- Parlez moi de vous Miss Wood ! S'exclama Narcissa en regardant sans ciller la jeune fille en face d'elle.

- Que voulez vous savoir Madame ?

- D'où venait vous, qui sont vos parents, leurs origines !

- Je viens de famille au sang pur, mes parents étaient d'excellent sorciers et sont morts il y a de cela peu de temps. J'ai vécu en Bulgarie depuis ma plus tendre enfance et je suis venue ici suite au malheur qui s'est abattu sur ma famille.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à discuter de cela dans le salon. Mme Malefoy ne cessait de poser des questions sur la famille, le sang et tout ce qui va avec pour être sur qu'Hermione disait la vérité. Mais la nouvelle Serpentard avait bien révisée avec le professeur McGonagall et avait de ce fait une histoire de famille plus que convainquant. Même si la mère Malefoy se mettait à faire des recherches, elles trouverait les documents souhaités puisque la directrice avait fait en sorte que l'histoire de Claire Wood soit réelle, ce qui rassurait au fond elle-même la jeune fille quelque peu mal à l'aise dans ce manoir.

- Je pense que nous devrions faire une ballade sur le chemin de Traverse.

Sans ajouter un mot, ils transplanèrent tous les trois à l'endroit voulu.

- Où allons nous mère ?

- Il faut que nous passions chez la couturière pour qu'elle termine une de mes robes. Répondit-elle en prenant la direction de la boutique.

Une fois arrivée à l'intérieur, Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, les plus belles robes de soirée se trouvait dans cette boutique toutes plus chères les unes que les autres.

- Mme Malefoy que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda aussitôt la vendeuse avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je viens pour les finitions de ma robe et aussi pour la demoiselle ! Répondit-elle en désignant Hermione.

Hermione qui venait d'assister à la scène ne savait où se mettre tellement elle était gênée.

- C'est trop Madame Malefoy, je ne peux accepter !

- Il le faudra pourtant ! J'ai décidé d'organiser une réception en votre honneur à vous et à mon fils et il se doit pour la future Madame Malefoy d'être présentable !

- Cela veut dire mère que………….

- Que je dirais à ton père que tu peux épouser Miss Wood et qu'il peut dès à présent annuler ce contrat avec la famille Parkinson ! Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Drago n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Hermione put alors voir sur son visage un sourire honnête, sans arrières pensées, non un sourire qui montrait que le jeune homme était heureux.


	35. Une exclusion temporaire

Chapitre 35 : Une exclusion temporaire.

Hermione et Drago passèrent toute une après midi avec Mme Malefoy sur le Chemin de Traverse et plus précisément dans la boutique la plus chic du monde sorcier. Toutes les vendeuses étaient au petit soin pour les trois clients. Hermione devait choisir une robe de soirée très élégante pour la réception donnée par Mme Malefoy en l'honneur de son fils et de sa future belle-fille. Ce fut donc tard dans la soirée, que les jeunes Serpentards rejoignirent le château. Ils prirent directement la direction de la grande salle pour le dîner où ils prirent place face à Pansy faisant une tête pas possible.

- Ça ne va pas Pansy ? Demanda Hermione

- Ferme la toi !

Hermione n'insista pas sur les motifs de la réaction de Pansy et se concentra sur son repas tout chaud venant d'arrivé dans son assiette. Après quoi, elle quitta la table pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice pour sa retenue ou plutôt sa leçon avec Harry.

- Comment s'est passée votre journée ? Demanda la directrice.

- Eh bien je vais devenir officiellement Mme Hermione Malefoy dans très peu de temps !

- Pour quand est prévu le mariage ? Demanda Minerva inquiète.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien mais une réception en l'honneur de Malefoy et moi va être célébrée très bientôt au manoir Malefoy ! Je suppose que le mariage aura lieu peu de temps après.

- Ça nous laisse que très peu de temps ! Faîte votre maximum avec Harry s'il vous plaît, je sais que vous en êtes capable ! C'est crucial Miss Granger !

- Je le sais professeur ! Répondit la jeune fille tout en prenant de la poudre de cheminette et de disparaître.

Comme à son habitude, Harry serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ils se mirent sans attendre au travail et le Gryffondor paru amplement satisfait par l'attitude de la jeune fille face aux difficultés.

- Tu sais que tu fais d'énormes progrès !

- Oui je m'en doute mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant ! Recommençons une dernière fois tu veux !

Et ce fut à la demande d'Hermione qu'ils se remirent au travail. Après la séance d'entraînement, Hermione s'effondra dans le canapé complètement épuisée par cette journée.

- Je vais épouser Drago ! S'exclama t-elle tout en reprenant ses esprits.

- Je suis désolée Hermione que tu ais as subir ces choses là !

- Ne le sois pas Harry ! Comme tu le sais j'aime beaucoup Drago malgré les choses horribles qu'il me fait ! Et pour être franche j'aimerais beaucoup devenir sa femme mais………

- Mais pas comme ça, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui Harry !Je l'aime pour ce qu'il est et avec tous ces défauts horribles mais lui n'aime que Claire Wood et la jolie fille qu'elle est, et non moi Hermione Granger !

- Je suis sur qu'un jour il se rendra compte de la véritable personne que tu es vraiment sous cette apparence !

- Tu es vraiment un merveilleux ami tu le sais ça, Harry ! Répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi, blotti l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes et ce fut l'heure pour Hermione de retourner à Poudlard. En arrivant, elle fit un bref résumé de la leçon au professeur de métamorphose et se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre où elle fut accueillit par une folle furieuse.

- Je vais te tuer Claire Wood ! Vociféra Pansy tout en approchant de Claire la baguette pointée sur la jeune femme.

- Mais calmes-toi Pansy ! S'exclama Hermione en reculant de quelques pas tout en mettant la main dans la poche pour s'emparer de sa propre baguette.

- Tu m'as gâché ma vie sale traînée !

- Non, arrête je n'ai rien fait ! C'est de ta faute à toi et non de la mienne !

- Si c'est de ta faute Claire ! Si tu n'étais pas venu ici, je serais encore logiquement promu à un bel avenir avec Drago ! S'écria t-elle avant de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même et de crier un « experlliarmus » qui projeta Hermione au fin fond de la pièce contre le mur.

Pansy ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier l'état de santé de sa colocataire et quitta la chambre d'une humeur massacrante. Hermione quant à elle se trouvée étendue sur le sol, inconsciente, la baguette à quelques mètres d'elle et ne bougeait pas le moindre orteils. Ce ne fut que plusieurs longues minutes après qu'elle se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux bien malgré la douleur horrible que lui produisait sa tête.

« Il faut que je me lève, j'ai mal à la tête c'est horrible ! Pansy je vais te tuer, tu vas le regretter sale garce ! » Pensa t-elle tout en plaçant ses mains sur le sol pour se remettre sur pieds avec beaucoup de difficultés. Une fois levée, elle put alors constater une tache de sang au sol et décida alors de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour y voir l'étendu des dégâts causés par cette chute. Et elle put alors voir que tout le côté droit derrière l'oreille était en sang.

« Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, je ne peux pas rester dans cette état ! » Pensa t-elle tout en quittant la chambre.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, le bruit des élèves entrain de discuter, lui accentua la douleur à la tête et se fut le cas jusqu'à une fois les portes de l'infirmerie franchi. L'infirmière accouru aussitôt en voyant la jeune se tenir la tête, blanche comme linge, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Hermione s'installa sur un lit et se laissa examiner.

- Comment vous êtes vous fait ceci Miss Wood ? Posa-t-elle tout en versant une potion sur la plaie.

- Une dispute qui a mal tournée ! Répondit-elle en faisant des grimaces sous les picotements que lui produisit la potion.

- Avec qui ?

- Pansy Parkinson !

- Je pense qu'il est préférable que je vous garde ici cette nuit, au cas où il y aurait des complications. Vous pouvez vous allonger du côté où vous n'êtes pas blessée. Je vais informer la directrice de ce pas de ce qui vient de se passer. Dit-elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie et de se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice.

Une fois celle-ci avertit, Mme Pomfresh retourna auprès d'Hermione tendit que McGonagall se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentards dans l'espoir d'y retrouver la jeune fille. Quand Pansy vit le regard sévère de la directrice porté sur elle avec intention, elle passa d'un teint rose à blanc.

- Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau Miss Parkinson ! Tout de suite !

La jeune fille ne prononça pas un mot et suivi son professeur jusqu'au bureau où elle prit place dans un fauteuil.

- Vous êtes renvoyée de Poudlard pour une durée indéterminé Miss Parkinson !

- Quoi ! Mais pour quelle raison, vous n'avez en aucun le droit de faire ceci.

- Au que ci j'en ai le droit ! Surtout quand il y a violence au sein de mon établissement. Je vais discuter de votre cas demain avec tout le cor enseignement et nous verrons pour combien de temps votre exclusions aura lieu. Vous pouvez de ce pas, faire votre valise ! J'averti vos parents de votre arrivée dans l'heure qui suit !

Pansy verte de rage quitta le bureau en claquant la porte et en se rendant dans sa chambre pour faire sa valise. Sa haine contre Claire déjà très présente monta de niveau supérieur en quelques minutes.

« Tu me le paieras Claire Wood, même si pour cela je dois utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, tu me le paieras ma chère. » Pensa t-elle tout en mettant un vêtement dans sa valise. Après quoi elle retourna dans le bureau de la directrice pour utiliser la cheminée et se fut après avoir prononcé « Maison Parkinson » que les deux femmes disparurent.

La discussion à la résidence Parkinson fut plutôt mouvementé mais la directrice ne céda pas et l'exclusion temporaire de Miss Pansy était toujours au rendez-vous. Ce fut plusieurs minutes plus tard que Minerva retourna à Poudlard et se rendit sans attendre à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de sa petite protégée.

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Je pense qu'elle va s'en remettre mais cela aurait pu la tuer, un tel choc, très mal placé encore en plus. Pauvre petite !

- Puis-je la voir ?

- Elle s'est endormie, revenez demain professeur !

La directrice décida donc de partir et se rendit encore une fois dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour y avertir Drago de l'accident. Il était installé à une table non loin du feu entrain de faire ses devoirs quand la directrice le dérangea.

- Miss Wood est à l'infirmerie M.Malefoy !

- Quoi ?

- Une altercation avec Miss Parkinson qui a mal tournée !

- Comment va t-elle ? S'empressa t-il de demander ! Puis-je la voir.

- Pour le moment elle dort donc vous pourrez y aller demain, et elle va à priori bien mais Mme Pomfresh préfère la garder en observation. Après un coup pareille à la tête des effets secondaires peuvent apparaître.

- Où es Pansy ? Demanda t-il avec un regard qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée.

- Miss Parkinson est chez elle, je l'ai renvoyée ! A demain M.Malefoy.

A peine fut elle partit que Drago monta dans sa chambre et balança ses affaires au travers de la pièce.

« Pansy, s'il arrive quelque chose à Claire, tu me le paieras, sois en sur ma chère ! » Pensa t-il tout en donnant un coup de pied sur la valise de Crabbe.

Une fois la colère passée, le jeune homme prit une bonne douche et alla se coucher en ayant pour seule pensée Claire Wood.


	36. Je t'aime

Chapitre 36 : Je t'aime.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione put alors constater qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie et que tout ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir n'était pas un rêve. La jeune fille avait bien fait un vol pané et s'était bien cognée la tête contre le mur. D'ailleurs en repensant à ceci, elle passa sa main et une douleur se fit ressentir. Hermione n'eue pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car l'infirmière arriva avec une fiole de potion.

- Comment vous sentez vous Miss Wood ? Demanda t-elle.

- J'ai mal à la tête mais sinon je crois que ça va.

- Oui c'est tout à fait normal ! Buvez ceci et ensuite si tout va bien, je pense que vous pourrez rejoindre vos camarades et faire une ballade dans le parc par ce beau temps.

Hermione prit donc le verre que lui tendit Mme Pomfresh et avala tout d'une traite. Le goût pour une fois du liquide jeune n'était pas mauvais, à vrai dire il était même très bon. Hermione attendit une bonne vingtaine de minutes que le mal passe et quitta ensuite l'infirmerie avec l'accord bien entendu de l'infirmière. Elle prit directement la direction de son dortoir où à peine arrivé, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Après quoi, elle en ressortit et prit la direction de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Là, elle y vit Drago, le nez dans la gazette du sorcier. Hermione s'approcha doucement sans le moindre et le fit sursauter qu'elle parla.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles en ce dimanche ?

Surprit, il leva la tête et la jeune fille put alors voir un sourire se dessiner sur beau visage. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu sais ce qui m'ai arrivé hier ?

- La directrice m'en a informé. Je te préviens que Pansy va le payer !

- Laisse là tu veux !

- Et pourquoi je ferais cela ? Demanda t-il surprit.

- Parce que je l'a comprends ! Elle avait un avenir tout tracé avant que je n'arrive et je lui ai tout prit. Elle n'aurait pas était normale si elle n'avait rien fait. Je crois que j'aurais fait pareil si une autre fille venait se mêler de ma vie et me la gâcher, tu comprends !

- Si tu ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, alors je ne ferais rien mais la prochaine fois Claire, je la tue !

- Est ce qu'on retourne en ville avec ta mère pour que finisse ma robe de bal ? Demanda t-elle en lui souriant.

- Tu sais, je pense que tu lui as fais forte impression pour qu'elle t'accepte aussi facilement dans la famille. Et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant ! Rétorqua t-il tout en se rapprochant d'elle et en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu m'as manqué hier soir, je t'aime Claire tu le sais j'espère ?

- Bien sur que je le sais et moi aussi « malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, je ne peux pas te résister Drago Malefoy ! .» Si nous montions dans ta chambre !

- Mais il y a encore ces crétins de Crabbe et Goyle!

- Tu as de la chance, ils arrivent ! Dit-elle en lui montrant de la tête Crabbe et Goyle arrivant dans la grande salle.

Il l'a regarda alors avec son air satisfait, la prit par la taille et ils quittèrent tous les deux la grande salle pour la chambre du jeune homme où ils firent l'amour comme pour la première fois. Après plusieurs minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

- Pourquoi veux tu m'épouser Drago ? Tu n'en ai pas obligé depuis que ton père accepte de rompre le contrat qui t'unis à Pansy.

- Parce que je t'aime Claire, ne l'aurais tu pas encore compris ! Il faut que je le prouve encore une fois ! Dit-il tout en passant sa main sous la couverture pour y chatouiller le corps nue de la jeune femme qui se mit à se tordre de rire.

- Arrête Drago, s'il te plait arrête ! S'écria t-elle tout en se tortillant dans le lit pour enfin se blottir dans les bras de son bel apollon. Ce n'est pas par rapport à cela que je voulais parler, non en fait c'est plus par rapport à moi, on ne se connaît pas vraiment, ça ne fait qu'un mois et quelques semaines et……….

- Et tais toi ! Dit-il en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Tu es celle qui me faut, c'est tout et je ne l'explique pas ! Dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que se serais-toi et personne d'autre. C'est comme dans les fichus livres que me fait lire l'autre vieille chouette, le coup de foudre comme le dise si bien ces moldus débiles !

- Je croyais que les informations que tu lisais, te ressortaient immédiatement de la tête ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais il faut avouer que certaines phrases ou appellations qu'ils utilisent restent dans ma tête, va savoir pourquoi ? Peut être à cause de toi ?

- Que veux tu dire par-là ? Demanda t'elle en levant la tête et en regardant Drago.

- Ben oui, je sais très bien que pour toi les moldus et tout ce qu'il font t'intéressent et compte à tes yeux, alors peut être que ça vaut à ce que je m'y intéresse un peu.

- Tu te sens bien ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- Je suis au meilleur de ma forme, je pense que tu as pu t'en faire une vague idée !

- Oui ça c'est sur que je m'en suis rendu compte mais ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Je fais ça pour toi, alors si tu n'es pas contente, je ne retiendrais plus rien de ces fichu livres !

- Non, non au contraire, ça me touche, c'est tout ! Je t'aime ! Répondit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du beau blond se trouvant à ses côtés.

Une heure plus tard, après être restés collés l'un à l'autre, ils quittèrent enfin la chambre à coucher pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice pour y emprunter la cheminée. Après quoi il arrivèrent au manoir Malefoy où ils furent accueilli par la maîtresse de maison elle-même.

- Où étiez vous donc, Drago ça ne fait pas moins d'une demi-heure que je vous attends !

- Pardon mère !

- Allons de ce pas au chemin de Travers terminée vos robes ainsi que tes costumes Drago !

Sans plus attendre, ils transplanèrent donc sur le chemin de Travers devant la même boutique que la veille. La couturière fit essayer à Hermione divers coloris de teinte pour savoir lesquelles iraient le mieux avec son teint. Après divers essayages, il sembla aux yeux de toutes, que le rouge était ce qui lui allait le mieux. Drago quand à lui porterait un costume noir.

- Quand aura lieu la réception mère ? Demanda Drago.

- Samedi prochain ! J'ai déjà envoyé les invitations à toutes les bonnes familles ainsi qu'aux amis de ton père.

« Samedi prochain ! Mais ça ne me laisse pas moins d'une semaine pour apprendre à fermer totalement mon esprit ! Il va vraiment falloir que je m'y mette à fond ce soir avec Harry. » Pensa Hermione tout en se contemplant dans le miroir.

Drago qui se trouvait non loin d'Hermione, jeta un regard vers elle et se dirigea vers elle. Il arriva derrière elle et embrassa son épaule nu tout en la regardant dans le miroir.

- Tu es vraiment belle ! Tout les regards seront tournés vers toi samedi soir !

- Et tous les regards des demoiselles le seront vers toi. Et je peux te dire, qu'elle n'auront qu'une seule pensée en te regardant.

- A oui, et laquelle ? Demanda t-il en lui entourant la taille de ses bras et en posant la tête sur son épaule.

- Te faire l'amour ! Répondit-elle en se retournant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

- Tu seras la seule à profiter de mon corps, je te le promet belle blonde ! Répondit-il avant de retournant vers sa mère.

Ils partirent dans le fond de la boutique pour discuter seul à seul.

- Pour quand est prévu la rencontre avec voldemort ? Demanda le jeune homme en chuchotant.

- Ton père voulait qu'elle est lieu dans un mois mais je ne veux pas qu'elle porte la marque pendant votre mariage ! La date est donc prévu pour le 15 décembre et le mariage premier du même mois. Tu te doutes j'espère que je n'ai donné mon accord que parce qu'elle a accepté de porter la marque est de faire partie de notre clan et par bonté d'âme. Elle n'est pas d'une famille noble mais par rapport à Pansy qui ne pense qu'à l'argent, je pense qu'elle t'aime vraiment, et elle nous donnera à ton père et moi un très beau petit enfant.

- Je savais bien qu'en donnant ton accord aussi vite, il y avait quelque chose là dessous ! Mais au moins maintenant le mariage approche à grand pas ! Ensuite le moment tant attendu par nous tous, la cérémonie avec Voldemort. Répondit-il en chuchotant et en regardant sa mère avec un sourire en coin.

- Ne lui dit pas tout de suite pour le mariage, on annoncera la nouvelle samedi prochain devant tous les invités. Va la rejoindre maintenant et retournés à Poudlard avant que la vieille McGonagall ne fasse venir toute son armée pour absence de deux de ses élèves ! Dit-elle avant d'embrasser son fils la joue.

Drago lui sourit et quitta la pièce du fond pour rejoindre Claire maintenant revêtu d'un simple jean et d'une chemise. Il transplanèrent au manoir et se rendirent ensuite dans le bureau de la directrice très occupée par la correction des devoirs de plusieurs élèves.

- Pouvez vous nous laisser M.Malefoy ! Il faudrait que je parle à Miss Wood de son altercation avec Miss Parkinson !

Drago ne broncha pas, embrassa Claire et disparut pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Après avoir parlé avec les autres professeurs, nous avons décidés d'exclure Miss Parkinson pour une semaine. Elle revient à Poudlard dimanche prochain et nous l'avons bien averti que la prochaine fois se serait l'exclusion totale. Avez-vous des choses intéressantes à me dire ? A part le fait que votre relation avec M.Malefoy semble s'être arrangée !

- En effet, les choses vont beaucoup mieux. J'ai fait comme vous m'aviez dit et j'ai cessé de me lamenter sur mon sort. Et pour tout vous dire professeur, je me sens beaucoup maintenant et quand je ne suis pas avec lui, il me manque !

- Que s'est il passé aujourd'hui ?

- Nous nous sommes rendu sur le chemin de Traverse pour finir ma robe de soirée. Figurez vous que la réception en l'honneur de Drago et moi aura lieu, samedi prochain avec tout le gratin ! Et les amis de Lucius, qui dit amis dit Mangemorts ! Et j'ai bien peu de ne pas être prête !

- Vous le serez, il le faut Miss Granger ! Partez tout de suite vous entraînez avec Harry pendant deux heures aujourd'hui. Vous expliquerais à Drago que votre retenue à durée plus longtemps mais que l'échéance sera plus courte.

- Bien professeur ! Répondit-elle avant de disparaître par la cheminée.

Pendant que Hermione se trouvait avec Harry pour ses cours d'occlumentie, Drago se trouvait dans la salle commune et Pansy elle, se trouvait actuellement dans son salon quand sa mère arriva une missive à la main.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ta chère école ! Une semaine !UNE SEMAINE ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE.

- Bien sur que je me rends compte, tu crois quoi ? Cette salle garce de Claire va épouser Drago, maintenant c'et officiel.

- Je pourrais toujours essayer de convaincre Narcissa de reconsidérer son avis.

- Arrête c'est inutile et tu le sais.

- Ton père va en tomber à la renverse quant il va l'apprendre.

- Elle me le paieras, tu peux me croire ! Drago ne l'épousera jamais et même si pour cela je dois utiliser un sortilège impardonnable, elle ne l'épousera jamais ! Dit-elle avant de se lever de son fauteuil et de prendre la direction de sa chambre à l'étage.


	37. La grande soirée

**_Vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font énormement plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. bisou. galariel_**

* * *

**Chapitre 37 : La grande soirée**

Hermione, qui venait de passer la soirée avec Harry pour ses cours d'occlumancie, était pour ne pas dire extrêmement exténuée. Il fallait pour sa sécurité, augmenter la difficulté des cours ainsi que la durée qui passa de une heure à deux voire trois et ce toute la semaine durant !! Hermione avais prit pour excuse que la vieille McGonagall souhaitait être débarrassée des retenues au plus vite et ne voulait en aucun cas rester à surveiller la jeune fille tous les soirs jusqu'à Noël, ce que Drago avait parfaitement compris puisque la Directrice avait fait de même avec lui pour qu'il ne se doute de rien concernant ses liens avec Claire.

La semaine avait passé à une allure folle aux yeux d'Hermione qui se trouvait dans sa chambre de Poudlard, prête à partir pour le manoir Malefoy et ainsi se préparer à la grande soirée consacrée en son honneur et celle de Drago. La jeune fille qui normalement n'était pas d'une nature à stresser pour un rien était aujourd'hui, complètement affolée à l'idée de passer toute une soirée en compagnie de Mangemorts invétérés et de toutes autres personnes étant amis avec la famille Malefoy. Tout le gratin de la haute société serait présent et ça Hermione le savait, ce qui fit que son anxiété monta d'un cran.

Elle quitta enfin sa chambre et retrouva son futur époux dans la salle commune. Après un baiser plutôt passionné, ils quittèrent la salle des Serpentard et se rendirent ensemble jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice. La vieille femme semblait tout aussi inquiète mais ne fit aucune remarque, elle échangea juste un regard avec la concernée qui en disait long sur la situation et se tut pour laisser les deux jeunes gens s'éclipser par la cheminée.

McGonagall respira un bon coup et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

« J'espère de tout cœur Hermione que vous y arriverez ! Oh oui, je l'espère plus que tout au monde !!! Bonne chance à toi Hermione Granger, ce jour est un jour extrêmement important pour toi, si jamais ils pénètrent dans ton esprit lors de cette soirée, ce sera fini et ton retour dans ce passé n'aura servi à rien sauf peur être à faire enrager encore plus Drago Malefoy !! Oh par Merlin faites qu'elle y arrive !!! », pensa-t-elle la tête dans les mains et les coudes posés sur le bureau.

A peine furent-ils arrivés au manoir Malefoy que Hermione fut emmenée par Narcissa ainsi que par trois autres dames qu'elles ne connaissaient absolument pas. Drago quant à lui se retira dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche et se préparer pour la réception donnée en son honneur.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre, Hermione vit alors sur le lit, une magnifique robe visiblement pour elle. Narcissa se dirigea la première vers le lit de la jeune fille et y prit la robe.

- Elle vous plait j'espère !!!, dit-elle en avançant vers la concernée.

- Comment ne pourrait-elle ne pas me plaire, elle est magnifique !, répondit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

- Veuillez l'essayer que nous puissions voir s'il y a des retouches à faire !

Hermione prit alors la robe, se dirigea dans l'autre pièce et la passa sur elle. Trente secondes plus tard elle retourna dans la chambre pour y voir sa future belle-mère et visiblement les trois couturières.

- C'est parfait !!!, s'exclama Narcissa le sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant occupez-vous d'elle pour le reste, je vais me préparer à mon tour. A tout à l'heure ma chère pour la réception !! J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher quand le moment sera venu. dit-elle avant de prendre la porte et partir dans sa chambre pour elle se préparer elle aussi.

Hermione n'eut rien à faire, les trois femmes étaient là visiblement pour prendre soin d'elle, ce qu'elles firent sans plus attendre. Une s'occupait de la coiffure, l'autre du maquillage et la dernière ne faisait que donner des ordres. Pendant pas loin de deux heures, Hermione resta ainsi sur sa chaise à se faire pomponner. C'était la première fois pour la jeune fille et ceci ne lui déplut guère. Au contraire, elle aurait préférait passer sa soirée à rester ainsi mais le moment de descendre dans le salle de réception était venu puisqu'un elfe de maison arriva et lui fit comprendre qu'il était l'heure pour elle de rejoindre les invités.

Son cœur fit de nouveau un bon dans la poitrine et la peur s'installa nettement dans la tête de la jeune fille.

« Hermione arrête ça immédiatement et concentre-toi bon sang sur tes leçons avec Harry. Tout va bien se passer et personne ne verra la supercherie. Drago n'aura d'yeux que pour toi et les invités se lasseront vite de vous voir toujours collés ensembles et discuteront entre eux d'affaires beaucoup plus importantes les unes que les autres. », pensa-t-elle tout en descendant les marches une par une tout en faisant attention de ne pas en manquer une seule.

Quand elle leva enfin le nez de ses pieds elle put alors voir que Drago l'attendait au bas des marches avec sur le visage le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'eut jamais vu sur lui ! Il prit la main et lui baisa tout en s'inclinant quelque peu.

- Comme tu es belle Claire !, s'exclama celui-ci tout en la dévisageant de haut en bas.

- Merci , répondit-elle en rougissant sous les compliments très sincères du jeune homme. Tu es très beau toi aussi Drago !

Il passa son bras sous le sien et entrèrent ainsi dans la salle prévue en leur honneur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux, c'était tout bonnement magnifique. Jamais elle n'avait vu une salle aussi belle de toute sa vie mais surtout jamais elle n'avait vu autant de regard se poser sur elle.

Ils passèrent d'un pas tranquille aux côtés des invités et arrivèrent au bout de la pièce où les attendaient Narcissa. Hermione ne pensait qu'à une chose, fermer son esprit ce qui pour l'instant marchait à merveille. La maîtresse de maison prit sa baguette, l'approcha de son cou et prononça la formule qui fit que sa voix s'amplifia.

- Bonjours à tous !, dit-elle sous le flux d'applaudissements. Si vous êtes ici ce soir c'est pour une grande raison. Comme vous le savez sûrement, mon fils ici présent est en âge de se marier. C'est pourquoi ce soir j'aimerais vous présenter officiellement la future Mme Malefoy. Voici ici présente Miss Claire Wood !!!, s'écria-t-elle en désignant Hermione encore plus gênée qu'au début de la soirée.

Tous les invitèrent applaudirent Narcissa et regardèrent une nouvelle fois Hermione. Ils la scrutaient dans les moindres détails.

Une fois le calme revenu, Mme Malefoy reprit la parole.

- J'aimerais que vous sachiez que si vous êtes ici ce soir en notre compagnie c'est que vous êtes invités au mariage de mon fils et de cette ravissante jeune fille qui aura lieu le 1er décembre de cette année !!!

« Quoi ????? Mais ça va trop vite, comment a-t-elle pu prendre une décision sans même m'en parler avant !! Ce n'était absolument pas prévu comme ça. Il faudra absolument que Minerva trouve quelque chose pour empêcher ceci où je porterais la marque plus vite que prévu !! », pensa-t-elle tout en regardant sa future belle-mère qui souriait du même sourire que son fils quand celui venait de gagner quelque chose.

Après le discours de Narcissa, des petits fours ainsi que de la boisson apparurent sur les tables posées à différents endroits de la pièce. Drago prit Hermione par le bras et se dirigèrent vers un groupe de jeune gens.

- J'aimerai te présenter des amis de père !!, dit-il en arrivant devant ces personnes.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance monsieur !, répondit-elle en se laissant baiser la main une nouvelle fois et en souriant d'un sourire le plus hypocrite du monde tout en fermant son esprit aussi bien qu'elle l'eut appris.

- Votre père doit être extrêmement fière de vous Drago, votre fiancée est tout particulièrement jolie. s'exclama l'homme en regardant Hermione d'un œil qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter avec ce couple d'ami de Lucius et se retirèrent ensuite.

- Où vas tu ?, demanda Drago voyant qu'Hermione prenait une autre direction que lui.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air quelques minutes !, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers le balcon.

Drago la laissa faire et se dirigea vers une table où se trouvait la boisson. Il y prit deux verres de jus de citrouille et rejoignit la Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Claire ?, demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui tendant son verre qu'elle posa sur la balustrade.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- De la date du mariage !!! C'est quand même moi la principale intéressée et je l'apprends en même temps que nos invités enfin vos invités puisque je ne connais personne.

- Non je ne le savais pas ! C'est mère , répondit Drago en la regardant dans les yeux et en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Et tu es d'accord avec cette date ?

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord, plus vite nous serons mariés et plus vite tu deviendras ma femme et je ne veux que ça Claire. répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement tout en lui caressant le dos sous le regard de plusieurs jeune filles toutes plus jalouse les unes que les autres.

- Regarde-moi ça, c'est une horreur cette fille ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui trouve ?

- Oui, elle n'est même pas de famille noble ça se voit !, vociféra l'autre.

- Wood !! Tu parles !! Ça me dégoûte de voir le fils Malefoy avec une fille comme elle !

- Moi aussi, partons d'ici, j'en ai la nausée.

Drago et Hermione quant à eux ne pouvaient se séparer l'un de l'autre.

- Tu sais j'espère Claire que tous les hommes te trouvent attirante !, chuchota t-il à son oreille.

- Arrête Drago de dire n'importe quoi !

- C'est la vérité Claire, tu es extrêmement en beauté. Je suis tellement fière que tu sois avec moi ! Je t'aime. dit-il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Allons danser maintenant et ouvrir le bal !, s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant sa main et en retournant la salle.

Tous les regards se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur eux. Drago passa son bras droit autour de la taille d'Hermione et son autre main s'entremêla à celle de la jeune fille. Une fois la musique commencée, ils se mirent à danser et quelques minutes plus tard différents invités vinrent se joindre à eux. Toute la soirée se passa ainsi. Drago présenta Hermione à différents invités qu'elle supposa être des mangemorts ou faisant parti de toute façon de leur clan et appliqua avec merveille les leçons d'occlumancie d'Harry. Plusieurs heures plus tard la soirée prit fin et ils se retrouvèrent seuls en compagnie de Narcissa.

- Le mariage est maintenant proche, êtes vous heureuse ma chère enfant ?

- Je ne pourrais être plus heureuse que maintenant madame !, répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

- Bien ! Allez vous coucher tous les deux, il est tard et demain vous devez retourner à Poudlard de bonne heure. Mais Drago tu restes dans ta chambre !!

- Il en va de soi mère , répondit-il en pensant le contraire.

Ils quittèrent la salle de réception et montèrent les escaliers. Une fois devant la chambre de la jeune fille, Drago ne put s'empêcher de la prendre par la taille et de l'embrasser. Elle passa ses jambes autour de lui et s'en plus attendre une seconde de plus, ils entrèrent dans la chambre en prenant bien soin de la verrouiller à l'aide de sortilèges et oublièrent toute vie extérieur pour ne penser qu'une seule chose, au corps bouillant de l'autre.


	38. le retour à poudlard

**Désolée pour ce retard, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. bisou. galariel**

* * *

Chapitre 38 : Le retour à Poudlard.

Drago venait de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Claire et pour le moment les deux tourtereaux dormaient paisiblement. Ils était blottis l'un contre l'autre et ne pouvaient se détacher ou même se séparer une seconde. Bien sur Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas au courant de ceci puisqu'elle avait interdit à son fils de dormir ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Mais le jeune homme se fichait éperdument des ordres de sa mère et avait suivi ses hormones plutôt que sa tête. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit Claire à ses côtés et un sourire apparut alors sur son visage. Il resta là, à la regarder dormir sans bouger ne serait ce qu'un orteil pour ne pas la réveiller. Puis malgré le fait qu'il aurait aimé rester ainsi, son regard se porta sur le cadran de sa montre et il put alors constater qu'il ferait mieux de se rendre dans sa chambre au plus vite, avant que sa mère ne digne montrer le bout de son nez et qu'elle se rendre compte que son cher et tendre fils n'est pas là.

Drago se leva alors du lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, passa son pantalon et sa chemise sans prendre la peine de la reboutonner et quitta la chambre à pas de loups. Hermione quant à elle dormait toujours et ne se rendit compte de l'absence de Drago que dix minutes plus tard lorsqu'elle posa son bras à l'endroit où le jeune homme occupait la place auparavant et qu'elle ne trouva qu'une place vide. La jeune fille émit alors un léger grognement et s'étira le plus qu'elle le put tout en baillant. Elle avait compris qu'il était parti dans sa chambre pour ne pas recevoir un sermon de sa chère mère. La nouvelle Serpentard se leva en passant une couverture sur elle et fila directement dans la pièce d'à côté pour une bonne douche après cette nuit de folie.

Au moins une demi-heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon faisant comme si de rien n'était et quittèrent le manoir Malefoy pour se rendre de nouveau à Poudlard où ils prendraient leur petits déjeuner. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la directrice, elle ne leur posa aucune question, mais il fallait qu'elle parle à Hermione pour se rendre compte du déroulement de la soirée, et d'ailleurs la jeune fille avait bien des nouvelles à lui donner.

- M. Malefoy, serait-il possible que vous passiez dans mon bureau ce soir à 18 heures, il faut que je fasse le point avec vous sur le nombre d'heures qu'il vous reste à faire en retenue.

- Oui !!!, répondit-il en s'en moquant au plus haut point.

- Miss Wood, j'aimerai faire le point avec vous maintenant !

- Mais je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner et il s'avère que j'ai quand même faim !, répliqua-t-elle histoire que Drago ne trouve pas le fait qu'elle dise toujours oui plutôt bizarre.

- Je ne vais vous retenir que l'instant de dix minutes environ, vous aurez largement le temps ensuite de rejoindre M. Malefoy dans la grande salle.

Hermione accepta d'un signe de tête, se tourna vers Drago, l'embrassa et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que lui seul put t'entendre et qui fit d'ailleurs apparaître un merveilleux sourire sur son visage. Il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui et se rendit sans attendre dans la grande salle pour se mettre à table. Drago était rayonnant de bonheur, il souriait bêtement et ne semblait pour le moins du monde énervé. Mais alors qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, son regard se posa en deux secondes sur Pansy Parkinson en personne. La Serpentard était revenue et ce pour le reste de la fin de l'année scolaire sauf si bien sur un autre incident se produisait. Elle ne vit pas Drago entrer dans la pièce mais se rendit compte de sa présence lorsqu'il s'installa en face d'elle. Elle l'accueillit avec le sourire et le salua par un bonjour qui venait visiblement du cœur.

- Te revoilà !!, dit-il en la regardant de haut.

- A ce que je vois, ta vue n'a pas baissé, bravo Drago !!, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant très hypocritement.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Mais à rien !!!, rétorqua Pansy en mangeant une cuillère de ses céréales.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher tu m'entends ??

- Si tu crois que j'ai envie de me salir les mains en touchant ta traînée, tu te trompes !!! Je compte finir mon année, et pour ça j'ai décidé de t'oublier toi et ……………

Pansy s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de réfléchir au mot le plus approprié à la situation, et reprit après avoir but une gorgée de son chocolat.

- …… et ta future femme.

- Vraiment ?, demanda Drago perplexe.

- Sauf si bien sûr c'est elle qui me cherche !! On se revoit tout à l'heure en cours !!, annonça Pansy avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

« Si tu crois vraiment tout ce que je te raconte Drago, c'est que vraiment tu es un idiot. Je ne vais en aucun cas laisser ma place à cette traînée de Claire Wood. Oh oui le mariage aura lieu mais il sera différent de ce que tu penses mon cher Drago, oh oui, bien différent tu peux me croire. », pensa-t-elle tout en montant les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

Hermione pendant se temps se trouvait toujours dans le bureau de la directrice et bien sur la discussion portait sur le fait que le mariage aurait lieu le 1er décembre c'est à dire dans un mois, ce qui en l'occurrence ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps à Hermione pour se préparer mentalement, psychologiquement et physiquement.

La directrice ne répondit rien quand Hermione exposa les faits, mais la sorcière semblait pensive et inquiète en même temps.

- Vous ont-ils dit pourquoi le mariage devait avoir lieu si tôt ?, demanda la vieille femme en se levant de son fauteuil et en arpentant la pièce de long en large.

Hermione resta bête devant cette question et répondit négativement de la tête. La directrice resta un moment devant la fenêtre de son bureau à regarder le paysage extérieur et se retourna ensuite vers Hermione en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Ils vous cachent quelque chose c'est obligé. Drago ne vous a pas reparlé de la marque et de la cérémonie ?

- Non !!! Et je ne lui ai pas posé de questions, je me suis dit, qu'il avait probablement mis le fait que je devienne Mangemort de côté pour le moment !

- Je ne le pense pas non !!! Un Malefoy n'oublie jamais rien, sauf le fait bien sûr qu'il omet volontairement de vous dire certains détails.

- Que voulez dire professeur ?

- Il sait quand aura lieu la cérémonie avec Voldemort mais ne veut pas vous le dire pour le moment. A mon avis c'est prévu pour très peu de temps après votre mariage. Je pencherais environ pour le 15 du mois de décembre, voire quelques jours avant. Et je pense très franchement que c'est pour cette raison que le mariage a lieu si rapidement.

- Mais pourquoi, c'est insensé !!

- Parce que vous devrez jurer sous serment inviolable ce jour-là, le jour de votre union avec un Malefoy !!!

- Et il me demandera sûrement de porter la marque, est-ce exact ?

- Oui, j'en ai bien peur Hermione !!!

- Mais il ne pourra pas me le demander devant tous ces gens, il y aura la presse mondaine et les plus grands sorciers du pays ! Pourquoi donc se risquerait-il à prouver à tous ces sorciers qu'il est en réalité un mangemort et du côté de Voldemort ?

- Peut-être vous le demandera-t-il d'une autre façon, il est probable que la question ne sera pas « Acceptes-tu en m'épousant de porter toi aussi la marque ? » Bien sur que non, ce sera formulé autrement, il en va de soi !! Et vous aussi vous devrez trouver une question qui vous mette en votre avantages pour votre mission, ne l'oubliez pas, c'est ça votre but premier, votre mission Hermione !!!

- Je ne l'oublie pas professeur ! Je compte bien retourner dans le futur et découvrir la nouvelle vie qui m'attends. Mais en l'occurrence pour le moment je suis ici et devant ce problème !

- Posez-lui la question pour la marque, demandez lui quand aura lieu la cérémonie. S'il répond qu'il n'en sait rien, c'est que nous avons vu juste !! Maintenant allez le rejoindre et prenez votre petit déjeuner. Sachez aussi que la semaine d'exclusion de Miss Parkinson est terminée et qu'elle est de retour à Poudlard, alors faites attention à vous !!, lui dit-elle avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre pour admirer ce merveilleux paysage qu'offrait le parc de cette école.

Hermione qui était sortit du bureau de la directrice, ne put s'empêcher en arrivant dans le couloir, de prendre place sur un banc de l'école trônant ici et là et resta en cet endroit pendant au moins cinq minutes, pour n'y faire que penser et réfléchir.

« Je le savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, je me doutais bien que du fait que tes discours ne portait plus la marque, cela voulait dire que tu me cachais quelque chose. Quand comptais-tu me le dire, pendant notre nuit de noce ou une heure avant cette fichu cérémonie !! J'en ai assez Drago de toutes ces choses que tu m'imposes. J'aimerai aussi pour une fois que ça tourne en ma faveur et que tu changes pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi !!! Mais non, pour le moment c'est comme ça. », se dit-elle en quittant son banc pour retrouver le jeune homme dans la grande salle.

Elle fit alors apparaître un sourire sur son visage pour ne pas faire paraître la tristesse qui venait juste de s'emparer d'elle et retrouva Drago dans la grande salle. Elle s'installa auprès de lui et entama son petit déjeuner, bien que la conversation qu'elle vint juste d'avoir avec la directrice lui coupa toute envie de manger. Mais il fallait bien se nourrir et ce fut donc avec force qu'elle prit son petit déjeuner. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Drago et Hermione quittèrent la grande salle pour se rendre chacun dans leur dortoir et y prendre leurs affaires de cours. Comme elle s'en était doutée, la jeune Serpentard tomba nez à nez avec son ennemie jurée, Pansy Parkinson. Dans un premier temps, elle l'ignora complètement, ne lui accordant même pas un regard mais Pansy n'était pas du tout de cet avis.

- Alors Claire, bientôt la bague au doigt !!

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est écrit dans la gazette voyons !!, dit-elle en lui lançant le journal. Très belle robe !!

Hermione détourna son regard de Pansy et se concentra sur le journal posé sur son lit. Elle le prit et remarqua de suite qu'elle faisait la une du quotidien. Une énorme photo la montrant en train de danser avec Drago occupait pratiquement la moitié de la page, l'autre étant pour l'article. Rien que le fait de savoir que la cérémonie de la marque avec Voldemort aurait lieu quelques jours à peine après son mariage la rebouta et Hermione reposa le journal sur son lit en le tournant pour ne plus voir cela. Après quoi, elle prit ses affaires et retrouva Drago dans la salle commune. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers lui et l'attira dans le fond de la pièce.

- J'aimerai qu'on parle !

- Et qu'on parle de quoi ma beauté ?, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle lui rendit son baiser mais le repoussa quand il tenta d'aller un peu plus loin.

- De la marque Drago !!

- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?, demanda-t-il quelque peu surpris qu'elle demande cela.

- Quand est-ce que je vais la porter ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et sembla pensif. Drago resta quelques secondes ainsi, cherchant ses mots ou une excuse valable pouvant satisfaire Hermione.

- Je n'en suis nullement au courant ma belle !!, répondit-il en lui souriant de son fidèle sourire charmeur mais qui au fond prouve qu'il ne dit pas toute la vérité.

- Si jamais tu l'apprends, tu voudras bien m'en informer, histoire que je me prépare mentalement !!

- C'est évident que tu seras la première à être au courant. Au fait tu as vu l'article dans la gazette, l'annonce de notre mariage fait la une. Et d'ailleurs la photo est magnifique, elle me rappelle notre merveilleuse nuit !!, dit-il avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, et finirent ensuite par quitter la salle commune pour se rendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lupin.


	39. Le grain de sel de Pansy

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font énormement plaisir. Je m'excuse pour ce retard énorme et je promets que le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite c'est à dire dans grand maximum 15 jours.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : Pansy et son grain de sel.**

Le cours de la matinée avec le professeur Lupin se passa magnifiquement bien, enfin bien au niveau du cours mais pas vraiment super pour Hermione qui n'avait pas du tout le morale. La jeune fille ne cessait de penser à la marque qu'elle allait bientôt devoir porter et à son futur mariage avec un Mangemort. Rien que de penser qu'elle devrait porter cette horreur à vie ne lui remonta pas le moral bien au contraire. Drago remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa fiancée mais n'en dit pas un seul mot pendant le cours, par contre une fois à l'extérieur, il lui fit part de ses doutes.

- Tu a l'air inquiètes, ça ne va pas Claire ?

- Non c'est parfait ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! Allons déjeuner s'il te plait. Dit-elle avant de quitter la salle de potion et de prendre la direction de la grande salle.

Le jeune homme ne posa pas plus de questions et ils filèrent tous les deux vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Malgré que la faim ne soit pas au rendez-vous, Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître inquiète ou perturbée aux yeux de Drago. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se quittèrent, Drago ayant entraînement de quidditch toute l'après midi, la nouvelle Serpentard se rendit quant à elle à la bibliothèque histoire de faire des recherches. Mais une fois dans la pièce, elle fit demi-tour et se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice, il fallait qu'elle approfondisse encore les leçons d'occlumentie avec Harry pour sa future cérémonie qui selon elle approchait à grand pas. La directrice la laissa faire et la jeune fille se rendit donc au Square Grimault où elle continua pendant près de quatre heures ses leçons beaucoup lus intense que les fois précédentes. Hermione était une excellente élève et cela se voyait car au yeux d'Harry, elle faisait sans cesse des progrès. Une fois la leçon terminée, la jeune fille extenuée, s'écroula sur le canapé où elle fut rejointe par Harry.

- Je suis vraiment fière de toi Hermione, tu as réussi à fermer ton esprit tout en pénétrant le mien, bravo.

- Merci Harry, venant de toi, c'est un grand compliment, heureusement que tu es là pour moi. Répondit-elle en lui souriant d'un sourire timide.

- Tu sais, je suis sure que tout se passera à merveille pour toi, tu es forte. Dit-il tout en se rapprochant d'elle pour enfin la serrer dans ses bras.

La jeune fille se laissa blottir dans les bras protecteur de son ami et ne retint pas les quelques larmes tant retenues depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Ils passèrent un bon petit moment l'un contre l'autre et l'heure de reprendre la leçon arriva.

Durant toute la semaine qui suivi, les progrès que faisait Hermione pouvait se voir en clin d'œil, la jeune fille était dorénavant aussi douée que le jeune Potter et à ses yeux elle était prête pour le grand jour. Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse folle aux yeux d'Hermione qui n'avait pas vraiment envie que le jour de son mariage arrive si vite. Mais la jeune fille ne put rien y faire et l'heure était enfin arrivé.

Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre à Poudlard en compagnie de Pansy et des autres filles. Elle préparait son sac pour emporter au manoir Malefoy sans pour autant jeter un dernier regard à cette chambre qu'elle ne reverrait peut être jamais. Pansy quant à elle préparait quelque chose dans son coin en silence comme durant ces dernières semaines. La jeune Serpentard n'avait nullement fait parlé d'elle, Pansy n'avait plus lancé de menaces à l'égard d'Hermione ou de Drago et s'était faite extrêmement discrète, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Les minutes passèrent et la tension dans le corps d'Hermione ne cessait de croître. Elle n'était maintenant plus qu'en compagnie de Pansy qui s'approcha d'elle avec une boite.

Hermione resta quelques secondes à la dévisager sans rien dire et prit dans ses mains la boite que Pansy lui offrit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda la jeune fille très perplexe par ce présent.

- C'est un cadeaux pour toi et Drago, pour votre mariage. Je voudrais vous prouver à quel point je ne suis pas jalouse de votre union et que j'ai tiré un trait sur Drago. Répondit Pansy en baissant la tête et en regardant la boite que portait Hermione dans ses bras. Ouvre là Claire. Lui dit-elle tout en affichant un sourire qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

- C'est vraiment gentille de ta part mais je devrais peut être attendre d'être avec Drago pour l'ouvrir.

- En fait, c'est plus pour toi que pour lui, enfin il sera ravi mais c'est pour toi.

- Alors je te remercie de ton geste, c'est très généreux Pansy, merci. Répondit-elle avant de soulever le couvercle de la boite.

Mais Hermione avait bien raison de se méfier car en réalité la seule chose que comportait cette boite était un maléfice, et en deux secondes la pauvre Hermione se retrouva au sol. Elle venait en effet en ouvrant la boite de humer la fumée de la potion que Pansy avait tout bonnement concoctée quelques jours auparavant et qui avait le pouvoir de faire dormir quelqu'un pendant plusieurs heures. La jeune fille était à présent au sol et dormait paisiblement tel un enfant. Pansy resta quelques secondes debout à la regarder et se dépêcha ensuite de faire se dont elle devait faire au plus vite. Elle se baissa, passa ses bras sous ceux d'Hermione et la traîna un peu plus loin dans la chambre, Pansy décida ensuite d'enfermer Claire dans l'armoire de celle-ci, prit ses affaires et quitta la chambre.

Elle traversa la salle commune et sortit ensuite de chez les Serpentards pour se rendre dans les toilettes communes des filles. Pansy posa son sac au sol et s'enferma dans une des cabines de toilette, sortit une fiole de sa poche et l'avala d'une traite non s'en faire d'horribles grimaces, probablement pour le goût infecte du liquide ingurgité. La jeune Serpentard attendit quelques minutes et sortit de la cabine, prit son sac et quitta les toilettes mais prit le soin avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Et ce qu'elle y vit la cloua sur place.

« Par Merlin mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment cela se peut-il, c'est impossible, oui tout bonnement impossible. Je ne peux rester ici à attendre qu les effets du polynectar se dissipe. Il faut que je trouve Drago. »

Pansy laissa alors son sac dans les toilettes et quitta la pièce en toute hâte à la recherche du jeune blond. Drago se trouvait à cette heure-ci sur le terrain de quidditch et plus précisément dans les vestiaires et comme à son habitude seul, étant donné que les autres étaient déjà partit. Pansy rentra alors dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle et avança à pas de loup, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle le vit là, devant son casier.

- Drago, il faut que je te parle. S'exclama t-elle tout en avançant vers lui.

- Pansy, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter. Répondit-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner tout en enfilant sa chemise.

- Regarde moi ! Insista t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Et s'en attendre un minute de plus, il se retourna. La jeune fille put alors lire sur les yeux de Drago de l'incompréhension et un autre sentiment qu'elle ne réussit pas à déchiffrer.

- Granger ! Franchement Pansy tu aurait pu choisir mieux pour me séduire ! Dit-il en rigolant.

- Ce n'est pas elle dont je voulais prendre l'apparence.

- Et pour qui était prévu le polynectar ?

- Pour ta fiancée Claire Wood.

- Visiblement tu t'es trompée ma chère. Si tu n'es même plus capable de faire une différence entre un cheveu blond et un cheveu marron, c'est très grave.

- Il était blond ! Répondit-elle en ne le quittant pas du regard.

Drago se retourna à nouveau, enfila son pull, prit son balais et se mit en direction de la sortie. Pansy n'eu d'autre choix que de le suivre.

- Je te jure Drago que c'était le cheveu de Claire, tient attends, la potion ne devrait plus faire effet dans à peine une demi-heure, et j'ai encore une fiole de potion ou je n'ai rien mis dedans, je vais te prouver que j'ai raison.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net devant elle et se retourna pour faire face à la jeune fille. Et tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux il répondit.

- Très bien, nous allons attendre ici, que tu reprenne ton apparence et ensuite tu boiras à nouveau une gorgée avec le cheveu de Claire. S'exclama t-il tout en continuant de ne pas quitter ses yeux du regard.

« Je n'avais jamais vraiment vu les yeux de Granger de si prêt et pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression de les connaître. » Pensa t-il.

Ils restèrent donc dans le vestiaires assis sur un banc pendant plusieurs minutes à attendre que les effets de la potion se dissipe et Drago put alors voir Hermione devenir Pansy en quelques secondes. Une fois les effets de la potion dissipés, le jeune homme resta quelques secondes sans prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Pansy qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre du temps en bavardage futile ou plutôt à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, sortit à nouveau une fiole de sa poche, y plaça un cheveu blond qu'elle montra à Drago histoire qu'il se rende bien compte qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un cheveu de Granger et le plaça dans la fiole. Après quoi, elle porta la potion à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée non s'en faire d'horrible grimace du au mauvais goûts du polynectar. Le changement fut rapide et les deux Serpentards n'eurent pas attendre longtemps pour que les effets de la potion agissent sur Pansy.

- Alors je ressemble à ta future épouse ou à Granger ? Demanda la jeune fille en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Tu es trait pour trait Granger, c'est incroyable, comment est-ce possible ? Demanda le jeune homme tout en ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux.

- J'en sais rien, c'est bizarre quand même tu ne crois pas ? Ecoute Drago, j'ai des doutes sur Claire depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu !

- Tu es jalouse c'est tout ! Maintenant ou es Claire et pourquoi tu as voulu prendre son apparence ?

- Heu..je..je ne voulais rien faire de mal, juste être prêt de toi quelques temps ! Répondit Pansy en se rapprochant de lui tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Drago qui avait son regard plongé dans celui de Pansy enfin actuellement dans celui de Granger qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Claire, se laissa hypnotiser et laissa la jeune fille l'embrasser. Il ne fut ressaisit qu'après plusieurs minutes l'un contre l'autre et se maudit pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Où est Claire Pansy ? Je ne le répéterais pas deux fois ! Dit-il d'un ton plutôt menaçant tout en se levant du banc.

- Dans notre chambre. Monte avec ton balai et je t'ouvrirai la fenêtre. Répondit la jeune fille en quittant le vestiaire.

Pansy toujours sous l'apparence d'Hermione espérait de tout son cœur que son apparence retourne à la normale pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans le domaine des Serpentards, et heureusement pour elle, le peu de polynectar qu'elle avait ingurgitée se dissipa bien vite. Pansy put alors entrer dans sa maison et fila directement dans sa chambre, où bien sur comme elle s'en serait douté, Drago était à la fenêtre sur son balai. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui, ouvrit la vitre et laissa entrer le jeune Serpentard qui se dirigea immédiatement vers l'armoire où était enfermée Claire. Il put alors se rendre compte qu'elle dormait paisiblement mais que son teint était tout de même assez pale.

- Que lui as tu fait ? Demanda t-il tout en la tenant dans ses bras mais en regardant Pansy.

- Je lui ai juste fait inhaler une simple potion pour dormir, elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes maintenant.

- Je l'espère pour toi Pansy !

Drago souleva Claire en la portant dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit où il la déposa. Il resta à ses côtés ainsi que Pansy et durent bien attendre une bonne demi-heure avant que la jeune fille ne digne ouvrir un œil. A peine fut elle réveillée que Pansy commença son interrogatoire.

- Ecoute Pansy, j'aimerais bien être seul avec Claire ! Ordonna t-il.

La jeune fille n'eu pas à faire répéter Drago car vu le ton menaçant qu'il venait de prendre il était évidant qu'il ne rigolait pas.

- Et ferme la porte derrière toi !

La jeune brune quitta alors la chambre non sans ronchonner mais sortit de la pièce tout en fermant la porte. Mais elle ne poursuivit pas son chemin et préféra rester à écouter à celle-ci, l'oreille bien collée.

- Que m'est-il arrivée ? Demanda Claire tout en se frottant les yeux.

- Pansy t'a endormie à l'aide d'un somnifère. Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'aurais à te poser quelques questions qui n'ont pour l'instant aucunes réponses et qui te paraîtront un peu étrange. Dit-il tout en ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux.

« Maintenant que j'ai vu les yeux de Granger de si prêt je me rend compte que ceux de Claire sont exactement les mêmes, comment cela peut il être possible ! C'est impossible que deux personnes puisse avoir les mêmes yeux en tout point pareil. »

- Pourquoi lorsque Pansy avale du polynectar avec un de tes cheveux, elle ne prend pas ton apparence mais celle de Granger ?

Claire qui venait de se réveiller avec un mal de tête atroce du à la potion concoctée par Pansy ne comprit pas trop bien la question que venait de lui poser Drago en ce qui concerne son apparence. Elle resta un instant à le regarder dans les yeux sans sourciller et se leva pour être à sa hauteur. Ce fut donc une fois bien installée à ses côtés qu'elle reprit une forte respiration et lui demanda de répéter ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Sans attendre une minute de plus, le jeune Serpentard réitéra sa demande non sans être troublé par ce regard en tout point identique à celui d'Hermione Granger.

- Pourquoi lorsque Pansy avale du polynectar avec un de tes cheveux, elle prend l'apparence de Granger ? Répéta Drago sans trop comprendre.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il me raconte ! Pansy aurait prit un de mes cheveux pour prendre mon apparence mais le fait est qu'elle prend ma véritable apparence. Par Merlin quelle poisse, ce n'est possible un truc pareil. J'ai fait tant d'efforts pour garder ma véritable apparence secrète et cette peste vient tout gâcher, qu'elle ordure, qu'elle finisse en enfer, c'est pas croyable une sorcière pareille. La potion de McGonagall s'arrête seulement au physique et ne va pas au-delà des apparences, c'est pour ça que le polynectar fait ressortir ma vrai nature. Hermione trouve quelque chose » Pensa t-elle tout en regardant ailleurs que dans les yeux de Drago.

Sans attendre elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre histoire de chercher quelque chose de valable aux yeux de Drago. Après quelques seconds d'inattention, elle se tourna vers lui et répondit à sa question.

- Sans doute qu'elle à prit un des cheveux de Granger et non des miens. Elle s'est trompée c'est tout, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Pansy qui était derrière la porte ne pouvait supportée cette attente de réponse et entra telle une furie dans la chambre.

- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien, ce cheveux était blond et non brun, alors maintenant tu vas nous dire la vérité. S'exclama t-elle en hurlant dans la chambre.

Claire était désemparée, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire et il fallait pourtant qu'elle parle, toutes les preuves étaient contre elle, et plus elle attendait pour révéler la vérité et plus les choses s'aggravaient. Elle se dirigea alors vers Drago, le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je vais t'expliquer mais je voudrais être seule avec toi. Cela ne concerne pas Pansy, c'est juste toi et moi Drago ! Dit-elle tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme elle savait si bien le faire avant de l'embrasser tendrement sans qu'il ne la repousse.

- Pansy tu t'en vas ! Ordonna t-il.

- Mais Drago, non, j'ai le droit de savoir.

- J'ai dit, tu t'en vas d'ici ! Et nous aussi d'ailleurs. Dit-il tout en prenant Claire par la main et en quittant la chambre.

- Drago cette fille est une imposteur, elle te ment, ouvre les yeux, elle te manipule ! Cria Pansy tout en lui courant après.

Sans même lui adresser un regard, il quitta la chambre avec Claire qu'il tenait fermement par la main. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans les couloirs de l'école qu'elle osa lui demander où ils allaient, mais elle eu bien vite le temps de le comprendre. Il l'emmenait dans la salle sur demande pour être sur qu'ils seraient tranquille. Une fois dans la pièce, il se tourna vers elle, plongea son regard dans celui noisette d'Hermione et attendit qu'elle lui donne des explications sur le polynectar.

- Tu sais Claire que je tiens énormément à toi, et je vais te le dire encore une fois, je t'aime. Mais s'il te plait explique moi pourquoi tes yeux sont en tout point identiques à ceux de Granger !

- Je vais te le dire, mais avant ça, j'aimerais que tu me fasse l'amour. Dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de lui et en l'embrassant tendrement pour ne pas lui donner le temps de dire non.

- Claire, arrête et dis moi la vérité ! Dit-il en la repoussant, en lui tenant les bras tout en la regardant.

- Non Drago, pas avant qu'on l'est fait une dernière fois !

-Une dernière fois mais ça veut dire quoi ça, une dernière fois Claire ?

- Tu comprendras après. Répondit-elle en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue et de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime.

Drago se laissa faire, il l'aimait et l'a désirait alors pourquoi se retenir puisqu'elle le suppliait. Ils passèrent à l'acte quelques minutes plus tard et oublièrent tout problèmes et tout soucis dans les bras de l'autre. Chacun fit ressentir à l'autre tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et Hermione sentit clairement que Drago l'aimait au plus profond de lui et qu'il ne jouait pas avec elle sur ses sentiments. A bout de forces, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côtés de l'autre, Hermione se tourna vers Drago, se colla à lui en posant une main sur son torse, le regarda dans les yeux puis se leva pour passer une tenue. Puis elle retourna auprès de lui en s'installant en tailleur et attendit qu'il lui pose une nouvelle la question.

- Dis moi pourquoi Pansy prend l'apparence de Granger quand elle boit du polynectar avec un de tes cheveux et pourquoi ton regard et en tout point pareil avec le sien. Demanda t-il tout en passant sa chemise et son pantalon sur lui et en venant s'installer en face de la jeune femme.

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, Claire ne put retenir une larme. Elle savait que si elle venait à lui dire la vérité, il ne la regardait plus avec ses yeux là, il ne la regarderait plus qu'avec de la haine et non de l'amour mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Pansy venait de gâcher tout un plan monté sur plusieurs mois en une simple petite journée.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard énorme, mais ces derniers temps j'ai était vraiment très occupée. Enfin bon je m'excuse aurpès de vous lecteurs pour cet attente et le fais que aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews par manque de temps. Enfin sachez qu'elles m'ont vraiment réellement plaisir, et j'ai vraiment était cruelle de couper mon chapitre de cette façon. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci qui n'est pas très long mais bon, la suite viendra plus vite que ce chapitre ci. La fin comme vous vous en doutez est proche mais il reste encore au moins je pense cinq à six chapitres._**

**_Voilà merci à vous de me suivre.  
galariel_**

* * *

Chapitre 40 : La vérité.

Hermione savait très bien qu'à partir du moment où la vérité sortirait de sa bouche, le monde s'écroulerait sous ses pas et tous ce dont elle avait passé du temps se perdu, mais maintenant elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher la vérité, le mal était fait et tout ça à cause d'une seule personne venant semer la zizanie, Pansy Parkinson, oui cette fille pas plus intelligente que son nombril avait réussie à faire tomber un plan bien monté, oui elle avait réussie à gâcher tout ce dont Hermione et le professeur McGonagall avaient mit en place. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille ne pouvait cacher la vérité à Drago, elle devait lui dire et même si pour cela toute sa vie serait fichu.

Après quelques pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres en pensant au futur horrible si jamais Drago n'acceptait pas la nouvelle, Hermione se leva du lit et se rhabilla tout en se dirigeant vers Drago assit sur le lit.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire et de plus belle les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Est ce que tu m'aimes Drago ? Demanda t-elle tout en avançant vers lui et en s'installant juste à ses côtés.

- Tu le sais très bien Claire ce que je ressens pour toi, mais s'il te plait explique moi pourquoi lorsque Pansy avale du polynectar avec un de cheveux, elle se transforme en Hermione Granger. Répondit-il tout en plongeant son regard de Claire.

-Tu vas me haïr et je le sais. Mais saches Drago que je suis amoureuse de toi, je t'aime plus que n'importe qui.

- Pourquoi me dis tu cela, est ce si grave ?

- Je te dois la vérité, mais ce n'était nullement pour me jouer de toi ou pour t'humilier, je t'aime.

- Bon arrête Claire et dis moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi le polynectar donne l'apparence de Granger et non la tienne. Rétorqua t-il en se levant de lit pour faire quelques pas tout en perdant son calme.

- C'est parce que Granger et moi sommes la même et unique personne.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il en se tournant vers Claire pour la regarder.

- Drago je ne suis pas Claire Wood !

- Alors explique moi clairement qui tu es parce que là, je commence à avoir quelques idées et elles ne me plaisent pas !! DIS MOI LA VERITE !! Hurla t-il.

- Si tu veux tout savoir je viens du futur Drago. Et plus précisément de deux ans dans le futur. Mon véritable nom tu le connais déjà et tu me déteste.

- Attends tu veux dire que tu es véritablement cette sang de bourbe de Granger ?

- Oui ! répondit-elle en pleurant.

- Arrête de chialer tu m'énerve ! Tu t'es joué de moi, pourquoi as tu fais cela ! S'exclama t-il en la plaquant contre le mur et en mettant ses deux bras autour de sa tête à elle pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

- Tu sais très bien mais sentiments pour toi ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, oui amoureuse de toi Drago Malefoy, l'être le plus méprisant de tout Poudlard, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, j'ai passé tellement de bons moments avec toi, jamais je n'aurais cru vivre un jour une histoire pareille. Et je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

- Eh bien moi je regrette tout bonnement de t'avoir touché et et …….. ça me dégoutte. Je me sens si, si, si sale. Tu t'es bien joué de moi alors pourquoi as tu fais cela Granger, pourquoi être revenu dans le passé ? pour quel but, me séduire ?

- Non pas du tout !

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Pour t'empêcher de devenir un être pire que Voldemort, pour t'empêcher de finir comme ton père, pour t'empêcher de tuer mes amis, les professeur, ma famille, tout ceux à qui je tiens. Pour ne pas que tu deviennent l'être que j'ai connu. Pourquoi Drago hais tu autant les sorciers comme moi ? Tu peut être sur que quand je suis revenue en cette septième année, tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était que tu finisses dans un trou comme tous ceux que tu y a envoyé, dès que tu venais prés de moi, j'étais dégoûtée, et rien que de penser que tu pouvais me toucher, me frôler me rendais malade à en vomir, j'ai tellement honte d'être tombée amoureuse de toi, oui je l'avoue Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger la sang de bourbe que tu déteste et tombée amoureuse de toi, tu dois en être content. Alors maintenant prend ta baguette et tues moi puisque je sais très bien aujourd'hui qu'il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre, alors pitié abrège mes souffrances et tue moi d'un avada kedavra.

- J'en meurt tellement d'envie tu ne peux pas savoir. Rien que de réaliser que j'ai fait l'amour avec toi, je, je, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Suis-je dégoûté, flatté qu'une personne comme toi éprouve de tels sentiments à mon égard, je n'en sais rien. Pour le moment je suis en colère, oui en colère, comment ai-je pus me laisser berner par Hermione Granger ? Je te déteste

- Achève moi Drago! Je vais mourir alors tues moi.

- Et pourquoi vas tu mourir ? Tu as l'air en pleine forme pour tant. Répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Parce que étant donné que je suis encore dans le passé parce que je n'ai pas réussi la mission première pour lequel j'étais venue, je vais mourir parce que deux personnes ayant le même ADN ne peuvent plus de deux ans dans le même monde. Alors voilà, je vais mourir très prochainement et mon double, Hermione du présent mourra le jour où moi je suis partie pour le passé. Tu seras enfin débarrassé de moi. Alors achève moi. TUE MOI toi qui sais si bien le faire.

- Tu vas réellement mourir où est ce encore une ruse et un mensonge de ta part.

- Est ce que j'ai l'air de rire. Répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors maintenant tue moi et va dire à tout le monde que la gentille et belle Claire Wood n'est en réalité qu'une sang de bourbe.

- TUE MOI .

- NON !! Dit-il tout en prenant sa baguette et en faisant le tour de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire de moi, me livrer à lui, à Voldemort pour qu'il le fasse de ses propres mains.

- Jamais je ne pourrais dire à quelqu'un que j'ai éprouver des sentiments si fort pour une personne qui est en fait une sang de bourbe, jamais je ne pourrais dire à ma mère ou à mon père, à personne que j'ai éprouvé du désir pour toi, oui je te désire tellement, chaque seconde où tu n'étais pas physiquement là, tu ne cessais d'envahir mon esprit. Je t'ai aimais mais toi tu joué de moi, mes sentiments étais sincères et

- Moi aussi mes sentiments étaient sincères, et ils le sont encore.

- TAIS TOI !!! LAISSE MOI TU ENTENDS !Cria t-il avant de prendre sa baguette et de quitter la salle sur demande sans même lui dire autre chose.

Hermione désemparée se laissa glisser le long du mur et termina assise au sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Les mains contre le visage en pleur.

« Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombes amoureuse de lui, lui Drago Malefoy, un être plus que détestable, un être sans cœur, je te hais Drago, oui je te hais du plus profond de mon être. J'ai échoué, il faut que je prévienne le professeur McGonagall, il faut que je lui dise. »

Et sans plus attendre, Hermione prit sa baguette et quitta cette salle sans un regard en arrière. Elle alla jusqu'à la statue, prononça le mot de passe et entra dans ce bureau qu'elle connaissait tant.

La directrice ne sachant pourquoi Hermione était venue la voir, se rendue bien vite compte que quelque chose n'allait, la jeune fille était en larme, son visage et ses yeux étaient tout rouge et le moral n'avait plus l'air d'être aussi bon que ces derniers temps.

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-elle en venant s'installer sur le fauteuil voisin.

- Il sait tout ! Drago est courant de tout !

- Quoi ?

- Pansy a voulu prendre mon apparence pour séduire Drago, alors elle a prit un de mes cheveux mais elle s'est transformée en ma véritable apparence, en Hermione Granger. Seul Drago est au courant mais je suis sur qu'elle ne va pas tarder à comprendre toute la vérité.

- Et comment l'a t-il prit, où est-il ?

- Il l'a très mal prit et il est partit je ne sais où furieux contre moi mais surtout contre lui même. Faites quelque chose professeur.

- Je vais réfléchir, pour le moment rentrer dans vos dortoirs en espérant qu'il tienne sa langue, il faut que je retrouve Drago, il doit être forcement dans l'enceinte du château, il ne peut pas sortir, je vais le retrouver ne vous en faites pas. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je viendrais vous voir dans votre chambre, et pour Pansy, inventer n'importe quoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall était entrain de chercher le jeune Serpentard et Claire quant à elle se trouvait dans sa chambre.


	41. l'heure de vérité

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment énormement plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chap malgré qu'il soit assez court vous plaira.**

**Vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre que la fin est très proche et j'espère que se déroulement vous plaira.**

**Il reste encore je pense à écrire environ cinq ou six chapitres.**

**En tout cas merci à vous tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 41 : L'heure de vérité.

A peine fut elle entrée dans sa chambre que Pansy Parkinson sauta sur Hermione en lui posant tout un tas de questions. Hermione quand à elle, n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y répondre et s'efforçait par la même occasion de chercher quelque chose de plausible pour la jeune Serpentard.

- Alors Claire, peux tu m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment avec le polynectar ?

- Si ça t'intéresse tant, demande à Drago, il est au courant de tout. Alors maintenant fou moi la paix ! Dit elle en regardant la Serpentard dans les yeux, sans froncer le moindre sourcil et en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

Hermione retira ses vêtements, ouvrit l'eau, et fila sous la douche bien chaude. Il fallait qu'elle se détende quelques minutes, mais les images de Drago lui criant dessus, lui revinrent à l'esprit et les larmes coulèrent sur ces joues.

Le professeur McGonagall pendant ce temps arpentée les couloirs de Poudlard et au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherche, elle le vit là, dehors, adossé contre un arbre du parc, le regard perdu. Elle alla à sa rencontre en faisant le moins de bruit possible et arriva aux côtés de Drago, les jambes contre la poitrine et le regard fuyant.

- M. Malefoy.

Il savait très bien le rôle qu'avait joué le professeur McGonagall dans cette histoire, Claire venait de tout lui raconter. Il tourna la tête vers son professeur, prit un visage dur et se leva pour lui faire face.

- Comment osez vous venir me parler ?

- Nous devons discuter, que vous le vouliez ou non, il le faut Drago. Venez dans mon bureau. Lui dit-elle en le faisant passer devant elle pour le suivre.

Une fois dans le bureau de la directrice, elle le laissa là, sur une chaise et disparut. McGonagall avait en réalité une idée derrière la tête, mais est ce que cela marcherait t-il réellement, elle n'en savait rien, mais il fallait qu'elle essaye, si vraiment les sentiments de Drago étaient sincères lors de sa relation avec Claire, alors il y avait de fortes chances pour que son plan réussisse mais dans le cas contraire, ça serait la fin.

Elle descendit les nombreuses marches menant au camps des Serpentards, prononça le mot de passe, passa dans la salle commune et monta les escaliers pour arriver aux dortoirs. Sans frapper, elle entra dans cette chambre, vit Pansy regardant par la fenêtre et chercha Hermione du regard mais ne là vit pas.

- Où es Claire ? Posa t-elle à Pansy, qui tourna la tête.

- Dans la salle de bain. Répondit-elle en s'en allant de cette pièce et en partant à la recherche de Drago.

La directrice avança alors vers la salle de bain, frappa et fut autorisée à entrer. En entrant elle vit Hermione, habillée de son uniforme entrain de coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds.

- Qu'allons nous faire professeur ? Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai tout gâché.

- Ce n'est nullement votre faute miss Wood, il était évidant qu'un jour ou l'autre il l'apprendrait, et vaut mieux aujourd'hui que trop tard. Terminez votre toilette et rejoignez moi immédiatement dans mon bureau, nous avons à faire. Dit-elle tout en quittant la pièce et en retournant là où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, c'est à dire en compagnie de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione termina de se coiffer, et sortit de la pièce, elle fila dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa valise sous son lit, pour y prendre quelque chose, et là elle le vit, scintillant de sa magnifique couleur, elle le prit, ouvrit le flacon et but une gorgée.

Une sensation étrange parcourut tout son corps et sans comprendre, elle prit une autre fiole de sa valise, et quitta la chambre en se dirigeant à toute hâte vers le bureau de McGonagall. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra. Drago ne se retourna même pas pour voir qui était entré, il savait très bien qu'elle viendrait, mais pour le moment, c'était trop dur pour lui, et admettre le fait qu'il est put aimer une sang de bourbe lui était dur. Hermione quand à elle, s'installa à côté de lui et donna le flacon qu'elle avait emporté au professeur qui le lui prit et comprit vite de quoi il s'agissait.

- Faite lui boire Professeur !

En entendant cela, Drago leva la tête et reconnut bien vite la potion qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est interdit de faire boire du véritasérum à un élève, interdit.

- Tu m'en a bien fait boire, maintenant c'est mon tour Drago. S'exclama Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je refuse, c'est hors de question !

- Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais dire ?

- De quoi aurais-je peur ? Répondit-il tout en la soutenant du regard.

- De dire des choses que tu penses réellement et que tu regretterais de dire par rapport à ta famille.

- C'est ridicule, je n'ai absolument rien à cacher, faites moi boire cette potion et posez moi toutes les questions que vous voulez, je n'ai rien à cacher que tu ne saches déjà Claire.

Elle avait réussi à lui faire boire le véritasérum de sa propre volonté rien qu'en le provoquant. Elles attendirent quelques instants avant de commencer l'interrogatoire et la directrice prit la parole en regardant Hermione.

- Pour le moment c'est moi qui pose les questions, mais ensuite, je te laisserais lui demander ce que tu veux, j'ai dans l'espoir que tout ceci va fonctionner. « à condition bien sur que ses sentiments envers elle, furent sincères ».

Elle respira un bon coup, puis commença.

- Aimez vous toujours la jeune fille ici présente ?

Dans son fort intérieur, il luttait, il ne voulait pas répondre à ces questions sur ses sentiments, mais le véritasérum bouillonnait dans son corps, et c'était plus fort que lui, il parla.

- Bien sur que oui que je l'aime ! Répondit-il hors de lui d'avoir cracher ça.

- Pour quelles raisons l'aimez vous ?

Et là se fut pire encore que pour la question précédente, il ne voulait pas répondre à cela, mais il ne put lutter bien longtemps.

- Pour toutes ses qualités, sa beauté, ses yeux que j'ai trouvé magnifique au premier regard, son intelligence, sa façon de me parler et de me tenir tête, son caractère.

- Mais ces qualités sont celles de Miss Granger.

- Je le sais très bien, prenez moi pour un idiot.

- Pourquoi paraissez vous si fâché ?

- Parce que même si je sais que cette fille ici présente n'est en fait que Hermione Granger, je n'arrive pas à oublier que je l'aime et que je l'ai aimais de tout mon être.

- Alors même en sachant qui je suis réellement Drago, tu éprouves toujours des sentiments à mon égard ?

- Bien sur que oui Claire ou Granger, mes sentiments sont réels pour toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que lorsque tu me l'a demandé tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas put te tuer, réfléchit voyons.

- Alors le fait que je sois une sang de bourbe, cela ne change en rien tes sentiments ?

En posant cette question, soit elle apprendrait qu'il la déteste et qu'il la hait, soit elle apprendrait qu'il l'aime pour ce qu'elle est elle et non pour son sang. Tout son avenir et ce pourquoi elle était venu, résidait dans cette réponse qui n'allait pas tarder à être révéler. Hermione et Minerva restèrent silencieuse et se calme plat n'arrangea en rien le stress immense qui se propageait chez les deux femmes.

- J'ai vraiment honte de dire ce que je vais dire, mais non, le fait que tu sois une sang de bourbe, ne change pas le fait que je t'aime.

Et là Drago comprit trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire, les mots étaient sortit tout seul de sa bouche, tout calmement, il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait malgré qu'elle soit née de parents moldus.

- Tu ne comptes plus me tuer parce que je suis née de parents moldu ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je viens de te le dire Granger, je ne pourrais jamais te tuer et tuer personne de ton sang d'ailleurs. Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne pourrais pas te faire du mal.

Encore une phrase sortant toute seule que Drago regretta un instant d'avoir sortit. Puis Hermione plus que contente se leva de sa chaise et embrassa Drago qui lui rendit son baiser. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi, en quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus d'Hermione Granger dans la pièce, plus de Claire Wood, juste Drago Malefoy et Minerva McGonagall.


	42. le retour

**Je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui comme à chaque fois m'ont fait grandement plaisir. Alors vous aurez dans ce chapitre réponses à un certain nombres de questions, notamment le fait de savoir de qui Ron ou Drago, notre Hermione va finir Mais ne lisez pas la fin tout de suite pour avoir la réponse, ça gâcherait le suspens de ce petit chapitre.**

**Bon alors en fait lors du chapitre précèdent, je pensais qu'il resterait au moins 4 ou 5 chapitres mais en fait, il n'en reste qu'un ou deux grand maximum.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré qu'il soit assez court, il faut l'avouer.**

**voilà, place au chapitre et merci à vous tout.**

**Galariel**

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Le retour.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Hermione Granger avait réellement réussie à faire changer d'opinion Drago Malefoy et était repartit dans le futur. La jeune fille se trouvait actuellement dans le même vortex qui l'avait emmené dans le passé, mais cette fois au lieu d'atterrir dans une ruelle sombre et abandonnée, elle arriva dans la pièce d'où elle fut partit, la cave. Et comme elle s'y attendait, elle était attendue. Le professeur McGonagall était là, sur une chaise à attendre. Puis lorsqu'elle vu le sol s'ouvrir, elle se leva et attendit patiemment, le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione surgit d'un seul, et en tomba au sol sous le coup de la puissance du vortex l'ayant ramené. Elle releva la tête et vit son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Et sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers elle, et la serra dans ses bras comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

- Vous avez réussie Miss Granger, je ne sais comment vous le dire, vous nous avez tous sauvés.

- J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser que je suis revenue dans mon temps professeur, il y a peine deux secondes j'étais sur le point d'embrasser Drago. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, pouvez vous me dire ce que j'ai manqué durant ces deux dernières années, ai-je réussie au moins à sauver quelques vies ?

- Prenez ceci, c'est une potion que j'ai confectionné pendant votre absence, en secret, elle vous fera recouvrer la mémoire durant cette période, elle vous révélera les choses que vous Hermione Granger élève de septième année a vécu grâce à vous Claire Wood.

- Je ne suis pas morte alors ? Et les autres Harry, Ron ?

- Buvez, vous verrez par vous même.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, la jeune femme toujours sous l'apparence de Claire Wood, approcha la petite fiole jusqu'à ses lèvres et avala le contenu de celle-ci. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne, une multitude de flashs, d'évènements tous plus important les uns que les autres apparurent dans sa tête. Cela dura une bonne heure, sans jamais s'arrêter, la potion lui fit voir les choses les plus importantes aux yeux d'Hermione Granger. Une fois ceci terminé, la jeune fille s'asseye sous le choc des images, des paroles qu'elle n'oublierait jamais et des actes qu'elle ou d'autres personnes eurent fait.

- J'ai réellement permis toutes ces choses professeur ?

- Oui Hermione ! Mais avant que vous remontiez à la surface pour voir votre compagnon, buvez ceci, elle vous fera retrouver votre véritable apparence, celle de la Hermione Granger qui était là il y a quelques minutes.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire professeur !

- De quoi donc Miss Granger ?

- Que je sois fiancée !

- Vous avez accomplit énormément de chose de part votre retour en arrière. Mais votre autre vous, Hermione du passé que vous avez côtoyer a poursuivis votre mission en quelque sorte, elle a fait en sorte que la haine de Drago ne remonte pas du fait que vous disparaissiez si subitement. Et elle a participé à la guerre contre Voldemort, vous l'avez sûrement vu il y a quelques minutes dans vos visions.

- Avez vous vu professeur ce que j'ai vu ?

- Ce sont les pensées de Miss Granger, votre vous passé qui est aujourd'hui vous, vous ne formez maintenant qu'une seule personne, et pour vous répondre, je n'ai vu que ce qu'elle a désirée me montrer, ses pensées intimes ne me regarde nullement et vous appartienne.

- Comment avez vous expliquer mon départ, je veux dire celui de Claire Wood à tout le monde ?

- J'ai d'abord du l'expliquer clairement à Drago, il était effondré mais nous avions fait un pacte tout les deux, il ne devait jamais plus faire illusion à vous et à tout ce qui touché de prêt ou de loin à Claire Wood, il devait l'oublier. Ses parents n'ont pas tout compris, pourquoi avait elle disparu alors que leur fils et elle devaient se marier. Il a su leur faire face et leur mentir en leur disant, qu'elle était partit sans même un au revoir, sûrement avait-elle eu peur et avait prit la fuite le jour du mariage. Il n'a plus jamais prononcé son nom.

Ensuite j'ai fait une annonce à tous les élèves comme quoi vous étiez repartie en Bulgarie où votre tante désireuse d'habiter là où sa sœur est morte, vous avez emmener avec elle, ce qu'ils comprirent tous. Bien sur votre vous Hermione Granger ainsi que Harry surent la vérité de votre disparition soudaine.

Maintenant Miss Granger, montez les escaliers et rejoignez votre compagnon qui doit se demander ou vous avez bien put disparaître si soudainement.

- Où dois-je aller ?

- Vous le savez très bien miss Granger, vos souvenirs font parties intégrantes de vous maintenant, et vous le savez, montez à l'étage et transplanez y. Dans cette pièce il y est impossible de le faire.

- Quel jour sommes nous et quelle heure est-il ?

- Nous sommes dimanche et il est huit heures du matin.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, j'étais tellement désespéré, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il l'accepterait. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester et faire mourir mon double par la même occasion.

- Le principal à l'heure qu'il est, c'est votre réussite Miss Granger, partez maintenant, vous reviendrez me voir plus tard, je vis ici, vous le savez très bien.

Et sans tarder, Hermione monta les marches unes par unes, avec une certaine appréhension. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit la lumière du jour passer à travers les vitres, lui éclairant le visage. Puis elle transplana, mais elle n'arriva pas là où elle devait aller, elle s'arrêta avant sur le chemin de traverse. Elle acheta de quoi préparer un bon petit déjeuner et la gazette du sorcier bien qu'elle savait qu'elle le recevait à la maison. Puis transplana cette fois ci chez elle. Hermione arriva dans sa chambre et le vit là, allongé dormant paisiblement, le torse nu, les draps lui couvrant la moitié du corps.

- Bonjours beauté ! Ton petit flop m'a réveillé ! Dit-il tout en la regardant et en lui souriant.

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle posa tout ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et sauta sur le lit se plaçant à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement puis avec fougue et passion.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? On dirait que tu ne m'a pas vu depuis des lustres !

- Je le sais c'est ridicule, mais quand je suis loin de toi, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, tu me manques terriblement Drago Malefoy.


End file.
